CroMa A CronaXMaka Story
by CronaTheDarkOne
Summary: Awww, Crona and Maka discover that they have feelings for eachother. Even though they're still very young, they can already tell that they're going to have wonderful lives with eachother. Every relationship has its little issues, but these two can't ever be separated! Crona also learns how to deal with the loving care of a new family! Crona is a boy btw. I don't own any Soul Eater.
1. Reunite

I watched Maka jump from off from the rock she was standing on and bolt towards Death City. She was coming to see us. She has a long way to run to get to the death room so I decided to walk to the entrance of the school, even if I am weak and slow. As I start to walk away Stein and Spirit both looked at me with confusion.

"Where are you going all of the sudden?" Stein had asked lightly grabbing my arm.

"I'm going to see Maka, she started running towards the City." Stein just looked at me for a moment and I wondered if I shouldn't go see her and just stay here with everyone else. I really want to go see Maka though, I want to tell her i'm okay. I dont want her to worry about me. I looked over at Spirit whose eyes were welling up with tears.

"MMAAAKKKAAAA!" He shouted and fell onto his knees bawling. Stein looked at Spirit for a moment and told him to quit bawling. He looked back at me still holding onto my arm and nodded. He let go and I started to make my way for the school's entrance. My chest and my back hurt and I felt very weak, it was hard to walk quite a ways just to get to the entrance. I must of taken forever cause' as soon as I walked up to the entrance I could see Maka running towards me.

"Crona!" She screamed running towards me. She instantly bumped into me and hugged me. She hugged me tightly and it hurt, a lot but just knowing that she was here with me made me feel warm and safe, I was happy.

"Oh my god, i'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" She let go of me and softly touched my chest.

"N-Not at all. D-Don't worry a-about me." I smiled. She gave me a warm smile back a softly hugged me again.

"I was so worried about you. How do you feel?" A slight pain in my back signaled Ragnarok was coming.

"Oh come on! Its takes more than that to kill me! Im not that weak, and quick being cheesy!" Ragnarok said as he rested on my head.

"Oh hi mini Ragnarok, im not being cheesy. Im just glad that you and Crona are okay."

"Oh sure! Cause' you totally care about us! If you did you would've brought candy!"

"Ragnarok thats not nice. She doesn't have to bring you candy every time she sees us, and she does to care! Maka is a good friend, she always cares about her friends." I said as my face got hot and I blushed. Then I could suddenly hear screaming and running inside the school. Then I could identify the scream, it was Spirit. Ragnarok dissolved back into me as if he knew what was going to happen.

"MAAAAKKKKAAAA! ARE YOU OKAY!" Spirit screamed as he grabbed Maka before she could get away. She struggled to get out of his grip but he fell onto the ground and grabbed her feet.

"Papa was so worried about you!"

"I would be okay if you stopped touching me!" Maka said as she kicked his hands off her feet. I am confused, why doesn't she like that he was worried about her? Spirit got up and caught me by surprise, he grabbed us both and pulled us into a tight hug.

"It... Hurts..." I end up whining as he tightly pulls us together, a huge shock goes through my chest and back.

"Papa your hurting Crona! Let go! Maka Chop!" Maka chops Spirits head with her book and he lets go. He balls up and holds his head crying. The pressure gone I can breathe again and the pain my chest and back stopped. Suddenly my legs feel weak and I end up collapsing onto the ground. I can't stand any longer, I guess im too weak.

"Crona are you okay?" Maka kneels beside me and trys to stand me up, but im too weak to stand. I'm very surprised I lasted this long. My chest and my back becomes a little sore and I touch my chest where the bandage is underneath my dress.

"Y-yeah, im just a l-little sore." I say as I wince from the shock in my chest and back. Soul, Black star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty all start to walk up to us, I guess they all walked here.

"Woah what happened here" asked Soul looking back and forth between Spirit and me. I tried to stand once more but I couldn't. Soul seemed to realize and helped me, Maka as a support as well.

"You okay? How is your chest?" Soul asked as we started to walk to the death room.

"I-im o-okay, just a litte s-sore." I said watching Spirit slowly get up and walk with us.

"Wait what happened to Crona?" asked Kid, I looked over and everyone else had a confused and worried face.

"I will tell you later now is not a good time" Maka said in a concerned voice. We eventually got to the death room and everyone was glad to see us. Everyone started clapping, proud of the children who had killed the kishin. Kid saw his father and sat by his side, Patty and Liz followed. Black star started to brag to Tsubaki about how great of a job he did and that he just surpassed god. Maka and Soul sat me down by a pillar so that I didn't have to stand much longer. Miss Marie pulled Soul and Maka into a big hug and she started crying. Everybody looked so happy, I have a sudden urge to cry. I noticed Stein walking towards me, when I got a sharp pain in my chest and my back and I winced.

"How do you feel?"

"I-im okay, my c-chest and back hurts sometimes though. I cant w-walk either."

"I'll have some pain killers for you, you also need to rest."

"O-okay." Stein smiled and walked away to talk to Death. I started crying, everyone is so nice and cares about me. I could never realize this feeling of friendship before. Then I met Maka and my life has been better. I could never return any of the things that my friends have done for me. I started to sob and couldn't stop, I held my face with my hands. I was crying because im happy.


	2. Infirmary

Stein advised that I stay in the infirmary for a couple of days so I could regain my strength. I was actually glad, I didn't want to walk up and down the basement stairs a lot if I couldn't hardly even walk for 5 minutes. I heard a knock on the door and I looked up to see that it was Maka.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I brought you something." She sat next to the bed and gave me a small box. I opened it and inside was candy and a poem. The slight pain in my back signaled that Ragnarok was coming.

"What did the fat cow bring? Ooh, candy gimme before I smack you senseless!" Ragnarok said as he was pounding on my head. Maka picked up a piece of candy and gave it to him. Ragnarok is so mean to her, yet she doesn't mind at all. She must be used to it, like me.

"T-thank you Maka. You're always s-so nice, I wish I h-had something t-to give you." I looked at her and the window behind her brought light around her. It made her look like a beautiful angel, her soft white skin shining and her gold blonde hair glowing. It almost seemed like a dream. I get a strange feeling in my stomach, then I look away and my face gets hot as it blushes. What is this feeling?

"Its no problem at all, im just glad your getting better. Huh? Crona are you okay?" She asks.

"Y-yeah! I-its nothing. Thank you again f-for the gift." I look back at her with a reassuring smile. She smiled back and giggled a little. She is so pretty, I want to tell her but I dont want to be wierd or anything.

"Give me more you fat cow!" Ragnarok screams at her.

"Ragnarok don't be so rude. She was nice enough to bring you candy."

"What did you say bitch!" Ragnarok grabbed my hair and started pulling on it.

"Ow Ragnarok stop it hurts!" Maka got up and pulled Ragnarok off of me and he dissolved back into me.

"Are you okay Crona?" She looks at me with a concerned face.

"Uh, i-i'm fine. S-sorry that he is so mean." I respond.

"Don't apologize, its Ragnarok after all. Anway I gotta get to class, get better!" She left the room and I felt lonely again. I miss Maka being by my side, she always comforts me. What is this feeling I get when im around her? I also miss class. About 3 days after the incident, Lord Death wanted us to start classes again and continue with our lives. But I have been stuck in the infirmary since the day we beat the kishin, and I'll be here for another 5 days. My chest and back still hurts but it hasn't been as bad and I still have bandages to support my chest and my back. Stein says that the black blood won't heal my wound as fast as it usually does because of the strike Medusa used on me. It had stopped my black blood from hardening and it hasn't been very strong since. I also noticed Ragnarok was a bit smaller and didn't come out as much as he usually does. I wonder if my black blood will ever restore itself. Oh, I forgot about the poem. I picked it up out of the box and started to read it. It was sweet, she talked about my kindness and how great of a person I am. It was a nice poem, I put it back in the box and put it on the table next to my bed. Im getting sleepy and I might as well take a nap while everyone is in class.

It was a good nap, but not when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and Black Star was in my face. I kind of squeaked and held my face with my hands. He startled me and he jumped off of me laughing.

"Ha! That was a good one! You should of seen your face!" He was rolling on the floor laughing so hard. It made me uncomfortable, I didnt like being laughed at. I looked around my bed and all my friends were here.

"Black Star! That isnt funny, he was sleeping. Dont make me Maka Chop you!" Screamed Maka.

"Okay sorry, I wont do it again I swear! But you gotta admit that was funny." I blushed in embarrasment.

"Sorry Crona to wake you." Tsubaki said smiling at me.

"I-its okay, I would rather b-be awake when your all h-here." I smiled back and we all chatted for a while. The time passed by so fast, it seemed that it only took 10 minutes to become sunset.

"Well, goodbye Crona, I hope you get better soon." Tsubaki waved at me and left with Black Star. I just realized that Kid was organizing the medicine cabinet this intire time.

"Indeed, I must go as well and you dont have to worry about the medicine cabinet anymore." Kid said proud of himself. We all just looked at him and laughed. They left and it was just Soul and Maka.

"So, hows your chest and back doin'?" Soul asked.

"I-its fine, it doesn't h-hurt as much and i'll be a-able to leave in 5 days."

"That sounds good, um Maka im going home now." Soul turned to Maka and whispered something, then left.

"So now its just me and you." Maka smiled at me like she was happy it was only me and her.

"Y-yeah. I read the poem, it was r-really nice."

"I thought you would. So, uh funny question. What is your favorite cake?"

"Huh? Uh, c-chocolate, I think." That is a odd question.

"Okay, thats cool, my favorite too!" We laughed and talked until I started dozing off. The room got dark and I was half asleep. I heard Maka get up, I guess she fell asleep too. I felt my bangs move and my forehead had a soft and warm sensation. Then my bangs fell back to my face and I heard her leave. Did Maka just kiss me on my forehead?


	3. Feelings

I'm finally out of the infirmary, my chest and back still hurts but at least its not as bad as it was at first. I was given only a small bag of pain killers and I was told to stay away from any mission. I understand and I dont want be back in that infirmary bed, I get too clusterphobic in that bed and everyone huddled around me. In class I sit in my normal spot, in the corner of the room, waiting for Maka to sit down next to me. I watch Maka walk into the classroom with a huge smile on her face. As soon as she sees me she waves and hurries to her seat as the bell rang.

"Hi Crona, how are you?" She asks with a big smile on her face.

"I'm okay, its n-nice to be back to c-class."

"Well thats good. So Kid is having a party tomorrow, you have to come."

"I-i don't know, if y-you want me to I guess i'll g-go."

"Great! It'll be soo much fun!" She gave me a big warming smile and turned to the board as Stein started his lectures. A party? I wonder what for, I guess it'll be fun, if Maka is there to. I looked over at Maka and she still had a smile on her face. I suddenly get a feeling in my stomach and it makes me tense up a little. What is this feeling I get every time i'm around Maka? After about an hour, class ends and as I was getting my stuff Maka grabbed my arm to talk to me.

"So um Crona, what are you doing after class?"

"I was just going to go to my room, why?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to get some ice cream."

"O-okay, whats ice cream?" I seriously don't know what ice cream is.

"You'll see." She giggled and pulled me along still holding my arm. We walked quite a bit and arrived at a little shop. I saw a lot of little kids walking out with something in their hand, is that what ice cream is? I sat down on a bench not realizing how out of breath I was. I guess i'm still pretty weak. Maka came out of the shop with two things in her hands. She gave me one and I held on to the brown cone wondering how to eat this. I watched Maka eat her ice cream and I kinda get the point of how to eat it. I bite into it and my teeth hurt, its so cold! Maka looked at me and giggled.

"Be careful, its really cold. But I see that you've already noticed that." She giggled again and I smiled. After my teeth warmed up, I could taste chocolate. It was creamy, sweet, and obviously very cold. I looked over at Maka's ice cream and hers was pink, strawberry maybe? Maka finished her ice cream and waited for me to finish. She looked down at her knees and was spacing out. I watched her face go a little red and I wondered what was wrong.

"M-maka, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh its nothing don't worry about it." She looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I finished my ice cream and she walked me back to my room.

"T-thank you for the ice cream, it was yummy!" I said as I gave her a bright smile.

"No problem, i'm glad you liked it." She turned and left. I walked into my room and sat on my bed exausted. I wonder what she was thinking about when she blushed today. I wonder what this feeling is everytime I see her smile and why do I miss her so much when she leaves? Should I ask someone about it, and if I do, who? Maybe Soul will help, he's a good friend. I walked around the school wondering if Soul went home or not, its only 4 O' clock. I looked around and found him at the mission board.

"H-hey Soul, c-can I talk t-to you about something?"

"Oh hey Crona, whats up?"

"So uh, what d-does it m-mean when your stomach feels wierd and y-you blush a lot w-when your a-around someone?" He didn't speak for a second and it made me worry. He just smiled.

"It seems like you have a crush."

"A c-crush? What d-does that mean?" That sounds horrible and painful.

"It means you like someone."

"O-oh o-okay. T-thank y-you." I started to walk away, im so embarassed, I LIKE Maka!

"No problem bye!" He waved me goodbye and as soon as I was out of his sight I ran back to my room. I sat on my bed holding my pillow. The slight pain in my back signaled Ragnarok was coming.

"So you like the fat pig do ya! We'll see what she thinks at the party tomorrow."

"No! Please don't Ragnarok, I don't know how to deal with a situation like that!"

"Who cares! I want to see her face once I blurt it out!"

"Ragnarok no! I'll... I'll give you candy if you don't."

"Nope, not gonna work bird brain."

"I'll give you a whole bucket of candy!"

"Okay fine! I won't say anything but... nevermind best not to tell you. Hehe." He left after that. I wonder what he meant by that. I'm kinda worried now, I wonder what he'll do! Oh yeah, I forgot about the party but i'm sure it'll be fun. As long as Ragnorak keeps his mouth shut i'll be fine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I know that i'm new at this, but i'm glad that you guys liked my last two chapters! It makes me happy to know that I didn't completely fail at my first fanfiction. So again thank you =) I'm not a person who leaves you hanging with only a couple chapter and a cliff hanger, in fact it pisses me off when people do that! So the stories won't be spaced too far apart =D Enjoy!**


	4. Party

I got up the next morning and showered. It was Saturday so no one was around, I didn't like to shower around other people. I looked down and seen my scar from where Medusa had stabbed through me with her arrow. My back had the same scar. It brought back memories, from when Medusa raised me and thought I was disgusting because I was a boy. She really wanted a girl so she could have a witch daughter, boys can't be a witch (obviously). So in order for me to walk around the halls of the Witch's council, she gave me a dress to look more like a girl. I was born with a slim body somewhat like a girls, which is why so many people ask me if i'm a boy or a girl. I haven't ever changed into normal clothes because I like my dress I guess I got used to wearing it all the time, other than my white tux. I finished the shower, I didn't want to think about the past anymore. I got dressed and decided to hang out at Maka's for a while. I walked to Maka's apartment which luckly isn't too far from the school. I knocked on her door and it took a while for someone to answer. Maka opened the door looking a little sleepy, I wonder if I woke her up.

"O-oh sorry Maka did I wake you?" I asked hoping that I didn't wake her.

"Huh? Oh no you didn't wake me, come in." She invited me in and I stood in her living room as she sat on her couch and yawned. I wonder if I really did wake her up and she didn't tell me the truth.

"Are you sure I d-didn't wake you up? If I d-did i'm s-sorry."

"No Crona, I promise you didn't wake me up, I got up about twenty minutes ago. I kinda overslept."

"O-oh okay. So what do y-you want to do until the p-party?"

"Hmm, not sure, how about we go and get some coffee. If thats okay with you."

"Yeah, its fine." We walked to Deathbucks and got some coffee, I got a small i'm not a big coffee person. We went to the park and sat on the bench as we drank our coffee. We chatted and laughed a little and I remembered what Soul had said yesterday and it made my face hot and go red. I hope she doesn't notice me blushing, she'll probably ask whats wrong. I looked over at Maka and she was enjoying the scenery and her coffee, I wonder if she likes me too. She noticed me looking at her and we both looked away, my face got hot and red again. We continued looking at the trees and the people, I glanced back at her once and saw that her face was red too. Maka was blushing, why, I was the one looking at her.

Later that day at about 11:30 we were both starting to get a little hungry, neither of us had breakfast. We stopped at a restaurant and took some rice to go. We walked back to her apartment and ate there, we had said very little to eachother since we left the park. I finished my rice and waited for Maka to finish hers.

"Crona, you hardly eat anything are you sure your not still hungry?" She asked as she finished her food.

"Huh, oh uh, no i'm not hungry p-promise. But your right I don't eat much. I have gained a little w-weight though, if that helps a-any." I used to be skin and bones, Medusa didn't let me eat much. I have gained a little bit since I came to the DWMA, at least you can't see my ribs as much anymore.

"Yeah, hey Crona you don't mind if we hang out in your room do you?" I instantly blush.

"Uh N-no n-not at a-all." She smiled and we started walking back to the school where my room is. We reached my room and I sat on my bed as Maka looked around a bit. I wonder why she wanted to come here.

"You don't have much to do here do you, so what do you do usually?"

"I usually s-study or walk around the school."

"Oh, you must get lonely being here by yourself."

"Y-yeah, it does. But I usually o-occupy myself with homework or a book."

"What kind of books do you read?"

"Whatever I can f-find thats interesting. I seem to l-like the adventure books a l-lot."

"Oh cool, so do I. What time is it?"

"I-I don't have a clock s-sorry."

"Oh no it's fine, i'll just go and check the clock in the hall upstairs really quick." She left my room to check the clock. Maybe that is something I should get, it would be a lot easier to tell time. She came back shortly after.

"It's only 1 and the party starts at 4. So what do you want to do until then?"

"Oh uh I-I don't know. C-can you tell me some good books to read?"

"Definitely!" She sat next to me on my bed and started telling me about some good books that she has read and what they were about, she even suggested some that she thinks I will like. I could tell that a couple of hours has gone by, we were sick of sitting and decided to start walking around the school. We looked at the clock and the party started in about an hour and a half. I went back down to my room and got dressed into my regular white tuxedo and walked with Maka back to her apartment so she could get dressed.

"So how do I look?" She walked out of her room and she was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees. She had on some sparkling blue dress shoes and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Y-your very p-pretty." I said blushing a little, she was more than pretty but that would be wierd if I told her. She giggled a little and smiled, "Thanks. Well we better get to the party before we're late, Soul has already left."

"O-okay." We walked to Kid's mansion together and it was nice. The cool breeze felt nice, and the smell of sweet blossoms as they bloomed and the season was beginning into spring was relaxing. We finally got to Kid's mansion and we walked in. Everyone jumped up and said "surprise!" It scared me and everyone laughed, but kinda got confused. Is this all for me?

"Welcome Crona, we threw this party to celebrate how well you are." Said Kid as he walked over to me.

"O-oh uh t-thanks. I really appreciate this."

"You don't have to thank us, we are just happy that you're better." I blushed slightly, I never knew that people cared that much about me. I have caused so much pain to everyone, but yet they still care about me, I hope I don't end up crying in front of everyone. That would be super embarrassing.

"Hey, how about we try some of the food, Tsubaki made it so its gotta be delicious." Maka grabbed my arm and pulled me to a table that was filled with tons of food. It smelled really good and I realized that my stomach is growling.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am a little hungry," I said as I picked up a plate and started filling it up with food.

"Wow Crona you must be hungry, I guess we did walk a lot today though," Maka giggled as we picked up our food. We walked over to one of the walls and started eating as we talked.

"So Crona, you've been going to the DWMA for a while now, how is it? Are you getting used to it yet?"

"Yeah, I am e-enjoying the DWMA, i'm getting pretty used to it, its hard to t-talk to everyone though. I'm not very used to b-being crowded by lots of people."

"Thats good, you will get used to everyone eventually, it just takes a little time." I smiled at her and continued to eat my food. We didn't talk until we finished our food and put away our dishes.

"Hey Crona how about we go dance?"

"D-dance? N-no thank you. I don't know how to d-dance."

"Oh come on I will show you, its easy. But we will start with a upbeat song first." She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the dance floor where everyone else was dancing. Maka started to dance and tried getting me to dance.

"See, just move your body around. It doesn't have to be fancy, it just has to be fun."

"O-okay." I attempted to dance, I feel so embarrassed its wierd to dance around so many people. When the song was over I tried to escape to the nearest wall, but Maka grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going? I still need to show you how to slow dance."

"Ah um, o-okay." A really slow song started to play and Maka started to place my left hand on her waist and she placed her right hand on my shoulder. My right hand and her left hand joined as she started to step forward, then to the side, then back, then side, and over again. I followed her movements and we danced until the song changed to another slow song. She had me dance this one to. As we danced, I realized how tall I really am compared to Maka. I felt my face get hot and I blushed as we danced. I've never been so close to Maka before, it was nice. I liked dancing with Maka. When the song was over, Maka and I decided that we've had enough dancing. We walked over to Soul, Kid, Black Star, and the others.

"Hey guys. What are you all talking about," Maka asked as we arrived.

"Oh nothing, just wondering where you and Crona ended up," Tsubaki responded.

"I was showing Crona how to dance."

"Pfft, Crona dancing? Oh please, what did you really do," Black Star laughed. I feel so embarrassed.

"Black Star, do I need to give you another dose of Maka Chop?"

"Black Star that was extremely rude." Tsubaki knocked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Fine, sorry Crona."

"So, Crona how are you liking the party?" Kid changed the conversation.

"Oh uh, I l-like it. T-thank you a bunch. I-It was really n-nice of you all to think of this for me."

"No problem," everyone chimed. The party ended and we all said our goodbyes. Tsubaki and Black Star went home first. Soul went home afterwards and Maka decided to walk me home.

"Y-you don't have to walk me home. I'll be f-fine."

"No its okay. I want to walk you home."

"O-okay, thank you." She didn't answer, we just walked. I remember the last time I walked home from one of Kid's parties, Medusa confronted me and I freaked. I ended up doing some pretty bad stuff afterwards. The madness the Kishin was giving off didn't help me any, but now Medusa no longer exists and neither does the Kishin, I don't think Arachne does either. I feel safe with Maka, so I don't mind her walking me home. We arrived at the DWMA entrance.

"Well here we are."

"Y-yeah, thank you again Maka for walking me home."

"Its no problem, well goodnight."

"Goodnight." I started to walk in when Maka just stood there.

"Crona," Maka kinda mumbled, I turned around to answer her.

"Huh? Ah!" Maka threw herself towards me and hugged me. My face got really hot and I know I blushed until my face was lobster red. Maka just hugged me for a while before saying anything.

"Be safe, okay? I don't know what I would do without you." She stopped hugging me and looked at me for a moment before she ran away. Her face was really blushed too and it looked like she was crying. I had to stand there for a moment before I could register what just happened. Ragnarock popped out just as I slowly started walking to my room.

"Huh? Are we at the party yet? Hey wait why are we here?"

"Ragnarock the party ended a long time ago."

"Oh crap! I was asleep and missed my chance. Why is your face red?"

"N-no r-reason! Wait, your chance for what?"

"Bull crap no reason. Nothing, ignore it." He went back into my back.

"O-okay." I walked into my room and layed on my bed. I started thinking about how Maka hugged me and said what she said. I wonder why she did that, do I really matter that much to her? I'm going to stay home tomorrow and think about this. I just wonder how Monday is gonna be, I stopped thinking about it and went to bed.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 4! Glad you guys like the chapters! This one is a bit longer than the others too, hope you liked it =D Btw, don't forget to review! The reviews are nice and don't forget to tell me if I made a mistake or if I worded something wierd. I appreciate reviews and i'll take anything. I'm trying my hardest to make these chapters a little longer I promise, it just takes time =D So, again thank you for reading!**


	5. Kiss

Its been about a month since the party and Maka hasn't done anything like that one night. I can't tell if thats a good or bad thing. Maka hasn't said anything about it either, I don't think she has forgotten it. I walked into class and saw that Maka was already in her seat, I sat down in my seat which is right next to her.

"Good morning Crona, how are you?"

"I-im good, how are you?"

"I'm good. So summer break is going to be here pretty soon, what are you planning to do?"

"Oh right, um I don't think i'm going to do anything. What am I supposed to do during summer break?"

"Oh, well um, you can do lots of things," the bell rang, "I'll tell you after class." I forgot about summer break. I've never had a summer break before so what am I supposed to do? Class ended and Maka started to explain to me a bunch of things that could be fun during summer break.

"Wow, thats a lot of things to do. I don't think I know what I want to do."

"Thats okay, there are lots of things to do. So I'll show you some really fun things this summer." Maka giggled.

"O-okay, sounds like fun." I smiled and we went to our classes. After school I had tons of homework to do, all the teachers are giving us tons of homework to get us prepared for the final tests at the end of the year. I went to walk to my room when Maka got my attention.

"Wow Crona, thats a lot of homework. Do you mind if I work with you in the library? I got a lot of homework today too."

"Y-yeah, that would be f-fine." We went to the library and started to work on our homework together. She helped me a lot on the questions I didn't understand. She was always so nice to me.

"You understand that now? See its not that hard, your really smart you know?" She surprised me with that.

"U-uh, y-yeah. But y-you're much s-smarter." I blushed slightly.

"Thank you." We went back to working on our homework. I saw that everyone had left the library. I looked at the clock and it was 6. Wow it got late fast. I guess while no one is in the library, I can ask Maka about last month.

"Hey, uh Maka?"

"Huh?"

"So, about last month, after you walked me home. How come you did that?" Her face instantly went red.

"Oh um, I uh." She didn't know what to say, I felt kinda bad for making her blush and made her uncomfortable.

"S-sorry. I shouldn't of asked." I was started to get up when she stopped me.

"No its okay. You are my best friend Crona, I couldn't ever lose you. I know that Medusa talked to you the night you went to Kid's first party. I didn't want anything to happen to you again." Her face was still really blushed and she was having trouble talking to my face, she looked down a lot and looked at me for only a couple seconds. I started to blush too, she was really worried about me. I didn't know what to do, I just sat there.

"I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I won't do it again, I promise." She stood up and started walking away when I hurried and got up and grabbed her arm.

"N-no don't go. You didn't m-make me u-uncomfortable. It j-just r-really surprised m-me," I turned her around so she could look at me, "you are my best friend too. I couldn't lose you either." She hugged me really tight.

"Im glad you feel the same Crona. I'm sorry, I just can't help but think about the time when Medusa almost killed you. It hurts me everytime, I-i'm sorry." She started crying and I hugged her back. I started crying too and we just stood there crying and hugging. Eventually we stopped crying and we packed our stuff up.

"Im sorry Crona, I didn't want you to see me like that."

"No, its okay. I'm sorry I worry you so much."

"Okay, well see you in class tomorrow." She smiled, hugged me once more and left. I started walking to my room when Ragnarock popped up.

"Your welcome."

"Huh?"

"I didn't pop up during you and Maka's baby session. Your welcome."

"Oh you knew we were... Uh, t-thank y-you."

"I know you like Maka, Crona! Why don't you make a move on Maka, huh?"

"B-because she doesn't feel the same. She's my best friend and i'm her best friend."

"Fine. You'll regret it." He went into my back before I could respond.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that! Ragnarock!" Oh crap what is he gonna do. I don't want to go to class tomorrow now. I went to my room and finished up my homework. It was 9:30 now, so I went to bed.

"Good morning Crona." Maka startled me.

"Ah! Oh, uh good morning Maka."

"Sorry to startle you." She giggled.

"I-its fine."

"Hey guys, good morning," said Soul and Kid walking up to us.

"Good morning," we responded.

"So Crona, school is ending in about a month. How do you feel about the school being completely empty. No one is going to be here for a couple of months. It has to get lonely down in your room."

"Oh, uh I don't know. I guess I haven't thought about that."

"My father thought about helping you get your own apartment."

"Oh, wow really. I uh, s-sure."

"My father is going to enable you to get a salary that every other student gets."

"I-i didn't know that students got a salary."

"Every student gets 200 dollars every month."

"O-okay." the bell rang to signal we all had 5 minutes to get to class.

"I'll tell you the details after school. See you guys later." Kid waved us goodbye and went to his class.

"Yeah we better get to class too. It wouldn't be cool if we were late," Soul said. We all walked to our first class and sat in our seats. We finished our classes for the day and Kid explained the salary thing. He said that I would also have to get a part-time job somewhere to pay the rent. I went to the balcony to think about how and where to get a part-time job. I was up here for a couple of hours before Maka found me up here and sat with me on the edge.

"Hey, Maka."

"Hi, is there something wrong?"

"No, i'm just thinking about how to get a part-time job and where would be a good place."

"Part-time job? So, i'm guessing your going to get an apartment. I can help you get a part-time job if you'd like. I hear that Deathbucks is hiring. Its easy and can be fun, plus its not to far from here."

"Yeah, thanks. We'll have to go check it out." I can't stop thinking about yesterday, when Maka broke down in front of me. I hate that I worry her so much, I don't realize it much but I worry about her too.

"Crona? Are you sure that there is nothing wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, uh yeah I mean no. Uh, sorry." Crap, now I worried her again. I can't forget yesterday, that was the closest i've ever been to Maka. I don't ever think about it, but Maka helps me so much all the time. She of course has to know when something is wrong with me. I feel like crying.

"Crona, I know that theres something wrong. Tell me, please." I can't help but start to cry. I start to think about how I should respond, she's always so nice to me, everyone is.

"Its, just, I don't u-understand."

"Understand what?" She pulled me to where I faced her.

"I don't understand you, I remember when you forgave me for all the people I hurt and became my friend, when you always protected me when we fought together, when you always stood up for me, when you always stayed by my side, when you always were happy to be with me, when you protected me from Medusa, when you stayed by me when I thought I was dieing, when you kissed me on my forehead in the infirmary, when you broke down in the library. I don't understand why you are so nice to me. I.. just," I closed my eyes and let the tears run down my face. I turned my face down so she couldn't see my tears. I felt one of her hands on my cheek and her other on my hand that was gripping my right arm. Then I felt a soft warmth against my lips. My eyes shot open to see Maka's bright red face, she was crying too, but she was kissing me. It seemed like it lasted forever, my eyes closed and I enjoyed the moment while it lasted. When her lips left mine, we both opened our eyes and we stopped crying.

"Thats why, thats why i'm so nice Crona." she got up and ran away. I just sat there in shock when Ragnarock popped out and sat on my head.

"I thought she didn't feel the same way Crona. Ha! Whatever, I guess I don't get to do what I was gonna. Dang."

"This is not the time Ragnarock. Shut up." I am not going to deal with him.

"Excuse me bitch? Don't act like tough guy when you know you aren't!"

"Ragnarock I said shut up!" I punched him in the face, I don't know how to deal with him in any other way.

"Fine, bitch! You'll regret this!" Ragnarock went into my back. I don't know how to deal with this situation. Now I really don't feel like going to school tomorrow. I was walking to my room when I ran into Soul.

"Hey Crona, have you seen Maka? She said she would be home by 6 today and its 7:30."

"Oh uh n-no, I-i h-have t-to g-go." I ran towards my room and closed the door behind me quickly. What am I going to do? How am I going to face Maka tomorrow? Ugh this is all so confusing and I don't know how to deal with it.

Tomorrow is only Wednesday, I wish it was Friday so I could just sit in my room all day. In two weeks school ends and summer break starts. I wonder how its all gonna go, now that I have this confusing relationship with Maka. I grab one of the books on my end table and started reading until I went to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! It makes me so happy to see people enjoying my fanfiction! Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me if there are any misused words or incorrect spellings so that I can fix them =) Tell me the honest truth about how you feel about my story and if you have any recommendations about how I can improve my story i'm glad to hear them! Thank you again for reading =) Enjoy!**


	6. Apartment

The week was normal, me and Maka just pretended nothing happened. But I knew that we would have to talk about it some time soon. It was Saturday and I couldn't just hide in my room all weekend. I had to go find a part-time job and browse some apartments. I walked out of my room to run right into Maka.

"Oops sorry!" I apologized as fast as I could.

"Its okay, we need to talk." I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"O-okay, we c-can t-talk in my r-room." We walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"So uh, about Tuesday. I'm sorry, I didn't expect that to happen. I just felt really touched about what you said. I also didn't know that you knew that I kissed you on the forehead in the infirmary, I thought you were asleep. I've had feelings for you Crona since the day you became my friend, I just didn't realize them until the day you nearly died. You told me that you didn't understand why I was so nice to you, so I showed you why."

"Y-you don't have to a-apologize. I have had f-f-feelings for y-you t-too. I'm s-sorry for n-not telling you e-earlier." I felt my face get hot, I just confessed to Maka that i've had feelings for her. Then Ragnarok popped out.

"So you finally told her. Good job for liking the cow."

"Ragnarok she's not a cow. Would you be nice every once in a while at least?"

"Pfft you wish. But as long as I am inside you i'm never being nice."

"Well anyway, Crona I wish you did tell me earlier. But for now we have to keep this a secret, okay?"

"Okay, i'm f-fine keeping the k-kiss a secret."

"Not just the kiss, our relationship." Wait what?

"Huh?"

"Oh, um. I thought we could be... uh, dating." She mumbled the word dating, my face got as red as a beet.

"Oh uh um, o-okay, I-i t-think thats f-fine."

"Okay. So, should we go get you a job at Deathbucks and find you a apartment?"

"Y-yeah, we should."

"Hey! Quit ignoring me!" Ragnarok grabbed my hand and lifted Maka's skirt.

"Ah! I-im s-sorry!" I ran to the corner, waiting to be hit with Maka's book.

"Ragnarock! How dare you! That is the second time you've done this!" I could hear her walking towards me.

"Ha cow! You deserve that and so does Crona!" Maka picked me up and I kept my hands stuck my face.

"Maka Chop!" Instead of being thrown into the wall or something by her book, I felt Ragnarock get hit.

"Ow! You stupid cow! Do you want more!"

"Do you want more of my book," Ragnarock responded by dissolving into my back, "thats what I thought, Crona you can remove your hands from your face." I removed my hands from my face to see Maka's blushed face.

"I-im sorry. I knew Ragnarock was planning something but I didn't know what."

"I'ts okay, Ragnarock did it not you. We better get going, Soul and Kid are waiting for us."

"K-Kid and S-Soul are g-going with us?"

"Yeah, they wanted to help you pick a apartment."

"O-okay." We left and started going towards Deathbucks.

"So, Maka where were you last night? You told me you would be home by 6."

"I went to go buy a ingredient from the store, but I couldn't find it."

"You were searching for a ingredient at 8 in the afternoon?" I didn't know she was late getting home.

"Yep, whats wrong with that? I really wanted to make something today. But I couldn't find the ingredient so I went home. You wouldn't understand unless you could cook a dessert that wasn't out of a box."

"Fine, whatever."

"Kid, your being really quiet." Maka looked at Kid questioningly.

"Hm? Oh, its nothing." He is being kinda quiet. We finally got to Deathbucks, as soon as we walked in we could smell the coffee beans and the muffins.

"Hi, my friend here would like to have a job here." Maka recieved a paper from a man behind the counter and handed it to me. The paper said Job Application at the top. Looks like i'm gonna work at Deathbucks.

"Here, i'll help you fill it out." Me and Maka filled the paper out while Soul and Kid bought some muffins. We gave the guy the paper and left. We headed towards some apartments that Soul and Kid thought I would like. When we got there, the manager seemed really excited and showed us to the second floor and to a room that said 1-B on it.

"This apartment is really nice, it's one bedroom one bath. and its got a really nice kitchen. The kitchen is pretty big and has a living room right next to it. Down the hall is the bedroom, its kinda big and the bathroom is here. Its not too crowded and has a nice shower. Theres also a closet here in the hallway that could be used as storage." The manager seemed really nice, her name tag said Ashley.

"Thank you.. Ashley. How much is this apartment," Kid asked.

"This apartment is only 150 dollars a month."

"Wow, thats pretty cheap, my apartment is 230 dollars a month, but it is two bedroom," Soul said.

"I-i like it." Everyone instantly looked at me.

"Are you sure Crona? You only get 200 dollars a month," Maka said.

"I'll be working at Deathbucks soon, and I get payed twice a month." That should be enough, right?

"Okay, if you say so."

"Yay! Come down stairs and we'll fill out some papers." Ashley squeaked and I followed her to the lobby. Ashley and I started to fill out some papers that would allow me to live in that apartment. I could hear Maka and Soul fighting about where she was last night. When we finished Ashley said I could move in tomorrow. I walked over to Soul and Maka. Soul looked really annoyed and Maka looked happy. Kid was fixing all the pictures in the lobby.

"So what did she say?"

"She said I could move in tomorrow."

"Yay! You've gotten your first apartment," Maka giggled. Kid finished fixing the pictures and walked over to us.

"My father ordered you a bed, a dresser, a couch, and a tv to go in your apartment yesterday."

"How did he know I would be getting a apartment this soon," I asked.

"He told me that I would find you a apartment before school ends if you didn't."

"Oh, okay. Well thanks." I think.

"How about we all go to the park and play some basketball and eat our muffins," Soul asked still annoyed.

"Yeah, good idea," Maka said. So we all walked to the park and we ate our muffins. I just realized that Soul has been holding a basketball for a while now. We played basketball until the sun set. Kid and Soul went home. Maka walked me to the school.

"You should pack up your clothes and your books tonight. Kid is going to help you get you settled into your apartment tomorrow. He is also gonna help you get your new furniture into your apartment."

"Okay, I don't have much so that'll be easy."

"I won't be able to help because I have to prepare for something."

"Thats okay, i'll be fine." Before she left she stepped forward on her toes and gave me a kiss on my cheek. My face got hot and I walked towards my room. As soon as I stepped into my room, I started to pull all of my clothes out of my dresser and put them in a box that was under my bed. I didn't have many clothes, they were all my normal robe dress things, my tux, and some pajamas. I need new clothes. All of my books were on my end table, I just threw them into my box. I had a picture frame of Maka from the first party, I also put it in the box. I closed the box and seen that it was only 8. Hmm, what to do while I wait for it to be atleast 9. Well I guess I could go to bed early so I can get up early and move in. So I went to bed early. The next morning, I felt a little tired but its okay. I got dressed and brought my box with me to the apartments. Luckily the apartments were only about a mile or two away, I was getting tired of holding this box. When I arrived I seen that Kid had already been here (all the pictures were completely straight and were spaced evenly).

"Hey there Crona, your friend is already moving your furniture into your room," Ashley said handing me a key.

"Okay, thank you." I walked upstairs and set my box by the door. Yep, Kid's been here. The couch and the TV were already here and placed evenly against the walls.

"Hey Crona, what took you so long? I've been here for about two hours."

"Two hours? It's only 8 in the morning. Did you already set up all of my furniture?"

"Yep, this place is nice."

"Thanks, but you decorated it."

"I know, oh I almost forgot, Maka said you like books, so I brought you a small bookcase."

"Thank you, I needed one." I opened up my box and set Maka's picture on top of the bookcase. I put the books in the book case and put my clothes in the dresser in my room. I put the box underneath the bed.

"You don't have very much stuff do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Hmm, we should have a party to celebrate your new apartment."

"Okay, that would be nice."

"I'm sure you would get plenty of gifts too, for your apartment."

"Well, I think the party is enough. But anyway, thank you for helping me move in."

"It's no problem. Hey Crona, before I go I need to talk to you." Why does that sound like a bad thing?

"Okay." I sat on the couch with him.

"So Tuesday, I was looking around the school for you to tell you that when summer break starts everyone gets 400 dollars and that we needed to find you a apartment soon," uh oh I can see where this is going, "I found you on the balcony talking with Maka. I saw you both crying and I was turning around when I saw her... kiss you." My face instantly went beet red. I could feel my face get super red. I put my hands on my face and I leaned my arms onto my knees.

"I don't know what to say. She kissed me, it was super fast. I don't know how to deal with this."

"Hey, its not a bad thing, I haven't told anyone either. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Please don't, its already really embarrassing that you know." I moved my hands and looked at him.

"Okay, I won't. So whats the deal with you and Maka now?"

"I t-think we're d-dating, i-its c-confusing. Oh gosh, I d-do not know how to d-deal w-with t-this!"

"Oh okay, but I still promise not to tell anyone."

"T-thank y-you." Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Hello? I just wanted to check on how," Maka walks in, "woah is everything okay?"

"Maka, close the door," Kid said pointing to the door.

"Okay?" She closed the door and walked in front of us.

"He knows Maka!" I said putting my face back into my hands.

"He knows what?" She said sounding worried.

"He saw us on the balcony," I responded looking up at her face. Her face went red and she seemed shocked.

"H-how much d-did you see?"

"I saw you two crying and I started to turn around when I saw you kiss him," Kid responded.

* * *

**Yes, I know, the chapters are still very short. I promise to EVENTUALLY make them longer, but for now they're going to be a little short. Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I appreciate reviews! I want to know how you guys personally feel about the story, and I will read any recommendations to how you think the story could be better =) Keep on reading, i'm not finished yet! **


	7. House Warming Party

"Oh uh, h-have you told anyone," Maka asked.

"No, I promised Crona just now that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"T-thank you."

"I'm guessing that you two are dating now?"

"Y-yeah, I guess. Its confusing." Well good thing i'm not the only one thinking that this is confusing.

"Oh okay, thats exactly the same thing Crona told me."

"So why did you have to ask me?" I am wondering the same thing.

"Just had to be sure." Okay...

"Be sure of what exactly?"

"Its just hard for me to believe, thats all." Okay, I understand that, its hard for me to believe it too.

"Well okay, but anyway I came to check on how moving in is going. It looks nice in here."

"Kid did most of it," I said starting to sit up and relax.

"Oh, well that explains why everything is spaced perfectly."

"Well thank you. I do a nice job of keeping things symmetrical."

"Yeah, i've noticed that. Mind if I sit and hang out for a while?"

"Sure," I said scooting over so Maka could sit inbetween me and Kid. She sat down in the spot I made for her.

"So I was suggesting to Crona that he could have a party here celebrating him moving in."

"Thats a good idea," Maka agreed.

"Okay, when should I have the party?"

"Would tonight be okay," Maka asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, and i'll help you get ready for it," Kid said.

"Me too," Maka said with a big smile on her face.

"Y-yeah. I guess i'm having a party tonight, make sure to bring lots of candy."

"Why?" They both asked.

"To keep Ragnarok quiet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him," said Kid looking confused. Then Ragnarok popped out.

"Who could forget about me!"

"Wow you got really tiny."

"I'll show you tiny! Crona get up so I can hit him."

"No, why would I let you hit my friend?"

"You guys are boring, stupid nerd herd." Then Ragnarok went back inside me.

"Wow, that was fast," Maka said looking surprised.

"Yeah, that was," I said super confused. Usually he has something to say, oh well. We decided to start getting ready for the party tonight. Kid said he was going to bring the drinks, Maka said she has dessert already made, and she said she can tell Tsubaki to make food, and convince Soul to bring music. I decided to go and grab everyone muffins since they are helping me (and I want to find out if I got the job). I walked to Deathbucks which was only a couple blocks away. I walked in, greeted by the smells of coffee beans and muffins, i'm never going to get over that delicious smell.

"Hello, welcome to Deathbucks how may I serve you," the guy behind the counter said.

"May I have one bag of muffins." I read his name tag, it said Mike. He grabbed a bag of muffins and put them on the counter as he put 'muffins' on the cash register.

"Your total is, 5 dollars. Oh, and your Crona right?"

"Yes," I said handing him the money.

"You got the job, you can start working on Wednesday. Here is your muffins, have a good day."

"Thanks, you have a good day too." I left with a big smile on my face. I can't wait to tell everyone that I got a job at Deathbucks. I got to the apartment to see that there were huge bottles of soda and desserts on the counter.

"Wow guys, that was fast."

"I told you yesterday that I had to prepare for something. Well I made cakes and other goodies for you."

"The markets only a block or two down the street, so it was easy to get these."

"Well thanks, I bought muffins for you guys to thank you for helping me today." I handed them muffins.

"Thank you Crona, by the way what did the guy say about the job," Maka asked.

"He said I got the job."

"Yay! When do you start?"

"On Wednesday. I'm going to get a schedule soon."

"Sounds cool, how much does it pay," Kid asked.

"I think about 70 dollars every two weeks."

"Wow thats a lot for a part-time job," Maka said starting to put the soda and desserts in the fridge.

"But Deathbucks gets a ton of money everyday. Plus if he works hard he can get raises," Kid pointed out.

"Yeah, seems logical." We decided that the party would start at six and end at nine. It was only noon now, so we decided to just hang out until it was time to start the party. We all kinda toured my apartment for a while to check out some new things and (what Maka and Kid were doing) pointing out places that items could go to make it look nice. A phone started ringing (which scared me) in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hi Crona, I was just checking if your phone was working," it was Ashley.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem, bye!" I hung up the phone and turned around to see Maka and Kid fidgeting with the TV. I didn't even know I had a home phone. I must be blind or something, I don't always see the things that stick out the most. Maka and Kid figured out how to plug in the TV and get the cable working on the correct channel (which was channel 8), so we decided that since it was only 4 we could watch TV until everyone arrived. It was about 5:30 when Tsubaki and Black Star came with a couple plates of food.

"Hey guys! Black Star is here to liven up the party with his greatness," Black Star shouted as he set a plant down in front of the counter, then ran over to the couch and made himself confortable.

"Hey, congratulations Crona on the new apartment." Tsubaki set the plates on the counter and sat down.

"Thanks, welcome to my new apartment." I was about to close the door when Liz and Patty showed up.

"Hey Crona, can we come in," asked Liz.

"Yeah, welcome." Liz and patty walked in putting a box next to the plant.

"Now we wait for Soul to bring the music," Maka said closing the door for me.

"I guess we are early, so we can just chat until he gets here," Liz said. We chatted until it was 6:30 and decided

that if he didn't show up soon, then we would start eating without him. At about 6:45 we were getting ready to eat when he finally showed up with a stereo in his hand. He had a couple of scratches on his face.

"Woah, what happened to you," Liz said.

"Blaire is what happened to me. She freaked out because I was 'leaving her alone' again."

"She really needs to get rid of that crush she has on you," Maka said giggling a little.

"Its not funny, I thought she was gonna kill me, she was really mad, so uncool."

"Okay, well your here now and your safe, so do you mind if you set up the stereo," Kid said. Soul started to set up the stereo and we listened to one of the discs he brought. We started eating food and serving soda. I'm glad that this apartment came with silverware, dishware and cups. We were all having fun, we danced for a while after eating and decided it was time for dessert. Maka makes really good dessert, its sweet but not too sweet (like snacks or desserts you buy from stores or markets). After we ate our delicious dessert, Liz came up with the idea to watch a movie before they had to leave. Patty grabbed her purse and pulled out a movie.

"I'm always prepared to a party." She said putting the movie into the DVD player that came with the TV. Im pretty sure she picked out a 'scary movie' (one of those movies that are supposed to be scary but actually just gives jumpscares once or twice throught the entire movie). Liz was crying and hiding behind Patty the entire time, I think Soul fell asleep. I don't think that a 'scary movie' was the best choice. We watched the movie until everyone was nearly falling asleep. Liz and Patty went home first, they said something about beauty sleep. Tsubaki and Blackstar told me to open the gift that they brought me. I opened up a medium sized box to see a picture with all of my friends in it. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty, were all in the picture. It made me want to cry.

"Thanks Kid, and tell Liz and Patty thanks too."

"No, thank you for being our friend." That made me smile big and nearly cry.

"What do you think of our plant we brought you," Black Star said handing it to me.

"I think its wonderful, thank you guys. My room needed something to make it lively."

"Oh yeah, here crona I bought this for you," Soul said pulling something out of his pocket.

"Oh wow, a key chain thank you Soul."

"Your welcome, its so you don't lose your apartment key. I did that once, it really sucked." We all giggled and chatted until Tsubaki and Black Star left. It was about 10 O'clock when Kid, Maka and Soul decided to leave.

"Well, I better get going before Blaire freaks out when I get home." He grabbed the stereo and left.

"I'm going to put this plant in your room before I go, it has to be perfect. Oh and I have to put up that photo."

"Okay, you go do that. Crona, I better go before Soul gets torn to pieces when he walks into our apartment. But i'm glad that you have your own place now and got a part-time job." She kissed me on the cheek and then left. I turned around to see Kid standing there with the picture in his hands. He probably saw her kiss me on the cheek, which made my face red. How does he end up seeing us every time?

"Where do you want this picture?"

"Uh, somewhere in the living room."

"Okay, I know the perfect place." It took him about 5 minutes to put the picture up. He is such a perfectionist.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye, have fun with your apartment and your new job." He waved goodbye and left. I was happy that my friends were proud of me. I'm proud of myself, I actually did something on my own for once. The clock said 10:27 before I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry guys that it took forever to submit this chapter, my internet doesn't work on my laptop where I live, so whenever I go to someone else's house I submit chapters. So expect to see chapters during the weekends. Like most teenagers, my school work is getting in the way of my writing, but school ends soon and i'll have summer break! :D Don't forget to write reviews! I enjoy them a lot and really really really want to hear from you guys! How are you guys liking the story so far? Btw, I have a poll up right now about which couple you want to see next in this story, so don't forget to check that out! Enjoy!**


	8. Summer Break

Today is Friday, the last day of school (for 4 months). I took the final test on Wednesday and got a score of 96%. I was happy with how the school year went (the good parts of it) and how many friends I made. I already loved my job even though today is only my third day working. The only thing i'm not to sure about is the uniforms. I wear something like a black suit, but its not too fancy. I usually end up working from 4 to 8 and get the weekends off, so after school I only have an hour to get to work and after work I only have an hour before I go to bed (usually). But since its summer break, i'll have more time in the day to do stuff. I went to work after school had ended and I said my goodbyes to students and teachers. The work day wasn't bad, we had a rush at about 6 (why would people buy coffee at 6, I have no idea). About an hour later, Maka and Soul visited me and bought muffins. I got some tips, only 15 dollars though (which is a lot in tips). I said goodnight to Mike and went home. Before I went to sleep, I thought about the summer break. What am I going to do? Maka said she would show me some cool things to do during summer break, but what else could I do?

The next morning, Maka already made plans for me and her to go to the park with my other friends and hang out.

"So Crona, how is work going," Kid asked.

"Its good. I like it a lot, just not the uniforms."

"Whats wrong with the uniforms," Soul asked.

"Im not used to them yet, im used to this." I pointed at my dress.

"Well that explains it, I think the uniforms are cute," Patty said.

"Anyway, how about we play some basketball," Black Star suggested.

"That would be cool," Soul said getting up off the bench and walking towards the court. Everyone but me and Liz got up and played basketball. Liz said something about her nails getting broken. I just don't really care for basketball, and at the moment I don't have any clothes that would be comfortable to play basketball in. It was noon when everyone got tired of playing basketball. We all walked to the nearest restaurant and ordered sandwiches.

"So for summer break, I thought that going to the beach would be fun," Maka said finishing her sandwich.

"That definitley sounds like fun," Liz and Patty said.

"Good idea Maka," Kid said.

"Well good, I was thinking that we could go tomorrow."

"Sounds good," everyone chimed. Go to a beach? Which means swimming. I don't know how to swim. I could sit in the waves that come on shore, or even just sit in the sun. We all went back to the park and chatted until it was 2. Liz and Patty said they had to leave, so they left. The rest of us decided to walk around the park and just talk until about 4 when everyone decided to go home. Tsubaki and Black Star left first (like always). Which meant Maka, Soul, Kid and I were the only ones left. We started to walk in the direction of our apartments when Kid said goodbye and left (thats the first). Soul and Maka left about a block before I got to my apartments. Now only I, walked to my apartment and said hi to Ashley on my way up. I had to go buy a swimming shorts for tomorrow. I didn't have any, yet. So I grabbed about 20 dollars out of my bank (a cleaned out milk jug with the top cut off I use as a bank). I walked to the store and found the swimming suit isle. There were a lot to choose from, I picked one that was plain black and went to my knees. I bought it and walked home. I tried it on at home, normal guys don't wear a shirt with swimming shorts, so I don't plan to. I couldn't see my ribs anymore, and I think that I was a normal sized guy. I guess I hadn't realized it, but I slightly have abs from fitness class. I guess im more normal than I thought I was. I made pasta with alfredo sauce for dinner, I really need Maka to teach me how to cook things other than pasta. Pasta is my favorite, but it gets annoying when you eat it everyday. I watched TV until about 8 when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, its Maka."

"Hey."

"So, I was wondering, are you comfortable going swimming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, its fine. I can't really swim though, so i'll hang out in the waves or something."

"Oh, okay. You sure? Cause we can do something else."

"No, its okay, I think going to the beach is a good idea."

"Okay, as long as your comfortable with it."

"Don't worry, i'll be fine."

"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow. We are going to meet up at Deathbucks tomorrow at ten. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I hung up the phone and read a book until it was 9:30. Then I went to bed hoping for the best tomorrow. The next morning, I woke up at 8. I made myself a bowl of cereal and packed for the day at the beach. I watched TV until it was time for me to walk to Deathbucks and meet up with my friends. I walked to Deathbucks and met up with all my friends, still waiting on Liz and Patty though. When they arrived, we walked about 3 miles and then called a taxi to take us to the beach. When we got there, there were already tons of people in the water and tanning on the beach. We walked on the sand (which was super hot) until we found a spot we liked to set down our bags. There were a couple stalls, and the girls all went and changed into their swim suits first. They came out and told us guys to hurry and put on our swim suits. We did, and when we walked out the girls teased and whistled at us. Which made me blush a little. We all sat in the sun for a while before anyone decided that they wanted to go in the water. Soul went first then the rest of us followed. I was the last one in the water, but I decided to just stand around in the waves. The water was very cold but it felt nice against the blaring sun. After a while of playing in the water I decided to sit on the sand for a little while. I think i'm still a little too shy to be out in public like this, I wanted to curl up in my beach towel until it was time to go home. Maka came and sat by me, she looked kinda worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm f-fine."

"How come your not playing with everyone else?"

"I'm not v-very c-comfortable swimming."

"I told you we could of done something else."

"I know, i-i'm f-fine I like t-to sit i-in the sand."

"You don't sound fine."

"I-i'm just not u-used to this yet."

"We can go if you'd like."

"N-no, im fine, y-you have fun w-with the others."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." She slightly smiled then got up and went back in the water with everyone else. I really don't mind sitting in the sand, I will go in the water for a little bit if I get too hot. Maka seemed really happy playing in the water with everyone else, she was really beautiful too. She wore a lime green, pink polka dotted bikini with a ruffled bottom, her hair was in twin braids, kinda like her usual pony tails. She is really pretty. It looked like Liz got tired of playing in the water, she layed on her towel and started tanning. I got up after a while and sat in the waves again I was getting really hot, I think I was starting to get sunburned too. I saw my friends playing in semi-deep water, splashing and pulling eachother into the water. They were having tons of fun, which is a good thing. I wish I wasn't so shy, I could hang out with my friends more often. I sat there and watched Maka for a while, how did I end up dating her? She is so nice and pretty, i'm quiet and shy, I don't see why she likes me. I had a tingly feeling in my shorts, oh crap! I scooted into the cold water more so no one could see. Why now! Yes, I know what it meant. I have to talk to Ragnarok all the time, of course he told me of these things. I hope no one notices, that would be super embarrassing if someone found out. I sat in the cold water for a long time before I could get out and sit on my towel again. I'm so glad that no one noticed, I don't know what I would've done if someone saw it. After a while everyone got bored of playing in the water and decided to sit on their towels and enjoy the sun before we left. We all noticed that Liz fell asleep while she was tanning so she was REALLY sunburnt. We woke her up and we could tell by her the expression on her face that she could feel the sunburn.

"OW! Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?"

"Because we were all playing in the water," Kid said.

"Yeah sis, you shouldn't sleep when your in the sun," Patty started laughing and slapping Liz's sunburn.

"Ow Patty that hurts! Stop!" We all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon making sandcastles and searching for shells in the tide. We decided not to go home until 5, that way we had plenty of time to do whatever we want while we were here. I made 4 sandcastles before I went and started looking for seashells. They were actually not that hard to find, you just walk along the tide and eventually you find like tons of them. They're really pretty, just really fragile. I examined myself before we left, I got really tan today. I didn't think that my super white skin would be able to tan so fast. Everyone got tan, except for Liz of course, she was really sunburnt. We all walked home, we didn't call a taxi or anything because we thought that it would be more fun to walk. Liz, Patty, and Kid all went home first since they lived closer (only 3 miles). Tsubaki and Black Star were the next ones to leave. Then it was just Maka, Soul, and I, we walked about 3 more miles before Soul said he was going to take a shortcut. Maka and I walked for a little while before we said anything.

"So how are you," Maka asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, so did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, it was really fun. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I just thought it would be fun since we just got out of school."

"Yeah it was lots of fun."

"Crona, how do you feel about.. us?"

"Huh? I uh, I think we're f-fine. What d-do you t-think?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your apartment."

"O-okay." We walked about 2 more miles until we got to my apartment (Yes, the beach was 8 miles away). It was like 7 o'clock when we got there. I invited Maka to sit on the couch and we relaxed for a while.

"I don't think keeping us a secret is very good for our relationship."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, we can't hold hands, and I can't kiss you when we're around anyone."

"Oh, yeah I guess thats bad." Wait kiss me? I don't know how to deal with this.

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I-i don't know, I d-don't know a-anything about dating."

"Do you want people to know?"

"N-no, I don't know w-what other p-people would think."

"Okay, so how about we go slow? Like I can slowly become more of a girlfriend than a friend."

"T-that w-would be okay."

"Yeah? Okay, we'll do that then." She got up and kissed me on the cheek then walked into the kitchen.

"How about I make dinner?"

"That would be good. Thank you." (Finally, I get a break from pasta. I'll have to ask her to teach me to cook.) Maka is really good at cooking, she made tacos with homemade guacomole. It was really good, me and her ate about 3 tacos each. We were both stuffed, i'm always happy when she cooks.

"Hey Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you teach me how to cook?"

"Yeah, i'd be happy to teach you." She giggled a little, then we both cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes. We talked a little while about cooking and how easy it can be. When we looked at the time it was 10:39, and I wasn't sure about letting Maka go home when it was already really late.

"Oh wow, it got late fast. I better get home before.."

"No, its okay. You can stay here tonight."

"Are you sure? I only live a block away."

"No. Please, just stay the night here."

"Okay, I'll stay."

"T-thank you."

"Where do you want me to sleep? On the couch?"

"Y-yeah that would be f-fine."

"Okay, where is a blanket and pillow?"

"Um, in that closet I t-think."

"Okay, do you want to go to bed now or wait a little while?"

"We can go t-to b-bed now."

"Okay." I walked to my room and she got in her bed. I don't know what to do. It's so wierd to have her stay the night. I usually sleep without a shirt, so this'll be even wierder than I thought it would be. I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes into my comfortable pj's (no shirt and pajama pants). I came back and it looked like she was already asleep, so I crawled into my bed. I slept well other than a small nightmare that I get every once in a while. I've been starting to get used to the nightmares, which is good because I don't want to worry Maka. The rest of summer break was really fun, we went to the beach a couple more times, I worked a lot but I liked work so I didn't mind. We hung out a lot during the break, we went and got ice cream, we went surfing (I watched), and we did tons of other things. I got a lot of sun too, I didn't think that a sunburn could burn so bad if someone touched it (I got REALLY tan though). I really enjoyed summer break, it was tons of fun. Me and Maka continued the slowly dating thing. Right now we just hug in front of people (which I like), but i've noticed that Maka seems to want to kiss me a lot (which I don't think I could handle). We haven't actually 'kissed' since the day I broke down and she kissed me on the balcony. I hope things don't go terribly wrong with me and her.

* * *

**Yep, two stories in one day, amazing right? Well, I decided that since these stories were a little late, that i'd upload two. Btw don't expect to constantly be getting stories, I have school and my internet sucks. So they will be spaced a wittle bit apart. Don't worry, i'm not going to stop typing this story, I ain't giving up yet! But anyway, enjoy my story and don't forget the reviews! I've only had two reviews so far, which makes me sad! *cries* So don't forget it! Bye!**


	9. Rumors

Sadly enough, school had to begin again. What I did like was when I would walk to school and I could smell the crisp, warm autum air and can hear the leaves crunch underneath my feet. It was really relaxing, and I liked to see all of my classmates again. During summer break, Maka, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki bought me clothes (pants, shorts, short-sleeved and long-sleeved shirts) for me to get used to wearing. I'm still wearing my dress, but I decided to wear 'normal' clothes during the weekend to start out with. School started only a week ago, but today everyone was chatting about a new girl. I went to Maka to find out why this new girl was so special.

"Hey Maka."

"Oh, hi. How are you today?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Um, who is this new girl everyone is talking about?" I saw Maka tense up a little before she said anything.

"Uh, she," She looked at Soul for a second and he shook his head,"she is, just a new girl that started to tour the school today. She will be attending our class next week. I'll introduce you to her then."

"O-okay. Is there something bad about her?" She tensed up a little again.

"No, not exactly... I will have to explain it to you later on..."

"Okay." Thats wierd. Whats so bad about this girl?

"It's complicated... You will have to be introduced to her in a special way I guess," Soul said.

"A special way? Okay, whats her name?" I saw Maka punch Soul and then they were whispering things to eachother. No one ever answered my question, I don't get whats so bad about this girl. The bell rang that signaled that we have 5 minutes until classes started.

"Whats so bad about this new girl," I asked Maka.

"I'll have to tell you later, lets go to class." She grabbed my arm and I was practically 'dragged' to class. We sat in our normal spots before anyone else could take them. All of our classes were about starting the new year and going over some of the new things we'll be learning this year. At the end of the day I could tell that Maka was bothered by something, she seemed really tense. I think its because of this 'new girl'. I wonder whats so special about her and why its so hard for me to get why everyone is avoiding telling me who she is. I don't think that she can be that bad, can she?

"Maka, can you tell me now who this girl is?"

"Uh, how about we go to your apartment and talk about it."

"Okay." I didn't have work today luckily, so I could actually have time to talk to Maka. We walked to my apartment and we sat down and relaxed for a little while before we talked about the new girl. Maka made us tea to calm her nerves.

"Okay, uh, let's see how do I explain this," she was talking to herself.

"Can I know her name?"

"It's Cumo."

"Huh?" Kumo, as in spider? It's pronounced, K-oo-mo. I always thought it was wierdly spelt.

"Yeah, but with a C not a K."

"Oh okay, Cumo." I looked down at my knees for a moment. Why does her name sound familiar?

"Is something wrong Crona?"

"Hm? Oh uh, no nothings wrong. It just sounds familiar, I think."

"I can't tell you anything else about her."

"Wait what, why?"

"Lord Death asked me only to tell you her name." Now I am really worried...

"O-okay." She scooted next to me on the couch, hugged me and whispered, "You'll understand soon." I didn't hug her back, I just let her hold me. It felt nice in Maka's arms, it made me feel safe and warm. Thats why I liked Maka so much, she's the only person that I could feel like this with. She was always so sweet and kind to me, I didn't realize I was crying until Maka wiped a tear from my face.

"How come your crying?"

"I-its nothing," I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Are you sure? I'd like to comfort you if anythings wrong."

"N-no i'm o-okay."

"Kay', here." She stood me up and hugged me really hard. I wasn't the only one really confused about this, Maka knew how I felt and I think she's a little confused too. She hugged me tighter before she said, "you can tell me anything you know that right? I will always be here for you no matter what."

"I-i know." We hugged eachother for a while, I stopped crying which is good. I didn't ever want to let go of her, she was really special to me. But, eventually we stopped hugging and looked into eachothers eyes when Maka stepped on her tippy toes and kissed me (on the lips). I was surprised at first but I kissed her back, I was glad that we finally kissed since the last time we did on the balcony at school. When we stopped kissing, we looked into eachothers eyes until someone said something.

"I promise that I will help you get through whatever," she said that looking really serious.

"O-okay, I promise t-the same t-too." She smiled at me and put her arm around me looking at the living room.

"We should get you some paintings or photos to go on your wall."

"Y-yeah, that would be n-nice."

"So um, since its already 5:30 how about I stay and make dinner."

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged me once more before she went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Hmmm, what sounds like something good to eat?"

"I'm not sure." She looked in the fridge for a second before her face brightened with an idea.

"Ooh! I know, how about chicken quesadilas?"

"Sounds delicous." I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a couple of pans so she can start cooking. I started looking through my books, seeing what I could do while she was cooking. I started reading a book that Maka suggested me. It was only about ten minutes later that I could smell the food, it smells really good and my mouth began to water. I put the book away and went to see how Maka was doing. She was starting to put the chicken and cheese inside the tortillas. Maka wasn't as good of a cook as Tsubaki was but it was still delicous.

"It smells good."

"Thank you, I made it with extra love," she giggled. I giggled too and set a big smile on my face.

"You always do, I can't wait to eat it."

"Well of course you can't. Which is why they are done now," she said putting the food on plates. I put the plates on the table and pulled a chair out for her. We sat down and started eating.

"Thank you Maka."

"For what?"

"Well, for cheering me up, and for the food."

"Crona, don't thank me for cheering you up, I hate it when your sad. I want you to always be happy. And, the food is no problem. In fact, I love it when you let me cook over here." She grabbed my left hand from across the table and started rubbing it with her thumb. She smiled at me and giggled a little, "I don't know how you live without me." I smiled at her and we pulled our hands back so we could continue eating. When we finished, I cleaned the dishes and put them away. Maka was going through my bookshelf.

"How many of these have you read?"

"Umm, all of them but 5."

"Wow, really? I guess you like books more than I thought."

"You suggested them to me Maka, and you were right. I do like these books." We smiled at eachother for a moment before we heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it, it was Soul.

"Hey Crona, is Maka he.." He stopped as soon as he seen Maka by the bookshelves.

"Hi Soul, what are you doing here?"

"Just wondering where you were. You've been coming home really late latley and I was seeing if Crona knew where you've been running off to. But, I guess I know now." He didn't say it rudely, but it had a rude vibe.

"Whats wrong with me coming over to Crona's apartment?"

"Nothing, but could you atleast tell me next time?"

"Why would I have to tell you? Its none of your business, and you have no control over me."

"Oh, so now I can't worry about you," He said sarcastically.

"Soul, don't start this. Crona is right there, listening. Crona has already had a bad enough day and doesn't need to listen to any of the crap you have to say," she said calmly.

"Fine, whatever. But i'm not helping with the wi.."

"Don't you say it," Maka said sternly, "leave Soul. Crona has enough to deal with for today."

"Pfft, whatever you say Miss Kishin Slayer." He looked at me for a second then left. It was silent for a very long time, I have no idea what just happened. I know that they've been fighting constantly lately, kinda like brother and sister. I can see the brotherly attitude Soul gives Maka, but I didn't realize he's been this worried about her. It kinda made me feel a little bad making Soul worry about Maka so much.

"Sorry about that, please don't worry about what he said."

"I-its fine, he's just worried about you."

"Yeah, but still. He's starting to get really over protective, its getting annoying."

"What was he saying, by the way? What is he not helping with?" I saw Maka tense a little and she sat on the couch. She looked at me for a moment before she patted the couch where she wanted me to sit.

"Come here, i'll tell you what I can. I don't want you to be upset." I walked over and sat down by her.

"What did he mean?"

"Um, I don't want to worry you much so I can only tell you a little bit. Okay, how do I start..." She sat in thought for a moment before she looked straight at me and began, "well, we found Cumo in a really torn up place. We took her into the DWMA questioning rooms in the basement to ask her about some... Stuff." Wow, thats really weird. They even took her to interrogation? Is she really that bad?

"What kind of stuff," I asked. She sighed and continued, "um, let's just say she could've been a threat." Wait what? A threat? I'm starting to get a little nervous, I feel like this has something to do with me.

"I-i'm sorry Crona, I didn't want to worry you. Please don't worry about it. I'll talk to you about it next week before you get to meet her. She will cause no harm, promise." She took my hands and stared right into my eyes, her eyes were full of worry. I couldn't let her worry about me anymore.

"O-okay, I won't worry. Why do I have to meet her?"

"I'll talk to you about it next week, its not that bad." I nodded and she hugged me tight. I could tell that she didn't like talking about this topic with me. So instead of asking more questions, I held her until she calmed down. I could even feel my nerves start to settle down as we held eachother. I looked at the clock after a while and it was 8:30. I don't know if Maka wants to go home now after the scene with Soul. After we stopped hugging, we sat there for a while not saying anything. Maka got up and turned the T.V. on, then sat down on the other side of the couch.

"How about some T.V.? To ease some of our nerves. By the way, Crona?"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't want to see Soul tonight."

"Y-yeah, thats o-okay."

"Kay', thanks." We smiled at eachother for a moment then watched T.V. until about 10:30. I saw that Maka had fallen asleep. I turned the T.V. off and went to get a pillow and blanket for her. I put the pillow underneath her head and put her legs on the couch. I set her where she could sleep comfortably and put a warm blanket on top of her. I whispered goodnight and went to my bed. When I got up the next morning, I could instantly smell food. Maka was probably already up. I stuck on a shirt (that Tsubaki bought me) and walked into the living room. I looked over to the couch to see that the blanket was folded and the pillow rested a top of it. I looked into the kitchen to see Maka cooking.

"Good morning Crona," she said with a bright smile.

"G-good morning. What are you cooking?"

"Bacon and eggs. The perfect breakfast," she giggled.

"Sounds good," I said as I yawned. I looked over at the time to see that it was only 8. I'm glad that its a weekend, I don't have to go to school or to work today.

"So how did you sleep," Maka asked.

"Fine, what about you?"

"Good, the couch was more comfy than I thought."

"Thats good." I walked over to where she was standing. Like she said, she was cooking eggs and bacon. I've always loved the smell that bacon and eggs made. The bacon and eggs were done, Maka set bacon and eggs on two plates and sat them down on the table. We sat down at the table and ate with eachother. With her staying the night and cooking for me all the time, it feels like we're an actual couple. Then a thought popped in my head.

"Um Maka?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I was thinking. We've been d-dating for about three months n-now and," I paused thinking about what I should say, "um, I know that we said we would take it s-slow. But, when are we going to t-tell our friends?"

"What got you thinking about that," she asked.

"Well, they've got to know s-sometime."

"You're right, they do. But, how do we tell them?"

"I-i d-don't know."

"We can plan a picnic and tell them there."

"Y-yeah, that'd be o-okay." We nodded in agreement and finished our food. We cleaned up and decided to try and set a date for the picnic. I don't know how everyone is going to react, which makes me really nervous.

"Okay, when do we want to do a picnic?"

"M-maybe next Saturday," I said. She tensed a little and instantly shook her head.

"I don't think that'll work. How about tomorrow, since its Sunday?"

"O-okay." I wonder why Saturday won't work.

"Okay, i'll tell the others the plan," she smiled at me for a second, "wow, I haven't realized we've been dating this long. I'm surprised we kept it a secret for this long as well, other than Kid of course."

"Y-yeah. Me too." She walked over to me and grabbed my left hand that was gripping my right bisep so hard.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. They won't judge us, they're our friends. They'll support us." Maka's sweet smile warmed my heart. I gave her a reassuring smile which was fake, but i'm not good in these kind of situations. I don't know what to do. I know I brought it up, but it doesn't mean that I know what to do. I guess all I can do is hope for the best and try not to give myself a panic attack. The sweet feeling of her warm lips against mine broke me from my thoughts.

"It'll be okay, I promise. Don't worry."

"O-okay." I hugged her and I sure hope that everything will be okay.

* * *

**Guys, why haven't I gotten any reviews other than the three that are already there? I am so dissapointed, just kidding. But seriously, give me reviews! I really really really really really want to know what you guys think, and its suuuppperrr important to me! Anyway, enjoy the story, bye bye!**


	10. Reveal

Me and Maka had a serious conversation about how important it is that we have faith in our friends, and know that they would never judge us for anything. I'm still really nervous though, Maka tried to tell me that everything will be alright. But, it seems that my legs won't stop shaking. We were on our way to the park for the picnic. I tried to convince myself that this is better than them finding out on there own and getting mad at us, but either way I just end up gripping my right bicep with my left hand even tighter. (I always walk around with my left hand on my right bicep all the time, its comforting). Once we arrived at the park we set down the blanket and waited for our friends. Tsubaki like always, offered to bring food. So we waited until I could see Tsubaki and Black Star arriving.

"Hey Crona!" Black Star grabbed me and gave me a noogie.

"Hey Black Star!" Maka yelled holding a book. I wonder where she gets these books from.

"Wha- OW!" Black Star flew to the ground with a book shape molded into his skull. Atleast he let go of me.

"Don't touch Crona!"

"Well, I see that the fun has already started," Kid said as he, Patty, and Liz walked towards us.

"Oh hey Kid," Tsubaki said pulling Black Star off the ground and sitting him down at the blanket.

"Wow Tsubaki, the food smells good like always," Liz said as she sat down at the blanket.

"Thank you Liz, we can all dig in."

"What about Soul," asked Patty.

"I invited and talked to him. He said maybe," Maka said.

"Well, I guess he's missing out. The god gets more food!" Blackstar said as he started drooling.

"What am I missing?" Soul asked with his hands in his pockets walking towards us.

"Darn, I almost got extra food."

"You know i'm not going to miss a chance of eating Tsubaki's food."

"Aw, thanks Soul. Glad you like my food," Tsubaki said blushing slightly.

"Well, anyway. Let's dig in," Maka said starting to grab some rice balls. We all agreed and started to grab food. When we were all stuffed, we talked for a little while. The conversations were nice and made me feel like I was surrounded by family. But, I knew that it would be ruined soon, by Maka and I's news. After a while, someone noticed my face had gone from happy to dissapointed.

"What's wrong Crona," Tsubaki asked.

"Hm? Uh, n-nothing." I looked at Maka and she winked at me. I gave her a slight smile which quickly turned back into a frown. Maka grabbed my hand as my face went kinda pink.

"Me and Crona have something to tell you all," Maka said still looking at me. Everyone stopped talking and set their attention towards us. I could feel my body start to shake, I was really nervous. Maka stood up and helped me up, i'm guessing so that I don't curl into a ball and chicken out. I stood behind her slightly as I fiddled with my fingers.

"So, um, Crona and I-"

"Kissed?" Black Star blurted. Then squealed in pain as Tsubaki grabbed his ear and told him to shut up. My face went from pink to crimson red. Why can't Black Star be quiet for once?

"Ahem, anyway. Me and Crona are... together." My face had gone a darker shade of crimson and my face felt really hot. Everyone is staring at us. I hid behind Maka even more.

"Well, thats wonderful!" Tsubaki yelled excitedly.

"Aw, how cute." Liz said trying to keep Patty down from tackling me and Maka with hugs and squeals.

"How adorable! You guys are so cute!" Patty squealed.

"Well that makes sense. No wonder you've been gone so often," Soul said as he stood up.

"Wow Crona! I guess I was close wasn't I," Black Star said as he pulled me away from Maka and gave me another noogie, which was soon ending by a flying book.

"What did I say about touching Crona," Maka said as she walked over to Black Star ready to give him another round of Maka Chops. Then the slight pain in my back told me Ragnorak wanted a say in this. Ugh.

"Ha! Yeah stay off Crona you fat hog! Crona is my bitch!"

"Ragnorak! Don't say that! Black Star isn't a hog!"

"Shut up prissy princess!"

"No! Your always mean to my friends!"

"Oh wow I didn't realize," he said sarcastically.

"Ragnorak stop!"

"You wish. I'm the one who gets tortured everytime you and the fat cow make out! I can feel everything you feel you know! It gets annoying as hell!" I made a small squeak sound and curled up into a ball next to a tree.

"Ragnorak shut up! I don't care! And we don't make out!" I could feel everyone's eyes against me and Ragnorak. Ragnorak was laughing as hard as he could and pulling on my hair. Then I could feel Ragnorak get slammed into the tree behing me.

"Hey Ragnorak, did you forget about me?" Maka said her eyes flaming in anger.

"Ow! Of course I didn't, who can forget you fat cow!" I could feel him get hit again.

"Yeah? Well, you better shut your trap!"

"Ow! Where do you get these books from! Fine whatever you stupid cow!" Ragnorak dissolved back into me.

"Crona, are you okay?" Maka said offering a hand out to me. I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"Y-yeah. I-i'm sorry about Ragnorak."

"I'm used to it. He just doesn't learn." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand so she could bring me to everyone who were staring at us wide eyed. I still stood behind Maka slightly, I was still super nervous. I was trembling now because of the scene that Black Star and Ragnorak caused. Then Soul looked at Kid.

"Okay then. By the way, Kid. You didn't seem shocked at all at Crona and Maka's news."

"Why would I be shocked?"

"Probably because, everyone else was and its not that obvious."

"Oh, well. I already knew."

"Wait, what? What do you mean you already knew!"

"I'm not allowed to say details, but lets just say I had 'suspected' and they came out to me."

"What? How long have you guys been dating," Tsubaki asked.

"Um," Maka tried to respond.

"Three months," I squeaked. Everyone stared for a moment without speaking.

"Wow, that long. Well, i'm glad we know now," Tsubaki said with a sweet and understanding smile.

"It promises a long lasting relationship," Patty said giggling.

"I can't believe that your news brought such mayhem to the park," Liz said glancing at the hole Black Star was laying in. We all kind of laughed and agreed. We got over the issue of our news and we talked until the sun was setting. I was glad that my friends understood. I'm still really nervous, I don't know why... Oh. Thats why. I'll have to talk to Maka about it when we go back to my apartment. I don't want to have this talk.

"Oh wow, its already 8. Good thing that lunch was big," Soul said glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, we gotta go," Kid said putting his hands on the top of Liz's and Patty's heads. They nodded.

"Well, thanks Maka for planning this. It was fun!" Tsubaki said with a bright smile.

"Yeah! The god is pleased! Keep going Crona!" He gave me a thumbs up and started walking away with Tsubaki. We folded the blanket, said goodbye to Kid, Patty, and Liz, then started walking towards our apartments. We were all very quiet on our way to our apartments. No one said anything until the turn that seperates the apartments.

"So, i'm guessing your going to Crona's apartment," Soul said.

"Yeah, I have to talk to him."

"Okay, are you staying there tonight?"

"Maybe."

"I just want to know whether I should lock the door tonight or not, thats all."

"I'll call you."

"Fine, whatever. Good luck guys, I guess. Bye." He turned and headed towards his apartment.

"Don't worry about him, let's go," she said grabbing my hand. We walked to my apartment and got comfy on the couch before we said anything.

"How do think today went," Maka asked.

"Uh, better than I thought, but yet still horrifying." She giggled a little.

"Don't worry, now it's off our shoulders."

"No its not."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What about Spirit? How do you think he'll respond?"

"Oh crap, guess I haven't thought about that. Hm well, lets just let him figure it out."

"Okay, that won't be too hard. Right?"

"No, it won't be," she smiled at me and entertwined her fingers with mine, "we won't have to hide anymore."

"Yeah." I smiled back and squeezed her hand a little. Then I thought about how next week would go.

"Crona? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how the weeks gonna go."

"I asked you not to worry about that. I'll talk to you about it Friday, before you meet her."

"O-okay." I gave her a small fake reassuring smile, but she didn't fall for it.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." She kissed me on the cheek as she got up. She picked up the phone and called someone. I could hear a deep voice on the other line.

"Go ahead and lock the door, I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and sat down next to me.

"Soul?"

"Yeah, I hung up before he could say anything."

"Okay, so your staying the night?"

"Yep, I brought extra clothes over a long time ago."

"Oh, okay. So, what do you want to do?"

"Hm... Well, its only 8:30 so we could watch a movie then go to bed afterwards."

"That would be fine."

"Great! I brought a movie over." She got up and rummaged through a small bag that was next to the door. I guess she did bring stuff over, I wonder when though. I never even noticed the bag till' now.

"Here it is! It's not a girly movie, don't worry. It's a scary movie, but not one like Patty's."

"I hope it's not like Patty's."

"I garantee you, it's nothing like Patty's," she smiled as she put the movie in. We watched the movie till' the end and by that time it was almost 10. So we put our pajamas on and got into our beds. We were both pretty tired, so it didn't take long for us to fall asleep. The next morning, I could hear the alarm going off and I pressed the off button to shut it off. After my eyes adjusted to the soft light coming in through the window, I went to go check on Maka. It looks like she was just starting to wake up

"Good morning Crona," she said as she stretched.

"Good morning," I said as I walked into the living room.

"What time is it?"

"It's, 6."

"Okay." She got up off the couch and yawned. She grabbed her bag and grabbed some clothes. I hurried and dressed, then went to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. She walked into here with me and started to put her hair up in her usual ponytails. When I was done brushing my teeth, I made sure my hair wasn't being weird and then went to the living room to check the time. It was only 6:15, so we had about 15 minutes of extra time. Maka walked out from the bathroom and hugged me.

"How are you this morning," Maka asked.

"I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm good, I slept well."

"That's good, um, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Do you wanna go down to Death Bucks, get some coffee and a muffin or two?"

"Yeah, but first lets talk." She sat on the couch and patted where she wanted me to sit.

"Okay." I sat down next to her. I wonder what she wants to talk about.

"So um, this week, i'm going to tell you little bits of pieces about what Friday is about. But, you have to stay calm and don't worry too much. Your also going to have to ask your boss for Friday off."

"O-okay, am I going to be okay Friday?"

"You'll be fine, I just want to make sure."

"Okay, i'll try my hardest not to worry." Which wasn't working, I was already getting nervous.

"Kay'." She cupped my cheek with her hand and kissed me. I smiled as our lips parted, which made her smile too. I'm already worried, I don't know how i'm gonna get through the week. I don't know how to deal with this.

* * *

**Omg, omg, omg, omg! How did I ever get to chapter 10? I have been inspired by many people and even though you guys really suck at leaving reviews for me (sigh) I decided to read your minds and go on with the story in any way I could. I have been working SO hard on this story! I've even stayed up till' like 7 in the morning with no sleep at all typing up chapters for you guys. So be gratefull that im sane enough to even type decent chapters. Lol. Don't forget to review, and continue to enjoy the story! Bye Bye! (don't make fun of Cumo's name!)**


	11. Family Reunion

It was so hard for me to focus on school the entire week, I was too worried for today. I am really nervous and I can already tell that i'm shaking. I don't know how to deal with this. I really don't want the day to end, I would rather listen to Stein's lectures all day while throwing scalpels at me. Well, maybe not the scalpel part, but I made my point. Maka wasn't in my first class today, I didn't get to see her until fitness class. Sadly enough, I didn't get to talk to her until lunch and ask her why she was late.

"H-hey Maka."

"Oh, hi Crona," Maka said with a big smile.

"H-how come you weren't in Stein's class?"

"Oh, uh, Lord Death wanted to see me."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"I'll tell you later." She didn't look very happy when she said that. She looked away from me when she said it, which worries me. I wonder what Lord Death said to her to make her so upset. We sat down at our table without another word said. We sat in our normal spots with all our friends.

"Hey guys," Liz said.

"H-hi," I responded.

"So Crona, are you ready for your 'meeting' after school," asked Kid.

"K-kind of, I d-don't even know who i-i'm meeting. All I know is that h-her name is Cumo." Kid raised an eyebrow questioningly and looked at Maka for a moment before turning back to me.

"Well i'm sure Maka, will tell you a little bit before you meet her." He said making sure to speak Maka's name a bit louder. Maka only glanced at Kid for a moment then went back to eating her lunch. The table got really quiet for a while before of course, Black Star showed up.

"Hey, why is everyone so gloomy? But do not fret! My godliness will save everyones happiness!"

"Black Star, the only thing you do is annoy us," Liz said.

"Well Liz, for your information, I just came to rescue your attitude!"

"Black Star, let's not be rude." Tsubaki said sitting down with Black Star.

"I'm not being rude, i'm trying to make everyone praise their god."

"Black Star, now is not the time, it seems everyone is upset."

"No, its okay, Black Star is just being himself, we'll just ignore him like usual," Maka said.

"Wow, no dose of a Maka Chop today? Thats surprising," Soul said snickering.

"Watch it, your about to get one," Maka said sternly pointing her magical book at Soul. I seriously wonder where she gets the book from. She never carries it around, in fact she doesn't have anything to carry it in. So whenever she Maka Chops someone, the book just magically appears out of thin air. I don't ever ask her about it, i'm scared that i'll get a Maka Chop just for mentioning it. Black Star shut up by that comment Maka made though, which was a little strange. Black Star usually doesn't shut up until he gets a dose of a Maka Chop. We all sat there quietly eating lunch, even Patty was quiet. Today was going to end horribly, I can already tell. When the lunch bell finally rang we all got up and waved eachother goodbye then went to our classes. I noticed that Miss Marie wasn't here, instead Spirit (ugh) was our substitute. I wonder what is wrong with everyone today, its very odd. It doesn't help my mood either, I was already a nervous wreck when I woke up this morning. I can feel myself start to tremble as I watch the time on the clock come closer and closer to the end of the school day. As soon as the school day ends, Maka has to have a conversation with me (which I can already tell is going to be tense) then I have to meet with Cumo, and finally Maka has to explain to me what made her so upset today in her and Lord Death's conversation. I walked to my last class of the day which is history of Shibusen with Sid as our teacher (he still creeps me out). As the class went on, I couldn't help but worry about how everything was going to go. I'm so nervous! I know that i'm shaking and trembling, I can't help it, i'm so scared of whats going to happen. Maka seemed to realize my tension, she grabbed my hand to stop my shaking.

"Don't worry, i'll be with you during the whole meeting," she whispered.

"O-okay, t-thank y-you," I whispered back.

"Ah, Crona, since your so eager to talk, why don't you tell me one of Shibusen's mottos?" I jumped when Sid spoke my name, accidently releasing some kind of squeak.

"O-okay, A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."

"Very good, now pay attention before I throw tombstones at you. This is your only warning." I nodded in response and tried to (unsuccesfully) pay attention to the lesson. I still cannot calm my nerves, I looked at Maka's hand which was still on top of mine. It soothed me a little to see she still was holding my hand, it actually made my face go a little pink I think. Maka is so nice and brave, she's outstanding. I'm surprised that she even likes me, i'm pathetic, but i'm not going to question her about it for now. The sound of the bell brought me out of my calming thoughts, but brought new and nerve racking thoughts to me. Now whats going to happen? Is Cumo going to hurt me? What if Maka doesn't like me anymore? What if Maka has to leave forever? These thoughts made me tense up a lot and Maka noticed.

"Hey, it's okay, i'm going to explain to you whats going to happen, and don't forget that i'm going to be here the entire time," she said grabbing my shoulders and looking me straight in my eyes.

"O-o-okay," I responded. Before we left the classroom Maka stopped me.

"How about we talk in here, where no one is around?"

"Okay."

"Okay, well, Cumo is a wi.. um," she couldn't say that last word very well, "ahem, let's try that again, Cumo claims to be your cousin, and she asks to see you. She has shown us no harm, so we trust her around you, but she will still be in restraints because she's a wi.." She can't say that last word very well, it kinda worries me. Maka put her hands up to her face and mumbled something. I couldn't hear, but she was slowly raising her voice as she said it over and over. Eventually I could hear her, she said witch. My heart dropped to the floor, I couldn't breathe and started having a panic attack. I grabbed the desk as a support so I didn't fall over, I was getting dizzy from my struggle of getting a breath.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, its okay," she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. She was lightly rubbing her hand on my back until I could steady my breathing and I could stand without a support. I was still having a small panic attack. How could Cumo be my cousin? Why would she want to see me? To torture my already damaged mind? Why? I hadn't noticed I was crying until Maka pulled me out of my thoughts and rubbed my cheek with her thumb.

"Are you okay? I know it's a lot to take in, don't worry. I'm here, you won't be alone. We have to go, before Lord Death gets impatient," she pulled me from her so she could see my face, "i'm right here, theres nothing to be afraid of." She gave me a big, bright and warm smile. I nodded in response, she nodded back and then intertwined her fingers with mine. We walked down the hallways together, I was still super tense, I squeezed Maka's hand just to make sure that she was still there. All feeling in my body had gone numb after Maka said... witch. We were facing the entrance to Death's door, Maka turned to me and gave me a smile that told me "you'll be okay." I smiled back at her and we walked in, it looks like they haven't brought her yet which made me really anxious.

"Hiya there! Welcome Crona," Lord Death said with his goofy voice.

"H-hi, Lord Death."

"Now Crona, this is very serious."

"I-i know."

"She'll be here any minute now, and I want you to be the calmest you can be."

"I'll t-try. But I d-don't know f-for how l-long." Maka squeezed my hand in reassurance. I looked at her and gave her a small smile. I don't know how to deal with this.

"Don't stress too much, we have her in restraints. You'll be just fine," Lord Death said coming closer to me and Maka. I'm guessing that she's getting close. I don't think her being in restraints is necessary, I know she won't cause me any harm, well physically at least. It's seeing her at all that i'm scared of, I don't think I could deal with seeing her. How does she know she's my cousin? How are we even related! Then it came to me, her name is Cumo, which spelt with a K means spider. Arachne, she's Arachne's daughter. So she IS my cousin. I was pulled out of my mental realization by the sounds of footsteps coming down Death's hallway. Then I could see her. A girl with light blue hair pulled up in a pony tail, at the top where it connects to her head was eight little pieces of hair that stuck out like spider legs, and she had bangs covering her right eye. She was wearing a long, black dress that went all the way down to her feet. She was tall and skinny and looked to be around my age. She was looking down the entire time Spirit and Stein were taking her towards us. She didn't look up until she reached the platform.

"C-crona?" Her voice was soft and low, she didn't look like she wanted to cause harm.

"Release it," Lord Death said to her.

"B-but you sai-"

"I said release it!" He didn't have his friendly tone while speaking to her.

"Okay," she said in a low whimper and then mumbled something. I could instantly feel the power that came from her. There was no doubt about it, she was a witch and a powerful one too. It made me afraid, I didn't want to do this at all, I want to go home. It was hard enough to just see her, but now I have to feel her power too?

"Crona, do you recognize her," Lord Death asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came so I shook my head. She looked at me for a moment then went back to Lord Death.

"I thought you said you were cousins," Lord Death said to Cumo.

"We are, but the last time I saw him he was 4." Wow, was I really that young?

"That doesn't work, he has to know you in order for me to believe you."

"I-i don't know h-her, but I do r-recognize her," I spoke up.

"Hm? Is that so? Well, if the last time she saw you was when you were 4, i'm sure it's hard to remember her. But, Cumo, how do you remember Crona?"

"I-i followed him." Wait what?

"You followed him? Explain what you mean."

"I don't have full c-control over spiders, but I somewhat do. A-and I followed Crona for a l-long time with one, I always w-wondered what it w-would be like to have a-an actual family member."

"Ah, I see. But, how do you not have full control over spiders?"

"M-my mother Arachne, she mated with a human, like M-medusa did. I'm h-half h-human."

"But that still doesn't answer my question, Arachne used her eyes to control the spiders."

"My right eye," she looked at Stein and he pulled up her bangs to reveal one of her eyes to be cobwebbed, like Arachne's eyes were. It was a brighter purple than the other one was too.

"Marvelous, how amazing!" Lord Death put his SUPER goofy voice on. She looked at him in confusion.

"W-what?"

"Well, first you can't be in those restraints." Stein and Spirit nodded, then started taking off Cumo's restraints.

"T-thank you." She stretched slightly, then looked back up to Lord Death.

"Okay! Now, I have some good news for you," she stepped forward a little like she was listening very close, "since you have shown us that you have no harm against us, you will be attending classes next Monday as our new Shibusen student! You will have all the classes that every normal student gets. Maka here, will guide you to those classes until you become accustomed here." She didn't jump up in joy, or even smile, she looked confused.

"Classes? What're those?"

"Oh dear, another sheltered child." That statement kinda hurt although it was true. Medusa hadn't taught me anything about the outside world, she only told me that people are disgusting creatures that didn't deserve to live, but yet they are food for Ragnorak to enjoy. I didn't know what a class was either when I first arrived here.

"Huh? I'm c-confused."

"Ah my dear, that is why Crona and Maka here will show you what everything here is."

"O-okay."

"Um, excuse me Lord Death? Do you really think it's a good idea for Crona to do that," Maka asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? They're cousins! It'll make them bond!"

"But, it was hard for Crona to even meet her." I saw Cumo's face flash pain, but then went to understanding.

"Which is why it will be a good thing for Crona to be around her, with her soul protect on of course."

"Okay." Maka looked down like she was hurt. I squeezed her hand a little to reassure her that i'll be fine.

"Stein, Spirit, relax, you don't have to crowd her." Stein and Spirit looked at eachother and then moved away from Cumo. Cumo mumbled something and I could feel her power leave the room, I assume that she enabled her soul protect. It made me relax just a tiny bit now that I don't feel like i'm being crushed by her power.

"Wait a minute, why are you and Crona holding hands," Spirit said walking up to us.

"Uh, w-well, s-she, um, I, er," I didn't know what to say, I knew this was going to happen!

"Well? Maka, answer me." I felt my face blush until it was a dark red.

"Me and Crona are together," Maka said straight forward. I saw Stein's face widen a little then go back.

"W-wait, w-what, i'm confused. You and him," Spirit looked really confused then it turned to amusement.

"What's so funny," Maka said starting to get annoyed.

"You were joking right?"

"Maka Chop!" Maka smacked Spirit so hard with her magical book, that he was in a crater with blood spraying like a fountain. Maka hit him once more while he was on the ground to make sure he was out.

"Well he didn't give you a fair chance," Stein said putting his hand on my shoulder. Spirit's comment made my face go a very deep shade of red, it was almost black it seemed. I agree, that wasn't very fair of him, but I understand. I'm really shy, weak and pathetic, Maka's strong, sweet, and very outgoing, it's weird to think that we're a couple. We all got pulled out of the scene with Spirit's blood being drained from his body by a sweet and small little giggle. We all turned around to see Cumo giggling, she noticed us and her face went a little pink.

"Oh, well so much for a nice family reunion!" Lord Death laughed.

"Family reunion? This all started with harsh words." Stein said glaring a little at Lord Death.

"What? I'm sorry. My patience is already very low, I had to deal with Black Star today," Lord Death said shrugging his shoulders. It's understandable, Black Star is quite a handfull.

"Well, Crona, I think its very... nice. Your a sweet kid." Stein said walking somewhat near Cumo.

"Thanks," I responded. It didn't make me feel any better. He hesitated when he said nice.

"Well, I think we've all had enough stress for the day, why don't we all go home and rest?" Lord Death said.

"Wait, where am I gonna stay," asked Cumo.

"You are going to stay in the rooms in the basement. I'll have Sid show you your room."

"No, no please, not Sid, he scares me! Have this doctor do it please." That sounds like me.

"Doctor Stein?"

"It's fine, i'll show her," Stein said already walking towards the exit.

"T-thank you," Cumo responded running after Stein.

"Now you two kiddies run along, I have to wake up Spirit."

"Okay," Maka said grabbing my hand pulling me towards the exit. I heard Lord Death whisper something around the lines "so cute" or something like that before I heard Spirit wake up screaming Maka's name. Maka pulled on me until we were dashing through the school towards the entrance, then we walked.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"To your apartment, I have something important to tell you." We walked all the way to my apartment, then sat down on the couch to calm our nerves. I'm glad that Spirit doesn't know where I live, well atleast I don't think he knows. Maka took my hands in hers and put on a serious face.

"Um, i'm going to be gone on a mission for a while." My heart sank.

"W-what? B-but, h-how am I-" Maka stopped me by putting her finger on my lips.

"I know, you'll be okay. I shouldn't be gone that long. A month at the most, I promise."

"H-how am I g-going to deal with C-cumo?"

"Thats why I questioned Lord Death, but he says that you two need some bonding time."

"I d-don't even know h-her!"

"I know, but like I said, I won't be gone for long and i'll call you at 9 every day before you go to bed."

"T-thats not enough! It was hard for me to even see h-her! How am I supposed to show her around!"

"I'm sorry Crona, I know I was supposed to do that, but Lord Death wouldn't leave me alone, I have to go. I don't have a choice, but if I did I would be glad to show her around. I want to be here for you, I always do, it breaks my heart to see how much it hurts you to even hear her name."

"I don't know how to deal with this!" I put my hands up to my face to hide the tears that were rising in my eyes. I don't know how Lord Death thinks I could deal with any of this. Like Maka said, it hurts me to even hear her name. One thing also, why did he want to show me her power? What was the point of that? It doesn't make any sense. She hurts me mentally a lot, every time I hear her name, I can't help but think about Medusa and Arachne. Medusa is the hardest part, i'm still trying to get over what she's done to me and Lord Death does something like this to me. Cruel. That's all I have to say, cruel. I wish things would be over, done with, all my problems gone! But fate has a different plan for me.

"Its okay, I promise, like I said i'll call you everyday! Please don't cry Crona!" Maka pulled me into a tight hug and I could hear her crying too. I could tell it makes her sad when she has to leave, she hates it when I cry too. She probably thinks this is as unfair as I think it is. She tried to stay strong and resolve this problem with me but she ended up crying too. I feel at fault, I can't stand it when she cries. I hugged her back to comfort her.

"I know it'll be okay, it's just hard for me," I said, surprisingly I didn't stutter.

"Okay," I could feel her starting to calm down.

"Okay, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh," I could feel my heart shatter.

"I'm sorry again," she said pulling from the hug and wiping the tears from her face.

"I-it's okay, it's not like you could stop it from happening."

"Yeah I know, I wish it could be different though."

"I know me too, but um, i-is it okay you s-stay with m-me for t-tonight?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you. Here, let's get off the topic and i'll make dinner." My face brightened.

"Yeah! What're you gonna make?"

"It's a surprise." She said picking up a spatula.

"O-okay." I gave her a smile then walked over to the bookshelf to find something that'll keep me occupied while I wait. I'm glad that we could have a relaxing and fun night with eachother before the complete chaos began, I knew that I couldn't hide from my past forever. Oh well, guess I gotta deal with it even though I don't know how to. I started reading my book until I could smell the delicous spices coming from the kitchen.

"Mmmm, smells good!"

"It's almost done," she said looking back from the stove and giving me a huge smile.

"Awww, but i'm already starving."

"You better be patient!" She giggled a little before grabbing some buns from the cabinet.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Maybe..." She slowly said. I giggled a little and went back to reading. Then I could feel her hands cover my eyes. Please don't embarress myself and trip over my own feet! I prayed to myself.

"Come on, I told you it was a surprise," she said pulling me up with one hand and with the other covering my eyes. I blindly got up putting the book on the couch, "okay," I giggled a little. Then I let her guide me to my chair, she whispered for me to keep my eyes closed until she said so, so I did.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yep!" I opened my eyes to see her across the table with a big grin. I looked down to see that she had made sloppy joes for us, yum! And I could see that she lit one of the scented candles Tsubaki bought for me, in the middle of the table. I was truly surprised, I loved it when Maka did this. I gave her a huge smile before speaking.

"Wow Maka, you did a lot."

"Only because I wanted tonight to be special!"

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"It means a lot to me too Crona." She smiled at took my hand in hers. We gazed at eachother for a while before we ate. It was sooo goood. I loved it! We were both stuffed, and we decided to spend the rest of the time we had tonight snuggled next to eachother by the T.V.. We both fell asleep too, I woke up to see that me and her were snuggled on the couch. I got up and found a pillow and blanket for her. She looked like a sleeping angel, I couldn't ever live without her. I looked at the time and seen it was 3 in the morning. I grunted a little knowing that I would end up sleeping in and not being able to see Maka before she left. I hope I get to see her, it would make my day tomorrow. I went to my bed and decided to sleep. I wasn't even going to change into my "pajamas".

* * *

**Wow! Isn't this story getting to be interesting? It is to me! I have a lot of fun typing these chapters for you guys! (Even though I stay up really late and get like no sleep) How are you all doing, how are you liking the story? Leave a review, it helps A LOT! Have you noticed that these chapters are getting longer? This is probably the longest one I typed (so far) Like literaly this chapter is over 4,000 words long (usually they're around 2000 words). Do you guys want longer or shorter chapters? Wow, I ask a lot of questions, so before I ramble on, I want you guys to leave a review or two, now then Bye Bye!**


	12. Alone with the Shadows

I woke up to see Maka's beautiful face handing me a plate of bacon and eggs. I looked over at the time, the alarm clock said it was 6:30. I looked back at Maka, she was already dressed and ready to go.

"Are you leaving already," I asked starting to panic.

"No, I don't have to leave until 8," she said sitting down next to me with her own plate of food.

"Okay good," I responded feeling myself calm a little.

"Good morning, Crona. Don't worry yourself too much silly."

"G-good morning, sorry. I didn't want you to leave just yet."

"It's fine, I understand. I won't leave without saying goodbye, promise."

"Kay' good." Then I was a little startled by her kissing my forehead and giggling a little.

"Don't stress, just enjoy your breakfast." I smiled at her, "Thank you." We smiled at eachother once more and then went on with eating our breakfast. Like always, it was delicous. I always love Maka's cooking, and probably will love it forever. We cleaned up our plates and decided to walk to her apartment so she could pack her stuff. On the way to her apartment, she had a conversation with me about about being brave and staying strong. I was glad that she had faith in me, it made me feel better. We got to her apartment, with an (unfriendly) hello from Soul.

"Where the hell have you been!" He yelled as we walked in.

"Places, don't bother me. God, your so possessive," Maka said walking towards her room. I stood by the door hoping Soul wouldn't notice me. But, unfortunatley he noticed me.

"Ohhhh, nevermind, question answered." He said in a very rude tone.

"S-sorry."

"Don't apologize, it won't make anything different."

"Soul! What is your problem! I hadn't even seen you for 5 minutes and your already enraged," Maka said walking out of her room with her bag. Wow, that was fast, maybe she already packed it.

"My problem? You have the problem. I woke up ready to go and you weren't even here! I woke up early today, something I only do for a mission. I've been here for 2 hours waiting to go."

"Why did you wake up at 5 in the morning when you knew we didn't have to leave until 8?"

"Wait, we don't have to leave until 8?"

"Your an idiot. Next time, don't get mad at me and Crona when you can't even remember things correctly."

"Pfft, whatever. Don't leave next time, maybe I could've gotten sleep."

"I don't have to be the one with brains all the time."

"Hey! I have brains!"

"Oh really? Why don't you use them sometime, it's useful."

"Whatever! That is so uncool, don't even start that."

"Start what? I'm finishing what you started," Maka said grabbing my hand. Which made me blush a little.

"Sure you are," Soul said as he started to pout.

"Real mature Soul, real mature."

"What? I ain't doing nothin'."

"Where's Blair when you need her?" Maka whispered to herself.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, she seems to fix your attitude," she giggled and we walked out of her apartment before Soul could say anything else. I could hear Soul scream "So uncool!" as we walked down the stairs to the first level.

"What are we doing," I asked.

"We're just gonna sit down here until its time for me and Soul to leave."

"Okay, how come Soul got mad?"

"He's just being a jerk, nothing new."

"Oh, okay." I thought it was strange for Soul to get mad. I thought it was my fault for a moment.

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's nothing important."

"Okay," I said, "he's kinda like a big brother."

"Huh?"

"Well, I m-mean, he's super p-protective. K-kinda l-like a big b-brother."

"Oh," she thought for a minute, "I haven't thought of it that way. But that's true." I looked over at the clock, it was 7:39. They would have to leave soon, I better say my goodbyes before its too late. I don't want to say goodbye though, this really sucks. Then, I could feel the ever so slightly pain in my spine.

"Oh, so the fat cows leaving! What a joy," Ragnarok said non-sarcastically.

"R-ragnarok, don't be rude when she's leaving."

"Its a good thing that she's leaving! I couldn't be happier!"

"Watch it! You wouldn't want to get a round of Maka Chop when I leave," Maka said grabbing her book.

"Where the hell did you get that from!"

"Places, now shut up."

"Make me you fat cow!"

"Grrr, your pushing it Ragnarok."

"I don't ca-" Ragnarok was interrupted by a book being shoved into his skull, "Ow! Why did you do that!"

"I had to hit you before you escaped."

"Whatever." Instead of turning into my blood, he rested on the top of my head.

"Well anyway," Maka said putting her book somewhere. Where does she hide that book?

"M-maka, sorry about m-my b-behavior last night," I said.

"Don't apologize Crona, if it were you leaving, I would've done the same."

"No really, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I over reacted."

"No you didn't, but thanks Crona. It makes me feel better to know you'll be okay."

"Okay, good." I gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about me either," she said as she kissed me.

"O-okay." I could feel my face burn and start to turn red. Then I could hear Soul snicker.

"Oops, sorry to spoil the moment," he said walking by us. Maka glared at him as he went outside.

"Ignore him," She said hugging me for a moment then picking up her bag.

"Yeah, I know." The clock said 7:50. She had to leave soon.

"That sucks, I have to leave soon," she said as she glanced at the clock.

"Y-yeah." Soul pulled up on his motorcycle signalling Maka to get on.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Crona." She kissed and hugged me once more before she got on Soul's motorcycle and waved as Soul drove away. I waved back, lowering my hand slowly as they vanished from my sight.

"Wow Crona, how pathetic," Ragnarok said. I forgot he was there.

"What?"

"You already feel alone. How annoying."

"How do you know!"

"I can feel everything you feel genius."

"Oh."

"Go buy ice cream!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so nimrod! Go buy ice cream," Ragnarok yelled pounding on my head.

"Ow! Fine." To get Ragnarok to stop slamming his fists against my head I had to go buy a double fudge ice cream from the shop. Of course he ate it in one bite, so gross. He was delighted with the dumb ice cream and decided that he'd had enough tormenting me for now and turned back into my blood. But he was right about earlier, I do feel alone. But, I have to try to fight that feeling, try to stay strong for Maka. I went home trying to find out what to do while it was the weekend. I might as well enjoy it, when the week starts i'm going to be herded by people wanting to know about Cumo. I can already imagine it, people staring at me and her walking around school. I started to get the nerve racking feeling so I stopped thinking about it. I let out a big sigh. I looked at the bookshelf that held only a couple books that hadn't been touched. I guess I could get caught up on my reading. I picked up the book that I was currently reading. It was a book about a little girl finding out how much the world could bring for her, she was abused by her parents and ran away to find a new family. She's traveling around trying to find someone who she could call family, one day she stumbled upon a small cottage where a sweet old lady lives. The old lady let the young girl stay with her until the old lady had died of a heart attack when she was sleeping. Then the girl goes on about finding a new family. I continued reading for a long time, I got really caught up in the book, I finished it when I looked at the time, it was noon. I walked to the fridge to find something to eat. I opened it up to only find leftovers of the sloppy joes that Maka made. I ate the rest of the sloppy joes and decided to clean up the apartment a little. I was in the middle of cleaning when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hi Crona," Tsubaki said.

"Oh hi."

"May I come in?"

"Y-yeah," I invited her in and she sat on the couch.

"I like your apartment, it's really nice."

"T-thanks." I'm still not used to talking to my friends without stuttering.

"So we were thinking about going out to eat tonight. And we wanted to invite you."

"S-sure, that would b-be f-fun."

"Good! It'll only be you, me, Kid, and Patty."

"Oh okay. T-thats fine."

"I'm glad, we'll be leaving at 6 so we can get there early."

"W-where are w-we g-going?"

"A surprise, don't worry about it."

"O-okay. W-where d-do you want to m-meet up a-at?"

"Let's meet at Kid's mansion, it's close to the restaurant." I gave her a small, weak smile and nodded. I sat down next to her and we chatted for an hour or two before she said that she should get home before Black Star tears the place up. I understood, Black Star is one wild person. He scares me sometimes, I wonder why he hasn't ever been able to fall into darkness. Maybe because of his excited tendencies, I don't know and I don't want to think about it. Tsubaki told me that I didn't have to dress fancy (luckily). I didn't worry too much about it, if Tsubaki is there then i'm not in danger of walking into some bar or something that Kid or Patty would've thought would be a good place to go to. I went and finished up cleaning, I never realized how dirty my room got since I moved into this apartment. I walked over to the calender to see if there was anything important this month. Nope, good. I started looking through the calender a bit. Next month, oh, Maka's birthday. Its the 19th of September, my birthday is the 23rd of December. Hm, Maka is older than me, by a couple months of course but still. She will be 17, I will be 16. I wonder what I could get her for her birthday, I might as well think of a gift early instead of later. What does she like? Crap, I don't even know. Maka doesn't have much jewelry so I could get her a necklace or bracelet. A charm bracelet would be nice, then she could add any charm she liked on it. Perfect! Bam, already got a present idea for her! I looked over at the clock wondering how long until I should get ready to go to dinner. It was only 3:30, ugh, what am I supposed to do! Stare at the wall while I wait for it to be 6? Nah, i'd rather not. I guess i'll watch T.V. until 5, get dressed into semi-normal clothes (t-shirt and pants), then walk to Kid's mansion. I did exactly what I thought I would do.

"Hey Crona!" Patty yelled as I walked up to the mansion.

"Oh, hi now we gotta wait for Tsubaki." Kid said kinda waving at me.

"H-hi."

"Sorry i'm late guys! Black Star was being... well himself." We all kinda laughed and started walking to the restaurant. We all were having fun already, we were only a block away from the restaurant and I could already smell the delicous scents of food. They chose a good restaurant, it was called "Hungry Hips". Yeah, strange name, but good food.

"Ooh! I love this place! Who chose the restaurant?" Patty sqealed jumping up and down.

"I did, now don't be afraid to order anything. I'm buying." Tsubaki said.

"Well, thanks Tsubaki how nice of you," Kid said choosing a table for us.

"Y-yeah, thanks," I said a bit more nervously than I wanted to.

"No problem, now sit and order," Tsubaki literaly shoved me and Patty into our seats. Kid laughed a little bit and waved a waiter over so we could order our food. We all ordered our food and started talking. It was strange not having Black Star stand up and start yelling random things, or to have Liz whining about dumb stuff. It was relaxing though, I wonder why they didn't come.

"Hey, how come Black Star and Liz didn't come," I asked. (Totally surprised I didn't stutter)

"Black Star said greasy foods ruin his godliness," Tsubaki sighed.

"Liz said her nails and hair couldn't handle the greasiness this restaurant has," Patty laughed.

"W-whats so bad about t-this r-restaurant," I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that the food is kinda greasy, Black Star and Liz are dramatic," Kid said.

"True, when are they not dramatic?" Patty said laughing. I wonder why she laughs so much. We were interrupted by food being set down at our table. We all instantly dug into our food, it was good. Nobody can resist how delicous grease soaked food can be. Except McDonalds, thats gross. After only minutes we were all finished with our food and we were stuffed.

"Ugh, I can't move." Kid said.

"Same here, at least the foods good." Tsubaki said as she was paying the bill and leaving a tip.

"Yeah! Wait, don't go yet! We haven't had any shakes!" Patty said taking the money from Tsubaki.

"Shakes, really? Aren't we all stuffed already, give me my money."

"We can take them to go!" Patty said throwing the money back at Tsubaki.

"Okay, just make sure not to be over active tonight. Your sister will blame me." Kid said waving a waiter.

"I promise, i'll go to bed at 11 okay? It'll be fine!" She laughed a little. Kid rolled his eyes and muttered whatever. We payed for our shakes and decided to walk through the park and talk a little. The park looked magical when it got dark. The lights that lit up the park were pretty and you could hear the slight breeze rustle the fall leaves. It was relaxing. Then I felt like something wasn't quite right, like I should leave. I looked around a little to make sure no one was stalking us or anything. Nope, there isn't anyone else here other than us. Hmmm, strange.

"Crona? Is something wrong?" Tsubaki looked at me with a worried face.

"Uh, n-no something just d-doesn't feel right." I looked around a little bit more to make sure nothing was stalking us. Tsubaki glanced around a little and looked back at me.

"Are you sure? Its relaxing out here."

"Y-yeah, you don't f-feel like somethings w-wrong?"

"No." I looked around a little confused and tried to brush the feeling off. I gave Tsubaki a fake half smile and started walking with the group like nothing happened. I still have the feeling though, weird. We all got tired of walking after a while and sat down at a bench. Well, Tsubaki, Kid and I sat down, Patty was climbing trees.

"Patty! Get down! If you fall it'll be me dieing when we get home," Kid said.

"Well, she did drink that shake within five minutes, I would let her get the energy out," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah but still, Liz will KILL me if she gets hurt."

"Yahoo! This is sooo much fun!" Patty laughed.

"She'll be fine, she'll get tired out sooner or later," Tsubaki gave Kid one of her sweet smiles.

"Fine," Kid said starting to eat his shake, with two straws. (It would be symmetrical) I giggled a little. I love hanging out with my friends, even if Maka isn't here. Maka. I miss her, a lot. I wish she was here having fun with us. Then all of the sudden, I get the feeling again. I looked around a little bit, nope, there isn't anyone else here. It's strange. I looked around a bit more and caught a small shadow somewhere on the other side of the park. I looked a little harder on the other side, when I saw three figures walk out of the shadows. It was Spirit, Stein, and... Oh god, why here? Why is she here? It was Cumo, walking in between Stein and Spirit. I could feel my body instantly tense up and my grip on my right arm got harder, I could no longer move. I accidentally dropped my shake, which caught Tsubaki's attention.

"Huh? Crona? Whats wrong," Tsubaki asked. Then she followed my eyes to the three people.

"Oh crap, uh, Kid," Tsubaki said trying to get Kid's attention.

"Hm?" He paused trying to get Patty out of the tree. Tsubaki pointed to the bench across the park where the three people sat down. He followed her finger and I could tell he got a little worried as soon as he saw them.

"Patty, get down now! We're leaving," Kid's voice got stern and he was pulling on Patty's leg.

"Aww, how come? I was having fun." She jumped down from the tree.

"Come on, lets go." Kid was dragging Patty with her hand trying to keep her from jumping into another tree. I stood up slowly trying my hardest not to faint. I don't know how to deal with this. Then I saw Cumo's gaze lock onto me. I froze in place unable to move, I couldn't avert my eyes from her. I was having flash backs of Medusa and me killing. How she forced me into killing innocent people, even children. It started out with bunnies and the little one but soon started going to children and adults. That was when I was driven into madness unable to see a way out, I was afraid of everthing and I thought killing people was my only escape. I started to shake and tremble, I could see my vision start to blacken. Tsubaki grabbed my arm gently and started pulling me away from the park. Thank goodness she did that, or else I would've been passed out on the grass. Cumo's eyes flashed hurt and confusion, and looked away from me as Stein and Spirit got up from the bench. I started to walk with the group without Tsubaki holding on to me. Before I knew it we were back at Kid's mansion. I was still shaking and trembling.

"Crona, are you okay?" Kid said putting his hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth but no words came.

"Crona, it's okay. She isn't here." Tsubaki put her hand on my other shoulder. I still couldn't speak.

"Yeah! Miss witchy witch ain't here no more to spook ya," Patty said jumping up and down.

"Patty your not helping, go inside and bug Liz," Kid pointed towards the doors of his mansion.

"Okay! Liiizzzzzz!" Patty screamed, running inside the mansion.

"Crona, are you alright," Tsubaki said pulling my face to face her. I still couldn't speak, I started to cry. I couldn't help it. Cumo scares me, she reminds me of my horrible past. I can't be around her, the only reason I could meet her is because Maka was there with me. My knees could no longer hold me up and I fell to the ground crying. I covered my face with my hands so I could stifle the sound a little. I could hear Kid and Tsubaki saying things but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I could feel Tsubaki and Kid lift me to my feet and my hands were no longer covering my face.

"Crona! Can you hear us?" I heard Kid say. I still couldn't let any sound out of my mouth.

"It's okay, nothing is going to hurt you," Tsubaki said.

"Here set him down there." I could feel Kid and Tsubaki set me down on something soft. I think its the couch.

"Crona, your going to be okay. We aren't at the park anymore." Kid said.

"Don't worry, okay?"

I could feel Tsubaki hug me. It surprised me at first, but I relaxed a little. After a while of Kid and Tsubaki trying to calm me down, my crying developed into little hiccups. I still wasn't able to speak but I could nod.

"How come you started crying? Was it because of... that... girl?" Tsubaki asked. I nodded.

"Hmm, Father said Stein and Spirit was showing her the city, but I didn't think they would've been out this late. I'm sorry Crona, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It wasn't your fault Kid, it was just an accident." Tsubaki said.

"I could've picked a different place to go, like Deathbucks or something. We all know how she affects Crona."

"Kid, it's okay. We didn't know she was going to be there."

"I still don't feel any better."

"H-how d-did you guys know t-that she... s-s-scared m-me," I asked. Ugh, the horrible stuttering.

"It's kinda... um, obvious," Kid said.

"She scares me too." Tsubaki said.

"O-oh." At least I could finally say something.

"I have to go home," Tsubaki said standing up.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight Crona," asked Kid.

"N-no, i'll go h-home."

"I'll walk you home, if thats okay with you," Tsubaki said.

"Y-yeah, t-thats okay."

"Be careful, bye guys." Kid waved us goodbye as we left. Tsubaki and I left Kid's house and started walking towards my apartment. When we got there, Tsubaki waved goodbye and left. I'm really tired, today was really hard on me. I walked over to the clock to check the time, it's 9:30. I guess I could go to bed now. I went to my bedroom and changed into my normal pjs. (nothing but underwear and socks.) I lied down in bed, but I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for what seemed like forever but I couldn't sleep. I turned one more time until I got really comfortable and I could feel myself drift off to sleep. I was suddenly in some dark, black room. I couldn't see anything so I walked around a bit so I could find a light switch or a way out. I could feel a wall, but nothing jutted out, no door knob, light switch, whatever. Then I tripped over something. I couldn't see it, it was too dark in here. I started feeling around and when I found it, I poked at it. It was squishy and some parts of it was rough and felt like rope. Then all of the sudden, really bright lights came on, it took a second for me to adjust to the light. When I could finally see again, I looked down at the object that had tripped me. What the hell! It was Maka with her mouth duck taped and she was tied with rope. She was breathing but she wasn't awake. I started to untie the rope from her, why the hell was she tied up!? Her eyes bolted open and she tried to scream and scoot away from me.

"Maka! It's me Crona. Don't worry i'll get you out of here!" I tried to untie her again but the rope was really thick and tough. I pulled the duck tape off her mouth carefully. She was still screaming and scooting away from me. Is she scared of me? No, she couldn't be.

"Maka, calm down. It's me Crona!" She didn't stop screaming, or scooting away from me. I tried to untie the rope again but it still wouldn't budge. I pulled Ragnarok out, which really spooked Maka. I cut the rope from her carefully making sure not to cut her.

"Get away from me you monster!" She screamed at me. Her words hit me like a sack of daggers blown out of a giant fan and into my heart. Why would she call me that? Did I do something?

"M-maka? W-whats wrong?" She started to run away from me but soon ran into an invisible wall which knocked her onto her butt. I hurried to her to make sure she was okay. I tried to pick her up but she slapped my hand off of her and scooted into an invisible corner.

"G-get away! Please don't hurt me!" Why did she think I was going to hurt her? We were dating now, we are best friends, I couldn't ever hurt her. I started to step away from her so I didn't scare her to death. Why is she scared of me? My eyes started to fill with tears, but then I heard her voice.

"Crona, you should quit playing with your food." It was Medusa.

"M-m-medusa?" I slowly turned around to see her standing there with her arms crossed.

"Quit playing around and kill her already, before you dissapoint me again and i'll have to punish you."

"N-no, Maka is m-my f-friend." Medusa slapped me hard. I fell to the ground gripping my cheek.

"I said, kill her now. Before Arachne and her abomination shows up."

"Excuse me? What did you call my trophy?" Arachne walked up with Cumo walking right behind her. Cumo looked a little different. Her bangs were clipped to the top of her head and not over her right eye. Her right eye looked like a spider web.

"You call her a trophy? Oh please, try again Arachne."

"Cumo can do a lot better than your failure does."

"Prove it."

"Okay, we'll start with that girl over there in the corner. Your son can't even kill her. Now watch Cumo finish the job. Cumo, ill the pathetic being now." Arache flicked her wrist towards Maka.

"As you wish," Cumo started walking towards Maka.

"No! Don't touch her!" I ran up to Maka and stood in front of her. Maka started to bawl and scream.

"Who said anything about touching her? That disgusting being, who would want to touch her?" Cumo started to laugh, and not the happy laugh. It was psychotic, her face formed a gigantic mad smile. Her eyes filled with hatred and madness. She stuck her hands out and a black mist started to come towards us. I then no longer had any control over my body, I for some reason walked out of the way. I walked over to the side of Maka and made Ragnarok. On the oustide I had formed a huge smile and was laughing psychotically, just as Cumo was. But, on the inside I was screaming telling myself to stop. I lifted up the sword and whispered, "bye bye, little one." Cumo's black mist had reached Maka first and had started to burn Maka's flesh. I thrusted my sword right through her skull. The screaming had stopped and I couldn't stop laughing. Medusa walked up to me and whispered in my ear,"Good job my son."

I sat up in my bed yelling. I calmed a little after a minute and stopped yelling. There were tears running down my face like a broken faucet. Then I felt Ragnarok.

"What the hell you pussy!"

"S-shut up Ragnarok!"

"No, you shut up! I'm not the one yelling and waking everyone up."

"S-sorry."

"Whatever, go back to bed. Why the hell were you screaming?"

"Reasons, l-leave me alone."

"Okay little miss princess, next time you wake me up i'll be taking your food for a week."

"N-no!"

"Don't wake me up then!"

"Okay, g-goodnight."

"Whatever." Ragnarok dissolved back into my blood. I grabbed my pillow and walked to the corner of my room. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep and I didn't want to. I don't want to go through that again. I wish I could've saved Maka, but instead I killed her. How, no, why did I do that? At least it was just a nightmare. I don't think i'll ever be able to sleep again. I looked around my dark room, I could see shadows everywhere. They're mocking me, wanting me to fall back to madness. I don't know how to deal with this. I want to sit here in and be safe. Safe from the shadows.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your reviews! I found out how to change a couple things on my story editor which will be hopefully get me more reviewers! =D Tell me what you guys are thinking about the story so far, is it good or bad? What do you guys want to see next in this series? Any couples? I'd love to hear what you guys think about it. Thank you for enjoying and continue reading! Bye Bye!**


	13. Nightmare

I never slept for the rest of that night. I couldn't imagine ever going through that again, I don't think I could ever be able to stand next to Maka again. It's already hard for me to even imagine talking to Maka. I know it was just a dream, but it's really hard to say that it wasn't real. It's hard to say that I didn't secretly enjoy it, I did enjoy it. I'm honestly scared of myself. I can't believe that all this happened because I made eye contact with Cumo. I.. I don't know how to deal with all of this! I realized that I was just staring at a wall and hyperventilating. I started to calm myself, it worked a little, but I was still breathing a little heavily. I looked over at my alarm clock, its only 5 a.m.. I got up from my spot in and decided to sit at the kitchen table. Maka told me to try and stop finding comfort in . I can't help it though, I try and not do it, but its hard because i've found comfort there all of my life. I wonder when Maka's coming back, shes only been gone for a day and i'm already missing her. I miss her a lot, her wavelength is the only thing that keeps me sane. I miss her hugs, her kisses, her love. Love? What is love? Is it a feeling? Do I even know what love is? I don't know, if I did i'd definitely love Maka. Maybe I do love Maka. I wonder if thats why I feel safe around her all the time, because I love her. Yeah, I love Maka. I could feel my face start to heat up and i'm sure that it turned my face pink. I love Maka! I showed a bright smile at the thought. My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach making a growling noise.

"Oh, I guess it's a good idea to eat." I stood up and walked to the fridge. I searched around to find something that would be good to eat. I almost gave up on the search until I saw that I had a couple of eggs left. I guess could make some scrambled eggs with some toast. I grabbed the eggs, bread and a pan. I whipped up the eggs and started to cook them in the pan while I put the bread in the toaster. I buttered the toast when it was finished and put the eggs on a plate, I also set up another plate for Ragnarok. I set the plates down on the table. I sat down, when I felt Ragnarok come out of my back.

"Wheres my food!"

"Right there," I pointed to the other plate of food.

"Good job, Crona! You managed to make a decent meal for once!"

"T-thanks?" Was that a compliment or an insult? I don't care.

"Whatever." Ragnarok said as he stuffed the entire plate in his mouth. Then he spat the completely empty plate back onto the table. It was all slimy and gross, it splattered across the table.

"Ugh, Ragnarok do you have to do that?" I said starting to eat my breakfast.

"Why do you care!?"

"Because I have to clean it."

"Well that sucks! I will eat my food any way I want to."

"Gross, whatever."

"Don't whatever me! I'll start stealing your food!"

"F-fine, i'll stop."

"Thats what I thought!" He said as he dissolved back into my blood. I sighed and finished off my food. I wonder what i'm gonna do today, I don't have the energy to do anything active. Hmm, I don't think I could stand going to the park. Then I realized how horrible tomorrow is going to be. I have to take Cumo around the school, I have to introduce her to everyone and bring her everywhere I go. I don't know what i'm gonna do, especially after what happened when I saw her at the park yesterday. I sighed and started to take deep calming breaths. I'll stop thinking about it for now and try to have a relaxing day. I looked over at the clock, it was only 6 a.m.. I wonder what I could do today, going outside doesn't seem like a good idea. I guess I could just relax and slouch around the apartment. That sounds good. I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the latest book I was reading. It was a series called A House Of Night Novel. Its about vampires, but not something like the twilight saga. A girl thats only around the age of 16 or 17 is Marked and turns into a fledgling. Her name is Zoey, her entire world gets flipped after this happens because as it turns out, her goddess Nyx (Vampires Goddess) decided that Zoey will be the girl who saves the world from darkness. She has to go through tons of stress and whats worse is that there's a possibility she won't make the Change and she'll die. If a fledglings body rejects the change to become a full fledged vampire, their insides practically explode and on the outside they slowly bleed to death. Other than the bloody and sad deaths, the stress, and drama that goes on in this series, its a good book to read. I was only on the third book and there are plenty of them to read. So, I sat down on the couch and decided to dive into the book. After a while my eyes started to get really tired, I was starting to fall asleep when my house phone started to ring. I slowly got up and picked up the phone in time to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Crona! I'm so sorry I didn't call last night!" It was Maka and she sounded a little worried.

"Huh? Oh, its fine. I was asleep before even nine o' clock, I slept like a rock and wouldn't of heard your call." I lied. I didn't get hardly any sleep last night.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure? You sound really tired."

"I'm fine. How are you guys?" I said trying to dodge the questions.

"Okay, we're fine. We just got a lead on where our guy is."

"That's good. Hopefully you get him soon."

"Yeah, hopefully. We decided to take a break and eat. I wasn't hungry and I wanted to call you. I miss you, a lot. I wish I could be there." My face instantly warmed and my cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"I m-miss you too. T-thank you for c-calling me."

"Of course! I felt really bad for not calling you last night. I miss you a lot and I wanted to hear your voice."

"I miss y-you too. I like t-to hear your voice t-too." Then I remembered what I thought about earlier.

"Thats good, I can't wait to get to see you again."

"Neither can I, Maka, I found out something today."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Maka, I lo-" I was interrupted by Soul screaming in the background.

"What do you want! Can't you see i'm on the phone?!" I could hear Maka screaming at Soul. I could hear some unaudible grumbling of Souls voice and then I could hear Maka screaming at him. I don't know what they were doing, but it sure was pissing Maka off.

"I'm sorry Crona, I have to go. You can tell me tonight when I call."

"O-okay."

"Okay, i'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." I almost didn't hang up the phone, I still wanted to hear her beautiful voice. But I did hang up the phone. Very slowly, but I did it. The clock said it was noon, guess that book really passed the time. I wasn't hungry, so I decided to watch a movie on T.V.. I accidentally fell asleep.

I was walking through an endless space, it was black and misty. I heard someone crying. I followed the sound and wandered for a while as it got louder and louder. I could finally see a shape of a person. I ran towards it.

"Hey, are you o-" I took a better look at who this person was. It was Maka.

"C-crona?" She said my name, thats a good sign, right?

"Yeah! Its me Crona!"

"N-no, not possible. You died." I what?

"What do you mean? I'm right here."

"No! You died! I'm hallucinating. Yeah, I have to be. He isn't real."

"Maka! I'm right here, your not hallucinating. I promise."

"Yes I am! I watched you die! Its the reason why I hate myself."

"M-maka? I'm. right. here. And don't hate yourself, you haven't done anything wrong."

"What do you mean? I watched you die, do you not understand?"

"I do understand, your very confused." She looked me right in my eyes and a mad smile grew on her face.

"I'm not confused, I killed you. I watched you bleed until your eyes rolled to the back of your puny head. I enjoyed it as well. It was very pleasing to watch and hear you scream in pain. Very, very, slowly. I don't think i've had any better day in my life. I never loved you, or even liked you. You were my puppet." I felt like I was stabbed about a million times through my heart and stomach. I started to tremble and step away from her. Her eyes changed shape and they looked like a snakes. Snakes? Medusa! Instantly her form started to change more and more into the shape of Medusa. I kept walking back until I ran into something and fell on my bottom.

"Where do you think your going?" I looked up to see Maka. Maka looked down at me. She still had a crazed smile but this time she was covered in blood. And lots of it. It was black blood.

"You can't run away, theres no use. I'll catch you every time, my little mouse," Medusa said as she walked towards me and Maka. I tried to stand up as fast as I could, but unfortunately Maka grabbed my collar as she laughed. She picked me up off the ground and kept me there so that I couldn't move.

"See? You can't even escape from her." Medusa laughed.

"Crona, your blood is really pretty. Can I have it?" Maka turned me to face her. I couldn't say anything. She was laughing and swinging me very softly. She started humming something.

"M-maka, s-stop. T-this isn't like y-you." I said, trying to get through to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Y-your a sweet and l-loving p-person. Y-you would n-never hurt a-any of your f-friends."

"I think your mistaken." Medusa said as she finally reached us. I'm confused, what? "Don't look at me like that, you should know that she isn't as sweet and loving you think she is. She's my little puppet, and so are you."

"Can we play with him, please?" Maka said to Medusa.

"Okay, but i'm not going to. I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you!" Medusa started to giggle a little and walked into the misty, blackness around us.

"M-maka?"

"Don't speak! Toys don't have voices."

"I'm n-not a t-toy."

"Yes you are, now shut up!" She raised her voice. She dropped me really hard on the ground and put her foot on my chest. She was pressing down really hard, I couldn't hardly breathe.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock," she was singing in the same tone she was humming earlier, "What is love? Oh boy! Well, love is a wonderful thing! It's kinda like a sweet pie. But, eventually we all must die!" She shoved a magically appearing sword into my stomach. I instantly started to bleed very heavily. She started to giggle.

"Isn't this so much fun! I love to play," she giggled some more and started to sing again, "Although that is very true, love is wonderful to live through! There are many twists. and. turns." She twisted the sword around while it was still lodged into my stomach. I started to scream out in pain, which made her laugh until she fell onto the floor.

"Wow! Look at all that pretty blood of yours! It doesn't seem like you want it, so i'll take it. But, I have to have all of it! It's so much fun to play with you Crona! I don't want to sing anymore, it ruins the fun." She laughed again. She stood up after getting herself under control. She grabbed the sword and pulled it out. A lot of my blood had started to gush out of the wound.

"Oh my, well, I better get going! But, i'll take whatever is left of you first!" She gripped the sword tightly and shoved it in my chest. I could no longer scream, or breathe. I just layed there staring at her. Her face started to soften for some reason. Her crazy smile was gone and her eyes no longer had a mad glint in them. She closed her eyes for a second and sat down. When she opened them again, she looked like her normal self. She looked at me for a second and her eyes widened. She crawled over to me and started to tremble.

"C-crona? W-what happened to you?" She looked down at her hands and saw my black blood. She looked over to her side where the sword was laying.

"D-did I?" She looked back at me, "N-no! I c-couldn't have!" She shoved her hands to her face and started to slowly crawl away from me. "Crona! I killed you, I killed you, I killed you." She started to heavily sob. I wanted to tell her to stop crying, to run away before Medusa found her. But I couldn't speak, or even breathe. My vision started to fade when I looked over to her. She uncovered her face with a big smile and said, "Did you know your blood is black?"

I woke up yelling, then I fell onto the floor. I looked around me just to make sure everything was real. I examined my chest and my stomach, everything looks fine. It was just a nightmare. Good, just a nightmare. I stood up and realized that I was soaked with sweat and I was kinda cold. I looked over at the time, it's 7 p.m.. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I looked into the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy, I had been crying. I wiped my face and started the water. A nice, warm shower should calm my nerves. I hope. I took a long shower, hopeing that it would calm me down.

When I got out I was already starting to feel better. Although I was still kinda nervous. I dried off and dressed myself into my normal pajamas. (Which if you didn't know already was just my underwear.) I walked out into the kitchen and looked around. What should I do? Hmmm, i'm a little hungry. I guess I could make something small. I looked around, nothing really sounded good to eat, so I made Mac n' Cheese. I finished eating and let Ragnarok eat the rest of whatever was still in the pot. There was a bunch leftover so Ragnarok must of been happy. I cleaned dishes and wiped off the counters and the table. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9 p.m.. Maka should be calling soon, but it's okay if she doesn't call tonight, I talked to her this morning. I do want to hear her voice though. I was about to sit on the couch when the phone rang. That has to be Maka.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Crona. It's Tsubaki. I wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh, i'm fine. H-how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"It's o-okay. I was j-just a little s-spooked, thats all."

"That's good to hear. I'm still sorry though. We could've gone to Kid's place first and none of that would've happened. Or maybe we could've just gone home, I don't know. I just feel bad."

"D-don't feel bad. You did n-nothing wrong."

"I know, but still."

"Tsubaki, i'm f-fine. Don't worry a-about it. It wasn't y-your fault I had a panic attack."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. I feel a little better."

"Good."

"Kay, that's all I wanted to say. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and slouched on the couch. I'm glad Tsubaki called, but she wasn't the person I wanted to talk to. I'm glad that I got her to stop feeling guilty though. I hate it when my friends feel guilty about me, if anything I should be guilty. For hurting and almost killing Soul. For releasing the Kishin. For betraying the DWMA and all my friends. Yada Yada Yada, I have a lot to be guilty for. I sighed. I guess I could wait for Maka to call, it's not like i'm going to sleep anytime soon. I dozed off a couple of times, but as soon as my eyes closed I bursted wide awake. I couldn't handle another nightmare. It was about 1 in the morning when the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Crona? Why are you up so late?" It was Maka.

"No reason, just getting up to get a drink of water and you called." I lied.

"Oh, okay. You can go back to sleep. I was just calling to make sure you weren't waiting."

"Oh no, that's okay. I'm not very sleepy. I took a nap earlier."

"Okay. But, you better sleep after i'm done talking to you."

"Okay, I will."

"Good, so um, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you guys?" I asked.

"We're good. I would've called earlier but we didn't have any service."

"That's okay. I'm just glad that you guys are working hard."

"Yeah. It's pretty tiring but worth the soul that we get." She giggled a little.

"That's good, when do you think you'll be home?"

"In about two weeks. We have to follow the guy for a while to make sure he's the right person."

"That's understandable. Too bad you guys have to be gone so long though."

"Yeah, it's hard not to ditch this mission to come see you. I miss you." My face got hot and turned pink.

"I m-miss you t-too." I could hear Soul in the background.

"Shh! I'm on the phone." I could hear him grumble. "Don't you dare! Soul! What did I just say!" I could hear her stomp over and hit Soul. There was a loud crack sound and a thump. It was quiet for a second and then I could hear Soul yelling in pain.

"That's what you get! Don't touch my stuff!" She walked away from the noisy Soul and started to speak to me again, "I'm sorry about that. He's really grumpy because he's tired."

"I-it's okay. You need to s-sleep too."

"I wanted to call you first. But I am a little sleepy. You sound really tired."

"I'm not really t-tired. You n-need to sleep though. S-so I'll let y-you do that."

"Okay. Well, goodnight Crona. I can't wait to talk to you tomorrow."

"G-goodnight. I can't wait e-either." I could hear her hang up the phone so I hung up mine. I hated to say goodbye to her, or even lie. Lieing is the worst, I don't dare tell her about my nightmares because she'll worry. I don't want her to worry because she'll literaly ditch the mission to come 'save me'. I don't want any of that, so I lie. Even if I don't like it. The time said it was only 1:30, I still have a long night to bear through. I wonder if Stein has anything that will keep me awake so I don't fall asleep. I'm afraid to fall asleep, that's weird. It's a little strange that the most comforting thing foreveryone could be horrifying for me. Everyone loves to sleep, I hate it. I guess i've always been the weird kid though. I've never fit in anywhere. I don't really mind it though, I like being by myself. Unless I can be around Maka, then i'm always there. I walked around the living room for a little while, then I cleaned the apartment a little. It was only 3 a.m. but i'm really bored and definitley not tired. I wonder how many nights are going to be like this, walking around, spacing out, cleaning, being totally bored. I have nothing to do, I can't sleep, I've already cleaned the place, if I pace around more i'll leave burn marks in the carpet, and spacing out for to long makes me confused and I get a headache. I could finish my book... nah, that'll make me tired. The t.v. isn't an option either. Hmm, I don't know what to do. Oh, I know! I could go write in that notebook that Maka bought me. I'll use it as a journal, that way I can talk about myself and my feeling without getting nervous and stuttery. I had to dig through one of the boxes that Maka gave me to find it. But once I found it, I searched for a pencil and instantly got into writing in it.

_Entry 1_

_Today, I did nothing. I read my book, walked around, cooked, and cleaned. Not much to do when Maka is gone. I miss her a lot. I found out something about myself that I didn't think I was capable of doing. I found Love. I can't explain it, but I always have this feeling around Maka that makes me really happy and feel safe. I call it Love. Other than my wonderful discoveries, I had a horrifying nap. The previous night I couldn't sleep because I had a nightmare. It all started after I accidentally made eye contact with Cumo. My cousin, she's Arachne's daughter. I was dreaming that I was walking around in empty space, until I hit a wall. Then I walked around to find light and found Maka instead. She was terrified of me and screaming at me to go away and that I was a monster. Medusa, Arachne, and Cumo were there. Cumo is a witch but I don't know what her magic is. In my dream, it was like a black, sticky mist that flowed from her fingers. I don't know what to call it. Anyway, Cumo and I teamed up and slowly killed Maka. I finished her off with a blow to her head with Ragnarok. It felt like I really enjoyed it, I was feeding off of it. Could I be falling back into madness? I woke up yelling until my throat was dry. I crawled into for comfort. I was terrified of falling back to sleep. I could see the shadows floating around me, mocking me, whispering to me, making me crazy. I cried for the rest of the night. This morning was super boring as usual. But around noon, I was watching t.v. and accidentally fell asleep. I dreamed of walking through endless darkness. It was really misty. I found Maka crying, but instead of her calling me a monster, she said my name. I tried to talk to her but then she said that she had killed me. Then she went mad and Medusa showed up. They were both talking to me very creepily. Maka said I was a 'toy' and that she was playing a 'game'. Eventually, I was pushed into the ground and she stabbed me through my stomach and my chest. Then she sat down and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was her normal self again. She started to cry and was horrified of what she had done. She pushed herself away and said I killed you Crona over and over again. Which was weird, it seemed like the dream had looped. But, before the nightmare had ended, she asked me, "did you know your blood is black?" and I woke up, yelling. The rest of the day was boring and I got to talk to Maka one last time. Then I went here and started writing in my journal. This is a long entry, and probably the longest one I'll have. Goodnight, myself._

I ended the entry there. It was pretty long, but its not like anyone else but me is going to read it. Maka probably will, but that will be a long time from now. I'll start writing in this more often. I looked around the room and saw that the shadows were starting to gather around me. I walked over to with my pillow and decided to relax there until it was time to start the new day. The day I have to walk Cumo around the school. The day that things really start to get crappy.

* * *

**This is a long chapter. I hope they get longer =) I love the reviews you guys are leaving! It helps me a lot, I get more and more confidence in my writing every time you guys review. =D This has gotten really dark. MUAHAHAHA! Did you guys like the nightmares? I did! *evil smile* Although it makes me sad that i'm torturing Crona my fav character. The chapters are going to get sweeter though... I think. I hope you guys enjoyed! I love to write these chapters for you guys, it makes me happy that I finally get to let my creativity out. If you guys have questions or requests for this story, i'd be happy to read them and I would reply. Yes, Cumo is a character I created. I have many plans for her. Don't forget to review! Bye Bye!**


	14. School Tour

I stared at the clock all night, waiting for it to turn 6 a.m.. When it was time, I got up from my spot and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple to eat on my way to Deathbucks. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I took my time to Deathbucks, I'm not looking forward to the school day. When I got there I was attacked by Patty and her hugs that squish me until I turn blue.

"Hi Crona!" She squealed as she slowly choked me to death.

"Patty." Kid said walking up to us.

"What?"

"He has to breathe."

"Oh, right." she let me go and gave me a bright smile, "sorry!"

"I-its okay." I responded.

"So what brought you here?" asked Kid.

"I w-was getting c-coffee."

"Oh, that's nice. We were just getting coffee too."

"Y-yeah, I have to t-talk to my b-boss also."

"Okay, well I'll let you do that, we were just leaving."

"O-okay. B-bye." I waved at them as they walked out. It was nice to see them. I walked up to the counter and ordered my coffee. While I was waiting, I asked the guy if he knew where the boss (Mike) was. He moved his head in a direction, showing me where Mike was. I thanked him, payed for my coffee and headed that way. I knocked on his office door and when I heard him say, "come in." I walked in.

"H-hello."

"Oh, hey Crona. Whats up?"

"Um, sorry f-for not b-being at work lately."

"It's fine, that pretty girl explained to me what was going on. Maka? I think is her name."

"Y-yeah, I was j-just making sure I w-wasn't getting in t-trouble."

"Your fine. I don't understand what your going through but, I can try to help."

"T-thank you."

"Your welcome. Are you going to work this week?"

"Y-yeah, I don't want t-to miss any m-more days."

"Okay good, well see you tonight."

"O-okay, bye." I walked out of his office and walked towards the DWMA. I sipped on my coffee and tried to enjoy it as much as I could. When I finally got there my nerves instantly started to jolt. I calmed myself a bit and walked to a trash can to throw away my coffee cup. I looked over at the stairs, there was Cumo. She looked really shy and nervous. Everybody was staring at her when they walked by. Kid seemed to be enjoying talking to her. Huh, that's strange. Kid never gets along with witches, he hardly ever talks to Kim. I walked over to them slowly, trying my hardest to avoid eye contact. When I got there, Cumo seemed to notice what I was avoiding so she looked down instead.

"Hey Crona. I was just telling Cumo what her schedule for today was."

"O-okay. S-sounds g-good."

"You and her will be together all day, you both are in the same classes."

"Oh, I g-guess that m-makes it easier." Easier for me to have a meltdown.

"Yep. I can help take her around the school too, if you'd like."

"T-that would b-be fine. I-if it's okay w-with her." I gestured to Cumo.

"I wouldn't m-mind." Cumo said. Hm, seems like she stutters too.

"Great! I'll take you to Stein's class. We all have the same class."

"O-okay, i-i'm glad that you d-do." She said as she blushed. She blushed? That's a little weird.

"Okay, well class starts in about 15 minutes. Want to go and meet Stein?"

"I a-already did. H-he and Spirit w-walked me around Death City."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Let's go tour the library."

"S-sure." We all walked down to the library. Kid pulled out a chair for her and let her sit down. She gave him a weak smile and sat. I looked at Kid and gave him a questioning face, he shrugged.

"I know a great book, it'll show you the kids that attend the DWMA. I'll introduce you to them."

"O-okay. Sounds g-good." She responded.

"I'll help him find that book." I said walking towards Kid.

"O-okay." she said as she sat awkwardly at the table. Me and Kid walked over to the shelf where the book he talked about was. I stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What to do mean?"

"Your being u-unaturaly nice."

"I still don't get what you mean. I am to nice, why would you say i'm not?"

"No, not really. Y-you can be generous, not t-this nice. Especially t-to someone you just met."

"Okay... I am being too nice? I don't get it." Then realization struck me.

"You l-like her don't you." His face turned pink into a blush.

"I-i don't know w-what your talking about." He said nervously.

"Knew it!" I said, walking away a little bit.

"Knew what? I'm just b-being kind to our n-new student."

"Your a bad liar." I stated.

"I'm not lieing!" He yelled a little too loud. We got shushed by some people.

"Yes you are. You can't stop stuttering and your blushing." I said. I'm surprised my stuttering isn't bad.

"N-no i'm not!" He said quietly.

"Yes you are."

"Whatever! Okay, I like her. So what? Discussion over." He said as he walked away from me. He sat down at the table and started to flip through pages. I started to giggle and walked over to the table. My giggle ended when I sat down and I could feel my nerves start to jolt again. Why is it so hard to be around her! I hate my nerves.

"W-what was s-so funny?" Cumo asked me.

"N-nothing." I replied. I can't even talk without stuttering around her. Guh, stupid nerves.

"Oh, Okay." She looked back down at the book that Kid was showing her. He was introducing her to every student at this school through pictures. A little strange, but I guess it's better than to walk around saying hi to everyone. I started to doze off then the 5 minute bell rang and scared me awake.

"Perfect timing!" Kid said as he shut the book.

"T-thank you, Kid." Cumo said.

"Your welcome." He said as he was walking away to put the book back. Me and Cumo sat in total silence until Kid got back. We got up from our chairs and walked to class. Like I expected, Kid offered Cumo to sit by him in the front row. She agreed and sat down. I sat in my normal seat, the seat closest to the corner of the room, first row on the right side. Stein started roll call and introduced the class to Cumo. She blushed in embarresment. I totally understand her, I was the same way when I first came here. I realized something about Cumo. Her hair wasn't up in a pony tail like it was before, It was straight. She also was wearing one of the many choices of a school uniform. I guess she just wants to fit in, good for her. I'm glad that she's doin' better than I was. I still have troubles with this school. I sighed and then turned my attention to Stein's lecture. When class was over Kid turned Cumo over to me so we could walk to Miss Marie's class. We walked in silence. Once we got there Cumo was tackled by one of Miss Marie's hugs.

"Oh! Welcome to my class Cumo!" She let Cumo go of her hug and stepped back a bit.

"T-thank you." Cumo replied. She was recovering her breath from Miss Marie's hug.

"Oops sorry, I just get excited when I get a new student!"

"I-it's fine. You just s-surprised me."

"Okay, well you can sit next to Crona. I'm sure he won't mind."

"O-okay." She started to walk towards the seats and I followed her. I showed her where I usually sit. She sat down and I was getting ready to sit when Marie called my name. I walked over to her and listened.

"You don't mind that she sits by you, right?"

"No, n-not at all. It'll be kinda h-hard to get used to, but I'll g-get over it."

"Okay, just making sure. By the way, how are you?"

"I-i'm fine."

"You look tired. Are you sleeping okay?"

"Y-yes. I just lose the time and end up staying up too late." I lied.

"I don't think so. You can't fool me, Crona." Crap.

"O-okay, sorry."

"Your fine, but I told Stein. He said he can help you with your problem."

"W-when did you tell him? And h-how did you know I was having t-trouble sleeping?"

"This morning. It's obvious Crona. I saw you in the library with Kid and Cumo. You could hardly even keep your eyes open. That's not normal behavior from you."

"Oh. Y-yeah, I was dozing a l-lot."

"How many nights?"

"Huh?"

"How many nights have you been awake?"

"O-only two."

"Good. That means we got you before it was too late." I'm confused.

"What?" The bell rang for class to start.

"It's nothing, just make sure Stein gives you your treatment. Go sit down."

"O-okay."

"Thank you for being honest Crona." I gave her a small smile and sat down in my seat. I listened to her lecture and I could tell that she was looking back at me a lot. Probably to make sure I wasn't dozing. When class ended I waved goodbye and we headed to fitness. Cumo looked at the uniforms the girls were wearing and I saw her blush.

"Crona?"

"Y-yeah?" Its hard for me to talk to her.

"Do I have to wear one of those?" She pointed to the uniforms all the girls were wearing.

"Yeah, y-you do." I watched her face go to a deeper pink.

"I-i can't wear that." I giggled a little.

"Why not?"

"It's way too r-revealing. Hey, whats so f-funny?"

"Nothing, I know h-how you f-feel. I don't like any of the u-uniforms."

"Y-yeah. Will you h-help me today?"

"T-thats what i've b-been d-doing." I responded.

"No, you've b-been walking me to class. Will y-you help me with w-work?"

"S-sure, i'll do the b-best I c-can."

"Okay, t-thanks." I could see in the corner of my eye that she gave me a weak smile. She looked back to the ground after a second though. I pointed her to the girls locker room and told her where to go after she got dressed. She nodded and nervously walked into the locker room. I walked to the guys locker room and got dressed. I finished and walked out to the field where Sid was coaching. I watched as Cumo very nervously walked over to Naigus the girl's coach.

Naigus pointed a couple places and looked back at Cumo. She nodded a little and walked to the track. She started to run with the rest of the girls, and for a new girl she was running pretty fast. I continued with my class. We were to lift weights until the alarm went off. When the alarm went off I was really tired and couldn't hardly move my arms anymore. I could see that Kid (who was in this class) was looking really tired too and distracted. I looked over to see how Cumo's class was going. It looked like she finished the mile they were doing before anyone else did. She got a couple dirty looks from all the other girls who were finishing. Naigus walked over to Cumo and gave her a couple pats on her back. I followed Kid's gaze which brought me straight to Cumo. I gave Kid a "quit it" look and walked off. When we finished class up, Kid and I walked Cumo to the lunch room. I explained to her that we have to stand in line and order lunch. I showed her to the table we usually sat at after she got her food.

"Hey Cumo," The people at our table said.

"H-hi." She responded. Then Black Star jumped on the table and started yelling things.

"Yahoo! Does the new girl want her god's signature?" Black Star yelled handing Cumo a piece of paper.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Black Star! Your almighty god!" Cumo cringed at his words, I guess he's a little too loud.

"Black Star, your hurting her ears." Kid said taking the paper from him and throwing it away.

"Oh whatever! She doesn't mind it! Do you?"

"You scare me." she said. I saw Black Star's face go blank. He didn't know what to say.

"Black Star, get off the table. And leave Cumo alone." Tsubaki said.

"All right, all right. Whatever." He sat down like a normal person. He pouted a little.

"Well, now that's over with. How has your day been?" Tsubaki asked Cumo.

"I-it's good so far. I don't really like the fitness uniforms." Cumo said blushing a little. I heard Kid whisper "I do" to himself. I gave him a dirty look, he shrugged like he wasn't doing anything wrong. Liz looked over at him questioningly. Patty laughed.

"Yeah, they are kinda revealing. But you'll get used to it. It keeps you really cool."

"Y-yeah okay." She gave Tsubaki a weak smile and Tsubaki gave Cumo one of her really sweet smiles. We continued lunch with small conversations until the bell rang. We all said goodbye to eachother and walked to the next class. The longest class of the day, Stein's biology class.

"How many m-more classes do w-we have?" Cumo asked me.

"Only this one."

"But we s-still have until 3, and i-it's only 1 right n-now."

"The class is 2 hours l-long."

"Wow, w-what does t-this class teach?"

"Biology."

"Oh, o-okay." We walked into the room and sat down.

"W-wait, didn't we already h-have this t-teacher?" She asked watching Stein place his scalpels on his desk.

"He t-teaches DWMA history and biology." I responded.

"Oh. Why?"

"You'll see." I said. She just nodded a little and we sat down. She sat over by Kid (not surprising) and I sat in my usual seat. Same exact place as the first class. Stein went on about his biology lectures and said that we were going to be dissecting some things this week. But, we weren't going to dissect today because Spirit hid his specimen from him. I wonder why, I thought sarcastically. When class ended Kid was talking to Cumo and I was getting ready to leave class when Stein called for me. Oh, great. I walked over to him.

"So uh, Marie told me about your problem." I nodded, "Well, I have a solution." He dug around under his desk and pulled out a small bag.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Their pills." He replied.

"Oh, what d-do they do?" I'm a little terrified of anything he tries to give me.

"Relax, they just get rid of the negative stuff that goes on inside your head."

"Okay." How did he know it was nightmares that were keeping me awake?

"Just take one of these every night before you sleep. If they don't work come back to me."

"Okay, what will you do if they don't work?"

"I'll find something that'll keep you asleep." That comment scared me, I felt shivers go down my spine.

"O-okay." I took the pills from him, "T-thank y-you." He nodded at me as I started to walk away. I hope these pills work, I don't want to find out what Stein will do to "keep me asleep". I started to walk out the door when Kid called my name. He walked over to me with Cumo following him.

"Let's walk Cumo back to her room," Kid said. I nodded and we walked slowly. I was watching the clocks to make sure I had time to walk to Deathbucks and not be late for work. We finally got to the steps that led down to the basement, where Cumo's room was.

"T-thank you for walking me here." Cumo said.

"Your welcome, any time." He smiled and waved at her as she walked down the steps.

"B-bye," I said.

"Your not going to tell anyone that I like Cumo, are you?" Kid said.

"No, but seems like Liz has been getting hints." I said.

"Oh, well I can deal with her. By the way, Crona."

"Hm?"

"Good job today."

"Huh?"

"You confronted me. Your becoming more open with people, that's a good thing. So, good job."

"Oh t-thanks." I said, I slightly blushed.

"Don't be nervous about it, you should be more open."

"O-okay, I'll t-try." I guess I never thought about that. Then again, now that I recall what happened in the library, I never would've guessed that was me. Also, when had Kid become so dirty minded? It shocks me, he usually kept things to himself and was respectful. Now he's been hitting on Cumo and has been saying some pretty weird stuff. I can't imagine what he's thinking, and I probably don't want to know. I paused my thinking to look up at the clock.

"Oh crap, sorry Kid, I gotta go. I have to work." I said starting to walk away.

"Okay, it's alright. I'll just go find Liz and Patty." He waved at me and walked towards the stairs that go to the second floor. I waved back and left. I was almost late for work. I have to work everyday (except the weekends) from 4 to 8. I have literally an hour after school ends to get there. I got dressed into uniform and I started work. It was pretty busy at first but it got really slow as the day ended. I said goodbye to Mike as we locked up and I walked home. When I got home, I was dead beat tired. I jumped onto the couch and relaxed a while. I started to doze, until the phone rang. I got up off the couch and inched my way towards the phone. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Crona! I wasn't late calling today!" It was Maka. I looked over at the time, 9:00 p.m.. She is right.

"Yay! I always look forward to your call, even if it's late."

"Aww, thanks. I set an alarm so that I didn't lose track of time."

"Thats good. How are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Fine, I just got home from work." I said giving out a little sigh.

"Oh, cool. By the way, how was school."

"Nerve racking, but it was... okay." I almost told her about Kid's crush on Cumo. But, I did give her a hint, "I found out something about Kid today."

"Oh?"

"He has a crush on someone."

"Really! Who?"

"I'm not aloud to say, I might get my hair cut to be symmetrical if I do." She giggled a little.

"Aww, that sucks. But when I get back i'm totally gonna find out."

"You'll be shocked at first, thats all I can say."

"Now I definitley can't wait! What else happened today?" she asked. I went into a long story about where I took Cumo around the school and what her reaction was. She laughed at the part about the fitness uniforms. She also laughed at the part when we had lunch and Cumo told Black Star that he scared her. We were laughing with eachother for a long time, it made me miss her even more. I didn't mention Kid's whispering and his hitting on Cumo. I also didn't mention that I haven't been sleeping well because of my nightmares and that Stein gave me mysterious pills. It was about 11 o' clock when Maka said that she better go to bed. I agreed with her. We both said goodnight and hung up the phone. I miss her voice already. I better get to bed too, although i'm afraid to find out what happens. Even if I take the pills, I have a feeling that i'm not gonna sleep very well tonight. I got into my pajamas and took one of the pills. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. I'm not tired anymore. Which is so weird, I had been dozing off all day and now that its time to sleep, i'm not tired. I tossed and turned for a while until I got comfy. I slowly started to drift to sleep. I saw that the numbers on my alarm clock said 1. The next thing I know, I'm sitting up in my bed yelling and crying. I looked around my room, nothing is wrong. I looked down at my clock which said 2. I was only asleep for an hour? I don't even remember what my nightmare was about. Stein was right, but he was wrong. I still woke up from a nightmare, but I don't remember what the scary thing was. I wiped my face and sat down in with my pillow. I could see the shadows surrounding me, I started to cry again. Why can't these things just leave me alone? Why can't I have a peaceful life? Haven't I already suffered enough? These questions roamed in my head all night. I never slept again after that. My eyes burned when the Sun came up the next morning. I didn't want to get up from my spot, I wanted to stay here and cry. But, eventually I got up. Awaiting the new day that is sure to haunt me. I don't really care about walking Cumo around the school anymore. I just don't want to find out what Stein's gonna do since the pills didn't work.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I have had major writer's block and it took me a while to type this one. But, I have already started the next chapter so hopefully that one wont take long to upload. How you guys liking the story? I'm lovin' it! School is out finally, so I can start working on chapters more often and hopefully not get too much writer's block. Comment and tell me what you'd like to see happen in the story! I'd be happy to hear any suggestions! Talk to you all next time! Bye Bye!**


	15. Family

After I bought a coffee from Deathbucks to keep me awake, I walked to school. As soon as I walked in I could see Kid talking to Cumo. I walked over to them and said hi.

"Hey Crona, how are you today?" Kid asked.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Good, just talking to Cumo about some of the rules here at Shibusen."

"Sounds good. How are you Cumo?" She looked at me slightly startled.

"I'm g-good." She answered.

"That's good." I gave her a small smile. She smiled back. I might as well get used to her.

"Oh by the way, Stein is looking for you." Kid said to me.

"Great." I said sarcastically. I waved goodbye to them and walked to class. I could feel my nerves start to jolt at the thought of his way to "keep me asleep". I walked in and Stein's back was towards me, but somehow he could tell it was me.

"Oh Crona, come on in." He said as he turned in his chair, "did you sleep well?" I wanted to lie to him.

"N-no." His gaze met mine and studied my face for a moment.

"I see, well I guess we'll have to figure something out then."

"Didn't you s-say something about 'keeping me asleep' y-yesterday?" I asked him.

"I lied, that was just to make sure you actually took the pill." Oh, that's great.

"Oh, I would've t-taken it anyway."

"That's good to know. Hmm, what can I give you to make you sleep?" He said searching through his desk, "I can't find anything. I can't give you sleeping pills, Marie would whack me to death..." I giggled a little.

"C-could you just give me something to k-keep me awake?" I asked. He stopped searching and looked at me.

"Marie would kill me, so probably not." Darn. He got up out of his chair and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to the infirmary to see if I can find something there. I'll be back before class starts, don't worry."

"Bye." I said as I watched him leave. I'm already in class, so I guess I could hang around until the bell rings. I sat down in my normal seat and set my stuff out onto my desk. I only carry a book and a pencil box. I went through my pencil box to make sure that there was a pencil, a eraser, a pen, and a highlighter. I had everything. What could I do until class starts? Hmm, I guess I could draw a picture or read my book. I chose to read my book. I was just starting to get into a really good part of my book when the bell rang. I looked around me, I guess I didn't realize when everyone came in. Stein was only about 2 minutes late. As usual, he came in the classroom on a spinny chair and hit the ground when he smashed into the elevated part of the floor. The whole class giggled as he sat himself upright on his chair and began class. He started to go into a lecture about how the DWMA was created, also talking about the DWMA appreciation day. Oh crap, I forgot about that. I really don't want to attend. The last DWMA appreciation day I totally screwed up. Medusa, Erika, Free, and I set the Kishin free that day. That was also the day Maka became my friend and I learned what happiness was like. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes and tried to think of other things so I wouldn't cry. The rest of the day was normal, I took Cumo to her classes and helped her out. Lunch was funny (Black Star is still trying to get Cumo to like him). And as usual now, Kid is still flirting with Cumo. After biology class (with Stein as our teacher of course) Stein called my name. I walked over to him.

"Y-yes?" I answered.

"I couldn't find anything, but i'd like for you to stay at my house with Marie and I so I can get a better perspective of your problem. It would be easier for me to find a solution. And, if you have a nightmare, Marie is always there for your comfort."

"O-okay." How can I say no to someone who throws scalpels?

"Good, pack about a month's worth of clothes and come over tonight."

"A month?"

"Yes. It takes a while to gather info and I need to test some things."

"I'm not gonna be a g-ginuea pig am I?" I'm afraid of what he's gonna do to me.

"No, i'm not going to dissect you or test acids and such on you." I hope not.

"Okay, t-thank you."

"Your welcome. You can leave now, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye." I waved goodbye and walked out of his classroom. I don't think I was paying very much attention to where I was going because I accidentally ran into Kid and fell on my butt.

"Woah, are you okay?" He said offering a hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up onto my feet.

"Yeah, just a little distracted." I said.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, your really pale."

"Oh, I wish it was a ghost." I said cupping my face with my hands.

"Why, what happened?"

"Apparently I have to stay at Stein's place for a whole month." I saw his face go a little pale.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Good luck with that. I will watch and make sure you don't have any missing limbs or a screw in your head when you come back."

"Thank you, I hope he doesn't do anything. Especially where Marie is living with him."

"True, that makes it easier for you to be safe."

"Yeah, I trust him... slightly..." I said.

"Yes, well I must go now. After I bring Cumo down to her room, my father wishes to speak with me. Good luck Crona, I wish you farewell." He put his hand on my shoulder for a moment and then walked away with Cumo following him. Why did he have to say it like I was going to die? I don't feel much better. I went to work and finished at the usual 8 o' clock. I walked home and started to weigh the possibilities of him dissecting me with Marie on watch. As far as I know, he won't do anything. But, I can't be too sure about it. I arrived at my apartment and dug around for the suitcase that Maka bought me. (Sigh) Maka buys me everything. I started to pack, glad that I had a big suitcase to fit all my stuff in. I packed all the clothes I had (a couple of my normal robes, 2 pairs of shorts, 4 pairs of pants, 5 long sleeved shirts and 2 t-shirts plus some underwear and socks). I didn't have much. I also packed my journal and a picture of Maka. I walked to Steins house, which was 3 miles away (ugh). It was pretty dark out and I stared at their front door wondering if I should even be here this late at night. I was just about to raise my hand and knock on the door when Marie slammed the door open and hugged me.

"Oh there you are! I was wondering when you were going to be here!" I could hardly breathe.

"I... had... to... work..." I said inbetween gasping breaths.

"Oh, oops! I got too excited, sorry." She let go of me and let me breathe. She gave me a sweet smile and pushed me into the house carrying my suitcase behind her.

"Sit down, i'll go make some tea and we can talk." She said setting my bag down by the door. I nodded and sat down on the couch. Ragnarok decided to pop out.

"Tell her to get me some tea too!" he said.

"I'm sure she'll bring some for you anyway." I said.

"Whatever, why did you agree to stay at this nut house?" He said pounding on my head.

"Because, I need help with my nightmares."

"You pussy! You don't need help! Just go cry in your corner and you'll be fine." He said pulling on my hair.

"Ow Ragnarok that hurts! I do need help! You can't do anything about it." I said trying to push him away.

"Oh whatever you pussy! And don't you dare talk to me that way! You bitch!" He said pulling on my hair harder. Marie walked in at that moment and sat the tea cups and the pot of tea on the table. She pulled Ragnarok off of me.

"Watch your language! Quit bullying sweet Crona, and here is your tea. Just the way you like it." I blushed.

"Finally! I got bored of bullying him." Ragnarok said picking up the frothing tea cup with his tongue. He gulped it down in an instant and turned back into my blood.

"He only leaves if he's satisfied doesn't he?" Marie said.

"Yeah, or if he's bored and wants to mess with me. Or if he has to complain about something." I responded.

"Well now that he's gone, lets talk!" She said sitting down onto the other couch.

"O-okay, what would you l-like to talk about?"

"Well, I'm the one who asked Stein if you could stay here. I wanted to help you. Plus, it's easier for Stein to find an antidote for your nightmares." Marie said with a bright smile.

"Oh, well t-thank you. How did you know I w-was having n-nightmares?"

"Why do you think I teach Soul Mechanics? I can sense souls and what their feeling. I can't identify the kind of person that they show like Stein can, but I may eventually. I can sense in your soul that something was troubling you and I could tell by the dark circles under your eyes that your not sleeping right. I added things up and I predicted that your having nightmares."

"Wow, I n-never knew that." I said amazed.

"But anyway, I hope it's alright that you stay here."

"It's fine."

"Good, plus Stein need practice."

"What do you mean?" I'm confused.

"Well, I felt Stein needed to have practice taking care of a child. Your not a child, but your a teenager and that's close enough. Stein likes to have you around anyway." She giggled.

"Huh?" I'm totally lost.

"Oh, you don't know. My bad, we're having an addition to our family." She said pressing her hands to her slightly bulged stomach. I understood what she meant.

"Your having a b-baby?" I knew the answer but I asked anyway.

"M-hm. He'll be here around next February."

"He? You already know it's a boy?" I asked nicely.

"Yep, I can tell by his soul." She giggled.

"Oh." I smiled. They got married a while ago, so I shouldn't be surprised that they're having a baby. They got married about a month after the Kishin was vanquished. It was a private wedding, so there wasn't a big celebration. Stein then walked into the room and sat onto the couch next to Marie. He gave Marie a small smile and grabbed himself a tea cup and started to drink the tea.

"What're you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just about some future stuff." Marie answered.

"Eh? Sounds fun, continue if you'd like."

"Actually, it's almost 10 we should get to bed." Marie said as she picked up the tea cups and the pot.

"Okay. Crona, follow me i'll show you where you're going to be staying." Stein said.

"Alright." I got my suitcase and followed Stein up the stairs to a small bedroom. It was clean and nice, it smelt like cinnamon. I put my suitcase over by the bed and identified where the cinnamon smell was coming from. There was a wax pot on top of the dresser with a cinnamon block in it. I wonder if they put that in here for me...

"Okay, is this good?" he asked.

"It's perfect." I said.

"So, here's the deal. I'm going to monitor you with this 'radio'," he sighed as he put a baby monitor on the dresser, "and i'll be in here as soon as you wake up. I'll have some stuff for you to write down once you wake up." I nodded and he left. I walked over to the baby monitor. I picked it up and giggled. The "radio" was just a baby monitor which was probably Marie's idea. I set it back down and dressed into shorts and a t-shirt as pajamas instead of my normal attire. It would be a little awkward if I woke up from a nightmare, have Stein and Marie burst into the room and i'm in nothing but underwear. I'd rather not have that embarresment, so I put on clothes. I layed down in the bed and attempted to fall asleep. I was overly exhausted so it wasn't hard to pass out. Like usual, I woke up yelling and crying. And, since I didn't take the pills that were supposed to "get rid of the bad stuff in my head" I remembered everything about my nightmare. Marie and Stein were in the room in almost an instant. Marie pulled me into a tight hug and started whispering sweet words to me. Stein was writing something on his clipboard.

"He wasn't even asleep for an hour." Stein stated.

"Do you care to tell Stein about your nightmare?" Marie asked me. I shook my head and started to describe my nightmare. I also told him about my previous ones. I've noticed that they just get worse everytime and they get even longer inside my head, but on the outside world I don't sleep more than an hour. Marie made some tea for me and gave me a couple cups full. I knew I wasn't going to sleep for the rest of the night and they knew that too. They weren't going to force me to sleep.

"I'm going to put this into my computer." Stein said walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry that we're doing this to you Crona." Marie said.

"I-it's better than what it w-would've been if you hadn't said s-something." I said.

"I know, but still. It pains me to see you like this. I wouldn't let Stein give you sleeping pills because instead of waking up and crying you would've probably slept through the entire nightmare and possibly gone into a coma."

"I u-understand." I'd rather not go into a coma, or experience more than I already do.

"Okay, do you want more tea?"

"N-no."

"It's only midnight, so there is books downstairs if you'd like to read and you could watch T.V.." Marie said.

"O-okay." She gave me a sweet smile.

"Are you going to be okay for the rest of the night?"

"Uh-huh." I said as I nodded. She smiled and kissed my forehead before she left the room. I blushed slightly. Is this the love of a mom? Is this what Medusa never gave me? A peaceful home, a little love and care? I could feel my eyes start to well up with tears. All Medusa gave me was hatred, abuse, and shame. I slept on a floor and got a small portion of a meal everytime I murdered an innocent soul. Here, Marie gives me love and care. She's a motherly figure. She'll be having a baby soon as well. She will be a perfect mom, and even though Stein is a little crazy, he will be a good father. He is a good fatherly figure. One that I never had. I never knew my father, I just assumed that Medusa killed him after she got what she wanted. I could feel the tears start to fall like a stream down my face.

"Are you alright?" Stein asked as he stood at the doorway. Startled I stood up and faced him.

"I-i'm fine. Just a little emotional." I said wiping tears from my face.

"Are you sure? I can stay up a little longer." He said.

"N-no, i'm fine." I said sitting back down on my bed. He stood in my doorway for a little longer as if he was pondering whether he should come comfort me or to go to bed.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." I watched him walk away and turn off the hall light. I continued to cry the moment I knew that he and Marie were asleep. I seen that the time was about 2 o' clock in the morning before I got up and went down stairs. I went through the bookshelf and found a book that seemed a little interesting. It was called Incantation. I read it for a little while and was getting well into it. Then, I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder that startled me and made me squeak a weird sound. I blushed.

"Whoops, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Good morning Crona." Stein said.

"G-good morning." I responded. I watched Marie slowly come down the stairs yawning.

"Good morning, boys. How are you Crona?" Marie asked me.

"I'm alright." I said. Stein walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee. Marie was pulling out stuff for breakfast. I looked around looking for something to do. When it hit me. Maka. She probably called me last night. I wasn't home, I was here being hugged to death by Marie. I must of had a weird face because Marie looked at me questioningly.

"What's wrong Crona?" she asked.

"N-nothing, I have to go my apartment soon." I said.

"Alright, well we all have to go to the DWMA early so we can stop by on our way there."

"O-okay." I looked over at the clock, it's 4:30 in the morning. Jeez, they get up early. Marie made eggs and bacon for us while we sipped on coffee. We all ate breakfast and relaxed for a while before Stein and Marie got ready to go. They had a car, it wasn't a brand new car, but it still got you places. It was a really old chevy, stitched like the stitches on Stein's lab or his chair, or even himself. Seemed like everything that Stein owned had stitches on it. They dropped me off at my apartment and drove themselves the rest of the way to the DWMA. I waved goodbye as I saw them leave. I bolted into my apartment and dialed Maka's number into the phone. It rang for a while and I thought she wasn't going to answer. Then, I heard a ruffling sound and Maka's voice.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, did you call last night?"

"Yeah, how come you didn't answer? I was worried."

"I'm sorry, I ended up staying the night at Stein's. I will be for a whole month."

"Oh, how come? Is there something wrong?"

"No no, nothing wrong. Marie just invited me to stay for the month."

"Awww, how sweet of her. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes, i'm sure. Don't worry. I'm am perfectly fine." I said in a cheery voice. Although I know i'm not fine.

"Okay, as long as your okay. So, how are you?"

"I'm good, and you? How is the hunt going?"

"I'm alright, the hunt is a little hard but we're starting to get close to catching him."

"That's good! When do you think you'll be home?" I asked.

"It's hard to say, but maybe around next month or sooner."

"I hope sooner."

"Me too. I miss you a lot Crona." I blushed.

"I m-miss you t-too." I stuttered. She giggled a little.

"Did I make you blush? You only stutter if your blushing when you talk to me."

"M-maybe." She can't even see me and she knows i'm blushing. That's why I love Maka. I blushed even more at my thoughts and tried to stop my stuttering. I failed, but atleast tried. We talked for about an hour before I looked at the clock. School starts at 8 and it was 6:30.

"Oh crap, sorry I have to go." I said.

"Aww, okay. I'll start calling Stein's place at 9, okay?"

"Okay, talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye." We hung up. I hurried and left the apartment running towards the DWMA. As soon as I ran through the doorway of the school I heard the five minute bell ring. Good, I still have five minutes. Those DWMA entrance stairs are hard to run up. Panting, I walked over to Kid and Cumo as they were chatting away.

"Oh my goodness! Crona, did you know me and Cumo have a lot in common?" Kid said to me.

"No." I said.

"Her fav. number is 8, mine is too. She loves symmetrical things. Like me..." Kid went on for a minute or two about how much stuff they had in common. I glanced at Cumo, her face was bright red and she was giggling.

"I like how excited h-he gets over small things." Cumo giggled.

"Things we have in common aren't small things. These things we have in common are perfect! Completely symmetrical. I also love your hair and your dress. Not much about the bangs, but everything else about you is so symmetrical! I love it. You are a perfect person." Kid said to Cumo. She blushed a very dark red.

"Kid, if you haven't realized we only have one minute to get to class. Plus, I think that Cumo has had enough flattering for a while." I nodded at Cumo. She giggled a little and started to walk towards class.

"Shall we?" I asked Kid.

"I cannot be late! If i'm late my perfect attendence will be ruined!" He bolted towards class. I walked fast all the way to class, trying not to tire myself. I had to run all the way here, I think i've had enough running. I sat down in my seat just as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff from under my chair (that I accidently left here last night) and set it onto the desk. Stein did his usual roll into the room and fall over, making the class laugh. No matter how much he does that, it's always gonna be really funny. Stein treated me like a normal student during class. In second hour, Marie wouldn't stop staring at me the entire time. We were doing a pre-test and she wouldn't stop looking at me. It was a little creepy. Third hour I had literally very little energy for fitness. We ran, a whole mile. It wasn't very fun. Lunch was halarious. Black Star tried to make a scene with Cumo today. He accidentally scared her as she was walking to the table with her food. She jumped and squealed, the next thing we know Black Star is covered in tomato soup and peas. It was so funny, even Tsubaki started laughing. Stein was again, treating me like a normal student during class. Although he did glance at me a little more than he usually does. (sigh) It's only August 4th, I wish the month was over already. I don't like the experimentation stuff, but if it gets rid of my nightmares, I won't complain too much. Next month is September. I better order Maka's birthday present soon...

Journal Entry #31

_I never slept for the whole month. Stein never found a cure for my nightmares. But, I did get a new family. Marie, Stein and I got very close with eachother within that one month. They treated me like I was their son, I felt like they were my Mom and Dad. They were kinda sad that I went back to live in my apartment, but I told them that I will visit them. Plus, they needed the room for their real son, the baby that'll be here very soon. Marie wouldn't let me go, she hugged me until I nearly passed out. Stein had to talk her out of smooshing me to death with her overly tight hugs. She eventually let me go, but she gave me a really long speech about how they'll always be there for me if I needed anything. Stein said i'm welcome to come stay with them anytime i'd like to. I nodded and left. I finally got used to taking Cumo around the school. She doesn't bother me much anymore, but it seems like it's her soul wavelength that gives me nightmares. Maybe Maka can find a solution to my nightmares. But, what if she freaks out that I didn't tell her that I was having nightmares? I don't know how to deal with this... Oh, speaking of. Maka said that they finally caught the guy and that they were on their way home. I am really excited to see Maka, I miss her so much. I want to see her beautiful face, hear her beautiful voice, and feel her beautiful calming soul wave length. I love her. I really do. I just don't know how to say it to her, i'm too nervous. I don't want her to say it first though, she always does things first. It's my turn and I want to prove to her that I really love her. I also ordered her birthday present (charm bracelet) today, since it's the first of September. It'll be here on the 10th so i'll have 9 more days to decide what else I could give her. I wonder how I could hide it though, because she said that she's gonna end up staying at my place for a while. Soul is apparently being a "jerk" to her. I wonder what happened while they were gone... I just realized I have a problem, how am I going to keep Maka from knowing about my nightmares now that she's gonna be staying here with me? I wonder how she'll respond, she probably won't be happy. Crap._

* * *

**_Boom! 15th Chapter! I'm starting to really get into the story now =) A surprise here and there... Isn't Cumo X Kid adorable? It is to me! I love it, how do you guys like it? Yay birthdays! How you guys liking the story so far? The ideas are starting to pop into my head, so I have a feeling that I won't have writers block for a while. School is out so I have more time to type! Well talk to you guys next time! Bye Bye!_**


	16. Maka's Return

Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, and I were sitting around in the dark waiting for Soul and Maka to arrive. When we heard the door click we got into ready positions. The light flicked on and we all jumped up and yelled "Welcome home!" Soul fell onto his bottom and Maka jumped. We all started laughing.

"Hey guys! Thanks for the party." Maka said pulling Soul off the floor.

"Thank Crona, it was his idea." Kid said. I blushed.

"Thank you Crona." Maka said as she hugged me.

"Y-your welcome." I responded. She looked up at my face and frowned. She backed up a little and opened her mouth to say something when Black Star screamed, "Time for the boo's!" Her attention instantly went to Black Star.

"No! I will not allow alcohol! Go somewhere else if your going to do that!"

"Ease up a little Maka. Why don't you just have some fun?" Soul said. Maka took out her book and Maka Chopped him with no hesitation. He was smashed like a bug, leaving him in a small hole in the floor.

"I said no! You know how I feel about alcohol!" she said. Black Star hid the bottles in his hands as fast as he could. When Maka walked up to him he shrugged his shoulders at her like he did nothing wrong.

"Well, how about I serve real refreshments and Liz starts to cut the welcome back cake Tsubaki baked for you guys." Kid said pulling out soda bottles and plastic cups.

"Sounds great!" Maka said. Her book vanished. I still have no idea where she puts it. I wonder why she frowned at me. What was she going to say before Black Star interrupted? Did I do something wrong? I guess i'll find out later.

"Crona, what do you want?" My attention went to Kid, "What?" I asked.

"Soda, what flavor?" He said.

"Orange. T-thank you." I said watching him pour my drink. He handed me the cup and I took it hesitantly. I wasn't really in the mood for a drink. Kid served everyone else their drinks and cake and the party continued. Maka was enjoying talking to Tsubaki and Liz. Black Star and Patty were "secretly" trying to sneak Black Star's alcohol into the soda's (but were failing). Soul was not so secretly drinking the alcohol. What is alcohol? I wonder why Maka hates it so much... I better not have any. Kid was organizing the plates on top of the counter. I was slowly sipping on my orange soda. When Kid was finished with organizing plates, he walked over to the stereo and turned it on. Everyone started to get a beat and were dancing. Like normal, I sat on the couch sipping my soda. When Maka noticed that I wasn't hanging out with anybody, she came and sat by me on the couch.

"Hey, whats wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing." Why would there be something wrong?

"How come your not hanging out with anybody?"

"I don't dance." I replied.

"Come dance with me, it'll be like that one night at Kid's party."

"That's probably not the best idea, you know i'm not good at dancing."

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise. If you get too uncomfortable we can come sit down and talk instead."

"O-okay." I set my drink down on the coffee table as Maka pulled me off the couch. She led me where everyone else was dancing. Once we got there she started to dance.

"Follow me." she said. She did slow movements and moved her body around. I attempted to copy what she was doing. I could feel my face start to heat up. I started to get used to dancing until Kid thought it would be funny to change to a slow song. Maka glared at him and he shrugged.

"Find a partner and dance!" Kid yelled. Liz and Soul; Black Star and Patty, paired up. Tsubaki and Kid sat at the counter and talked to eachother. Me and Maka looked at eachother for a moment before she offered her hand out to me. "Shall we?" she said. "O-okay," I said grabbing her hand and putting my other hand on her waist. She put her hand on my shoulder and I started to get a little nervous.

"Don't worry, just look at me and ignore everyone else." She said. I did as she said and looked at her. The rest of the world seemed to dissapear, it was just me and her together. We were dancing in rythym to the slow song. She smiled at me and I smiled back. We were perfect, I started to get a funny feeling in my stomach which made me smile even more. Her face is so beautiful, how did I ever end up with her? I was brought back into reality by *SNAP* and a bright flash. Both me and Maka blinked a lot before our vision cleared. I saw Tsubaki with a camera smiling.

"Sorry, I just thought that pictures would be a good idea. And, you two were really cute." She smiled.

"It's alright, pictures are a good idea." Maka said. I only smiled at her as a response. Tsubaki walked away and started taking pictures of Black Star and Patty.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Maka asked me.

"No, I'm better slow dancing." I said. I could feel my face start to heat up. I'm sure it turned pink.

"Thats good. As long as your comfortable. I love dancing with you Crona." Maka said.

"I l-love dancing with you t-too Maka." I stuttered. She giggled a little and we continued to dance. It was a while before Kid turned off the music.

"Okay, I think it's time we all say goodbye and go home." Kid said. Tsubaki was asleep at the counter, Black Star and Patty were passed out on the couch, Soul was no where to be seen, Liz was drinking the last bit of soda, and Kid looked like he was going to pass out.

"I agree, it's pretty late. I'm sure Soul wouldn't mind you guys staying over if you'd like. Just don't be too loud in the morning. If you wake him up before 11 he gets grumpy." Maka said. I looked over at the clock, it said 2 a.m.. Wow, it really is late, or early, I don't know how that works. Kid and Liz lifted Patty of the couch and carried her home. Tsubaki went home without Black Star. We all just assumed that Soul was already in bed. Me and Maka walked to my apartment.

"It smells good in here Crona. Its really clean too." Maka said putting her bag by the couch.

"Thank you. I clean in my spare time and Marie gave me a wax pot. It's got a berry blast scenty in it."

"That was nice of her. How have you been Crona?" Maka asked me.

"I've been fine." I said as I was locking the door. I turned around and Maka was patting the couch signaling that she wanted me to sit there. This is probably about why she frowned at me earlier. I sat down next to her on the couch.

"I don't think you've been fine. Every time I talked to you on the phone, you sounded really tired."

"I haven't been getting much sleep." I didn't lie, but I didn't tell the whole truth...

"Yeah, I've realized that. You've got big dark circles under your eyes. There is something your not telling me Crona. Tell me, please. I want to help with what ever is troubling you." She said. I can't say no to her...

"I... I..." I couldn't say it. "I've b-been having trouble-" Then Ragnarok decided to pop out.

"Would you just say it already you baby! Why don't you get therapy from your corner!" Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok! You don't belong in this conversation! Quit being mean to Crona! This is a warning, if you don't go back into Crona's blood i'll Maka Chop you so hard that you won't remember your name!" Maka said furiously.

"Wow, the fat cow is gonna hit me, i'm so scared! Why don't you PMS somewhere else!"

"I warned you!" Maka pulled out her book out of thin air and hit Ragnarok. She hit him so hard that it knocked me backwards. Maka pulled me back up and had a very sorry face. Ragnarok scowled and went back to my blood.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to knock you back." Maka said.

"Its okay." I responded.

"You don't have to tell me if you'd rather not. I mean, i'll figure it out eventually." Maka said.

"O-okay." I don't know why its hard to tell her. She is my... girlfriend. (and my best friend)

"Alright, I have one more question for you." I nodded. "Why is Ragnarok so quiet? Ever since the... accident, he doesn't try to annoy people as often. He barely even makes an appearance. Do you think he's sick?"

"I don't know. I don't know if he can even get sick. But your right, he's been really quiet. I would ask him if he didn't beat me. He just sleeps all the time. He doesn't even talk to me through my blood anymore." Then it hit me. Maka must of seen my face change because she looked worried.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What if I can't fight anymore? I have to do a mission eventually, but what if I can't get him into sword form?"

"Oh no, you should ask Stein about that. See if he can do anything about it."

"Yeah I should. Oh by the way, did you know that Marie and Stein are having a baby?"

"No, but thats so exciting! When is Marie gonna have him or her?"

"She says she's going to have him sometime in February."

"Aww, I can't wait to see him! Oh look at the time! We better get to bed Crona, I already brought a pillow and blankets so you don't have to get any out."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Maka."

"Goodnight Crona." Maka kissed my cheek and pushed me out of the living room. I went to my room and changed into my normal bed attire. I wrote my 34th journal entry and walked to my bed.I didn't want to sleep. Stein told me that it was best to sleep and test the theory that maybe since Cumo and I's relationship had gotten better, maybe the nightmares would slowly go away. I tried to convince myself that maybe that would happen. But for some reason, it was hard for me to accept that theory. I still tell myself over and over that it will be better to sleep but deep inside I know that nothing will get better, it will only get worse. I only sleep for about an hour, or less, but inside the nightmare it feels like i'm there for an eternity. I can't wake up, I won't wake up until someone dies. That someone is usually Maka, but every once in a while Maka slowly tortures me to death. Either way I can't stand the look on her face, I can't stand to even be asleep anymore. I don't want to go to sleep just in case I wake Maka up (which I know will happen) but because Stein advised it, I have to sleep. I layed down in my bed and checked the clock. It's 2 in the morning, I hope I sleep until atleast 3:30 or 4. I doubt it will happen though. I stared at the ceiling for a while until I started to doze and then finally fell asleep. This nightmare was horrible, worse than the last one I had. Maka and I were alone in a room together, everything seemed totally fine and for a moment I thought I was in a dream instead of a nightmare. But, soon that was ruined. Medusa seemed to materialize out of thin air. Maka's face turned from a happy smile to ultimate terror. I seemed to enjoy the fear that radiated off of her. Medusa said an order. I wanted to refuse and yell at her. But I could no longer control my body, it felt as if I was in a cage locked in my soul. My body moved by itself with its own feelings and motives. I was screaming inside telling myself to stop the horrible things. But I knew it would do nothing, I would continue to hurt Maka. All I could do was watch, for some reason everytime I closed my eyes they were forced open. I couldn't stop my actions and I hated myself for it. I tortured Maka for what seemed like forever. I was screaming, crying, hurting, but I still wouldn't stop. When Maka finally took her last breath, I woke up screaming and crying. It only took a matter of seconds for Maka to burst into my room. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Shh, shh, its okay. What's wrong Crona?" She whispered to me. I couldn't say anything, all I could do was cry. I tried to open my mouth to say that I was in a nightmare, but I failed. I continued to cry for a while. Maka started to say calming and sweet things to me, which started to calm me.

"Is this why you haven't been sleeping? You've been having nightmares, for how long?"

"Ever since you left and I had to take care of Cumo." I said it fast so I didn't hesitate or stutter.

"How have you been getting along with her so far?"

"At first I hated it, I always felt nervous and on guard around her. Now, I always take her to class without a problem. We have the same exact classes througout the day, just like me and you. Her wavelength, her eyes. I can't look at her eyes directly, it gives me a flash back for some reason. Her wavelength, its what started the nightmares. Before you left and I met her, that night I didn't have a pleasant dream but it wasn't a nightmare. Then the nightmares just started to get worse and worse, to the point that I don't even sleep an hour." I said. I am so surprised I didn't stutter once.

"Oh, i'm so sorry! If I hadn't left you wouldn't have this problem." Maka's eyes started to tear up.

"No, I would be having nightmares even if you didn't leave. If you hadn't left, my relationship with Cumo probably wouldn't of gotten better. I probably wouldn't even be able to be around her. Don't blame yourself Maka, this is a problem that I have to deal with. Even if it hurts me. Even if it makes me uncomfortable. I will just have to deal with it... although I don't know how to deal with any of this."

"I know, i'm sorry. I just feel like if I hadn't left, you wouldn't of been in this situation." A steady flow of tears started to run down her face. I sat up and started to wipe tears from her face.

"Don't cry Maka. If you cry I cry." I could feel my eyes well up with tears. We both sat there in the dark crying and talking to eachother for a while. When Maka started yawning, I could tell she was tired.

"You can go to bed, i'll be fine here."

"No, i'm not going to leave you all by yourself while i'm alseep."

"Your tired, I won't be going back to sleep."

"I'll sleep here, you will too." My face started to heat up.

"H-here? L-like with m-me in this b-bed?"

"Yes." My face turned a dark red and was starting to get hotter.

"I can't f-fall back a-asleep."

"Lay down, I will too. Close your eyes and think of something good."

"O-okay." I can't say no to her. She pushed me down and she layed next to me.

"Close your eyes and think of something good. It'll make you fall asleep." I did as she said and closed my eyes. I started to think about her. How beautiful she is, how nice she is, how funny she tries to be, her soothing voice, her loving laugh. Everything about her made me happy. She was right, I fell asleep. I didn't wake up in a nightmare. I didn't wake up crying or screaming. I woke up to Maka's pretty face in front of me. She looked so pretty and peaceful when she was asleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. My face started to feel hot and i'm sure it turned red.

"Good morning Crona." She said after she giggled.

"G-good morning." I responded. She sat up, stretched and yawned. I did the same. I was about to get out of bed when I realized that I was only in my underwear. She looked at me and giggled.

"I won't look, I'll go make breakfast." She walked out of my room with her hands covering her face. I got up off the bed and put on some clothes. A long sleeved shirt and some shorts to be exact. I walked into the kitchen and saw Maka starting to turn on the stove.

"Does eggs and bacon sound good?"

"Its perfect." I said. She giggled and continued to cook. I folded her blankets and placed them neatly on the couch. I went and made my bed, cleaned up dirty clothes and walked back to the kitchen. I wiped down the table and grabbed some cups to fill up with milk. By the time I was done, Maka was finished cooking and set the plates down on the table, there was even one for Ragnarok.

"Thank you Maka."

"Your welcome." Ragnarok popped out of my back.

"Do you really expect me to eat something the fat cow made? She probably poisoned it!" Ragnarok yelled.

"Ragnarok its not poisoned, its better than my cooking. Don't yell." I said.

"Don't tell me what to do! She did too poison it, I know her evil ways!" Ragnarok said pounding his fists on my head.

"Ragnarok do you really have to hit me all the time! Would you just eat already?" I said.

"I just said don't tell me what to do! You bitch!" I was not in the mood to hear Ragnarok's complaining.

"I said stop already!" I punched Ragnarok in the face.

"Why did you hit me you bitch!" Ragnarok started to hit me harder.

"Ragnarok! Eat or leave already, I didn't make you a plate so it would get cold." Maka said.

"Fine! Just because I don't want to get hit with your book, and i'm hungry." Ragnarok grabbed the plate and dropped its contents into his mouth. He licked it a couple of times then placed it back onto the table. He burped, then he went back into my blood.

"Crona, are you okay?" Maka asked me.

"Yeah, he's just been a pain lately." I said. She nodded in understanding and we continued to eat breakfast. When we finished, we cleaned the kitchen and relaxed on the couch.

"Wow, it's still early, its 8 o'clock." Maka stated.

"Hm, what should we do today?" I asked her.

"Lets go see what everyone else is doing today. I'm sure they're at the park playing basketball."

"Okay." Me and Maka got ready and walked to the park. No one was there. It was completely empty except for a couple of kids riding their bikes.

"Hm, lets go to my apartment. I need to go get something." Maka said. I nodded and we walked to her apartment. I was walking behind her, a couple feet away. When Maka walked in I could hear Soul say, "How was your sleep over with whiney?" I presume that whiney is me. I walked around the door way and Soul instantly caught sight of me. "Oh, oops. I wasn't talking about you Crona, I swear."

"I'm sure you weren't." I said sarcastically. I walked away and down to the lobby to wait for Maka. I could hear Maka yelling at him as I was walking down the hallway. It took a couple of minutes before Maka came downstairs.

"Im so sorry about Soul. He's been a jerk lately. I have an idea why." Maka said glaring behind her.

"It's fine, I want to know why he's aiming his anger at me." I said. Soul walked down the stairs.

"Wait Maka i'm sorry! Don't leave please." He said coming up to us. I tried to walk away but Maka grabbed my arm.

"Why should I stay here? What you just did was not cool." Maka said.

"I said i'm sorry. I know that wasn't cool. Just don't leave, please."

"What did he do? Other than calling me whiney." I said.

"I didn't do anything." Soul said.

"He kissed me." Maka said. She didn't sound happy. Soul started to back away.

"He did what? Just now?" I yelled.

"Yes." Maka said angrily. I started to walk towards Soul. I could feel anger build up inside me.

"Woah, calm down Crona. I'm sorry, seriously." Soul put his hands up in defense.

"Why would you do that Soul?" I said. I could feel Maka trying to pull me back.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't cool, it was something stupid. I won't do it again!"

"But you already did! I thought you were just trying to protect Maka, like a big brother. But I realize now, what you've really been doing. How dare you! I thought I was your friend!" I screamed at him. I stopped walking towards him. I could feel tears and anger start to well up. I was about to punch him when Maka grabbed my hand.

"I know this upsets you Crona, but you can't hit him. He betrayed you, but he's still your friend." Maka said.

"He's not my friend anymore." I said. I put down my fist and I walked away from him. I walked out of the lobby. I could hear Maka scream at him, "Are you happy now!? When will you stop being a jerk!? Until then, you won't see me back here." Maka ran up behind me and grabbed my hand. I started to silently cry. Maka hugged me as we walked. We walked by the park and sat down at a bench, I was still crying. I could hear someone walk up to us.

"What happened?" It was Tsubaki.

"Long story, probably best not to talk about it now." Maka said.

"I can probably guess what happened." Black Star said walking up to us.

"This is not the time Black Star." Tsubaki said.

"I'm not going to say what I think happened. I'm just gonna say that it involves Soul." Black Star said.

"It does." Maka said, "We're going to go visit Stein. See you guys later."

"Okay, bye." Tsubaki said waving. I stood up with Maka and we walked to Stein's lab. I stopped crying by the time we got there. We didn't have time to knock on the door by the time Marie opened it.

"Oh, hello kids!" Marie said pulling us both in a crushing hug.

"Hello... Marie..." I said between gasping breaths.

"Woops! Sorry, I got excited!" She said letting us go.

"Is Stein home?" Maka asked.

"He will be in a bit, he went to the market. Children sit down, we must talk." Marie said pushing us into the house. Maka giggled and we both sat down on the couch. I'm sure Marie could feel that our wavelengths weren't very happy. I could smell the tea before Marie walked into the room with a tray that had a kettle and cups on it.

"Anyone want tea?" she asked placing the tray on the coffee table.

"We both would like some." I told her. Marie poured two cups and handed them to us.

"So whats troubling you two?" Marie said.

"How do you-" Maka started but was interupted.

"I'm sure Crona will tell you later. Right now I want to know what's troubling you two?" Marie said.

"Okay. Well, its about Soul. He's apparently had a crush on me. Today, he kissed me or attempted to I should say. I shoved him away immediatly, yelled at him and left. I tried to leave before he bothered us, but it was too late."

"What did you do Crona?" Marie asked me. I kinda felt guilty, but I was still mad at Soul.

"I found out what he did, and I uh... attempted to punch him." I said.

"You were going to hurt him? Thats not like you at all Crona, you wouldn't ever hurt a friend." Marie said.

"He's not my friend. Friends don't talk behind your back and kiss your girlfriend." I said angrily.

"I see. Well, I know why you want to talk to Stein, Maka." Marie said.

"Is my soul that obvious?" Maka said.

"Well, when a meister and her weapon can no longer resonate it's pretty easy to tell." Marie said. Stein walked in at that moment with his arms full with groceries.

"What did I miss?" Stein said setting the groceries in the kitchen.

"Wait, you and Soul can't resonate?" I said to Maka.

"No, that's why it took so long to kill that guy on our mission." Maka said.

"Glad that I don't have to ask many questions." Stein said sitting on the other couch.

"How do I fix this? I can't fight when our souls can't resonate." Maka said.

"If you can somehow get along with eachother again, it may be fixable. But, where he's drove you to this much anger, I don't know if you two can get along. You may have to find different partners." Stein said.

"I don't know any other scythes." Maka said.

"What has he done to anger you so much?" Stein asked Maka. Marie explained to Stein what happened before Maka could open her mouth, I think Marie sensed that Maka was annoyed with repeating herself.

"I see, well looks like you better find a new partner Maka. I'll tell Soul he better start searching too."

"Okay. You don't have to tell him, I'll tell him." Maka said. I could tell she was trying not to burst into tears. I was trying not to too.

"Alright, what else is wrong?" Stein said looking at me. I guess I could talk to him about Ragnarok.

"Well, uh Ragnarok hasn't been normal. He usually pops out at every moment to annoy someone or to hit me. But, he hasn't done that for a while. He's been sleeping, he doesn't talk to me through my blood anymore either." I said.

"Hm, i'll take a look at him. How long has he had this problem?"

"Ever since the uh... accident." I said.

"And you haven't talked to me before?"

"I thought it was because he was healing from the accident." I said.

"Well I see why you'd be worried. Come to my lab." Stein said getting up. I looked at Maka before I left. She was softly crying. Marie got up and was comforting Maka. I could no longer see them as I walked into Stein's lab room.

"Sit here." He said pointing to a table. I sat on it and waited for Stein to examine me. "Okay, i'm going to take a blood count." He stuck a needle in my arm and drew blood into a small bottle.

"How do you count my blood from that small sample?" I asked.

"It'll show me how many blood cells are alive and how many are dead." Stein said. He connected a small tube to the bottle and the other side went to his computer. I was watching the screen that popped up on Stein's computer. He was studying it very closely. I couldn't tell what any of it was.

"Interesting... this is not good." Stein said. I was worried.

"What? What isn't good?"

"When was the last time you used Ragnarok as a weapon?"

"You know when. I haven't had a chance to use him since. He's been asleep." I replied.

"Hm, well you have a lot of blood cells that are still alive but not as many that should be alive. The circulation is slow and they are slowly dieing. Try to use Ragnarok more often and see if that makes it faster. I'll give it about a month. Normal pills that circulate the blood won't work, it'll have to be the ones that Medusa tried to give Maka. I just have to figure out how to get those. I'll be working on that while you practice. You haven't gone on a mission yet, so the practice is good. You should get used to fighting again." Stein said.

"How do I practice?" I asked.

"I'll help Maka find a new weapon, while I do that you can just practice keeping Ragnarok in sword form for more than an hour. After I find a weapon for Maka, you both can practice together in the forest where Arachne's association used to be. Just in case you both cause damage, you won't be doing much harm." Stein said.

"Okay. Anymore tests you want to run before I go back to the living room?" I asked.

"For now no, but later on yes." I nodded and went back to the living room. Maka stood up when she saw me.

"Can we go home now, please?" she asked me.

"Yeah, i'm ready to go." I said. We said goodbye to Marie and Stein then left. We ran to my apartment, hoping that the dark clouds wouldn't rain on us. We made it just in time, as soon as we got there the rain started pouring. We both plopped down on the couch exhausted from running.

"Such a wonderful welcome back situation, right?" I said sarcastically.

"Yep." She said.

"I'm sorry Maka, I didn't want any of this to happen." I said burying my face in my hands.

"Its alright. I needed a new partner anyway, he and I have been having problems for a while now. I didn't think that this is how he was going to screw up our partnership and our friendship though."

"I'm still sorry, I feel like this is my fault. I blew up and almost hurt him. I don't know why my attitude has been changing lately. Is it because i'm getting less shy and more used to everything?"

"Nothing is your fault, it's Soul's. I have noticed an attitude change, but its not a bad change. Your getting used to being around other people. Now, your getting used to being in a steady relationship. I'm sure any guy would've punched Soul, but they wouldn't of held back like you did. That's a good thing too. Your becoming a good person Crona, that's why I like you so much."

"Really?" I asked her. I took my hands from my face and looked at her.

"Yeah." She smiled. I leaned in and kissed her. (for the first time I did it) We kissed for a while and when we broke apart we were both breathing heavily. Maka giggled.

"What?" I asked. Did I do something funny?

"Nothing, you did it first this time. Not only that but we were making out, not just kissing." I saw her blush. And I could feel my face heat up. She giggled again. Then she kissed me.

"Hey Crona?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I move in with you?" She asked. I felt my face heat up even more which turned dark red.

"Y-yeah. When d-do you want to?"

"Right now. Come with me to pack my stuff from my apartment. We'll move it here before it get's dark."

"O-okay." We both went to her apartment (after it stopped raining) and started to pack her stuff up in boxes. Soul kept trying to apologize to us. He tried to get Maka to stop packing her stuff. She finally told Soul that he should find a new partner and he shut up, for a minute. He stopped trying to get Maka to stop moving but he kept saying sorry and tried to bribe us a couple of times with rent money. I never said a word to him, I ignored him the entire time. Acting like he wasn't in my face trying to pull the boxes out of my hands. Once we had all her boxes in the lobby getting ready to put it in a moving truck that Ashley (the girl who runs my aparment complex) ordered, Soul had locked himself in his room and left us alone. The apartment looked really empty when we left. When we got back to my apartment we unpacked all the boxes and I gave the mover $20 as a thank you. I thanked Ashley for ordering the truck and for paying for it. She said it was no problem and that she would help us anytime. We started to unpack her stuff and I hadn't realized how heavy her stuff was. Maka was trying to carry boxes and it looked like she was having trouble, so i'd take the box and it felt like nothing. I guess I gained more muscle since Ragnarok stopped being my shield and he stopped taking my food. Maka seemed to notice that I wasn't having any trouble with the boxes.

"How do you carry those so easily?" She said out of breath.

"I don't know. It's just easy, I might of gained more muscle since you became my friend. I don't look much stronger though. It might be because of the nutritious meals you feed me." I giggled.

"You do look stronger, when you carry those heavy boxes you look strong. I do use a lot of fruits and vegetables in my meals. I even use real fruit in the cakes I make." We both laughed and continued to unpack her stuff. The apartment looked more like a home and was more comfy looking once we were done unpacking her stuff.

"Thank you Crona." Maka said as she hugged me. I felt my face heat up.

"Y-your welcome." I replied. The rest of the day was normal. How is the day going to be tomorrow at the DWMA is the major question. Will there be Conflict or Peace?

* * *

**Oh dang! Soul was jealous this entire time? I wonder what else happened at the party... The story is getting more action and its getting more lively! How do you guys like the story so far? I like it, but this story is for you guys to enjoy, not me. Leave comments and reviews! I want to know how you guys feel about it and if you have any suggestions for it, i'll read them and possibly corporate them into the story. If you have any questions i'll answer those. Well, keep on reading! Bye Bye!**


	17. Partners & Maka's Birthday

Maka refused for about a week to look for a new partner. We finally got her to start looking for a weapon that would best suit her. She thinks she found someone that she would like, we just have to go meet her first. Maka wouldn't tell me what her name was though, she wouldn't let me see what she looked like either, she said it was a surprise. Soul had already found a new meister. Her name is Amanda, she just barely transferred from the NOT class and had the top score. Lord Death decided it would be a good idea to give her all the same classes that Soul has. So, she showed up in our first class on Wednesday. She has short sandy blonde hair (about the length of Patty's), light blue eyes; she wears a velvet red tube top and a short skirt that goes to her thighs, and high heel black boots that go up to her knees. She also has a dare devil attitude although she does work hard at school. She would be a lot prettier if she wore something more decent and looked less like she worked at Chupacabra's (stripper bar). Maka said that the only reason Soul decided to have Amanda as his partner is because she has big boobs and wears short clothes. I strongly agree. Maka wanted me to come with her to meet her possibly new partner. I couldn't refuse, so after class today (it's friday) we are going to meet her at Deathbucks. 1, because I have to work; 2, because Maka wanted to have coffee. I don't blame her, I actually have been craving coffee lately. (i'm not really a coffee person) After Stein's biology class (ugh) we walked to Deathbucks.

"Are you sure you told her to meet here? Did you give her directions?" Maka asked.

"Yes and yes, I promise she'll be here. She has lived in Death City for 5 years, she graduated the NOT class the same time Amanda did, as you told me. I'm sure she knows where Deathbucks is. Don't worry, just sit down and i'll start making muffins for you guys." I told her.

"Sorry, i'm just nervous. I've never had to meet someone to be my weapon before. Me and Soul were already slightly friends when I asked him to be my partner." Maka said.

"I understand, just sit down and relax. It might take her a minute to get here anyway, school just got out. She might be talking with friends or teachers or something." I said as I was pouring batter into the muffin maker.

"Okay, yeah. Sorry, I keep on bugging you about it. I'll try to calm myself, maybe coffee will help. Will you get me a cappicino please?" She asked.

"Your fine, I don't mind." I got her cappicino and a bag of muffins. I set them on the table and she gave me a small smile. She kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you." While the shop was still empty and Maka was waiting for this girl to come, I sat by her and talked for a while. When a girl came in Maka stood up excited.

"Hello, are you Maka?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am, are you Theresa?" Maka asked.

"Indeed. Where do I sit?" Theresa said looking around. Maka pointed to the table I was sitting at. She sat down across from me as Maka sat down next to me.

"This is my boyfriend, Crona. Crona this is Theresa." I could tell that I blushed when Maka said 'boyfriend'.

"H-hello." I said nervously, i'm still really bad with new people. She smiled at me and gave me a bright, "Hi!"

"I better get back to work, go ahead and talk. Oh, those muffins are for you guys by the way Theresa." I said watching people start to come through the door. Theresa nodded and opened the bag of muffins. Maka smiled and waved as I walked behind the counter. I started to serve people as they filed in (we were getting busy). The rush had stopped by 5:30. I was tired out, there was a lot of people that came in today. I started to watch Maka and Theresa talk. Maka seemed to be getting along with her. Theresa had long wavy black hair (about mid-back length), green eyes; she wore a orange tank top and a red knee-length tight skirt with red high heels. If her and Maka were getting along, i'd say that she would be the perfect partner for her. My attention was brought back by the sound of the bell that the door makes when it opens.

"Hey Crona." Kid said.

"Oh, hi. What you need?"

"I just want a caramel coffee for now. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, how are you." I said starting to make his coffee.

"Symmetrical as always. So uh, I need to talk to you."

"Okay..." I said handing him his coffee. We both sat down at a table. He seemed nervous, I wonder what this is about. It seems important to him though. It took a minute for him to actually say something.

"I need some help." he said.

"Help, from me? About what?" I asked.

"Well, it's about Cumo." I kind of had a feeling it would be about her.

"Yeah, and?"

"I really want to ask her out, but she is too shy and I don't want to push her. My father has been getting hints about my crush on Cumo and he doesn't approve of it. I don't know what to do. I really feel attracted to her, I just dont have the guts to stand up to my father about it. Also, I don't know if Cumo feels the same about me. It worries me that she may not feel the same. Which is why I need your help. Could you talk to Cumo for me and ask her about it? She has been telling me that she wants to talk to you anyway, so could you bring it up?" He asked.

"Uh, s-sure. I'll try to bring it up. When does she want to talk to me?"

"Tomorrow, anytime. Oh, and thank you. It means a lot to me."

"No problem. I better get back to work, see you later." Kid waved me goodbye and left. I was cleaning counters when Maka slapped the counter which made me squeak and my face turned pink.

"Dont do that!" I told her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." she giggled.

"What happened to Theresa?"

"She went home, its about time for me and you to go too." I glanced over at the clock, it's 7:48.

"Yeah, guess I should start cleaning the tables. I don't think anyones going to be here."

"Okay, Blair ordered chinese for us so we wouldn't be hungry."

"Blair ordered chinese? When was she at our apartment?" I asked.

"She likes to hang out there more because Soul has been uh, 'busy' as she puts it." She said.

"I don't want to know what 'busy' means." I told her as I was wiping off the tables.

"I don't want to explain it." She giggled. Once I was done cleaning tables, the clock said 8:03. We left and walked to my apartment. As soon as I opened the door I was attacked by Blair.

"Oh Crona! How are you! I haven't talked to you in forever!" She was smooshing my face into something that felt warm and squishy. When she let go of me I fell onto my bottom.

"Blair! You can't do that to Crona, hes not like Soul." Maka said pulling me off the ground.

"Aww, but I want someone to play with me! ~nya" I figured out what was warm and squishy, which made my face turn a dark red.

"I don't care, just don't do that anymore. Theres a reason why you work at Chupacabra's."

"Fine, by the way the chinese is in the nuker." She said turning into a cat.

"Thank you." Maka said opening the microwave and grabbing two containers. We ate the food and decided to watch T.V. for a while. I noticed that Maka had leaned against me and fell asleep. I wonder if she remembers that her birthday is tomorrow. I picked Maka off the couch and carried her to the bed that we share. I tucked her in and got in myself. I woke up early the next morning. (6 to be exact) I cooked pancakes w/ strawberry syrup (with fresh strawberries topped on it), bacon and eggs. I also poured a glass of milk. I put it on a tray and took it to Maka.

"Hey, happy birthday. I made you breakfast." I said waking Maka up.

"Thank you Crona," she yawned, "thats so nice. You made my favorite."

"Your welcome. Just enjoy the day." I gave her a big smile and walked to the kitchen so she could enjoy her breakfast. I started to clean up pans and do the dishes. Blair jumped up on the counter and scared me which made me squeak. My face turned pink and I glared at her.

"Don't do that! Make some noise or something. You and Maka, always trying to scare me."

"~Nya. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What did you get for Maka?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see at the party tonight." I said.

"Your throwing a party! Oh how exciting!"

"Shh, Maka doesn't know yet."

"Oh, oops. I won't tell, promise. ~Nya." She jumped off the counter and walked away. I sighed and continued to finish the dishes. Maka walked in and set the tray on the counter. She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, it was good. You've already started my day out perfect." she giggled and sat down on the couch. I washed all of the dishes that Maka had used and then I went to sit down by Maka. She leaned on me as soon as I sat down. It made me blush a little. She giggled and turned on the T.V..

"I love it when you blush." she said.

"Y-you do?"

"M-hm, it makes me feel warm inside. It shows me how much you like me." she kissed my cheek. I smiled and we both watched T.V. for a while. At about noon Maka decided to get up and get ready for the day. I got up and started to call people and invite them to the birthday party at 6. Tsubaki is making Maka a birthday cake, Black Star said he'll bring music (i'm a little scared), Kid said he'll bring decorations, Liz and Patty are going to take Maka shopping, Theresa said she'll take Maka to the salon (she's inviting Liz and Patty to go). I invited Soul but he hung up on me, so I guess thats a no. I didn't think it was a good idea to invite Soul's partner, or Spirit (Maka hates him for some reason). I invited Marie and Stein. (they're practically family) That's all I invited, but I had a feeling that maybe some uninvited guests may show up. I'll have to keep watch. Maka walked out of the bathroom in only a towel when I hung up the phone. My face heated up and i'm sure it turned dark red when I saw her.

"M-maka..." I stuttered.

"What? Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"L-liz, P-p-patty and T-theresa a-are t-t-taking y-you s-s-shopping." I couldn't stop stuttering.

"Oh, fun! Crona, are you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah, I-i'll b-b-be b-back." I ran to my room. I could feel my shorts start to tighten. Oh no! Not now, please not now! I went a long time without this happening! I changed into pants and a long-sleeved shirt, so it wasn't as noticeable. I heard a knock on the door.

"Crona? Are you okay in there? I need to get dressed."

"I-i'm f-fine. I'll b-be out in a m-m-minute." I tried to make myself brave enough to walk out the door. It was hard because, 1- she's still in only a towel 2- my pants are really tight 3- I might get Maka chopped if she finds out. I finally opened the door and faced the other way so I couldn't see her and she couldn't see my pants. I could feel her eyes on me the entire time when I was walking to the living room. I sat down on the couch and put my knees up to my chest. She was still looking at me, then she shrugged and walked into the room. Then I could hear Blair talking.

"Blair! Where did you put all of my clothes!" I could hear Maka yell, "No! Don't take that!" I seen the door open and Blair ran out in cat form with a towel in her mouth. My face turned a very dark shade of red. Maka's head poked out around the door frame, her face was red, I couldn't tell if it was anger or embarresment.

"Crona... would you get that towel please?" She said.

"S-s-sure." I got up and started chasing Blair around. She jumped out the window with the towel still in her mouth. I felt really dissapointed that I couldn't get the towel from her.

"U-um, M-maka."

"What?"

"S-she jumped out the w-window." I heard Maka whisper something then she closed the bedroom door. I could hear things falling over and slamming. After a minute the noise stopped and a couple of minutes passed by before Maka opened the door. I sat back down on the couch with my knees to my chest. My face was still really hot and a dark shade of red. Maka's face popped around the door frame, but it was a deeper shade of red this time.

"Sorry Crona. Try to ignore what i'm wearing." She said as she walked out. My face felt like it was on fire and I couldn't even tell what color my face would be at this point. She was wearing a tank top that went to the bottom of her ribs and shorts that went no lower than her thighs. I could feel my pants get even tighter. I put my hands to my face.

"Now, where's Blair?" Maka said talking to herself.

"O-o-out t-t-the w-w-window, i-in t-the p-p-plants." I tried telling her. I could hear Maka walk to the window.

"Blair! Give me my clothes back! Where did you hide them!"

"~Nya, not telling you!" Blair responded. I heard a loud MEOW and Maka walking to our bedroom. Maka slammed the door closed and I could tell that she locked the door. I got up to the kitchen and started to make myself some tea. Maybe this will calm me down. I heard a couple of knocks on the front door. I tried not to be too obvious about my tight pants and opened the door. It was Liz, Patty and Theresa.

"Hi Cro-... Why is your face all red?" Theresa asked me.

"L-long s-story. C-c-come in." The three of them came in and sat on the couch.

"Where's Maka?" Liz asked.

"S-she'll be out i-in a m-minute." Patty started to bust out laughing.

"He looks like a tomato!" She fell onto the floor laughing so hard.

"Sorry about Patty, she doesn't have manners." Liz said.

"I-its f-fine." I could hear loud banging in my room. It scared the three girls.

"Is everything alright in there?" Theresa asked.

"Not for B-blair." I responded.

"Now I understand whats going on..." Liz said. I nodded and continued to make tea. I hid behind the counter so the girls couldn't see my pants. How embarrasing! Maka finally came out of my room wearing a normal tank top and her usual red plaid skirt. Blair came out very slowly (in human form) with a big dent in her head and blood running down her face.

"Are we ready to go?" Maka asked. Theresa looked petrified.

"Yep, let's go. Theresa, you gotta get up." Liz said.

"W-what happened?" She asked frightened.

"Let's just say that Maka doesn't play around." Patty said laughing. Theresa slowly got up off the couch and they all left the apartment.

"~Nya. Note to self, don't hide clothes from Maka." Blair said. She turned back into cat form and started to groom herself. I started to drink the tea I had made. It started to calm me down. My face cooled off and my pants no longer felt tight. After I finished my tea and cleaned up a little, I called Tsubaki and Kid to come over and start setting stuff up. When they arrived Tsubaki put Maka's cake in the fridge, Kid instantly started to put up the decor, and Black Star was... I don't know what he was doing. I completely ignored him and helped Tsubaki get dishes out for the food she's going to prepare. After a while of prepping and keeping Black Star from messing up Kid's symmetrical decor, we all were hungry and tired.

"So Crona, how old is Maka?" Black Star asked.

"Today she's 17." I answered.

"How old are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"15, i'll be 16 in December."

"Your birthday is in December?" Kid said.

"Yes, why am I being questioned?" I said. I'm starting to feel pressured.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We just were wondering." Tsubaki said.

"It's fine, I just started to feel pressured because all three of you are asking me."

"Sorry about that. We just wondering. So uh, who else is coming?" Kid asked.

"Just you guys, the girls, Stein and Marie." I replied.

"No Soul, his partner, or Spirit?"

"I called Soul to see if he would be nice enough to atleast say happy birthday, but he hung up on me. We don't even know Amanda, so i'm pretty sure she's not invited. One reason I invited Stein is to be a body guard if Spirit does show up, plus he's pretty much family to us." I said.

"Good. We shouldn't have any problems then." Kid said.

"Amanda is pretty hot but she could lose the attitude. Also, a god like me doesn't deal with girls who flirt with multiple guys. She's just not my type." Black Star said.

"Where did that come from?" Tsubaki asked him.

"The god can talk about anything, anytime he wants to." Black Star replied.

"I'm sure that we didn't need to know about your little crush on Amanda." Kid said.

"Do not question your god!" Black Star screamed. We all just face-palmed and continued with a different conversation.

"The party starts at 6 right?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Black Star, will you get the gifts from our house please? And bring them back in one piece?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure thing! The god will do the almighty quest!" He yelled slamming the door open and running down the hall.

"You forgot the gifts?" Kid said to her.

"I thought Black Star brought them when he grabbed the music. I guess not..." She said.

"What music did he bring?" I asked.

"I picked it out for Maka. It's techno remixes, her favorite. I also picked a couple of slow songs." Tsubaki said.

"Thank you Tsubaki, if it weren't for you i'm sure we'd be listening to heavy metal."

"Probably." She replied. We all laughed. While we waited for Black Star to come back, I made lunch for everyone. (it's only 2 p.m.) Black Star came back with perfectly wrapped presents in his hands. I set them in my room with me and Kid's gifts. We all sat in the living room chatting (I had no idea how long we were talking for) for a while and were interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole to see who it was. It was Theresa. I opened it and let her come in.

"Wheres the rest of the group?" Kid asked.

"They took Maka to your mansion to 'beautify her'. I decided to come back here." She responded.

"Really? It's only... 4. Does it really take them that long to do her makeup and her hair?" Tsubaki said.

"I don't know. I left before they offered me a makeover. My birthday is tomorrow and they are definitely not going to dress me up in fancy clothes." she said.

"Your birthday is tomorrow?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah, I just said that. I'll be 16 and enjoying it at the arcade with some friends." She said.

"I guess that could be fun for a sweet 16." Tsubaki said.

"Whats a sweet 16?" I asked.

"It's when you get to do whatever fun thing you want since you get to turn the magical age." Black Star said.

"Am I the youngest one here?" I asked.

"Yep." Everyone but Theresa said. They all giggled. Everyone watched t.v. until we heard a knock on the door. I answered the door, it was Stein and Marie. I invited them in and set the gift they brought in my room. We all sat there and talked until the girls arrived with Maka. When we heard another knock on the door (and hopefully the last one for tonight) everyone gathered in a circle as I answered the door. Liz and Patty sat there at the door smiling.

"Where's Maka?" Kid asked.

"She said she needed to grab something. Don't know what though." Patty said.

"She better not ruin her dress and her makeup on her way there and back." Liz said.

"Come and join the circle. I'm sure it won't take her long to get here." Marie said. Patty and Liz joined our circle and we waited about half an hour (seemed like forever) for Maka to get here. She didn't even knock, she walked in and we all screamed happy birthday. She laughed and looked out in the hall for a moment.

"Come on, it will be fun. Don't be shy." She said waving to someone in the hall. We heard light footsteps walk to the door and we saw Maka grab someone's hand. When she finally pulled the person around the door frame we could all see who it is, Cumo.

"Cumo?" Kid said confused.

"Hi." She said in a almost whisper.

"I thought it was a good idea for her to come. She is a citizen of Death City and a student of the DWMA. She's always locked up in that horrible cell, so I thought she could come and hang out with the rest of her friends." Maka said.

"Good idea Maka. I know what that cell is like, gloomy and dark. She deserves to be out of there." I said. Maka smiled at me. Everybody agreed and invited her in. Tsubaki set out the food she made earlier and we ate. It seemed like a feast, lots of food, music, and we all were having fun. I hadn't noticed at first what Maka was wearing. Her hair was in her normal pig tails but were crimped and had bows tied in them. She's wearing a red, no-strap dress that ended at her knees. She has light makeup. (thank you Liz and Patty) Light green, sparkly eye shadow (it compliments her emerald green eyes) a little eye liner, and some lip gloss. I sat down on the couch after I was done eating and waited for people to be ready to start serving cake. Cumo came and sat by me.

"Are you guys really my friends?" She asked me.

"Of course we are. You are a part of all of us now." I said waving my hand across the room of people.

"Oh... Thank you." She said wiping tears from her face.

"Why would you thank us? Cumo, we're not your friends because we have to, its because we want to. We care about you, we will always be here for you if you have any problems. We're your friends because we are a big family." I told her. Kid glanced over at us for a moment and winked at me. I sighed and tried to get to what I promised Kid.

"I don't get it. You guys don't even know me, or what i've done. I don't deserve any of this, i'm a terrible person. Plus, how can you guys be family? None of you are related, well except for Liz and Patty, or me and you." She said, still trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"Cumo, you have no idea how much you sound like me when I first came here. Your right though, none of us know you or know what you've done. But, that doesn't matter to us. We care about who you are now, not of what is in the past. We don't have to be related to be family, we just love eachother for who we are."

"T-thank you. Thank you a-all so much. I don't t-think I could live a-another second without you g-guys." She hicupped. She had a heavy stream of tears running down her face.

"No Cumo, thank you for being you and for being here with us. I uh... have a question for you." I said.

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about Kid?" I asked. All of the tears stopped and her face turned pink.

"I... uh.. I..." She sat there for a moment thinking, "W-what does he t-think of m-me?" she asked.

"He um... likes you, or maybe... loves you?" I replied. Her face turned a deeper shade of pink.

"Oh, well uh, um... I uh... m-maybe I... I uh, l-l-love h-him t-t-too..." she said her face turning darker.

"Go tell him." I said. She perked up but sank back down.

"What? How? I-i'm t-too n-n-nervous." She stuttered.

"Fine, i'll go get him." I said starting to get up, just to get pulled back down.

"No! Don't do that! Wait, ask him to get me a drink. Then he'll just sit by me and i'll work my nerve up to tell him. You can go talk to Maka, it's her birthday after all. By the way Crona, nice pick. She's a really nice girl." she said.

"T-thanks." I could feel my face heat up a little and it probably turned pink. I got up and walked to Kid. I told him to get Cumo a drink, and told him he should talk to her. He winked at me and went to do his thing. I sighed hoping that he wouldn't turn this into a disaster. I walked over to Maka who was talking to Tsubaki.

"Hey Maka."

"Hey Crona! So I was thinking that maybe you should let me open presents before we eat cake. Every body is pretty full right now. I want to open yours last though." She smiled at me.

"That sounds fine." I smiled back. I went to my room to grab the presents. I could hear everybody start to quiet down and probably were getting ready to watch Maka open her gifts. I succesfully (which was really hard) managed to get all of her gifts to the living room without dropping one. I could already see the excitment on Maka's face as I brought out the gifts. I handed her the one that Stein and Marie brought.

"Thank you Stein and Marie." Maka said as she opened it. The present revealed a sketch book with coloring pencils and a pack of drawing pencils taped to it. Maka smiled and thanked them again. Maka opened a gift from Liz and Patty, which was pink lipstick, lip gloss, and a stuffed giraffe. Maka thanked them and opened her next present from Kid. Which was a poster of the DWMA and on the bottom on both sides it said 'symmetry'. Maka giggled and thanked him. She opened her gift from Tsubaki and Black Star which was a cook book. Maka thanked them. Maka opened her present from Theresa which was a necklace with an emerald in it. Maka was very happy for that. Maka finally got to open my gift. She opened it and I could see her eyes tear up. There was a charm bracelet with a strawberry and a scythe charm already on it. She also found a picture of me and her dancing from when she returned home (the picture Tsubaki took of us) and she read the poem I made her. She instantly got up and hugged me. (which almost knocked me over)

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift Maka." Cumo said. Maka broke away from our hug and looked over at Cumo with a sweet smile on her face.

"Just you being here is a gift to me." Maka told her. Cumo's face brightened and she had a big smile.

"Alright, enough of the softy stuff. Cut the cake!" Black Star yelled.

"Do you have to yell all the time?" Kid asked him.

"Of course I do! A god must always yell for his people to hear him!" Black Star yelled. We all just ignored him. We cut and served the cake. It was really good, you could tell that it was home made. Maka definitely enjoyed it, its her favorite, strawberry swirl. We all talked for a while and were startled when we heard a click and could see a flash. We looked over to where it came from and caught a sight of Tsubaki taking a picture of Cumo... kissing... Kid. It was cute, but shocking. I thought Cumo was just going to tell him that she liked him, but I guess she had a different plan. When Cumo and Kid realized that we all were looking at them they turned their faces away and had major blushes. We all laughed and continued our talking. I went to go talk to Cumo and Kid when Blair walked out in front of me.

"Hey girly. Nya~ let me play too!" Blair jumped on top of Kid and started to smoosh her... cleavage into his face. He didn't get a bloody nose but was yelling "Help me! She's completely unsymmetrical!" We pulled Blair off of him and he started to have a panic attack. "Garbage! I'm useless, nothing to this world!" He screamed as he was banging his fist on the floor. Liz and Patty started to calm Kid down (well attempt to). Cumo was in shock, I don't think she moved the entire time. She was just staring forward trying to run what just happened through her mind. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she seemed to realize what was happening.

"Aww no fair! Kid-kun only wants to play with her because she has bigger boobs!" Blair pouted. Cumo's face turned a dark red and she covered her chest with her hands. She looked really uncomfortable.

"Blair if you can't handle yourself, then leave. I don't want to have to Maka Chop you again." Maka threatened her. Blair pouted again trying to decide whether she was going to behave or not.

"But its not my fault that she has bigger boobs! I just wanted to play." Blair said.

"That's not important and isn't a part of this. Your just being immature, now clean up your act or go bother Soul." Maka warned her.

"Fine, but i'll get to play with someone later. Nya~" Blair said turning into her cat form. We all settled down and got Kid to act normal. Geez, to many things are happening. We all talked until about 11 and we decided that it was time for everyone to leave. We all said our goodbyes and Maka thanked everyone again for the wonderfull gifts. When everyone was gone we both sat on the couch.

"That was a lot of fun, but tiring." Maka said.

"I know, but as long as you had fun i'm happy." I told her.

"So, Kid had a crush on Cumo? I never would of guessed. Especially with her bangs. But, I guess he made a exception for her because of what's underneath her bangs." Maka said.

"Yeah, I was a little surprised at first too." I said. I looked around me and saw that the apartment was really dirty. I started to get up so I could clean but Maka grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry about that, we'll clean up tomorrow. Let's go to our bedroom." She said. I nodded and we went to our bedroom. I changed in the bathroom while Maka changed in our room. I started to wear shorts to bed instead of underwear, I don't think I could handle sleeping with Maka if I was in my underwear. I went to my room when I thought she was finished changing. I blushed at what she was wearing, it wasn't that bad, but I couldn't help it. She wasn't wearing any shorts or pajama pants (I think only underwear) and one of my long t-shirts. I covered my eyes just in case if she wasn't done changing and I just walked in on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"A-are y-you done c-changing?" I said.

"Yeah, why are you covering your eyes?" I uncovered my eyes and I could feel my face get hotter.

"I t-thought you were s-still c-changing." I answered. She giggled and patted the bed where she wanted me to sit. I went to the bed and sat where she had told me to.

"Thank you for the party Crona. It was the best one I ever had." she said.

"Y-your welcome. I-i'm glad y-you e-enjoyed i-it." She kissed my cheek and I could feel my face start to warm up even more (i'm sure it was a dark shade of red by now)

"I love it when you blush." she giggled.

"Y-you d-do?"

"Yep." She said as she pressed her lips to mine. I didn't pull back or freeze, I returned her kiss. I loved the feeling of her warm, soft lips against mine. She made me feel safe and warm. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, when we broke apart we both were out of breath.

"We did it again." she giggled.

"D-did w-what?" I asked.

"We made out, its an accident, but we did it." her face started to turn into a blush too.

"C-can I d-d-do it a-again?" I asked her.

"Yes." she answered. This time I move my lips against hers. It was slow and sweet, I could taste strawberries.

This time, the kiss didn't feel accidental. It kinda felt like when we were dancing. In rythym with eachother with no mistakes, we were meant for eachother. I could start to feel my body warm up, and my shorts got tighter. When we broke the kiss I squeaked as I fell off of the bed. I put my hand over my shorts so Maka wouldn't see.

"Crona are you oka- what are you doing?" she asked.

"N-n-nothing!" I stuttered.

"Why is your hand... oh, I know why."

"Dont get mad at me please! It was an accident I swear!" I told her.

"Why would I get mad? It's completely normal. Come on, get off the floor." I slowly stood up still covering my shorts and got back on the bed. My face was really hot, so i'm sure my face looked really red.

"Now tell me, why do you think I would get mad?" she asked me.

"I-its i-i-innapropriate." I told her.

"Its normal Crona. Actually I would hope you would get that kind of reaction." she said as her face turned red.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, it would be a little strange if you didn't." she told me.

"Oh." Is all I could manage to say. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Let's just go to sleep, we've both had enough excitement for tonight." she said.

"O-okay." I said turning off the light and jumping back in bed. I pulled the covers over me. I turned my face towards her and she smiled sleepily.

"Goodnight Crona, i'll see you tomorrow."

"G-goodnight. See you tomorrow." She closed her eyes and before she could fall completely asleep I whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**Yay! Blair finally made an appearance! Thank you to Yellowpikmin88 for the suggestion! Also, to the guest reviewer named Jiaaa; I hate the love triangle thing to, trust me. Just bear with it because this story is for everyone, not just you. Try not to get so mad and leave some details about yourself out please. I have plans for this story and trust me, things will always take a turn whether its bad or good. Alright done with that... How are you guys liking the story so far? Any suggestions? Review and tell me these things! I love to hear what you guys think about it, even if it is a review like Jiaaa... I always want to hear about it, so give me your best shot! Also, i'm a little indecisive so i'll have a poll up about whether to keep Ragnarok in the story or not. I don't know how you guys access the poll, if you figure it out will you tell me please? Anyway, thank you guys for reading this far, it means a lot to me, especially because this is my first story. Keep on reading! Bye Bye!**


	18. Practice

I woke up the next morning with Maka on top of me with a big smile on her face. My face started to heat up.

"W-what?" I asked her.

"What did you say before we went to sleep!?" She smiled bigger.

"I... l-l-l-love y-you." I repeated. My face got even hotter and I was tackled by Maka's hug.

"I love you too!" She started to squeeze me and I could feel my lungs lacking air. When she let go of me I struggled to get oxygen but tried to not make it too obvious.

"Whoops, sorry. I didn't mean to squeeze you like that." She giggled. I could feel my face get hotter and i'm sure my blush was already a dark red when I realized that Maka was still on top of me.

"Uh... M-maka..."

"Hm?"

"Y-your still o-on t-top of m-me." I stated.

"Oh, sorry. I made breakfast, get dressed and join me!" She jumped off of me and ran to the kitchen. I slowly got up and got dressed in a short-sleeved shirt and pants. I walked to the kitchen and Maka started to push me towards the table and sat me down in a chair.

"Hurry! It'll get cold!" She said as she shoved me down into my chair. She sat on the other side of me.

"Your happy today." I stated starting to eat my food.

"How can I not be! Especially after what you said to me and what you did for me yesterday. I can't be happier!"

"Well, it took me a while to work up the nerve to say that and I thought it was a perfect time since it was your birthday and you were already in a happy mood. I'm glad that you enjoyed your birthday." I gave her a smile.

"Thank you Crona. I also thought of something that we could do today. Stein mentioned it to me yesterday. I think we should go and practice using our weapons."

"Are you sure? You just met Theresa, do you even know what she looks like in weapon form? Also, isn't it her birthday today? I thought she wanted to go to the arcade." I asked her.

"Yes, no and yes. I want to go and no I haven't seen her in weapon form yet, but that makes it even more exciting! Yes, it's her birthday but last night she changed her mind about going to the arcade."

"Okay. Well I guess, what time do you want to go?" I asked her as I finished off my food.

"Hm, how about 1 or 2? It'll give us enough time to practice, come home and eat, and then I have a surprise for you." she said taking our plates to the sink.

"Sounds good." I told her, "What should we do till' then?" I asked her.

"Hmm. Well, I think we better have an adult with us just in case, so let's go talk to should probably clean up the apartment a little too." she said.

"Okay." We both cleaned the apartment up. It was really messy but luckily not too hard to clean up. It was mostly just a bunch of plates and plastic cups that were left on the couch or on the floor, a couple of napkins here and there. It only took us about an hour and a half to clean up the trash and wipe the counters and the table off. We also put away all of Maka's birthday gifts. By then, it was only 9 a.m. so we started to walk to Stein's. The walk there was pretty, the leaves on the trees were multi colored with red, yellow, orange, and a little green. The wind was warm and had a crisp smell. It was peacefull and I could tell that Maka was enjoying it, especially when we were walking through the park. When we got to Stein's house the pretty kind of died down and it was a little gloomy looking, but it looks a lot better compared to what it used to look like. Marie has definitley added her own touch to the place. When we knocked on the door we expected for Marie to jump out and hug us to death like she usually does, but she didn't. We were about to leave when the door slowly creaked open.

"Oh, hi kids." Marie yawned.

"Did we wake you up?" Maka asked her.

"No, I woke up a while ago, i'm just being a little slow today. Good thing it's Sunday." She said.

"Okay, is Stein here?"

"No, he went to talk to Death. What's up?"

"Oh, we were going to go practice today and were wondering if he could watch over us." Maka said.

"Well, he won't be home for the rest of the day, but I can call Justin." Marie said.

"That'll work, thank you."

"Your welcome, come inside you don't have to sit out there." Marie said opening the door even more. We said thank you again and we went inside. We sat on the couch and waited for Marie to call Justin. She walked into the kitchen and we could hear her pick up the phone and dial numbers. After a moment, we could hear Marie speaking to someone.

"I'm surprised he picked up, he always has those earphones in." she whispered to me. I giggled and agreed with her. I remember when we went to that one village and were attacked by a golem, Arachne and that one guy.. what was his name again? Jared? No, it started with a G. George? Nope, thats not it. Gikil? Definitley not... My thoughts were interupted when Marie walked into the living room.

"He said he'll be glad to watch you guys. You guys can just meet him out there." Marie said sitting down.

"Does he know when we'll be going?" Maka asked her.

"He said that he'll follow his instinct that follows Lord Death, i'm not sure what that means, but i'm not going to question him. I'm sure he'll be there by the time you guys get there."

"Okay, thank you again Marie. Your so very nice." Maka said.

"Your welcome. Should I make some tea?"

"No, we're leaving. But, thank you for the offer. We have to go do something." She said.

"Okay, but know that your always welcome here. See you later." she waved us goodbye as we left. Our walk was just as peacefull on the way home as it was on the way there. When we got home I plopped down on the couch as Maka picked up our house phone and called someone.

"Hey! So we are going to go practice, you want to come over?" I could hear someone talking on the other line for a minute, sounded like a girl, "Great! See you in a bit. Goodbye." She hung up the house phone and plopped down next to me.

"Theresa will be here in about half an hour. She was getting Deathbucks with her sister."

"She has a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know either. I don't want to ask her who she is though, it's not any of my buisness."

"I understand." I turned on the T.V. while we waited for Theresa to get here. It was about noon, so Maka got up and started to make sandwiches. I wasn't really hungry, but I don't like to refuse Maka. When Theresa got here, Maka made her a sandwich and we all ate and chatted for a while. We were about to leave when we heard banging on the door. Maka answered it and she backed up a little.

"Maka! How dare you!" I heard Soul yell. I walked over to the door. I understand why Maka backed up a little, Soul smelt terrible. It looked like he hasn't showered for a while and when he talked something smelt fowl.

"Soul? Why are you here, what are you talking about?" Maka asked him.

"You never invited me! I am your friend and you abandoned me!" I could see him drop something, it looked like a bottle of some sort with a clear liquid inside.

"Soul, go home. Your drunk. Where's your partner?"

"That doesn't matter! Answer my question." I could see... tears? Yeah, tears run down his face.

"Soul... Ugh fine. I don't know what your talking about. Invited to what?"

"Your birthday!"

"My birthday? Really? Why would you care, it's not like you cared before."

"Don't say that! You abandoned me! How can you abandon a friend!" He threw something in a envelope at her.

"Hey! Knock it off or leave." I told him.

"What are you gonna do? Slap me?" he slurred. I could feel my anger rising.

"Ugh, Soul your giving me a headache. I never abandoned you, i'm not even your friend." She said. Soul's face turned red and tears started to fall down his face like a stream. Theresa picked up the envelope he threw and set it on the table. She stayed over by the couch.

"How can you say that! After all we've been through!" He screamed.

"Soul, again I don't know what your talking about. Calm down, your gonna have the neighbors calling the cops on don't you just leave already? I'll call your partner to come get you."

"No!" Soul threw his fist and it hit Maka. Maka fell down and I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. Theresa pulled Maka back and onto the couch. I punched Soul in the face and I watched him stagger back and hit the wall. He hit the floor and passed out, I could see blood gushing out of his nose down onto his shirt, I think I broke it. I slammed the door shut and ran to Maka. She wasn't crying but she was holding her eye with her hand.

"Theresa will you call Soul's partner to come get him please?" Maka asked her calmly. Theresa ran to the phone and started to dial some numbers in.

"Are you okay? Where did he hit you? Let me see." I said panicking.

"He got me right in my eye. Calm down, i'm fine." She moved her hand away from her eye. It looked swollen and I could already see it turning blue.

"Do you want some ice? It looks pretty bad."

"Yeah, please. I don't think we got any raw meat." I ran to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack.

"Meat? Why would you put meat on your eye?" I asked handing her the ice pack.

"It helps." She winced as she placed the ice on her eye.

"Are you sure your okay? We don't have to go practice now if you don't want to." I told her.

"No, we're still going to practice. I'm fine, nothing too bad." She said.

"Amanda said she'll be here soon. She was looking everywhere for him." Theresa said.

"So Soul just ditched her somewhere while he was drunk and came here? Pathetic." Maka said.

"Where is he?" Theresa said.

"Passed out in the hall." I answered.

"Crona! Your hand, its bleeding." Maka said. I looked down at my hand, it was covered in blood. But, I don't think it was any of mine.

"It's uh... not mine." I said.

"What?" she said confused.

"I punched him, I think I broke his nose..." I said. I'm not guilty for it either, I was glad to get to punch Soul.

"Oh... Okay. Oh crap..." She said.

"What?" I started to get worried.

"It's nothing, I think that i'll be able to handle it. But, we have school tomorrow and Spirit's supposed to have some kind of speech in Stein's class."

"Oh no! What are we gonna do? S-spirit's gonna think that I d-did i-it! No, no, no, no, no!" I started to panic.

"Woah, calm down. It'll be okay. I'll just tell him that I ran into the kitchen cabinet, i'm a clutz."

"He won't believe you! I know he won't, he'll-" Maka grabbed my hand and I quit my rambling.

"Sit down, calm yourself. Everything will be okay." I sat down by Maka and I could feel my nerves relax.

"I'm going to be sure that Soul doesn't get up and leave before Amanda get's here." Theresa said.

"See? It's okay, Soul will leave, we'll go practice and everything will be fine." She reassured me.

"O-okay." I thought for a moment, "You were having such a good day too. I'm sorry." I said.

"I know, but you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault." She told me. I could feel her calming soul wavelength and it started to make me relax a little bit. We sat there with eachother for a while and waited for Theresa to tell us that Soul was gone. When she did, we got up and got ready to leave.

"So what's in the envelope?" Theresa asked.

"Don't know, haven't looked at it yet." Maka replied. Maka picked up the envelope and pulled out a card that said 'Happy Birthday' on it and another one that said 'I'm sorry'. She opened the birthday one first and started to read. She then pulled something out of it. Money? Yep, he gave her money.

"What's the other one?" Theresa asked.

"I'm not sure, but we better get going so we don't keep Justin waiting." We all agreed and left the apartment. Stein said that it would be better if we practiced in the forest where Arachne's lair used to be. I understand, the place is already really messed up and if we cause damage, it's not like we're breaking anything important. We got there and were meeted with Justin, like promised. He was in his usual car/motorcycle/vehicle thing (whatever it is), but for some reason he had a coffin attached to it. He told us it was just in case, it made us nervous.

"Crona, did you hear me?" Maka asked me.

"What?" I must of been spacing out...

"I asked you if you were ready yet."

"Oh, uh... i'm going to warm up a bit. You guys go ahead and practice." I answered. She just nodded and started to talk to Theresa. I guess I failed to mention that I can only keep Ragnarok out for about five minutes... But, only because I can feel the black blood start to reject me and I don't want to go too far. If I do, then my body turns into a rag doll and the black blood lashes out. I'd rather not do that because 1: it's creepy 2: it hurts like hell, pretty much feels like you just jumped off a building and broke every bone in your body. Yeah, not fun. I turned my attention back up to Maka and Theresa. It looks like Theresa is getting ready to turn into her weapon form. Theresa jumped up for a moment with light shining around her and then she turned into a scythe. Wait a minute... A double sided scythe? This is interesting... Theresa landed in Maka's hands as if she was as light as paper. Theresa's scythe form is beautiful, blue and orange flames decorated the blades, the background looked like stars on a dark night, and the handle was black.

"Wow Theresa, you look amazing!" Maka said.

"Thank you. I was impressed too when I first transformed."

"Wait, are you double sided? That is so cool! I'm definitley kicking someone's ass." She gave a determined smile. I started to laugh. She glanced at me and gave me a dirty look but quickly turned away and started to swing Theresa. I could tell that they resonated well with eachother, that's good. I started to laugh again.

"If you keep laughing i'll kick your ass first." Maka pointed at me.

"I-i'm sorry." I giggled. She started to walk towards me so I quit laughing and raised my hands up like she was pointing a gun at me. She stopped, smiled and walked back to where she was. They started practice as swinging, then certain moves and so on. After about an hour, they stopped and took a break.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing with us?" Maka said.

"Uh, yeah... I've been preparing myself." I lied.

"No you haven't, you've just been standing there watching us."

"Mentally."

"Your really bad at lieing." she stated. My face turned pink in a blush.

"Phew, i'm tired." Theresa said turning into her normal self.

"Me too. Let's have a small break and then continue later." Maka said. Theresa went over to talk to Justin, well attempted to. His eyes were closed and you could faintly hear his music through his earbuds. She had to tap him on his shoulder to get his attention. Maka walked over to me.

"How come you haven't been practicing?" She asked me.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"Why are you scared?"

"I can't keep Ragnarok out longer than five minutes in weapon form."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to push him. I can feel the black blood rejecting me and I don't want it to lash out."

"Oh." Is all she said. I think she understands, she saw it lash out at the church when we first met and when we fought underneath the DWMA, when she became my friend. The black blood isn't made for defeat or too much stress, if it's pushed too far it'll lash out and where I have a small amount of it in my body, it has to work harder to function correctly. I hope Stein finds a way to fix it, I could die if I lose too much of it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Theresa asked me. I snapped back into reality and nodded with a smile.

"You ready?" Maka asked her. Theresa nodded and they went back to practicing. I'll practice with them later, when I feel like I need to. Another hour and a half passed, I don't think i've ever been this bored in my entire life. I finally started to practice with them.

"Ragnarok." I called. 'Shut up bitch.' I heard him say. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him as he turned into a sword. Did I also mention that he's even smaller than before? Yeah, it's hard to keep a hold of him now. I started to swing him around and practiced my stances. I could hear a faint swishing kind of sound and as soon as I realized what it was and where it was coming from I ran behind Maka and yelled, "Watch out!" I swung my blade up just in time to hit the flying object which flew into the ground. I looked down at it, it looked like a... star?

"Black Star is that you?" Maka yelled.

"God Dammit! That was the perfect shot too!" I heard a male voice yell from the trees.

"That's not Black Star." I stated. I held Ragnarok up ready for whatever this man was going to throw at us. Justin ran by our side ready to fight with us.

"Stand aside, let me handle it." He said. We let him, but I still stayed cautious. I heard another swishing sound and brought my sword up again to hit a flying object. It just barely missed Maka.

"Why are things being thrown at me!?" Maka yelled furiously.

"God Dammit! Kid, hit that again and your dead!" He yelled from the trees. His voice sounded familiar...

"Come out! Face your crimes in the name of Lord Death!" Justin yelled. I heard another swishing sound and this time it came towards me, Justin put his arm out and hit the star with his blade.

"That was my last one god dammit! Alright, you asked for it!" We heard rustling from the trees and a figure come out screaming, "Saw Leg!" Uh oh... It's that one guy! What was his name though? I can't remember it... Justin blocked with his blade connected to his arm.

"Ah, so we meet again Giriko." Justin said.

"That's his name! Giriko!" I blurted on accident. My face turned pink in embarrassment.

"You forgot me? How could you forget me you little brat!" Giriko's eyes flared up in anger.

"Well that's easy." Maka said trying to piss him off!

"I'm going to cut your neck off! All of you! I spent months practicing star throwing and was proud of myself. But when I go to hit an actual target you guys dodge it like it's only air! You pieces of shit!" He yelled at us.

"It's not our problem that you suck." Maka said. I could see the flame in Giriko's eyes grow. Giriko then smiled and started to howl like a wolf. What the hell? Did he just go crazy or something? We could hear large footsteps come from behind us. A big golem appeared from nowhere and stopped in front of us.

"What is that hideous thing?" Maka said.

"You little bitch! That's Timmy, he's gorgeous! The first golem to ever be created with the goals of murder and suffering without a witch's soul! I made him myself." Giriko said.

"He'll probably fail just like your star throwing." Maka laughed. I started to laugh too.

"Alright thats it! Timmy, death to the children." Giriko said smiling, "And I get to fight you, you mother fucking religous obsessed freak!" Justin and Giriko started to fight while the golem charged at me and Maka.

"M-maka, I don't know how long Ragnarok will last." I said starting to feel him weaken.

"Just try Crona! We can't give up!" Maka said swinging Theresa at the golem.

"O-okay." I sliced my wrist and threw my blood at the golem, "Bloody Needle!" The blood hardened into a saucer and sliced through one of his sides. My wrist was still bleeding but I could feel the blood trying to heal it. Maka got a couple of hits into the golem when I distracted him with my blow. He fell backwards and layed still for a moment. But we knew he wasn't finished yet. He started to get up and we attacked him while he was struggling. 'Sorry bud but i'm out' I could hear Ragnarok say. 'No! We can't give up yet, we can't. Maka is counting on me.' I told him. 'Alright but your the one asking for pain.' Ragnarok replied. I ignored his comment and continued to fight. I could feel the blood start to reject me and I got a couple of hits into the golem before I had to step back.

"M-maka, I can't. I-it's about to r-reject me." I told her.

"Crona try to hold out longer! We can get it while it's down- Crona!" She yelled. I looked over and the golem smacked me, which sent me flying into a tree. My left shoulder smacked into the tree first which slowed me down but sent me face first into another tree. I landed on my left shoulder again and I could hear cracking sounds. Tons of pain shot through my shoulder which made me yelp a little. I stood up and looked at it. It was twisted at a odd angle but it didn't hurt enough to be broken, I think I only popped it out of place.

"Crona are you okay?" Maka said blocking another attack from the golem.

"I-im fine! Don't worry about me!" I yelled back. Ragnarok wasn't in my hand anymore, I think he went back into my blood. I tried to make him go back into a sword but he refused. 'No! I'm tired and i'm going to sleep. Your fault if you get hurt you wimp.' he said. 'Ragnarok! The fight isn't over! If Justin kills Giriko today you can have his soul.' I said. 'Really? You know that's against the rules at the DWMA?' he said. 'I don't care just turn back into a sword so we can fight.' 'Alright, fine. But you owe me a soul whether its human or not.' He said finally turning back into a sword. Justin please don't kill Giriko today, I prayed to myself. I better not regret my decision... I ran back out to Maka and the Golem blocking a swing from his arm that about hit Maka. I had to raise my left arm up as a support for my sword, it sent throbbing pain through my shoulder and I held back my yelp.

"Crona, your hurt." Maka stated.

"I'm fine, worry about the fight." I told her. She nodded and cut at the Golem's hand causing him to pull back. He tried to punch Maka but failed and gave Maka a free shot at his face. The Golem fell backward but caught himself and leapt back up. He used his momentum to throw a punch at Maka but before it hit her I blocked it. It wasn't a very good block because I was again sent flying into the trees. This time I hit my head and landed on my leg wrong. I heard a small crack and pain shot through my leg, worse than my shoulder. I think I actually broke my leg and my black blood can't heal it! Of course when i'm helpless the black blood has to fail on me. I sighed and stood up. Walking back to Maka and the Golem, pain shooting through my leg every step I took. (I have no idea how my leg could withstand my weight.) I slightly whimpered each step trying to hold back my scream.

"Crona, your hurt too bad. You don't have to fight now." Maka said to me.

"No, i'm gonna fight even if it kills me." I said. I'm not lieing either, I'll die if I have to. I know I tried to run before, but now I feel like I have a responsibility. I won't give up. I could feel my black blood trying it's hardest to fix my wounds and broken bones but it's too much for it to handle. I can feel it slowly trying to reject me. I have a feeling that Ragnarok's trying to fight it off, but its inevitable. I started swinging at the Golem again trying to get a good shot on it.

"Crona watch out!" Maka jumped in front of me and took a blow that sent her flying. Well, we might as well be birds, because this son of a gun keeps giving us flying lessons. Why the hell is this Golem so freaking strong? What did Giriko do, give it tons of steroids?

"Maka! Are you alright?" I yelled keeping my eyes on the Golem. When I didn't hear a response I turned around to see Maka knocked out on the ground. Her head was bleeding, not gushing thank goodness. Theresa was passed out too, she doesn't look hurt though. I turned back around in time to dodge a hand coming at me, I grabbed it's thumb. It pulled me upward and I used this as a chance to attack it's face. I stabbed it's eye hoping that if I make it blind we'll have a better chance of winning. I pulled my sword back out and stood on it's head. I jumped over a hand that came at me (god he uses his hands a lot) and fell off his head... I caught myself by lodging my sword into his other eye socket, making him completely blind. I could start to feel my black blood reject me. If it does reject me, Ragnarok will dissapear and I will be sent falling to the ground. I looked down to see how far I was from the ground. My only thought was, this is going to hurt like hell. Like I expected, Ragnarok dissapeared and my body was sent down to the ground. The needles being jabbed out of my body kept stabbing the Golem as I went down, hopefully that did some damage to him. His hand hit me though as he tumbled backward and I was sent into more of the trees. I feel like a freaking full fledged eagle, I might as well be sent to get an award for flying lessons. I'm really annoyed with being sent flying into the stupid trees. I hit a tree pretty hard and heard more cracking sounds. I couldn't tell what I broke this time though, the rejection has sent me into pain hell. I felt like I just fell off a sky scraper into a road and was run over by a ton of heavy weight tanker trucks. I looked over at Justin, his fight with Giriko seems weak. It didn't even look like Justin was trying, he kept dodging every attack Giriko made. If Justin wasn't so busy messing around maybe me and Maka wouldn't be like this. No, I shouldn't think that, he's busy trying to tire out Giriko so he can have a chance at getting to the Golem. I looked over at the Golem, I watched as he turned into a pile of gears and dust. Huh, guess the rejection sort of saved me... for once. I looked over at Maka right before everything blacked out. All of the sudden I was in a forest, but not the one we were just in. It looked like the forest that leads to Medusa's hideout. I didn't move, I just looked around trying to figure out what I should do. It's dark, it's cold, I can't see the moon, and i'm alone. I'm not really scared, I grew up in this atmosphere and so I usually enjoy being here. I tried to leave behind the darkness and the comfort of it, but I can't really help it. I decided to walk around and figure out why i'm here, also how did I get here? I finally stumbled upon Medusa's old hideout, I wonder what it's like now that she's dead. I walked inside, it looks exactly as we left it. I could see a stain of my blood, I winced at the memory. Wait a minute, didn't I break my leg and shouldn't my shoulder be popped out of place? I started to examine myself, oh... What the hell? I'm so freaking confused... I'm not wearing my pants and shirt, i'm wearing my old dress. Uhhhhhh... What am I supposed to think of this, what am I supposed to do, why am I here? Can someone answer my questions please!? I started to look around more, trying to find something important.

"Welcome, child." I heard her slithering voice. I stopped in my tracks and started to shake.

"M-m-m-medusa?" I turned around to see her floating on her tail.

"Ahh, yes you remember. Then again, how can you forget your own mother?" She laughed, "You have done well, you've gotten close to that disgusting girl. Are you ready for your next assignment?"

"N-no! S-she's my g-g-g-girlfriend. I will n-not h-hurt h-her." I told her.

"Excuse me?" She started to laugh evily, "Oh, now I know your joking. You are a child from me, you cannot love. It is impossible, such a disgusting word. Now, listen to me my child. Your next mission is important, now I know you will not dissapoint your mother, will you?"

"N-no Lady M-medusa." Wait, what am I saying? I can't help her! But she's right, I can't refuse her, shes my mother. I would need help if I was going to try to say no to her, she'd try to kill me and I would die, again. I don't think I could kill her at all, she knows all of my weaknesses.

"Good boy, now listen carefully. You've done well getting close to the DWMA students and staff. Stein even has gotten close you you," she giggled, "Perfect. Alright, you know that there is another kishin right? Some foolish boys accidently opened it up and the madness is slowly spreading. It will reach you soon and you will feel a surge of power. The black blood will activate once again and you'll be welcomed to madness. Stein and the foolish lord death will send you on the mission to kill it. It will be a while before they do send you, but they will be depending on you. When you meet this Kishin, I want you to fall into the madness with great strength. You will hide and build an army with the witches, wear your dress so they think your female. Then, attack the DWMA and take it over. Kill Lord Death." She told me. I started to shutter and shiver in fear. Kill Lord Death? How, why? I can't, even with the powers of the newly revived kishin. It's impossible, the last kishin was able to nearly kill him but me? I won't even think about it.

"Y-y-y-y-yes Medusa." I answered.

"Very good. You remember how to open the portal to the witches world?" She asked me.

"Yes." I know very well how to open the stupid portal, I tried to forget it but it's fried into my brain.

"I am not able to complete this mission, for all I am is a pitiful ghost. Ugh, I hate being like this. Which is why i'm counting on you Crona, my child." Her face twitched in disgust for a moment before she pulled an evil smile.

"Y-yes L-lady Medusa." I answered. I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to, I can't!

"If you fail to complete this simple thing you will be punished. I may only be a ghost, but i'm still a witch." She's right, some witches if they die can keep there soul alive as a ghost. They haunt people, i'm surprised she's only haunted me so far. Oh great, does this mean that i'm gonna start having nightmares again?

"Now, our time is up. Leave me to my hideout and run back to the DWMA." She said. I only nodded and started to run. I ran for what seemed like forever. The forest looked like it was getting longer and longer, then it started to rain. It wasn't cold, there was no wind, I couldn't see a single cloud. But a warm rain started to shower over me and I could feel sadness. My eyes teared up. Why am I crying? I should be used to this atmosphere.

"Crona, please, Crona." I heard a faint voice. It sounded like Maka? Yeah Maka, but where is she?

"Maka! Where are you!" I yelled.

"Crona, please wake up." I heard her say again. Wake up? Am I asleep? That would explain why I ended up here and why i'm wearing this. When did I go to sleep though? I don't remember... Did I pass out during the battle? I think I did... Is the battle still going and she's trying to wake me? What if she's in trouble! I have to wake up, I have to wake up, I have to wake up, I have to wake up! I started to hit my face and run around, trying everything that I thought would wake me up. When I opened my eyes again, I was still in the forest. I started to cry, why can't I wake up? I cried for a while before I could feel the air around me lighten a little. The rain stopped and it started to brighten. As the light grew stronger, the trees faded and I could hear voices. But whose? I looked around me and could see snakes on my legs and on my arms. I started to punch and push the snakes off of me. Then I can only see white.

* * *

**Major cliffhanger! Sorry guys, i'm being a little slow updating and writing my stories. I have to study for my learner's permit and that book is gigantic! I have to study for a whole 4 hours a day (says my adults). Anyway, going on about the story and not me... How are you guys liking the story? So far the reviews are telling me i'm doing a good job. But keep leaving reviews and don't forget to leave suggestions! Also, don't forget questions if you have them. I love hearing what you guys say, it makes me feel like a good person. Even if it's something like "I don't like it" or "Can you fix this?", I don't take them as insults they are constructive critisism for me. =) Even a "What the crap is this? I hate it, no good." isn't a insult to me. Not everyone is going to like the story, I understand that. Anyway, your guys reviews are the only thing that keep me writing. I wish I could reply to all of you, sometimes I can't because they are only guest viewers. Thank you all for sticking around, it means a lot to me. Do you guys want me to open up an email for fanart? Well, see you next chapter! Bye Bye!**


	19. The Infirmary, Again

I could still feel something on my arms so I continued to punch and throw my arms. I kept my eyes closed. Someone grabbed my hands trying to keep me still but I could feel my fist connect with a face.

"Woah, calm down Crona. Ouch! It's me, Stein." He said. I stopped throwing punches and opened my eyes. My eyes started to tear up. He was holding my hands and the right one had a cast on it. I looked around my surroundings. I'm in the DWMA infirmary. No one but Stein is here, he let go of me.

"I-i'm sorry. H-how did I g-get h-here?" I asked him.

"It's alright. After Justin fought off Giriko, he brought all you kids back here. Giriko got away though."

"O-oh. W-what's today?" I asked. I'm really confused and disoriented.

"October 5th, Thursday."

"What? H-how long have I b-been asleep? When did I wake up?" I asked him. I'm on the verge of crying.

"You were in a mild coma for 3 weeks. This is the first time you woke up." he told me.

"I-in a coma? I'm s-so confused." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I could feel tears roll down my cheeks.

"That's okay, it's normal. How do you feel?" He asked me. I was so lost in being confused and disoriented that I hadn't taken the time to think about that. My shoulder and leg is sore, my wrist hurts and I have a headache. I really took a beating... I examined my hand, this is probably what broke when I fell off of the Golem.

"My leg, shoulder hurt a little. Nothing too bad though. My hand hurts, I think I have a headache." I told him. I looked at his face. His lip was split and bleeding. Now I know why my hand hurts... "Sorry I hit you." I apologized.

"It's fine. I'll have Naigus get you a pain killer. I'll have to run a test for your head, make sure your healing correctly." He said. "Do you want to see Maka?"

"Yes!" I said a little too fast which made me blush. I could hear him giggle a little and he made a couple of phone calls. I looked around the room a little more, there were flowers and cards laying around. I could see that a couple card titles said 'get better soon', others say 'I miss you', etc. I looked at the cast on my leg, it was already drawn on. One deifinitley stook out, Black Star's signature. I could hear the intercom come on saying, "Maka Albarn, to the infirmary." I knew it wouldn't be long before she would be here.

"If your wondering, you broke your right hand and left leg, your shoulder was popped out of place and you hit your head pretty hard. You had a small fracture in your skull and a major concussion. The concussion should be gone by now, but i'll have to run some tests to make sure." Stein said.

"Okay." Is all I said. I can't believe I got hurt so easily, well I guess I can. I'm used to the black blood protecting me and fixing any wounds, but now that it's weak I can't depend on it much. Also, if I was in a coma, then Medusa was a dream. Although the part about some witches being strong enough to haunt people is a fact. Why did I think that was real? I could feel another tear run down my cheek and I started to wipe the tears from my face so Maka wouldn't see when she got here. I could hear her boots hit the floor before she slammed the infirmary door open. As soon as she caught sight of me tears started to flow and she ran towards me. She hit me hard and started to squeeze me in her hug. It hurt a little, but I didn't mind because I was in a coma for 3 weeks and i'm sure she was really worried. She started to bawl on my shoulder.

"I-it's okay. I'm here now." I told her while rubbing her back.

"Don't ever do that again! I was so worried about you!"

"I-i'm sorry. I'll t-try not to." I said. She let go of me and examined my face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore, my h-hand hurts, and I h-have a s-small headache. Other than that, i'm f-fine." She stared at me for a moment longer then let go of my face. I studied her eye, Soul's punch must of gotten her pretty bad because there's still a slight discoloration under her eye.

"Okay. Are you tired? I'll go back to class." Maka said. Did she just ask me if I was tired?

"No! I mean, please don't go. I just woke up from a 3 week coma and i'm still really confused. Can you tell me what happened while I was in my coma, please?" I said. She just smiled and took a seat next to me, then started her long story. She started out with, Kid and Cumo are definitley dating. They made it official last week. Black Star still can't get Cumo to appreciate his 'godliness' he still scares her. Cumo has been getting used to Shibusen and started to hang out with them more often. She works as a maid at Kid's mansion. Tsubaki went through the pictures on her camera and found a picture from the night me and Soul came back from our mission, it was Black Star and Patty kissing. She hasn't said anything to them about it because they were both drunk at the time and probably wouldn't remember. Tsubaki doesn't remember taking a picture of them, which is weird. Also, she talked about the injuries her and Theresa got from the fight. Maka and Theresa both got semi concussions and Theresa broke her wrist. Either way it didn't make me feel any better that I was the one beat up the most. I guess i'm glad that I got hurt and Maka didn't though, I took a lot of hits for her. That one she took for me was pretty bad... Maka forgave Soul and now they are somewhat friends again.

"What got you to forgive Soul?" I asked her.

"Remember that envelope he threw at me?"

"Yeah." I remember that pretty well...

"It had a birthday card and an apology card in it. I'll have to bring the apology one for you to read, if you want to understand why I forgave him. It took me a minute to process, but it's all good now." She said.

"Okay. So I uh, have one question." I said. She nodded for me to proceed, "How do I get home?" I asked.

"Uhhhhh... Stein!" She yelled. Stein walked around the curtain to talk to us.

"What the hell? Where were you?" I asked totally confused.

"Behind the curtain." He replied.

"No really?" I said sarcastically, "What were you doing?"

"I don't know." What?

"Anyway... So how is Crona gonna come home?" Maka asked him.

"He can't. Unless he wants to crutch himself all the way up the DWMA stairs and back everyday. Which will already be a difficult task to get to your classes because you broke your hand." He said.

"Yeah... I'd rather not do that. I kinda wanted to go home though..." I said. It gets lonely here at night, I wouldn't admit that out loud though. I hate being by myself in the infirmary.

"It's alright, I'll stay here with you as long as I can. Try to heal though, so you can come home. Remember what I said before we left to go practice? I said I needed to show you something, I still do. But I can't if your in here." Maka said. Stein left the room for a little while. Why the hell was he behind the curtain, and what was he doing? It creeped me out when he said 'I don't know'. He usually doesn't act like that, maybe I can find out whats wrong... Maka and I talked for a long time. When classes got out all of my friends joined me (not including Soul) and we enjoyed our time. It was fun. Maka told me that she already talked to my boss about my injuries. He was totally cool about it and understood. I like Mike, I hope I work for him for a long time. When everyone left, it was just Maka and me. She stayed until about 10:30, then went home. Leaving me in the dark and lonely infirmary. I tried to fall asleep, but I was scared that I'd go into a coma again. Plus, if I start having nightmares, I don't want to sleep. I eventually dozed off about midnight though. I'd have to get up for school tomorrow. I woke up the next morning with a major migrain. Maka visited me early this morning, she gave me clothes and packed me breakfast. I got dressed and realized how hard it is to put pants on with a cast on my leg, not fun. I ate breakfast, then me and Maka walked to class. Well, Maka walked, I crutched. Stein was right, it's hard to crutch with a broken hand. Stein only had a lecture today, it was long and boring but, to be a good student I must always pay attention and copy down some notes. Then we made it through Marie's class, lectures... I didn't get half of what anybody was talking about. It was all completely new to me and it seems that they were already half way through the assignments. I was so confused and frustated that I was to the point of tears. I went to fitness class, the most boring class I have ever had. I was excused because I can't lift weights and I can't run, so I sat on the bench the entire time. Maybe since I can't participate in this class I can see if Stein or Marie could help me catch up, i'll have to ask. Then finally lunch! I was so happy. Lunch is like 3 hours long, so I get a break from moving. I noticed Soul was sitting at our table too, I just ignored him because i'm still mad at him.

"Hey Crona, how's your leg and arm doing?" Kid asked.

"They're sore. But, not as bad as I thought it was going to be. How are you guys today?" I asked him.

"We're fine, thank you. Have you seen Cumo? She's usually early to lunch and I haven't seen her."

"No, I would look for her, but i'm imobilized." I said. Maka giggled.

"That's too bad. By the way, how are classes so far?" Tsubaki asked me.

"I'm so confused, frustrated, and stressed out. I don't get anything." I said laying my head on the table. I would of just dropped my head onto the table for effect, but I recently had a concussion so i'd rather not..

"I'm sorry. If you'd like, me, Maka, Kid, and Cumo would love to study with you. We've already talked about it, so none of us would mind." Tsubaki said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you guys, I would really like that."

"I'd like to study with you too." Theresa said placing her tray on the table. I nodded. We ate and chatted for a while and started to get worried when we didn't see Cumo. We still had about an hour left of lunch so Kid, Soul, and Black Star went looking for her.

"How's your hand Theresa?" I asked her.

"It's good. It's really hard to write with my left hand though." She said.

"I know how you feel, except Maka's been helping me write notes down."

"Wait, you both broke your right hands?" Liz asked.

"Yep." we both said lifting our hands up. We all kind of giggled. Soul came running up to us, panting.

"Guys, come to the infirmary. It's about Cumo." He said trying to regain breath. We all got really worried.

"Crona, i'll walk with you." Maka said. Everybody started running to the infirmary.

"I'm fine, just go. I'll get there sooner or later." She kind of gave me a sad look then nodded and started running with the rest of the group. I sighed and got up from the table, slowly making my way there. What could of happened? A duel? A fight? Bullies? An accident? I could only find out by getting to the infirmary and hearing the story. I tried crutching my way there as fast as I could, I got really tired fast. I had to take a break and catch my breath by the stairs.

"There she is!" I heard someone shout. "Let's get him!" Another voice shouted. I looked over to where the voices came from and some boys were running towards me. They stopped right in front of me trying to catch their breaths.

"Is t-there something you n-need?" I asked them. Ugh, i'm still bad with new people. Stupid stuttering.

"Yeah, you back in the infirmary." One kid with blonde hair said.

"Huh?" I asked confused. The other boy with dark brown hair nudged him and gave him a dirty look.

"You need to be back in your hospital bed, you belong there with Cumo." The brown haired kid said.

"Oh, you know what happened to her?" I asked. Maybe they can tell me what happened.

"Are we scary to you." The blonde asked. He was again nudged by the brown haired boy.

"No... Why would you be scary? Anyway, can you tell me what happened to Cumo?" I asked them. They both frowned and started to look annoyed. "W-what, d-did I say something w-wrong?"

"Instead of telling you, how about we show you." The brown haired kid said. They started to walk towards me and I realized that these kids weren't as nice as I thought they were. One grabbed my arm and the other grabbed my cast on my leg. They both got evil smiles on their faces.

"Say, are you a boy or a girl? For a long time you wore that dress and now your wearing pants and shorts, your confusing the hell out of me." The blonde said.

"Guess we'll find out once you fall down the stairs. You belong dead in a ditch like that witch!" The other said.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" I heard Maka yell from the top of the stairs.

"Oh crap! It's Nerd! Run!" The blonde yelled. They bumped into eachother before running away.

"Are you okay Crona? I had a bad feeling, guess I was right." She said walking towards me.

"I'm fine. Thanks. They kinda jumped me. How is Cumo?" I asked her.

"Not good. Someone pushed her down the DWMA entry stairs." She said.

"Oh no. Did she go all the way down?" I asked her worried.

"Unfortunately, yes. Almost all of her ribs are broken, broken wrist, both legs, and she has a fractured skull."

"I better get up there quick then. Here, take my crutches and i'll hop up the stairs." She nodded and grabbed my crutches and started walking up the stairs with me. It seemed like a good idea at first, now i'm too tired to even breathe. Maka giggled as she saw me pant and gasp for air as I got to the top. She gave me my crutches back and we made our way down to the infirmary. Maka opened the door for me and as I crutched in, I could see that everyone one was crowded around the bed. Kid was sitting in a chair, crying. Everyone made room for me to see her. As soon as I saw her I could feel my breathing stop. She looked horrible. She was sleeping but she still looked like she was in a lot of pain. There were stitches all over in her face and in parts of her arms and legs. She had a tube down her throat, the only thing keeping her breathing. Stein walked in looking upset as well.

"Hello children. Well, good news is that Cumo will live. Bad news is that she is in a coma and I have no idea when she could wake up. And a major concussion. She's lucky her brain isn't bleeding rapidly. I only hope that she will recover quickly. Witches tend to have rapid regeneration." He said. Kid didn't look up or react, he just kept crying. I felt really bad, this is the first time i've seen Kid cry. It's hard to get any emotion out of Kid that doesn't involve symmetry, but even then he hasn't ever cried. Maka hugged me and wiped her finger against my face. I hadn't realized it, but I was crying too. Suddenly my legs could no longer hold me and I fell to the floor. It hurt my broken leg but I couldn't react to anything. My hands covered my face as I cried harder to the point that I couldn't breathe correctly. Maka sat down next to me and hugged me hard. Her soul wavelength was calming but I couldn't stop crying.

"You kid's are excused for the day. Spend as much time with her as you can, especially you Kid." Stein said.

"Why especially me?" Kid asked. Finally looking up.

"I noticed from the heart moniter that as soon as you walked in her heart rate calmed. She knows when your around, she can feel your soul. Oh, and Crona's. Her heart rate has slowed to normal levels as soon as you both were here." Stein said. I looked up and saw Kid take Cumo's hand in his. I would do so too, but I can't move. I'm in shock and even if I wasn't, I hit the floor so hard that my leg wouldn't be able to hold my weight anyway. Maka took my face in her hands and started to rub my cheek with her fingers.

"Stein, I know who pushed her down the stairs." She said looking down.

"Do you?"

"They're the same kids that just tried to jump Crona. They probably would of tried to push him down the stairs too if I hadn't gotten there in time."

"I see, well do you know what class they're in?"

"Yes, I had to deal with them a long time ago. In the NOT class, they're still there I believe." she said.

"Okay, take me there now."

"But class is in session, shouldn't you be teaching right now?" she asked.

"I don't care. I'll be sure those kids are punished. Spirit's subbing for me."

"Alright." She looked at me, "are you going to be alright?" she asked me. I knew I couldn't speak, I gave a weak nod in response. She gave me a sad smile and went with Stein. I brought my hands up to my face once more and started to bawl hard. I felt hands on my arms pulling me off of the floor. I tried to grit my teeth and ignore the pain but I ended up yelling as pain was shooting through my leg. My hands were pulled from my face but I kept my eyes closed and continued to bawl. I was placed on the bed next to Cumo's. I don't know how long I cried for, but it was long enough for Maka to get back. I couldn't hear anything, I could feel her wavelength rush towards me. Then I felt her arms wrap around me and it calmed me a bit. I had stopped bawling so hard and it turned into a soft cry. Eventually I had stopped crying and I sat there with Kid and Maka next to Cumo. Everyone else left and went home. The clock said 8:30.

"Kid, are you alright?" Maka asked him.

"I guess. I don't want to leave her, I haven't felt this way about anyone before and now that she's nearly left me... I can't explain it. I feel like i'm abandoning her if I go home." he said.

"Your not abandoning her, she knows that. I can walk you home if you'd like. I would stay here all night if I could too, but unfortunately we can't. I feel the same about leaving Crona." She said.

"I would like you to walk me home. Thank you. I can wait until your ready to go." He said.

"Alright." She looked over at me and took my hand in hers," are you okay?" she asked me.

"I don't get how Cumo could feel safer around me. I don't understand why she even likes me. I was afraid of her for so long. I'm not afraid anymore but I still can't look her in the eyes because I get flash backs and nightmares. I just don't understand. She probably knows so much about me, but I know nothing about her." I said.

"You know, she cried just as hard as you did when you were in a coma. She cares Crona. After spending more time with her, I realized why." Maka said.

"Why?"

"She can relate to you. Your cousins. Your mother's abused you. You were tortured. You were forced to kill innocent people. You were forced to live a life that wasn't your own," she sighed, "she also told me a secret about your family, you don't know about it. She wanted to tell you, so i'll let her."

"Oh." is all I could say. She walked over to me and got close my face which made me blush slightly.

"Don't be gloomy all night, alright? Cumo will be fine and like Stein said, she has witch regeneration on her side. So she'll recover faster. I'll come visit you tomorrow." She pressed her lips against mine which lasted a while. It made my face feel really warm and i'm sure my face was red. "Here, read it and you'll understand why I forgave Soul. You don't have to, I understand that. See you tomorrow." She set an envelope in my hand and left with Kid. I got up from my chair and hopped over to the bed I was staying in. I read the letter. It gave me a different perspective of him, I still didn't completely forgive him, but i'll give him a chance. He won't be my actual friend for a long time though. I glanced over at Cumo one more time, then I layed in my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry guys, this is a short chapter (cries) I had major writer's block and I haven't been home long enough to continue this chapter's flow. It literally took me 4 days to start the chapter. I had ideas and it was going well, but then I was invited to go camping with my bff. I went and had tons of fun, but when I came back I had no ideas and the flow just stopped. Sorry again... I will write a long chapter next chapter (the actual chapter) to make up for it =) Btw, your probably wondering what Soul's letter was, so i'll write and post it =) It'll kind of be an extra. Well, even though this chapter was short how did you like it? Poor Cumo =( she's just like Crona, a broken soul just wanting to be forgiven and to fit in... sad... stay tuned! Leave suggestions and constructive reviews! Btw Serpentine zhark, loved the idea! It'll be a while before it'll show up though. Sorry.. Anyway, next chapter will be an extra for Soul's note, keep reading! Bye Bye!**


	20. Soul's Letter (EXTRA)

Soul's Letter

Maka, i'm sorry for everything i've done. I wish I could apologize to Crona, i'm afraid that if I even come close to you or him he'll chop me into pieces. I probably deserve it, I ruined everything. You don't have to accept my apology either, I deserve that too. In fact, I won't be dissapointed or sad or surprised if you throw this letter back into my face and curse at me. I deserve everything that you and Crona have in store for me. I'll apologize for everything i've done.

1: I'm sorry I ruined our partner and friend ship

2: I'm sorry we'll never be able to resonate again

3: I'm sorry that i'm always a self-centered jerk

4: I'm sorry that I show off to piss you off

5: I'm sorry I never listened to you

6: I'm sorry that I got confused

7: I'm sorry that i'm afraid to speak to you

8: I'm sorry I got jealous in the first place

9: I'm sorry I kissed you

10: I'm sorry I betrayed you and Crona

Maka, I can go on and on apologizing about everything i've done. There are over a hundred I need to apologize for, these are the 10 most important ones I needed to say. To be honest Maka, I was completely confused. I've never actually fallen in love before. So, when I felt like I needed to be more protective and controlling of you, I thought I had feelings. Pathetic huh? Yeah, I show off all the time about being too cool and always having a girlfriend, but really it's never happened. Those girls you saw me with? I payed them to make you jealous, which never worked. Crona was right, i'm being more like a big brother than a lover. I love you Maka, but as my friend and my little sister. We don't have to be blood related to be family, you taught me that and so did Crona. I love Amanda. I really do, she taught me what love really is. Also, i'm kind of in a deep depression trying to forgive myself for things i've done... I've also been drinking a lot... If I show up at your house one day drunk, ignore everything I say and shut the door in my face. I don't know what i'll do, so better be on the safe side. Theresa hates me, I understand that. She's your new partner and Amanda's big sister, of course she'll be angry at me. If you do forgive me, don't make her accept me. I want her to know by herself that I can be a good person. Amanda has been teaching me things i've never known before and i'm becoming a better person. So, hopefully a secret visit from me won't happen... Maka, I wish I could continue this note forever apologizing, but unfortunatley I run out of paper... So, i'll say sorry for the thing that hurts me the most. I'm sorry I betrayed you and Crona. You were my closest friend and Crona is a cool person, he was becoming my best friend too. I wish I could redo everything i've done. If you do forgive me, don't make Crona forgive me either. I deserve to be hated by him. I actually wish he hates me. I've done the worst thing to him and you, I can't even describe how much I wish I could fix this. Love is the only thing that will turn an enemy into a friend, you taught me that when Crona became our friend. But, Love is also the only thing that will turn a friend into an enemy, I learned that the hard way. Forgive me or not, I accept either. Will you please give me an answer by Monday? You can think longer too, I just want to know. Tell Crona i'm sorry and i'm sorry I couldn't tell him in person. Also, tell him that I think it's awesome he's standing up to people. He's gaining confidence and isn't as shy anymore. That Medusa bitch screwed up his life, we became friends and I can tell his world has completely changed. He's happy now, especially with you. You two need eachother, so continue being the cute couple you are.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the long wait, my internet was being dumb and didn't want to connect to any of my devices. So, I continued to write, but I need internet to upload them. I give you guys a surprise next chapter =3 Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, you have no idea how much it touches me to know that you guys love my writing. At first, this idea seemed dumb to me but I tried it out, and i'm grateful that I did. I thank you all for sticking with me and loving my writing. Thank you, again. But, before I blabber, I must say that I hope you guys continue to read, review and fav! Bye Bye!**


	21. Alright

It took Cumo almost two months to wake up. She woke up December 12th, it was a surprise to us. Stein said that he estimated that she would wake up around January or February. We were leaving to go to class when we heard Cumo whisper me and Kid's name. We turned around just as her eyes fluttered open. Today's December 18th, the day she get's discharged from the infirmary. The same day I get the cast off of my leg. I rebroke it one day, so it had to reheal... I finally get to go home. It's a Saturday, so no school today. Stein walked in with a saw (the ones used to cut off casts), I was scared he was going to cut my leg open, until I learned that it uses vibrations to just cut the cast. When it came off it felt as if my leg could finally breathe. I tried to walk on it, I limped a lot and nearly fell over. So Stein just gave me a boot for support. Cumo's injuries were completely healed, Stein was right, her witch regeneration helped her.

"Hey Crona, Cumo, how are you guys?" Maka said walking in.

"Hi, we're good." I answered.

"What are you doing here?" Cumo asked her.

"I came to pick you and Crona up."

"For what?" Cumo asked.

"We're going to Kid's mansion. I'll explain why later. Are you guys ready to go?"

"I am, what about you Cumo?" I said.

"Nearly," She said looking around, "Here they are, my boots." She put on her boots and we left. I had to carry one of my shoes because I couldn't wear it while I have this boot/brace on. My right hand healed a long time ago, so I didn't have to worry much about that. I just have to be carefull when I practice. We stopped at my apartment first, Maka handed Cumo a bag and told her to put whatever was inside on.

"Kid planned a surprise party for her," Maka whispered to me, "We should get dressed too." Maka grabbed my hand and we went to our bedroom. Maka added a few more photos and some of her things in there. It looked different, but a good different. My white suit was on the bed folded nicely.

"Look that way and get dressed, i'll look this way." Maka said turning towards the back wall. I did as she said and dressed in my suit. It felt just the same, I had to tuck my pant leg into my boot though. Maka was wearing her normal purple dress. She kept her hair in pony tails though. Maka grabbed her coat ready to go. We sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Cumo to come out. When she did, her face was a dark red and she looked very awkward. Her dress went down to her knees (it was black), with white flats, she also had a bracelet on both wrists with a shinigami skull on it.

"It fits! I'm glad, do you not like it?" Maka asked her.

"I l-love it! It's just kind of s-short and i'm n-not really used to t-that..." She said.

"It's alright. Are you ready? Here, I have a coat for you. It's cold outside."

"Y-yes. Thanks." We left our apartment and were on our way to Kid's mansion. It was snowy and cold. I didn't really mind it, i've gotten used to weather conditions. About half way there, Maka decided to break the silence.

"Aren't you cold Crona?" she asked me.

"No, are you?"

"How? Your only in a suit, it's not very thick either. I'm cold and i'm wearing 2 coats." she said.

"Oh, well then here." I pulled her next to me. She was cold, I could feel her shivering.

"Holy crap, you are warm. Are you cold Cumo?" Maka asked her.

"No, I have been trained to withstand all weather conditions. Crona has too." She said.

"Oh... I didn't know that. I feel kind of left out." She giggled. I hugged her closer to me and I could feel her shivering stop. I warmed her up, the thought made me blush. We finally got to Kid's mansion, Kid opened the big door and Cumo ran into his arms. I could tell they were happy with eachother. Maka smiled up at me and I smiled back. We got inside, there was a major warmth difference. Kid's mansion felt like it was 80 degrees, then again it's only 30 degrees outside... I hung up Maka's coats while she looked for Tsubaki.

"How are you Crona?" Kid asked me.

"Good, you?"

"Symmetrical as always. I like the outfit Maka picked out for Cumo. It fits her personality, also very symmetrical. I see that you got your cast switched out for a boot." Kid said.

"Yeah, you know how I rebroke it? Well, I aparently broke a part of my ankle too... They're healed now, but I limped so much that Stein was afraid i'd hurt myself. So, he gave me the boot for support."

"Ah, I see. May I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"So if your mother is a witch and you have regenerating black blood... Why is it your being injured easily? Also, how do you not heal like a werewolf?" He asked me.

"I don't know about my mother being a witch part, but my black blood is actually deteriating... so it hasn't worked properly and..."

"And what?"

"Don't tell Maka this, please. It'd only worry her, which doesn't need to happen until it's confirmed. One day during a medical check up after my fight with Giriko and his golem, Stein said that my blood has gotten weaker and if it continues to deteriate at this rate, I may... um..." god the word is so hard to say, "die..." It was kind of a whisper, but it came out. Kid looked a little shocked, but he seemed to recover.

"Oh... I see." Is all he said.

"But, i'm getting another check up with Stein tomorrow. So, I guess we'll see what happens." I said.

"Alright. Well, tell me what he says. Is that why Ragnarok hasn't appeared lately?"

"Okay. Yeah, he is the black blood. So he's practically dieing." I said sadly.

"Hey guys what're you talking about?" Maka said walking up to us.

"Uh, nothing just about the decorations and food." Kid said.

"Oh alright. Are we gonna chat or are we going to start this party?" Maka said happily. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the tables filled with food. We grabbed some plates and started to fill them with food Tsubaki made. We stood at the balcony watching other people talk and dance while we ate.

"This is peaceful isn't it?" Maka said.

"Yeah, it is." I answered.

"How long do you think it'll be like this?" She confused me... Is this sad or good?

"What do you mean?" I asked looking towards her. Her face had a smile but I could see the sadness in her eyes. When a tear fell down her cheek, I turned her towards me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Sorry, i'm fine. Don't worry about it." She wiped the tear and gave me a fake smile.

"Don't try to convince me your alright. I know theres something wrong, tell me please." I said to her.

"That's one thing I love about you, it doesn't matter whether I hide my feelings or not. You always figure them out, even if I don't know they're there." She looked back towards the dance floor.

"Maka, i'm being serious. Tell me please, your starting to worry me." I told her. She really was, it's not like her to start crying out of the blue. She was completely happy, until just now. I followed her eyes to where she was looking. She was staring at Cumo and Kid slow dancing. I get it now...

"I heard a little bit of what you and Kid were talking about earlier." she finally said. This wasn't what I thought she was going to talk to me about... but it still worries me.

"What all did you hear?" I asked her.

"I could only hear certain parts, Black Star was yelling in my ear. I heard that you had check ups with Stein and that your black blood is deteriating. I couldn't quite hear the last part, you whispered it... I read your lips." She said another tear running down her cheek.

"Maka, nothing will happen I promise." I said pulling her face towards me.

"You promise? But what happens if you give up on me? What happens if there is nothing you can do? What happens if you leave me Crona? How will I live?" She said, tears running down her face like a waterfall. I pulled her into a tight hug, hoping that she would forget what she was thinking.

"Maka, don't ever think that. I couldn't give up on you, never. I can't stand to hurt you or see anyone else hurt you. If I leave, that's what would happen, you'd be hurt. In life or death, I can never bear to see or feel you being hurt."

"You can feel when i'm hurt?"

"Of course I can. Maka, we resonate 24/7. Even if we weren't, I always know how your soul feels."

"I'm sorry. Your right, I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. I just can't lose you Crona, ever."

"You won't, I promise. I don't break promises." I lifted her face towards me again and made our faces close together. I brought my lips to hers, softly. When we broke apart I wiped the tears from her face and hugged her once more. When our eyes met, I could feel her wavelength start to calm. My face was a little hot but I ignored it.

"Thank you. I feel much better now."

"I would do anything to make you feel better. You don't have to thank me. I love you Maka," I could feel my face get even hotter, "It hurts me when your sad, or mad, anything but happy. Don't worry about what happens to me."

"I can't help it Crona. You've nearly died on me once, so when you went into a coma... I couldn't bear it, so many of our friends had to cheer me up. I wen't through a lot of breakdowns and I couldn't handle seeing you like that. Also, while you were... asleep, I searched for Giriko everywhere. I didn't want him to have another chance to build a golem and train himself. I couldn't find him though, sadly. He will pay..."

"Maka, stop. If I fall, I will always get back up. No matter what, even if I am near death. I won't leave you ever. The only reason I live now is because of you. Please, stop saying those kind of things. Giriko will pay for what he's done, but leave it be until we are ready to take him on." My face is really hot, its really hard for me to talk to Maka like this. I usually always go with what she says... But, I feel like it's time that I start to take action... It's taking all the strength I have not to stutter. I'm sure that my face is super red, which doesn't make anything better.

"Alright, your right. I'm sorry, i'll stop." She hugged me and whispered into my ear, "I love you." I whispered I love you too back into her ear. I could feel that something else was bothering her, but I didn't have the strength to confront her again. It might be why she was staring at Cumo and Kid while they were dancing. I wonder if she will like it if I asked her to dance... When we separated, I wiped her tears once again and invited her to dance. She seemed shocked at first that I asked her. Her face tinted pink but she accepted my offer. We left our food at the balcony and went to the dance floor. We lined up with eachother, just as she taught me before, and we started to dance to a sweet slow song. It was slow at first, so we could get used to dancing. Then, we blended with eachother, we didn't miss a step or look away from eachother. After the song ended, we were pulled back into focus and went to get some drinks. Maka only got water, she wasn't really in the mood for anything else. Me, well I wasn't looking for water, I wanted something fizzy but not to sugary. I picked up the bottle of lemon fizz (sprite off-brand) and poured it into my cup. I took a sip and nearly spit it onto the floor. Kid was coming over here so I swallowed. Something is wrong about that soda, it tasted bitter and gross.

"How's the party so far?" Kid asked.

"It's great! How's Cumo liking it?" Maka asked.

"She's having a wonderful time, she's in the bathroom right now."

"Well, it's good that she's having fun. This party was for her afterall."

"Indeed. Well, I better make sure she's alright, she's been in the bathroom for a while now."

"You better check on her then. We'll be over here." Maka said. Kid walked away towards the bathrooms and we stayed by the refreshments table. All of the sudden I got a huge migrain, I fell onto the floor unable to recall what just happened. Once my eyes cleared the fuzziness they had, I saw Maka with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay? What just happened?" Maka said.

"I'm not sure." I replied. She handed her hand out to me, I took it and she helped me off the floor. I got up and pressed my hand to my head. Why did I just get a random migrain? Why is it gone now? What is this feeling I have, that makes me want to laugh? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Maka.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Maka asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. Just repeat what you said."

"Ugh, nevermind. Here, i'll get you some punch. You dumped the drink you were drinking all over you. You should go wash it off in the bathroom really quick." Maka said.

"O-okay." Still totally confused I walked to the bottom floor bathroom. Kid was standing in front the door, he looked really worried.

"K-kid, go away! I'm fine." I heard Cumo's voice in the bathroom.

"What's happened?" I asked Kid.

"I don't know, she won't tell me." Kid said.

"Crona? K-kid, I want to talk to Crona. I'm gonna let him in, alright?" Cumo said.

"Alright," he answered, "Crona, please find out whats wrong, please. I'll be talking to Maka, hurry please." Kid said as he started to walk away. Cumo opened the door and looked around.

"Let's go to the study room, so we can't be interrupted."

"O-okay." I replied. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the study. She closed the door and locked it.

"Can you feel it?" She asked me.

"Feel, what?"

"I know you can feel it. Are you having thoughts yet? How about the urge to laugh? Ha ha, cause it's funny you know? Hahahaha... Wait, stop... I can't do this." Cumo covered her mouth with her hands.

"Are you okay? I don't know what your talking about. I haven't had any thoughts. I kind of feel like laughing. What are you talking about Cumo, whats wrong?"

"I-i'm sorry. I can't, I must be sent back to the dungeon. It's the madness! A new kishin has rised! Hahahaha! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I'm sorry. Your black blood is weak, which is why you haven't been effected yet. It'll grow now though. It'll become strong and then you'll know what i'm talking about."

"Cumo, your making me worried. What about a new kishin? Madness?"

"Crona, sit down please. This conversation is going to be heavy. I'll try to keep it together." We sat down at one of the 8 tables in this room. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"Alright, what's this about?" I asked.

"I don't know how to start. Um, I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but you uh, were... alseep. But anyway, so you already know my mother is Arachne, your mother is Medusa and they're sisters. We're cousins, but kind of in a gross way. It all started with my mother, she was doing research on magic and blood. She found a book, a book on black blood. She needed a test subject, but she didn't know who. So, she decided on a child, but she didn't want the grand witch to know about her research. So instead of taking potions, she decided to inpregnate herself with a human." I nodded, "that human, was your father's brother. Medusa was jealous of the thought of Arachne doing these kind of researches. At the time, they were good sisters so, Medusa wanted to 'help' Arachne with the research." She paused for a moment to let me process what she was saying.

"A-alright, g-go on." I stuttered. Oh come on, stupid stuttering!

"Okay. Well, my mother was pregnant with me and killed my father. She used the time while she was pregnant to continue research. She changed the black blood recipe to black magic. My mother created magic weapons, so did Eibon. So when I was born, she injected me with Deity. The black magic that Arachne created. She also created Ragnarok, a soul fused with a sword. She was going to use him for her next project. But, your mother Medusa, stole Ragnarok, the black blood book, and fled. She dissapeared to a place that my mother's spiders couldn't see. Medusa inpregnated herself with your father, and killed him. Next, she researched black blood, and melted Ragnarok into it. Then, she injected him into you when you were born."

"H-how do you k-know all of this?" I asked her.

"Deity is black magic. She can do things for me. She is a living soul fused into magic. Has Maka not told you that I have two souls? So do you, Ragnarok's soul is there. Hahahahaha! Let's create chaos." She covered her mouth with her hands quickly. I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"C-cumo, a-are we going to f-fall back into m-m-madness?" I asked her.

"Yes, sadly. Crona, we are a danger to these innocent people. What should we do?"

"I-i... I don't know." I responded.

"Well for now, let's enjoy the night while we can. While your stable, and i'm somewhat stable."

"A-alright. What will happen to you? Your being effected worse than me right now, what will you do?"

"Tomorrow, i'm going to Lord Death and telling him to lock me in the dungeon. I'll also tell him to make sure Stein keeps a close eye on your condition. If you get too out of hand, you'll be locked down there with me." She said.

"Thank you." I responded.

"You won't be mad that I request you be locked down there?" She asked surprised.

"No, why should I be? If I fall into madness... I'll hurt people, i'll hurt Maka. I can't deal with hurting people!"

"Alri-," she quickly shut her mouth and began to laugh a little. It was muffled, but I could tell it was a crazy laugh. "I don't know if I can make it through tonight."

"I'll try to help you out. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know, make a lame joke or something? To hide my stupid laughing fits. I can control my thoughts, for now. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah." I answered. We got up and left the study. Slowly making our way to the main room. When we got there Kid and Maka greeted us with worried faces.

"What happened?" They both said. Cumo went into a laughing fit while covering her mouth. So I pretended to laugh too. It was short though, Maka and Kid gave us confused faces.

"It was nothing. Cumo was... ebarressed because someone threw a drink on her and I helped her wash it off. I forgot to wash my clothes though. Then, we sat in the study and she told me about the thing you told she wanted to tell me about." I explained to them.

"Um, okay... Don't see why that was funny, but alright. Here Cumo, let's go get a drink." Kid said grabbing Cumo's hand and walking her to the refreshments table.

"Okay... So, here's your punch. I guess we can just throw your suit in the drycleaners. To get the soda stain out. Are we going to go home soon?" Maka asked.

"Thanks. Yeah, I hope so." I answered. I took a sip of my drink, it had the same disgusting bitter taste in it. Weird, I wonder who made the punch. I'm never buying off-brand soda, I wonder why it tastes the same though... I took Maka over by Cumo and Kid. If Cumo has a laughing fit, I hope I could save her somehow.

"So, uh what did the owl say to his wife after she explained her friend to him?" I said after I realized Cumo was covering her mouth. "Who?" Cumo busted out laughing, which kind of scared everyone.

"Ha ha ha..." Maka attempted to laugh. I knew it was fake, but atleast she tried. I felt that if I didn't drink the rest of my drink, Kid would think that I was being rude. So, we took trips to the refreshments table refilling my drink. Everybody was drinking water, which is strange. After a while, my head started to get really light. My eyes got blurry and everything just seemed funny to me.

"Crona are you alright?" Kid asked me.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I slurred.

"I think there's something wrong, here sit down." Maka said as she lead me to a chair. She examined my eyes and it looked like she got really mad after she inspected me.

"You like my face? Cause, I really like yours." I said as I carressed my hand across her face. I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying, it just came out.

"His eyes are bloodshot. He drank a lot of juice, Crona let me see your punch."

"Why? You want some? It's really bitter, but it makes everything bubbly!" I laughed. She grabbed the cup from my hand and sniffed it's contents. She wrinkled her nose and she got really pissed off.

"BLACK STAR!" She screamed. I heard giggling from upstairs, then he jumped onto one of the pillars.

"Yes! Your almighty god comes to your command!"

"Did you spike the drinks!?"

"Nah, I just dumped a whole bottle of vodka in every drink but the water! The godliness man had to give everyone a good time!" He screamed. A book came spiraling into his forehead which sent him flying.

"Look what you did to Crona!" She yelled at him. I slowly tried to get up from my chair. Everything just started to spin. I finally got up and had to grab onto one of the tables near me to keep from falling. Maka rushed to me and placed me back into the chair.

"No, just stay here in the chair. I'll make it all better, okay?" She patted my head then sent another book flying into Black Star's face. He flew into the wall and started to laugh.

"Aw come on... Is he really the only one who drank the soda and juices? Hahaha! My godly choice was a good one! I made the tense, shy Crona into a boss! You should be thanking me!"

"You'll be in hell before I ever thank you!" She shoved a book into his cranium so hard that he passed out, with blood spouting out of his head. Tsubaki came running to her unconsious partner trying to wake him up.

"Maka, was that necessary?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Go look at Crona, then ask me that." Maka replied. I started to laugh so hard that I fell onto the floor. I was shocked for a moment, but busted up laughing again. Cumo bursted into a laughing fit.

"Not cool dude, not cool." Soul said walking up to Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Where were you during the party?" Kid asked him.

"Oh uh, me, Amanda, and Theresa were buying new drinks for the party. We already knew Black Star's plan of spiking the drinks. Then, we got jumped by some high teenagers wanting money for drugs. We had to drop the groceries and take care of them. Pick up all of the groceries and run back here without dropping anything else. It took us awhile..."

"I realize..." Kid responded. Maka picked me up off of the floor and set me back in the chair.

"After I pour out all of the drinks, i'm going home. If Black Star dares to gain conciousness i'll beat him to a pulp." Maka said angrily.

"I agree, we should dispose of the drinks immediatly. Cumo, would you get Crona some water?" Kid said.

"Of course." Cumo replied.

"I don't need water, I want more juice! It's bitter but it's still juice!" I slurred. I grabbed the cup that Maka set down and started to chug it down. Cumo took the cup away from me and started to pour water down my throat.

"No, Crona. You need water, drink this!"

"No, juice! Juice! I want juice!" I protested. I knocked the cup Cumo was pouring down my throat out of her hands and snatched the other cup. I went to pour more of the bitter juice down, but it was empty. Maka and Kid had quickly gotten rid of the rest of the drinks before I could get to them. I calmed down after a moment and forgot what I was doing. I was poking Cumo's cheek.

"What are you? 3?" She said getting annoyed.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's up? I like your bangs. I like your eye. It reminds me of old times." I said continuing to poke at her cheek. "Are we going to dance or something? Isn't this a party?" I started to get up out of the chair, but Cumo pushed me back down into it. Maka finally came back.

"Yay! My favorite person. Hi babe. What's up?" I asked her.

"Hi, let's go home, okay?" Maka said pulling me out of the chair.

"Are we going to dance at home? Your eyes are pretty." I said to her.

"Yep we're going to dance at home. Thank you."

"In the chair, out of the chair, in the chair, out of the chair... are you going to put me back in it?"

"Nope we're going home."

"Home? Why are we going home?" I asked her. Kid and Cumo waved us goodbye as we left.

"Your tired, so am I. It's bed time, so let's go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Then I remembered something that Ragnarok used to tease me about all of the time, "hey, I want to try something new tonight." I told her.

"Sure, that sounds wonderful. What is that?"

"Shhhh... It's a secret." I whispered.

"Okay, will you tell me? I won't tell anyone."

"No, you'll see. I'll show you, when we get home." I slurred. She nodded not even paying attention to my rambling. She had one of my arms over her shoulder to keep me from falling over. I laughed the entire way home, Maka only agreed to my rambling. She wasn't even paying attention, but i'll make her pay attention when we get home. We finally got there and she set me down on the couch.

"Stay here. I'm going to get your toothbrush ready. Your breath smells like alcohol."

"Okay, don't be long! I'm ready for your surprise!" I said. She went to the bathroom and then came back with my toothbrush and a bucket.

"Open your mouth." she said.

"Why?"

"You can't even stand, so i'm going to brush your teeth here."

"My mouth is numb." I told her. She rolled her eyes and started to brush my teeth. I'm sure I could do it myself. I am fully capable to do that. I can walk, talk and dance. I can do anything I want! When she was done, I spit the minty contents into the bucket. She put the toothbrush in the bucket, then carried me into the bedroom. She layed me down on the bed.

"Go to sleep, you'll probably need it." She said.

"Okay!" I answered. She left the room again. I changed into just underwear and plopped myself back into the bed. After a while of rustling in the other room, she came back in her pajamas. She layed down next to me and faced the wall. I faced her and hugged her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, everything isn't as dizzy anymore.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" She said.

"Will you let me do, what I want to try? But only if you want to." I started to think over my words...

"Will you go to bed afterwards? Tell me what it is please." She said.

"Roll over and i'll tell you." I told her. I let go and sat up as she rolled over. I set myself on top of her, which made her face turn pink.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I was wondering if we could do this..." I put my lips to hers. I licked the bottom of her lip and she opened her mouth. We were making out, on a deeper level. I wonder if she'll actually go with it... I could feel my shorts tighten.

"Woah, are you ready for this Crona?" She asked me.

"I think so... but are you? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I answered.

"I'm ready, I just want to make sure you are." I kissed her the same way as before.

"Does that answer?" I asked her.

"Yep." She pulled me into one of her kisses. Everything started to go fuzzy. And before I knew it, we were making love, then we were snuggled in bed. Before I blacked out, I whispered, "Everything's gonna be alright."

* * *

**Did you guys love the surprise!? I liked it, but its not my entertainment, its yours. Tell me what you guys thought about this, did I go too fast? Did you want this sooner? Tell me! What do you guys want to happen next? BTW Serpentine zhark, I LOVE your idea,(about Maka's mother) it will be incorporated in the story =) I won't tell you when though! Muahahaha... My internet is still being crap, so if it takes a while to upload a chapter don't think I abandoned the story, i'm definitely continueing, I just have to get internet for me to upload... Anyway, tell me what you think, what you want to see happen next, and I'll talk to you next chapter! Bye Bye!**


	22. Realization

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing migrain and I am super disoriented. I looked around my room, when did I get home? I looked through the window which was shining brightly and made my eyes hurt. Ugh, I feel like crap... What did I do last night? I remember trying to stall my friends from realizing Cumo's laugh, having a couple of drinks of bitter punch, then it all kind of got fuzzy. I got out of bed and I felt a little cold, I looked around for a robe or blanket to wrap around me, then I realized I wasn't wearing anything... I'm completely naked. What happened to my shorts?! And my underwear!? I hear Maka turn over, which meant she was awake. I grabbed the nearest set of my underwear and put them on before she caught sight of me. In my struggle to put on my underwear, I slipped on a sock and fell hard on the floor. Maka instantly got up still covering her torso with the blanket.

"Crona! Are you alright?" She asked me. I then realized that she wasn't wearing anything either. My face got super hot and I swear my head was about to explode. I covered my face with my hands and tried not to pass out or get a bloody nose, that would be embarrasing.

"Crona, talk to me, are you alright?" She asked again.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah." I couldn't speak. The stuttering is horrible, I hope she doesn't make me talk anymore.

"Okay, what are you doing? Get off the floor." I looked back down to my legs and saw that the bed sheets were covering me up and that my underwear were still at my knees. Phew, thank you sheets... I pulled up my underwear the rest of the way and stood up. I looked away from Maka trying not to invade her privacy or anything.

"Look at me, what's wrong?" I looked at her and covered my face with my hands. My face got even hotter and my underpants got a little tight. I sat down on the bed and brought my knees to my chest so she wouldn't notice.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her examine herself and realize why I wasn't looking at her. Her face turned a little pink and she covered up a little more.

"You didn't have a problem looking at me last night. What's the difference now?" she asked me.

"W-w-what? I d-d-did that?" I heard a car honk outside which made my head hurt like I just got hit by a train. I squeaked on accident and started to rub my temples hoping the migrain would go away.

"Ohhh, I get it now. You don't remember, do you?"

"N-n-no. I d-d-don't e-even r-remember coming home l-l-last n-n-night." I answered. Her face turned even more pink and she looked dissapointed. She wrapped the blanket around her more and got out of the bed. I uncovered my face and watched her drop the blanket, which made me grab my pillow and cover my face. I thought she was going to the bathroom or grabbing something! My legs were suffocating (my underwear is tight to no explanation) and my head was slowly melting in lava (my face is so hot and the migrain makes it no better).

"I'm going to get dressed then make breakfast. When i'm done, you should get dressed too and meet me in the kitchen." she said in a cheery voice. I could hear the hint of sadness in it, but didn't say anything. I waited to uncover my face until I heard her leave the room. Once I knew she was gone, I slowly got up and got dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. I walked into the kitchen and made sure that Maka couldn't see my pants.

"Just sit at the table, breakfast will be done in about five minutes." Maka said turning whatever she was cooking in the pan. It smelled like eggs. After a few minutes of waiting Maka toasted some bread and put what was in the pan in between two slices of the toast. She placed the sandwiches on plates and set them on the table.

"Dig in!" she announced. She was a little loud which made my head hurt a little, but I ignored it and looked down at the plate in front of me. I slowly grabbed my plate and started to eat. An egg sandwich, creative and yummy. I finished my sandwich and started to feel a little sick. After she was finished eating too, she grabbed our plates and set them in the sink. I layed back in my chair and let my head slump backwards. Hopefully the stomach ache and the headache go away.

"Here take this, it'll make you feel better." she said placing something in front of me. I looked down to see it was a small glass of water and some pills. I took them as she instructed and layed my head back again.

"Alright, you don't mind if I ask you what you do remember from last night?"

"N-no."

"Okay. Whats the last thing you remember?" she asked me.

"Drinking really bitter punch and talking to you guys. Everything else is fuzzy and it hurts if I try to think of what else happened. Well, I remember you yelling at Black Star, I don't know what about, but thats it." I answered.

"Hmm. Okay, I was hoping you'd remember more. I'll have to beat Black Star again." She started to sound mad.

"W-what did he do?"

"He got you drunk." She said bluntly.

"D-drunk? What's that?" I asked. I know it involves alcohol, I don't know what that is either.

"He spiked all the drinks, which means he poured alcohol in the juices. You unfortunately were the only one who drank the juices. Everyone else had water, don't know why..." She started to think.

"What's alcohol?" I asked her.

"You probably shouldn't know. It was bad enough you were exposed to it, just let it be." she said.

"O-okay." I don't want to make her mad, so i'll let it go. I suddenly had a sickly urge in my stomach which had me running to the bathroom. I could hear Maka run down the hallway as I started to vomit in the toilet. My migrain came back which made me groan.

"Cron- oh... are you okay?" she asked me as she started to rub my back.

"Not really." I answered. I still feel really sick, my stomach is turning and my head is pounding. She grabbed the bucket that was underneath the bathroom sink and set it next to the couch in the living room. When she came back, she helped me to the couch and layed me down. She grabbed a pillow and blanket and handed them to me, then she turned the t.v. on.

"I'll go get you a glass of water. I have to go to the market today. I was hoping you wouldn't be sick and could go with me, but looks like that isn't going to happen. I'll be home soon though, okay?"

"Mhm." I answered, "will you tell me what happened last night when you get back?" I asked her.

"Yes, I will. Be prepared though." Maka said. She tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, smiled and then walked to the bathroom. I presume that she's getting ready to leave. I glanced over at the clock, which said it's 10:30 a.m.. I guess we really slept in... Maka waved by as she left and I watched t.v. until I eventually fell asleep. I woke up about two hours later from the knock on the door. My stomach is still gurgling but my migrain went away and subsituted it with a headache. I wonder if Maka's home yet... I answered the door to see Kid standing there, he looked worried.

"Hello Crona- are you feeling alright?" he asked me.

"Is it that obvious?" I said, "don't answer that. No, I feel terrible. Anyway, what do you need?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry about your illness. Have you seen Cumo? She left early this morning before I was awake. I haven't been able to find her and no one says that they've seen her." He said. I then remembered what Cumo said last night...

"Kid, I would go through this really long talk with you, but I can barely focus. It's hard for me to stand right now, so all I can say is to ask your father. I want you to remember this, Cumo is protecting you. Don't think this is anyone else's fault but hers, she loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt. I may end up in the same place as her, soon." Just then my headache decided to throb a little which made me wince and grab my head.

"I see... I'm sorry, again. I won't bother you any longer. I hope to see you at school tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, sorry about the mystery part of this situation. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. He walked down the hall with his shoulders slumped and I closed the door. I feel bad that I just left him with that, but I wanted his father to tell him the situation. Maybe then, Lord Death will realize how much Kid and Cumo care for eachother. I layed back down on the couch hoping that I could fall back asleep. Obviously Maka isn't home or else she would've joined me at the door to see who it was. I wonder what was taking her so long... I tried not to think of the possibilities, that would only worry me. Also, didn't Kid say that Cumo left before he woke up? Cumo lives at the DWMA, so she must've stayed the night. I don't want to think of the other possibility of what could've happened with them last night... My headache was slowly fading away, but my stomach still churned. I finally drifted off to sleep at about 12:45. I woke up in Medusa's hideout, wearing my old black dress/robe thingy. Why am I here again? I walked around trying to find any exit, but there was no way out. I heard a snake hiss and I turned around to see Medusa, she was transparent.

"You have returned, good," she giggled, "It has started, you should know that. Can you feel it?" She asked.

"F-feel what?"

"Don't play stupid Crona. You have all of the symptoms, you just haven't realized them. That girl definitely has the symptoms, then again she is a witch... She's more susceptible to it. Now that I think about it, you should be more susceptible to it than her... Hm, I might have to run some tests." She laughs. At the word tests I shivered.

"W-what do y-you w-want?" I tried asking.

"You. You remember your mission don't you?" Now that I think about it, I do remember. But that was a dream, and so is this. Why am I so afraid of her?

"O-of course I do. T-this is only a d-d-dream. Y-your n-not r-real, there is n-no k-kishin, i'm not falling into m-madness, I just need to wake up!" I yelled at her. Medusa started to look angry, which terrified me.

"You think this is a dream!? You pathetic piece of trash, if this was a dream I wouldn't be a ghost, I would be a strong witch. If this was a dream than you wouldn't be terrified! If this was a dream this wouldn't hurt!" Just then, one of her vector arrows swooped by my face and cut my cheek badly. It took a second, but the cut started to burn and bleed.

"Do you still think this is a dream you piece of trash? To think that i'd pick you out of all to give this mission to. I could've gave this mission to Eruka, or the Mizune sisters, even Free. Instead I chose you, but here you are insulting the fact that i'm being nice." Medusa said. Nice? Did she just say nice? Does she really think this is being nice?

"S-sorry L-l-lady M-m-medusa." I apologized. I'm even more terrified than before.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you have to make it up to me. Don't dissapoint me, or else." she said in a dark tone, "Now, for your punishment, i'll be sure that I visit Maka tonight in her dreams." She laughs darkly.

"D-don't you dare!" I screamed. I covered my mouth with my hands quickly.

"Or what? You'll come beat me? Kill me even? Come on Crona, you couldn't even touch me during our first fight. If I hear you talk back to me once more, you'll regret it. Don't disobey me you insignificant child!" Another vector arrow came to my face and cut my other cheek. She laughed a little and decided to take on her serious face.

"Now, listen carefully. Your black blood is restoring, you will fall into madness again. Don't fight it or i'll have to push you into it, which will be more painfull than being rejected. You remember when I injected the black blood into you for the first time, it's exactly like that," she giggled a little then clapped her hands together, "For yelling at me earlier, i'll give you a chance to make it up and avoid punishment."

"Y-yes? I-i'll d-do anything." I shouldn't of said anything...

"I want you to hurt Maka." She said coldly.

"H-hurt M-maka? No! I-i can't, anyone but her." I pleaded.

"My mind is made up, you either hurt her or you may not see her next to you tomorrow morning. Don't disobey me and you'll be left alone... for now."

"P-please, anyone but h-her!"

"Get out of my sight you disgusting piece of trash." Medusa faded until I couldn't see her anymore. Then I couldn't move, something was moving around my body. I looked down and seen snaked wrapping around me.

"Get off! Help!" I screamed. Once the snaked got to my ears they started to whisper my name, then the whispering turned to talking, then to yelling. I continued to struggle and scream for help. Everything suddenly got pitch black and I could move my arms. I threw my fist at what I thought was a snake as I continued to scream.

"Crona! Crona! Ow!" I heard a female voice say. Then I heard a thump and small whining sounds. I opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor staring at the ceiling. As soon as I realized who's the female voice was I shot up off the floor and turned to see that Maka was sitting on the floor with her hands to her nose.

"Maka? Oh, Maka! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you. What did I do? Does it hurt?" I was in front of her trying to take her hands off of her nose so I could see what I did.

"It's alright, it's just a bloody nose. Would you mind getting me some tissues?" She asked me. I nodded and ran to the tissue box we keep on our counter and grabbed a handfull. I brought them to her and watched as she wiped her nose then stuck a couple pieces of tissue in the bleeding holes.

"I-im sorry, I swear I didn't mean to. I was having a nightmare and-" Maka put her hand on my shoulder and with a smile on her face she said, "It's okay Crona. I understand. I'm worried about you, are you alright?" she asked me.

"I-i'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"That was some nightmare, I came home and seen that you were napping. So, I quietly put groceries away and was about to turn off the t.v. when you started to mumble, then the mumbling became screaming. I tried to wake you but you were screaming and flailing your arms. I started to yell your name hoping that you'd wake up, then you accidentally punched me in the nose." She explained, "Hey, what happened to your cheeks?"

"What about my cheeks?" I asked her.

"You've got scratches on both sides, they're scabbed over though. When did this happen?"

"Scratches?" I touched my cheeks and I could feel the roughness of the scabs.

"Crona, what happened?" she asked me.

"I d-dont know... I d-" I decided not to tell her that Medusa cut me in my dream.

"You what?"

"I was clumsy and scratched my face on the coffee table when I fell earlier, it must of happened again when I fell off of the couch." I told her.

"But, how could you have scabs already?"

"Maybe the black blood did it's job since they were small scratches." I told her.

"Okay then. Do you still feel sick?" she asked me.

"No. I feel a lot better." I answered.

"Good, since we both missed lunch... How about a small snack?" She said with a bright smile.

"Sounds nice." I returned the smile and she brought me to the kitchen. She grabbed a couple of plates and a package of something. She opened it up to reveal some soft yellow bowl looking things and a small cup of a strawberry mixture. I was totally puzzled.

"Strawberry shortcake, it's really good. Especially with some whipped cream." Maka said. She grabbed some of the yellow things and set them on the plates while I opened the cup filled with strawberry filling. She took the cup and scooped its contents into each of the yellow bowls then topped them off with whipped cream. She set them on the table and we began to eat. It was delicous, sweet and soft. I had a tingling feeling up my spine.

"Hey, wheres mine?" Ragnarok said. Maka's mouth dropped as she stuttered, "R-ragnarok?"

"Hell yeah its me, now give me one of those!" I was totally confused. He hasn't made an appearance forever and now he decides to show up? What is going on? Just a bit ago I punched Maka in the face, I have scabs on my cheeks where Medusa cut me IN MY DREAM, we started to eat shortcake and now Ragnarok joins the puzzle game? When is the confusion ever going to end? Maka got up and started to make Ragnarok one of the shortcakes.

"H-how? W-why?" I started but couldn't find the words.

"Why what? Quit looking at me like that. Do you want your first beating?" Ragnarok said pulling on my hair.

"Ow! Stop, that hurts!" I whined. Maka placed the plate down.

"Quit bullying Crona. Is that really the first thing you do after being gone for so long?" Maka said. Ragnarok let go of my hair and ate his shortcake... and almost the whole plate.

"What do you mean by gone you cow? I never left. I just didn't want to hang around during your guys mushy lovey dovey crap. You guys make me barf." Maka rolled her eyes and took our plates to the sink.

"Quit calling Maka a cow, we've gone over this so many times." I told him.

"Your right, we have gone over this many times. My answer is still the same. No! Why should I quit calling her a cow if she is one?"

"That would be nice-" I started but was interupted.

"I'm not nice, never will be." He said. I gave up and just let him say what he wanted. Ragnarok is a total pain in the butt, but he makes it seem normal. I hate to say it but, I kinda missed when he stopped coming out to annoy everyone.

"Crona, your appointment with Stein is in a hour, you want to get going?" Maka asked me.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Yeah let's go." Ragnarok decided to stay perched on top of my head. We made our way down to Stein's lab/house. It was cold, I could tell because Maka was shivering. It was lightly snowing and made the park look like a winter wonderland as we passed through. We arrived at Stein's house and before we could even get close to the doorstep, Marie flung open the door and squished us with one of her death grip hugs.

"I missed you guys! Come in, get out of the cold." She said pushing us in her house. We started to take off our boots and I helped Maka take her coat off.

"Quit it! Just sit down already, you guys are disgusting." Ragnarok said. Maka glared at Ragnarok as we sat down on the couch. Marie came in with tea.

"I made tea before you guys came, its still hot too!" Marie said starting to fill our cups.

"Thank you Marie, it's very nice of you to make tea everytime we come over." Maka said.

"Its no problem, plus the tea makes us warm. It makes us more inviting to conversation." Marie said with a smile. She poured another cup and made 'Ragnarok style' tea. Stein came in and motioned for me to step into his lab. He had to double take when he saw Ragnarok. I entered his lab and could definitley smell cleaning supplies, almost like a doctors office.

"Don't mind the smell, Marie cleaned it." He said turning on his computer, "I see that Ragnarok is feeling better. Deciding to make an appearance, I see."

"What do you mean feel better? I just hibernated for a while." Ragnarok said.

"Sure... Crona, i'm going to take a blood test." I extended my arm for him to put the needle in. The needle broke on impact with my skin.

"Huh, thats strange. I didn't want to ask this, but could you cut your wrist so I can get a blood sample?" I nodded and cut my wrist with one of Stein's scalpels. The blood oozed a little bit into a cup Stein was holding, then the wound scabbed over almost instantly. Stein raised his eyebrows for a moment in curiosity and set the cup down.

"By the way, what happened to your face?" Stein asked me. My hands shot up to my cheeks.

"I fell... twice."

"Twice? You just happened to cut both of your cheeks in the same spot?" His glasses glared a little.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. Stupid stuttering, now he definitely knows i'm lieing. The computer beeped and Stein looked at my results. He scratched his head a little and entered something in. It beeped again.

"Interesting... Crona, did you know that your blood is at a normal count now? It's still producing, too..."

"W-what?"

"Maybe its because- no not possible... Crona, do you have any idea why this happened? Did you do something?" He continued to enter things into the computer. I have no idea what he's doing.

"N-no, I didn't." I answered.

"Strange, i'll have to do more tests. I guess I won't have to use my experiment then..."

"E-experiment?" I said nervously.

"Just kidding. I found Medusa's book about black blood. I created some just in case your blood count was getting too low. I keep the book for later use though." Stein said.

"I thought Ragnarok was the black blood."

"The black blood is it's own thing. To make it deadlier than it already is, you add a weapon of mass destruction, you can also add other things... Then again, 'mass destruction' could mean multiple things. A shotgun is considered that. So, Ragnarok being a demon sword was the perfect weapon to melt into your blood."

"Was this used before?" I asked him hoping he would say no.

"Sort of. Your the first melted weapon. Cumo is the first melted soul."

"Soul?" i'm confused.

"Arachne didn't want to meld a weapon to Cumo. She wanted her to be a strong witch, Arachne cut some of her soul into Cumo. Cumo, can be a dangerous witch, more dangerous than 10 witches combined... So far she has done well to keep it controlled." I could see that Stein was going to add something else but kept it to himself.

"Oh... well i'm happy she doesn't have voices and a living body come out of her." I said purposely to annoy Ragnarok.

"Hey you brat! I didn't ask to get stuck to you either!" Ragnarok started pulling on my hair hard and pulling on my ears. I held in my 'ows' and 'stop its' so I wouldn't worry Maka. She would probably think that Stein was doing surgery or something on me.

"Alright knock that off," Stein said pulling Ragnarok off of me. Ragnarok finally let go, pouted then turned back into my blood. "Well anyway, Cumo does have voices. Her name is Deity."

"Deity?" Isn't that another word for god?

"Yes, she was named that to signafy her strength. Deity is a weapon, sort of. She is what Cumo calls 'Black Magic'. One of the strongest and deadliest magics to ever exist." Stein said.

"Wow..." Is all I could say. I don't know what to say. How do I react to this?

"Yes, well I guess the appointment is over. So you may leave, but Marie has invited you and Maka to stay for dinner. If you'd like of course..." Stein said.

"I'm sure we can stay." I answered. We left his lab and walked in on Maka and Marie's conversation about girls emotions. We both stopped in our tracks and questioned whether we should go on or go back.

"Oh, you guys are done! I'll go start dinner." Marie said jumping up. Stein followed her into the kitchen.

"Come sit," Maka said patting the couch, "what are the test results?" I sat down where she told me to sit.

"I'm perfectly healthy."

"That's great!" Maka said hugging me.

"Yeah, miracle I guess." I said. She let go of me.

"I guess? No, it's definitley a miracle." She said with a big smile. I smiled back. I'm never going to get tired of her wonderfull smile. I blushed a little at the thought.

"Want to practice soon?" I asked her. She was surprised at my question.

"You want to practice? Even after what happened last time?"

"Well we don't have to practice there, we can go somewhere else. Plus, I feel stronger and so does Ragnarok."

"Okay, but what about your boot? Isn't it going to be hard to practice in that?"

"Oh yeah... We'll figure something out, if not i'll just practice with it on."

"Do you guys like dumplings and rice?" Marie popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah." Maka and I said in sync, we giggled. Marie smiled a little and went back to the kitchen. After a while we could smell the food and we knew that it was ready. Dinner was nice with them, we had funny conversations and we seemed like a family. We stayed a while after dinner chatting. At about 8 we decided to leave.

"You don't have to leave and walk in the freezing cold snow. You could stay the night here if you'd like." Marie said stopping us at the door.

"That would be very nice, but we have school tomorrow. So, it'll probably be best to sleep at home tonight." Maka said politely.

"Oh, I forgot that tomorrow was Monday. Can't wait until I get back to teaching."

"What?" Me and Maka said.

"The baby-" Stein started.

"Tyler." Marie interrupted him.

"Tyler, is too heavy for Marie to carry up and down the DWMA stairs everyday. So she's taking maternity leave and a little time off after the bab- Tyler is born." He said. Me and Maka understood. We said our goodbyes and walked home. It got colder and Maka shivered more than normal. I brought her close to me as we walked. I blushed but I could feel Maka getting warmer.

"I'm going to have to buy a thicker coat." Maka said. I laughed.

"Yeah, maybe some thicker boots too." I said. She giggled a little and hugged me tighter. I blushed again and she teased me about it all the way home.

"Why do you have to tease me about it!" I was telling Maka. (my face was as red as a tomato)

"Because your reaction is too cute!" She said opening the door. Our conversation ended when we saw Kid on the couch. His hands are covering his face. Is he crying?

"Kid? How did you get in, how long have you been here?" Maka said walking up to him. Kid looked up at her. His face was really red and his eyes were puffy. I was right, he was crying.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, while I closed the door. I walked up to him.

"No, i'm not alright! I don't understand what's going on, Cumo won't talk to me, my father avoids any conversation about her, and I snuck into your apartment to talk to you."

"Cumo? What happened to Cumo?" Maka asked.

"She's locked herself in the DWMA cells." I answered.

"Do you feel well enough to tell me now?" Kid asked me. I nodded. Maka looked at the both of us totally confused, "alright explain, i'm lost in the conversation." she said.

"Okay, well..." I sat down next to Kid, "Cumo and I are feeling waves of madness. She's been experiencing them worst than me. Her effects started last night, remember her random bursts of laughter? That was only the beginning. I'm surprised i'm not feeling the urge of hysterical laughter and destruction."

"But why did she go to you and not me for help?" Kid said crying again.

"She doesn't want to hurt you, or anyone else. She came to me because she knew that I could understand her urges, and how bad they were. I hate to say this, but I might be in the same place as her soon."

"You... the blood..." Maka couldn't find her words, "is that why your healthy again?" she asked, tears filling in her eyes. I nodded. I hate to think or say it, but madness is the thing that keeps me alive. Hopefully it's not the same for Cumo. Why did all of this have to happen?

"Your healthy now? You went from near death to completely normal in one night?" Kid asked.

"That's how the madness works for me. I hate it, I can't be n-normal." I hate to say this, "I'll be the n-next one in t-those c-cells, i'll have n-no f-feeling other than p-pain, d-destruction... and... the u-urge t-to... k-k-k-kill." And let the stuttering begin, I hate the stuttering especially in deep conversations. Maka and Kid both looked at me shocked.

"But you won't kill, Medusa is the one who made you kill." Maka said.

"I c-can't be s-sure that she's c-completely g-gone."

"What do you mean? I slayed her, she's dead, no longer in existance."

"W-witches d-don't always w-work like that. M-m-medusa is a-attempting t-to regain form. At t-the m-moment s-she is only a s-spirit."

"Impossible, the kishin hunter annialated her. I watched her dissapear." Maka said.

"What if M-m-medusa f-found a l-loop h-hole? A k-kindness that canceled out her c-complete d-death."

"Medusa had no kindness. She could never find kindness, no witch can." she rethought about what she said and continued, "well maybe some witches... sorry Kid, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright, I knew what you meant." He said.

"Crona, nothing is going to happen. Medusa is dead." she said.

"Maka, remember when I h-h-hit you t-today? When I w-woke from m-my n-nightmare a-and you asked about the c-cuts on my f-face? I was dreaming that M-m-medusa was t-talking t-to m-me, giving me a m-mission. I denied e-everything she said and she t-threw v-vector a-arrows at my f-face, they cut my cheeks. After we s-stopped t-talking, her snakes s-surrounded m-me and I t-threw p-punches t-to get them off of m-me." I said.

"That's impossible, you told me you fell. Don't lie to me Crona."

"I-i'm not l-lieing now. E-even S-stein doubted t-that I f-fell."

"It's not possible Crona! Medusa isn't coming back!" she was yelling.

"Whether M-m-medusa is c-coming back or n-not, the m-madness is s-still g-going to send m-me to the same place. I'm l-locking m-myself up before that h-happens." I yelled back. I stood up hoping to calm her, but she backed away from me.

"Even after all we've been through and what happened last night, you still want to leave me!?"

"I'm not l-leaving you! I'm p-protecting you from m-me, I don't want to hurt you! I don't remember what happened last night, you won't tell me!" Tears swelled in my eyes. I hate to yell at her, this arguing isn't helping anything.

"You don't remember last night? Of course you don't!" She yelled annoyed. Kid got up and slowly walked to the door and whispered, "i'm leaving now..."

"How could I? The last thing I remember is you yelling at Black Star, everything else is fuzzy and it hurts to think about it. I woke up totally disoriented and confused! Just tell me what happened!" I yelled back.

"Alright i'll tell you, we made love!" She yelled. I stopped, I couldn't move or say anything. Kid stood at the door. Oh geez, he hears or sees everything. I could feel my face heat up.

"Maybe I shouldn't of said it like that..." Maka said, the anger leaving her face.

"Is he alright?" Kid asked. My face continued to heat up until it felt like my blood was magma.

"Crona, i'm sorry. I shouldn't of said it like that." she poked my cheek. Flash backs of last night overwhelmed me. I could feel something running out of my nose and I blacked out. I woke up staring at the ceiling in my bedroom. I could feel something cool on my head. I touched it and I realized that a cool rag was on my forehead.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Maka asked me.

"Fine. What day is it?" I asked her.

"Monday, November 29th to be really specific." She said. I bolted out of bed and she pushed me back down. "sleep." she said. What time did I go to sleep last night? What happened after Maka yelled at me?

"But we have school, we can't be missing it."

"It's alright, it's only 4. We still have 2 hours to sleep." she said.

"How long have you been awake? What happened last night?" I asked.

"I slept all night, I woke up about an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep."

"What happened last night?" I asked again.

"You got a bloody nose and passed out."

"Wha-?" then the flash backs hit me again. My face was getting hot and I covered it with my hands.

"Are you going to pass out again?"

"N-no." I answered.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?"

"N-no."

"I guess i'll make breakfast and get ready. It's a bit early, but that's alright." She said getting out of the bed.

"O-okay." My hands suddenly left my face and Maka's lips clashed with mine. My face got hotter and Maka let my hands go.

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you blush?" she giggled.

* * *

**Love that phrase! I always thought that Crona's blush was adorable. I know it's been awhile but internet has been a (insert cuss word here) to me. I know its terrible waiting for the next chapter, but hopefully its been worth the wait for you guys =) School has started sadly, I started my sophmore year so writing is getting difficult. I promise to use any extra time I have to write a chapter though. Every review, suggestion, view, etc has been a super boost to me. It makes me so happy to see that people are actually enjoying this and going through this with me. I'll try not to be a mushy and start typing softy words and make people cry. So, continue to review and suggest something! A PM will always be answered as soon as I get it! I promise =) Wow, so many promises XD Its worth promising to you guys. I'll see you next chapter! Bye Bye!**


	23. Madness Begins

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you blush?" she giggled. My face turned a deep red, I tried to look away but Maka's laugh brought my gaze back to her.

"W-what's f-funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, its just that whenever I say that you blush even more." she giggles again.

"Bu-" I started but Maka interrupted me.

"Shh. I'm going to make breakfast, you go ahead and get ready." She gave me a bright smile and ran out to the kitchen. Her smile always makes me happy, no matter how i'm feeling. I started to get dressed and Ragnarok decided to come out to start my day.

"Quit smiling, it's making me feel all gross. It feels like i'm dieing." I hadn't realized I was smiling...

"Quit exaggerating."

"I'm not exaggerating, whenever you talk to her it feels like i'm slowly being burned."

"S-sorry."

"You better be sorry i've gone through almost a full year of burning pain because of you and her. Next time it happens i'll burn you."

"S-sorry."

"Whatever." He dissapeared into my back and I continued to dress. When I finished I walked into the kitchen and the smell of cinnamon overwhelmed me. I walked up to her and she turned around to wrap her hands around my neck. Her warm touch made me blush.

"Guess what i'm making," she says covering my eyes.

"Umm... F-french toast?" I guessed.

"Close, but no."

"I don't know. Cinnamon s-something?" she giggled and uncovered my eyes.

"You didn't even try. I'm making scrambled eggs with cinnamon-chocolate chip bread."

"S-sounds delicous." I tried saying. Gosh, the blushing and stuttering!

"Yep." she poked my nose which made me blush, again. "Does everything I do make you blush?"

"I g-guess." She giggled and turned back to cooking the eggs.

"It's almost done, sit down." I listened to her and sat down at the table. I watched as she turned the eggs and she touched her finger on the side of the pan.

"Ouch!" she went to the sink and started to run cold water on her finger.

_**YES, BURN. BURN UNTIL YOU MELT.**_ I continued to stare at her finger.

"Crona? Crona, are you alright?" Her voice brought me back.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah, i'm f-fine." I shook my head a little bit and tried to focus on something else. Why was I thinking that? That's not something I would think, especially about Maka.

"Okay, well breakfast is done. Here's your plate." She set down a plate for me and another for Ragnarok. She sat down on her side of the table with her plate.

"T-thanks." I smiled at her and started to eat. Ragnarok popped out.

"Finally, something to eat!" He picked up his plate and like normal, he shoved the plate into his mouth and spit it out empty. Maka made a 'gross' face and picked at her plate while I finished mine.

"Here i'll clean that up." She said grabbing for my plate.

"No, i'll do it." I grabbed the plates she had in her hand and went to the sink to clean up.

"Okay, thank you." She looked back at me for a moment, after she made a face she walked to our room and shut the door. Blair jumped up onto the counter and made me squeak.

"Nya~ sorry I scared you."

"M-make some noise before you jump in front of m-me!" She only laughed at me. I continued to clean.

"What are you doing today?" Blair asked.

"It's Monday, i'm going to school."

"That's sooooo boring! No one will play with me!"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked her.

"Yes, but they're doing renovations. It's boooring being all by myself."

"If you want something to do, you can clean the apartment." I offered.

"Ewwww! No way, that's gross. I don't clean, and besides your bedsheets might end up in your bathtub."

"Good point." Blair doesn't clean, at all. She doesn't even know how to clean. She tapped her paw on the counter for a moment.

"I'll go talk to Maka." She jumped off the counter and went to our bedroom. I heard them argue for a minute about Maka's privacy and the door is shut for a reason. I finished up my cleaning and looked at the clock. It's only 5. Ugh, what to do... I guess I could watch t.v., or do some cleaning... I'll probably clean. After about an hour of me cleaning the apartment and Maka going back and forth between getting ready and talking to Blair, we were out of things to do.

"Thank you cleaning." Maka said.

"It's fine, it needed cleaning and we still had tons of time before we needed to go to school."

"It's only 6:38, we still have half an hour until we need to leave." Maka stated.

"Yeah, we can watch t.v. or a read a book until then." I said.

"Sounds good. I think i'll get into my new book." She said heading towards the bookshelf. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Me and Maka exchanged glances and shrugged. I walked over and answered the door.

"Hi!" I was attacked by a hug from Theresa.

"H-hi." I answered.

"Hey Theresa, how was your vacation?" Maka asked her.

"It was a lot of fun."

"She went on vacation? When?" I asked.

"She told everyone she went to go visit her parents but she actually took a small vacation to get stress off her mind. She went to hawaii for a couple of weeks." Maka answered me.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone though. Especially Amanda, she doesn't like our parents but she knows that I still visit them. But, if she knows that I went to Hawaii without her she'd kill me."

"I promise not to tell. You don't have to stand in the hall, come on in." I said waving my hand inside my apartment. She gave me a happy smile and she practically skipped in.

"I bet you have tons of stories to tell!" Maka squealed.

"I do! You'll never guess half of them!" Theresa said plopping herself on the couch. Maka sat next to her.

"I'll make coffee, that way we can chat while we wait till' it's time to leave." I said.

"Good idea." Maka and Theresa synced. They giggled a little and started to talk more. I brought them both a cup of coffee when it was finished.

"So, I found out I had a cousin living in Hawaii. He was pretty cool, his name is Dylan. I think he's 29 and he's married, he has identical twin girls. Alora and Anny. They are adorable. His wife was so sweet, she greeted me and made me cookies. Her name is Tammy. I have so much to tell and so little time!"

"It sounds like a lot of fun, we still have lunch today and we can hang out after school. I don't think we're busy. We don't really have anything to do, do we Crona?" Maka asked me.

"Not that I know of." I answered.

"Yay! Thank you guys so much! I don't want to bother you-"

"Your not bothering us at all, we love your company."

"Okay, thanks. Um, it's 7 so I guess it's time to go."

"Yeah it is. I can't wait to hear the rest of the story!" I laughed a little at them. I don't understand the relationship they have. It's funny although I don't understand. I guess i've never had that kind of relationship with anyone before. I grabbed their coats for them as we walked out the door. I handed the coats to them and they laughed at eachother because they almost forgot their coats.

"Hey Crona, wheres your coat?" Theresa asked me.

"I don't get cold. Or hot..." I answered.

"Oh, okay." Theresa didn't say anything else, I don't think she understood what I said but she accepted my answer. They laughed and talked the entire way to the DWMA, I thought it was nice of them to get along so well. I still don't understand friendship very well, I hardly understand normal relationships. Now i'm in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Maka and i'm confused out of my mind what I should do. I must be pathetic to Maka, she probably knows everything about relationships and thinks that i'm dumb. I should ask her about it, when her and Theresa are done with their girl talk of course... I listened to their conversation the entire time, I started to smile every once in a while. We were greeted by the whole group (Soul, Amanda, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star) and I hadn't realized we were at the DWMA.

"Hey guys, wassup?" Soul asked.

"Just getting here, what about you guys?" Maka answered.

"Nothing, just hanging out. Waiting for you guys. Hey Theresa."

"Hey." Theresa answered.

"Yeah, hey Theresa. You didn't tell me you were home." Amanda said wrapping her arm around Soul.

"I just got back, like literally an hour ago."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I wanted to say hi to Maka and Crona."

"Oh, so Maka and Crona are more important than your little sister? I'm going to class, don't wait up." Amanda said leaving the group.

"Why is she such a jerk?" Black Star jumped into the conversation.

"She hates my parents, I went to go visit them. I don't understand her." Theresa answered.

"I better go see if she's okay." Soul said, "bye guys."

"Bye." We all said.

"So, the God has planned something special for lunch today." Black Star said.

"What now?" Maka complained.

"Secrets a God may never give out. You'll see at lunch. I must prepare, Tsubaki you will help me!"

"Okay." Tsubaki answered, "This will be fun, I promise guys." Tsubaki said walking away with Black Star.

"Well that just leaves us..." Kid said.

"Yep." Maka answered. Kid started pulling at Maka's hair.

"K-kid what are you doing?" Maka asked him.

"One ponytail is lower than the other, I have to fix it." He said fixing her hair.

"O-okay then."

"Get used to it, if my hair isn't parted correctly he gets in my face." Liz said.

"Why hasn't he done that to me sis?" Patty asked Liz.

"Because your hair is short and hard to mess up." Liz said rubbing Patty's head. Patty started to giggle.

"Ahh, now it's completely symmetrical. Beautiful." He stepped back and continued to look at Maka's hair.

"Well, class will be starting soon. Shouldn't we get going?" Theresa said.

"Good idea." Kid said, "I'll be a little late. I'll be there in a bit though." Kid said. We all said that was okay and started to walk towards class. I watched as Kid went down the basement steps, he's probably going to see Cumo.

"Go ahead to class." I told Maka. She looked back to where Kid went and nodded. They left and I followed Kid down the steps. I don't think he noticed me at all. I do have somewhat quiet but uneven footsteps. I watched as he stood at the front of her door and started to talk. It started out as a mumble but his voice grew louder.

"Cumo why did you have to do this? I thought that you were happy. I don't know what to think, to say. I don't know what to do about... us. Are we still a couple? Are we only friends? Do you still love me." Suddenly a loud burst of laughing came from the cell.

"Love? Do you even know what the hell your talking about? Love isn't a real thing, it's a trick that our minds play on us. Love is something that we use as an excuse to have sex. Sex is all 'love' is, men are usually the users of the stupid and mindless trick. Spirit Albarn is a good example. Let's see, he cheated on his wife, divorced, can't stay out of the bar, get's laid every night, has two kids. Ha! What else doesn't come from that excuse of a man?" She started to laugh more. Kid started to cry but I could hear him swallow hard.

"No, that's wrong. Love is when you care about someone, you want to be there for them. Sex isn't the main objective for love. It's no trick, unless you are Spirit Albarn. Plus, he only has one kid, Maka."

"Ha, your stupid you know that? You should do research instead of seeing me everyday. Spirit has two children, one went with him the other went with Kami. Maybe you should listen to your father sometimes. Life has more meaning than love, study and symmetry. Ugh, I hate that peev of yours. I'm nothing but a ball of madness waiting to burst out of these bars. This is a 'witch proof' room but you'll see 'witch proof' when I kill all of your family and friends." She started to laugh again.

"You aren't evil, Cumo. You do love, you are a witch. But, you are also half human, that human side is what makes you so beautiful and sweet. I understand you were abused and raised as a witch but as soon as you broke from her spell, what did you do? You came to the DWMA to meet your cousin and to become a better person. You always were a better person, but us, your friends made that side of you come out." There was a pause and eery silence.

"Leave me ALONE! I don't want you to see me, I want you to leave, go die in a hole somewhere away from me. I don't need you or anyone else. I will torture everyone until they can no longer breathe or open their eyes!" She started to scream. Kid banged his fist on the door once and I could hear him cry. I started to walk towards him as the bell rang. Once I got to him he had collapsed to the floor crying into his hands. I sat next to him.

"She can't understand you. She doesn't understand anything your saying." I told him. He realized I was there and wiped his eyes.

"I didn't realize you were down here." He said.

"I'm here because I think you need help. I know it's hard for you to deal with this. Trust me, I have no idea how to deal with this. But, we have to get over it somehow because until that kishin is killed Cumo and I are going to contiue to fall into the madness."

"How did you know about the kishin?" Kid asked me.

"Kid, i'm falling into the madness he's radiating. I can't just randomly be going mad because I have black blood. Something has to set it off. Medusa's snakes are what started my madness, I wouldn't kill unless she used a snake. Cumo already has troubles controlling her dark magic because she's a witch. She was born to kill and create catastrophe. The madness throws her into a endless pit of it." I explained.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I honestly have no idea." I answered. "Maybe because I lived it."

"I see." He said. He looked down at his hand. He must of punched the door hard, his hand is bleeding.

"Are you okay, Kid?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. Its just i've never felt this way for anyone before. Crona, I love her and she slipping away from me." He started to cry again. I put my hand on his shoulder and continued trying to comfort him. After a while we were quiet and tried to gather ourselves before we headed to class.

"Kid i'm sorry. I don't mean to be so violent..." we heard crying from Cumo's cell, "I can't control myself anymore. Soon, I won't be able to even be sane. I still love you, I promise. I wish I could tell you in person." Apparently Cumo thinks that we left. Kid stood up quickly and put his ear up to the door and listened to Cumo's crying.

"You can tell me in person. I'm right here." Kid said.

"Kid? Kid! I'm so sorry, I wish I could stop this. It's so hard, I don't know whats going to happen to me."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you. We're going to stop this madness and you'll be completely fine."

"You should leave, please. I can feel myself falling back into it, leave before I say something again."

"No, i'm going to stay here with you. I won't leave you." I put my hand on Kid's shoulder.

"Kid, she's trying to say that she's not going to be able to control what she says to you. She's still concious on the inside and she knows whats going on while shes in the madness. It hurts her, we should leave so she doesn't have to go through that." I explained to him.

"Thank you Crona. Thank you Kid. I hope you'll be alright Crona, i'm sure this is just as hard for you. I hope you don't fall in like me, fight it." Cumo said.

"But, Cumo-" Kid started.

"Kid, let's go. I'm sure she doesn't want to hurt you anymore." I told him. He wiped his eyes and nodded his head. We walked out from the basement and walked to class. By the time we got there, Kid looked fine except for his bleeding hand. He put his hands in his pockets so no one would notice. Stein gave us a 'you're way too late' look and we sat down. He continued his lecture but looked at me and Kid constantly. I wrote down all the notes I could during class, hoping that I wouldn't in too much trouble with Stein. When class ended (20 minutes after we got to class) Stein called me and Kid down to talk to him.

"I'll see you in class." Maka said leaving. I nodded and listened to what Stein had to say.

"Explain to me why you and Kid were 40 minutes late to class." Stein said.

"We were talking to Cumo." Kid said.

"I see... Well, I understand that but where we have a kishin loose I have to start the long and intense lectures. You both need to be here when I teach them. Especially you Crona. Maka, Theresa, Soul, Amanda, and you need all the teaching you guys can get. None of you have been on a mission since the Giriko incident."

"That shouldn't of stopped Soul and Amanda. They had nothing to do with it." I told him.

"I'm not going to explain the reason why Soul and Amanda didn't go on missions. But Lord Death told me that you all need to go on a mission sometime next month or you get assigned an extra assignment. I would arrange a training day sometime soon and somewhere safe." Stein explained.

"Alright sounds good." I answered him. "Can I go to my next class?" I asked him. He waved his hand as a sign that it was alright for me to leave. Stein and Kid stayed and talked for a while. I walked slowly to Marie's class. A mission... I wonder how it would go, who would I kill? The training should help, this time we'll go to the forest behind the school. I hope we wouldn't destroy much, but atleast we'd be safe. I entered Marie's classroom and seen that Spirit was subbing for Marie. I'm sure that Maka is ticked off already. I wonder if I should tell her what Cumo told us. Spirit has two kids? I've only seen pictures of Maka, no sister or brother... I haven't seen any pictures of her mom either... I sat down by Maka and could tell that she was trying to ignore Spirit. She was trying to write a paper and her hand was on her forehead clearing her vision from Spirit. I watched as Spirit stared at Maka until the bell rang.

"Maka are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'd be much better if he wasn't here." She pointed towards Spirit.

"I can write notes for you if you'd like." I offered.

"It's fine, i'll write my notes. I just have to keep myself from throwing a book at his head."

"Okay." Spirit started class and did the creepiest thing ever. He took role but started with the girls, then he wrote down some of their names on his clipboard. I understand why Maka hates him so much... I was writing my notes when I noticed that Spirit kept looking up at me.

"Crona Gorgon." He said after putting something on the board.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"I must ask you to move a couple of seats away from Maka."

"Wha- Why- O-okay." I can't argue with him. I started to get up.

"No, Crona stays next to me." Maka said sitting me back down.

"Your obviously being distracted by him, which affects your school work. That means he has to move."

"The only person interrupting my schoolwork is you. In fact, you've stopped the whole class. Why don't you just go back to writing on the board before I have a book thrown at your face." Maka furiously said.

"Maka, you wouldn't hit your fath- eaugh!" Maka threw a big dictionary at full speed which hit him right in the forehead. He layed on the floor with a spout of blood pouring out of his forehead. _**BLEED, BLEED UNTIL YOU TURN GREY AND CAN NO LONGER BREATHE.**_ I stared at him.

"I guess that means this is all we have of class today." Kim said.

"Good, he was giving me a headache." Jaqueline said leaning back in her chair.

"He shouldn't teach this class. He hardly even knows what soul resonation means." Maka said. I snapped out of my weird thought. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I don't have anything against him, he hasn't done anything bad to me. Other than the creepy stuff he does, and him trying to keep me away from Maka, I don't have a reason to dislike him. Why did I think that?

"Are you okay Crona?" Maka asked me.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"Well, your- nevermind. It just seemed like something was wrong." Maka said.

"Nothings wrong." I gave her a fake smile. There is something wrong, but I don't want to worry her. I'm starting to get the thoughts. Which means that my madness will progress really fast from here on out. Maybe not as fast as Cumo, but it'll be fast. I need to try to control what i'm thinking, maybe that will slow down the process a little. Maka looked over at me and was going to ask me something, but the bell interrupted her.

"I'll see you at lunch." Maka smiled at me and left. I followed behind until we got to the locker rooms. Fitness class is terrible for the guys. Constant weight lifting, lots of running, little stretching... The girls get it easier, they have to run more than us, but the weights aren't as heavy and they get to relax most of the time. We were only half way through class and I was drenched in sweat, I wasn't the only one though. Most of the people in my class ran outside and started to make snow angels to cool themselves off. As I watched, I could only laugh. I have no idea why it was funny, I just started to randomly laugh at them. After laughing until my sides hurt, I sat down and waited for Sid to tell us our next instructions. The guys were piling into the room and they looked like they were shivering.

"Alright pipsqueaks. This year we've got a lot of snow so I can't have you running until you turn into icicles. But, Lord Death did tell me that I could make you guys run atleast 2 miles, so about 8 laps around the track outside. Once you finish, get a drink, do 100 sit-ups, 150 push-ups and you have the rest of class off. Enjoy." Sid said waving his hand to tell us to go. I instantly got onto the track and started to sprint. Some of the guys tried to catch up with me but were too tired on the 5th lap. I'm surprised they made it that far. I finished running and started to do my sit-ups. About halfway through my push-ups, my class started to come back into class.

"Gee Crona, have you been practicing or something?" Kilik asked me.

"No. Why?" I answered as I finished my push-ups.

"Well, it takes an average person to run 2 miles in an hour. It only took you 30 minutes. We all finished at about an hour and 25 minutes, plus your already done with all your push-ups and sit-ups." Kilik pointed out.

"Y-yeah. I guess your right. I don't know, I guess i'm getting used to it?"

"Sure, that works." Kilik said starting his sit-ups. I got a drink and sat down on one of the benches. I thought they were being slow because they were freezing cold, I didn't think that I was going very fast. The madness is improving my black blood. Its what is accelerating my muscle strength, my endurance, and my healing. Maybe the madness is going a bit faster than I expected. That only means that we're going to have to train faster and harder so we can kill this kishin. I want to be there this time, so I can show everyone that i'm not weak. To show them that I actually try, i'm no longer working for Medusa or any other witch(well attempting not to), that i'm just like any other student. (with black blood, family issues, little group of friends, and so many other problems) I always try so hard to fit in, i'm always the oddball though. Why am I all of the sudden in a depressed mood? I need to talk to Maka... After class ended I met up with Maka and the group in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Crona." Kid greeted me.

"Hi. I'm not feeling too hungry today. You guys can get lunch without me." I said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Maka asked me.

"Fine, why?"

"You've been... off, today." she replied.

"How so?"

"I'll explain later. You have to eat Crona, your still way too skinny to not be hungry." She giggled.

"You need some meat on your bones, good thing they're serving barbeque today." Liz said.

"Barbeque?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, things like steak, ribs, pork chops, and lots of salads. It's yummy." Maka said.

"Oh okay..." I answered as they dragged me towards the lunch bar. They started to point out different food selections and what some good sides were. They basically filled my entire tray. We sat down at the table and they realized that they may of went overboard on my food.

"Whoops, sorry Crona. I can take half, I haven't gotten my food yet anyway." Maka said.

"Its okay. I don't mind." I answered. Maka went to the tray area and grabbed a clean tray and some utensils. She began to scoop some of the food off of my plate onto hers.

"I love this stuff. Especially with some dessert afterwards." Maka said.

"Gee Maka, even with the food split between the two of you, you both still have a lot of food. No wonder you have fat ankles." Soul laughed. A moment after his comment, a book was sent flying into his face.

"I don't have fat ankles, you're blind."

"Ow, so not cool." He said laying on the floor. Theresa and Amanda joined our table. Amanda sat down and then helped Soul up. Wiping off any dirt or pieces of food that got on his clothing, then she kissed his cheek.

"Hey Theresa, hows your day going?" Maka asked Theresa.

"It's okay. I need to catch up on some school work but i'm good. Can you help me study? I need some help getting my work done and studying for the final exams."

"Yep. The exams are next Friday, so I would study as much as you can." Maka replied.

"Yay, thanks. When should we set up a study session?"

"We can do it after school at my place. Crona has to work and i'll be all by myself."

"Sounds good." Theresa said. We chatted for the rest of lunch. I guess Maka has been noticing my strange attitude. I was hoping not to worry her, but I guess that failed. After lunch, we all walked to Stein's class (since we all have the class together). The bell rang and we were all ready with paper and pencils out but there was no sign of Stein. After about 10 minutes, he came rolling in on his chair. He of course hit the spot of the floor that was raised a little bit and fell down. His head hit the corner of it. _**NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE DECAPITATED.**_ I could only stare at the spot where he hit his head. Maka waved her hand in front of my face.

"Crona, hello? Stein asked you a question." Maka said.

"Huh? Oh, uh r-repeat what you said please." Stein sighed and asked me again.

"What is the difference between a pre-kishin and a full fledged kishin?" Stein asked me.

"Um, a pre-kishin is a person that has started to eat human souls. After a while of eating human souls, which is forbidden, they enter different stages of strength, hunger, and power. A full fledged kishin is when that pre-kishin has gone through all of the stages and it has gained a great amount of power. It feeds constantly and creates destruction. All full fledged kishins radiate madness at different levels and have different abilities to manipulate people." I answered.

"Good Crona. It looks like you've done your studying. I suggest that you continue the good work and don't space off during class. Next time I won't interrupt your lala land, you'll get a scalpel thrown at you instead." Stein warned.

"Y-yes s-sir." I answered. I wonder how long I was just staring at that spot. Obviously long enough to gain his attention. This is going to become difficult for me. Not only do I think hostile things, but I play the scene in my head and forget that everyone is watching me. When will it get to the point when I am no longer having thoughts but are acting out? I wrote notes through the rest of Stein's class, hoping that maybe looking busy will keep me from having a discussion with him. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff.

"Crona, don't leave quite yet. I'd like to talk to you." Stein said his eyes fixated on his papers. Crap. I left the desks and stood in front of him. Maka stopped.

"I'll see you when I bring you dinner." Maka said kissing my cheek and leaving. I blushed a little. Stein waited until everyone left the classroom and closed the door.

"Is everything alright?" Stein asked me.

"Just fine." I lied.

"Quit lying to me. I can tell when your lying, so don't try to fool me." Stein said.

"O-okay. Nothing is a-alright." I confessed.

"So tell me whats wrong. For a long time you haven't had troubles with concentrating in my class. Even when you had lack of sleep, you focused well. What is bothering you?"

"I-... The-.." I didn't know how to explain it.

"The madness has started its effect. Hasn't it?"

"I-it has." I replied.

"I see. Well, what can we do to help?" Stein asked.

"Help? There is no help, all I can do is wait it out and try to slow it down. No matter what happens, I think hostile thoughts, I'll eventually uncontrollably laugh hysterically, then i'll begin to hurt people." I said tears welling up in my eyes. Stein only looked at me for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm not locking you up like we did Cumo." Stein said.

"What, why? I have to be, i'll hurt people if you don't."

"Crona, you are basically my son. I can't watch them do that to you. We refused to lock up Cumo, but for specific reasons i'm not allowed to say, we had to lock her up. You aren't going to the same route. We're going to train constantly and hard, 4 times a week beginning next week. You all will quickly get stronger and we're going to kill this kishin before it causes anymore harm."

"O-okay. But what if it's too late? What if my madness progresses faster than I thought it would and I start to hurt people? What would you do?"

"Anything to keep you out of a cell." Stein replied, "How long until you think you'll corrupt?"

"Um, I don't know... Maybe 3 or 4 months, I can't be sure."

"Alright, we'll have to work fast then. Faster than I intended."

"Stein, can I ask you a question?" He nodded, "How could you tell it was the madness?"

"It's obvious to me Crona. Do you forget that I was just a big ball of madness before I became sane and worked for the DWMA? I can see the signs and detect it wherever I go. My body is a magnet for madness. Plus, your eyes."

"My eyes?" I questioned.

"Your eyes dialate and become a very bright blue, almost white. I assume thats what happens everytime you get a hostile thought. So, that will be our sign for when we need to distract you." Stein said.

"Oh, alright." I answered.

"Okay, you may leave now, I don't want you to be late for work. Tell Maka and the gang that first practice is next Monday right after school. It will take place in the forest behind school grounds."

"Alright, goodbye professor Stein." I waved goodbye. He waved back and I quickly left. I so hope that I am not late for work! I ran as fast as I could and made it just in time. My boss greeted me and I got dressed ready to begin my shift. Today was very busy, until about 6. Maka came in with a brown paper bag which is my dinner. We chatted for a bit, talked about school, my work, home, etc. She left around 7 o' clock. Which meant I had one hour of work left, it was quiet and almost lonely. After work, I cleaned up a little and came home with a bag of free muffins. I walked through the door and Maka greeted me.

"Hey Crona, how was work today?" She asked me.

"Really busy, it slowed a little though." I answered.

"Good, come have a seat." she said patting the couch. I sat down next to her and placed the muffins on the coffee table. She seemed like she wanted to be serious.

"What's been going on?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Quit that! Everytime I feel that there is something wrong you hide your wavelength from me. I know there is something wrong, tell me now. You were fine yesterday, other than our fight."

"Well..." I started.

"Well what? You've been spacing out, you seem distant, your lying to me. Its making me worried. I also noticed something about you today. Your eyes changed color, and they dialated. It terrified me Crona."

"Why would that terrify you?" I asked her.

"Because it reminds me from when you were with Medusa. Whenever we fought, your eyes did that. It scared me then too, I felt like I was going to lose myself. But I was brave and continued to fight. I can't do that this time, I can't fight your fight. I can't fight you." Maka told me.

"Alright, i've been having... hostile thoughts." I confessed to her.

"What? When did this start?"

"This morning, I don't know why today was so special. It started at fast rate, I should've only had one or two thoughts today. I've had 3 or 4 so far, and I laughed somewhat hysterically in fitness class today. I guess no one noticed it was hysterical though, everyone was making snow angels and it seemed funny to me. It might of seemed like they were drowning or something to me, I don't know! I don't know how to deal with any of this!"

"Alright, let's calm down. We will figure this out, try to prevent it somehow."

"Preventing won't help. It will use my strength and once i'm too tired to hold back, the madness will overwhelm me." I told her.

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"My only choice is preventing it, whether I get tired or not. We're going to train with Stein next Monday after school in the forest. He told me that we will have to work hard and fast to kill the kishin before I fall into the madness."

"Okay, who does he want to train?"

"All of us. Me, you, Kid, Amanda, Black Star, and all of our weapons."

"Alright. I guess we're gonna have to do what we gotta do. It's 9:30, do you want to go to bed? I'm sorry that I threw all of this onto you, i'm just worried about you."

"It's alright. I know your worried, but it's only going to get worse. I think we should go to bed." Ragnarok decided to make an appearance.

"Would you guys shut up already and go to bed? All these dumb emotions are giving me gross feelings and I can't sleep." Ragnarok complained.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked him.

"Nowhere. It's too cold and your annoying so I don't enjoy to be out all the time. Leave me alone."

"Ragnarok will you do us a favor?" Maka asked him.

"Doing the fat cow and the wimp pipsqueak a favor? Oh let me think, hell no! Why the hell should I do you a favor? The only favor I would do for you is torture." Ragnarok said.

"Well so much for asking nicely..." Maka mumbled, "Would you keep Crona from falling into madness?"

"No, if he's falling into madness that means I get to eat souls! And he still owes me one from our fight from the golem. Why should I help?"

"Because he is your meister. Think about the innocent people, sorry Crona not trying to say you would kill anybody." Maka apologized.

"It's fine." I'd probably kill someone anyway.

"No-" Ragnarok was going to say.

"Ragnarok!" Maka said pleading to him.

"Alright, fine! Stop pleading, its disgusting. I'll do my best, but if he has a crazy moment and summons me, I can't do anything but try to hold back. Which is hard as hell." Ragnarok said.

"Thank you." Maka said looking a lot happier.

"Yeah whatever. Stop smiling, before I rip it off your face. Can we go to bed now? These emotions are making me sick and feel gross." Ragnarok said.

"Yep." Me and Maka said in unison. Ragnarok dissolved back into my blood and we went to bed. Hopefully next Monday I won't be too sucked into madness.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I haven't had internet for a loooong time. So, I haven't been able to upload any chapters. Every once in a while I get a spike of internet, but it only lasts 5 minutes which isn't enough time to upload a chapter. I tried to make the chapter longer, so hopefully that makes up for the late post. Thank you guys for so much support! I get good reviews all the time and the suggestions are great! Leave more suggestions for me! I get writers block and it doesn't help that i'm in school now. I don't have much time to write a chapter often so whenever I get a chance, I run my fingers like the olympics. Keep reviewing! It makes me happy to see that everyone is enjoying the story. I might not get to implement Ragnarok or every character all the time because my fingers and my brain get tired. Plus, i'm afraid that I might get their personalities wrong, so better safe than sorry. Talk to you all next chapter! Bye Bye!  
**


	24. Hopefull Practice

My madness has been slow, but only because i've been fighting it off. I've been feeling more tired lately from my efforts of staying sane. I can't control my thoughts anymore, I get them whenever they decide to come. It is finally Monday, the first day we start practice. After school ended, everyone joined together and we walked to the forest behind the DWMA. As we were walking up to it, I realized that Stein was waiting there for us. Wasn't he just in the class? How did he get all the way out here so fast? I looked at the others faces to see if they were just as confused as me, everybody else looked as if they had expected it. What am I missing here?

"Whats wrong Crona?" Maka asked me.

"Wasn't he just in the classroom? How did he get all of the way out here?" She looked somewhat annoyed and she sighed. What does that mean?

"None of us know, its just something really creepy he does." Maka replied. Ragnarok popped out of my back.

"Why the hell are we out here? Its freezing and i'm hungry!" Ragnarok complained.

"We're training, we can eat when we get home." I told him. He slumped over.

"It's freezing! Let's go inside where its warm, your killing me."

"We'll only be out here for a couple of hours, you'll be fine." He grunted and decided to stay perched on my head. Stein directed us to a path that was somewhat clear, but still covered in trees. As we were going up the hill to our training spot, Maka slipped on some ice. I had an instant reaction and grabbed her before she fell on her bottom.

"Thanks Crona." she smiled at me. I blushed slightly.

"Y-your welcome. A-are you okay?" I asked her.

"Fine, because of you. I probably would've gone all the way down the hill if I would've hit the ice."

"P-probably." She gave me a pat on my back and she continued to walk. I could feel my face get hotter. Theresa looked at me and did a double take. She started to giggle.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing. Just that your blushing. And I know that it isn't the cold thats making your cheeks red." she giggled as she caught up with Maka. I covered my cheeks with my hands and walked behind them. Kid looked over at me and gave me the strangest look.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"N-nothing." I answered. He looked at me for a second longer then shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. Their notice of my blush only made it worse. My face feels like its on fire. We finally reached the top of the hill.

"Alright, here we are. I'll let you stretch and warm up for a minute." He said setting down a thermo with some styrofoam cups. Everyone dove to grab cups and pour the substance out of the thermo.

"What's in there?" I asked Maka.

"Hot chocolate." she answered.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"You don't know what hot chocolate is?" then she thought for a moment, "oh, sorry. I meant... Hot chocolate is a warm drink that someone drinks usually during the winter. It's very hot, so it warms you up fast. Its hot water or milk depending on your preference, with chocolate powder and it's super yummy if you add marshmallows." she said.

"Sounds good."

"It is, try some." She poured some of the steaming, creamy light-brown liquid into my cup. She handed it to me and watched me as I took a gulp. I had to pause for a moment because it was so hot and it burned my tongue. After the burning subsided, a blast of chocolate flavor overwhelmed my taste buds. I loved it.

"Don't forget me! You gave the dumbass some, give me some too!" Ragnarok said bouncing on my head.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Here." she said handing Ragnarok a cup. He poured it down his throat not even savoring the flavor. He threw the cup down and gave a relaxed sigh as he perched back on my head. I continued to drink mine and watched as everyone engaged in conversation. Maka and Theresa stood by me.

"So, you think we're gonna get anymore snow?" Theresa asked.

"Well, this is Nevada. We usually don't get much snow. I guess we could get about another inch or so." Maka replied to her. Theresa picked up some snow in her hand and examined it.

"I used to love snow." She said pouring it back to the ground.

"Why used to? Where did you live before?" I asked her.

"I used to live in New York. We got tons of snow, I loved to play in it. Especially when I was a little kid."

"Later we can go sledding." Maka told her.

"Really? Is the snow thick enough for that?"

"Well, no not really. But theres this certain hill that it doesn't matter how much snow there is, you always slide down it, its fast." Maka said.

"Thank you Maka." Theresa said. Maka gave Theresa a bright smile and continued to drink her hot chocolate. For about half an hour we drank hot chocolate, stretched, and chatted.

"Alright enough dilly dallying. I suggest that all weapons change into form now." Stein said. Ragnarok formed into my hand and I watched as everyone else glowed brightly then turned into a weapon. **EAT THEIR SOULS**. I shook my head and got rid of the thought. Maka worriedly looked at me, but I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'dizzy'. She didn't look like she believed me but she looked away and payed attention to Stein.

"It is 5 o' clock. You will practice for 3 hours. I want to see everyone be able to fully resonate with their weapon easily. If you do not succeed, you will be docked 90% of your grade and you won't leave until you get it right." Stein explained to us. We all nodded our heads.

"For the first hour, you will be swinging/shooting and practicing stance. For the second hour, you will be resonating with your weapon, then connecting to the rest of the group. For the third hour, you will be sparring an opponent, which I will pick out for you." Stein said. I heard some groans around our circle. Stein stepped off to the side to watch us.

"You may begin. Don't waste any time, get to it." Stein said before slumping against a tree. I stood in my normal stance. Right foot forward, my left arm gripping the right one for support, back straight. I started to swing as I normally would do. It felt a little akward because I haven't done this for a while. I used the tree as a target. I swung at it constantly, not making full contact though. I would probably cut the tree off if I came in contact with it. I can't use any of my black blood moves, I would hurt someone or cut the tree down. I watched Maka twirl and swing Theresa like a pro. She has a lot of skill, she has great stances that keep her balanced and in control, she moves quickly and smart, she has multiple moves that could defeat any enemy. I have practically nothing but my stance, and my black blood. All of the sudden I heard a tree crack and I swung my arm fast enough to hit whatever was coming towards me. When I looked at what happened, I was slightly shocked. Maka had gotten too close to the tree behind her and cut it down. The tree went in my direction and would've smashed me if I hadn't of swung my arm. One side of the tree was facing towards me and the part that I cut to save me was in the middle of all of us. Maka looked at what she did and started to freak out.

"Crona! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how close I was to the tree. I didn't mean to cut that down I swear! It didn't hit you, did it?" She started to go on and on.

"Maka, i'm fine." I told her. She stopped talking and looked at me. She hugged me, which made me blush.

"Okay, i'm sorry."

"I told you to watch for the tree behind you. But you didn't listen." Theresa said, her face on her weapon blade. Maka sweat dropped.

"Yeah, maybe I should've listened." Maka said.

"Alright, I'll move the tree. Get back to work. Maka, this place is made for you guys to tear up so don't feel too bad about cutting down a tree. Just try not to injure anyone when you do it." Stein said picking up one side of the tree and dragging it off. Gee, he is freaking strong. I don't think I would've been able to pick up one of the branches on it. That's a big tree too, so I can't imagine how much it weighs. Black Star laughed at Maka for a minute and continued to work on his project. Maka pulled out a book and threatened that if he didn't shut up, she'd shove the book down his windpipe. He stopped laughing and Maka calmed down. We continued to swing/shoot our weapons with our stances for the hour. After the hour ended, we were tired and out of breath. Stein approached us with another thermo full of hot chocolate. We had half an hour to chat and to drink our hot chocolate. Stein walked towards me and Maka.

"How are you doing?" Stein asked us.

"I think my balance is a little off, but I can still control my moves." Maka said.

"I'm afraid to use my black blood, I would hurt someone." I said.

"Maka, your doing good. Just watch out for the trees." Maka blushed in embarresment, "Crona, you shouldn't be scared of that. Use it, your going to have to when we sparr. Practice as much as you can, don't be afraid." Stein told us.

"Alright, thank you." I told him.

"Marie wants you guys to come over tommorow for dinner, you can stay the night if you'd like." Stein said.

"I don't think we'll be doing anything, so yeah we would be happy to." Maka replied. Stein only nodded then walked away and yelled for everyone to pay attention.

"After watching you practice, I think your warmed up. Start to resonate with your partner, then start to swing again. I want you all to notice how much stronger you get just by bonding your souls together." Stein said.

"I'm sure we've all already resonated with our partner before." Black Star said.

"Not everyone, and we need the practice. We have a new kishin that has risen, he is much stronger than Asura was. Thank goodness he's a good distance away from us, or else we'd be feeling his madness wavelength at a great amount. Currently, he is hiding underground to gain his energy. We need to eliminate him before he completely restores himself." Stein lectured.

"Pfft, he can't be that hard. I already surpassed a god! I can beat him no problem." Black Star boasted.

"Black Star.." Tsubaki warned.

"What? I'm obviously a much stronger god than he is. Why should I practice if I can go kick his ass now." Black Star started to laugh. Stein quickly ran behind Black Star and shot his soul wavelength into him. Black Star had no idea what was going on until he felt Stein's hand jab into his back. Black Star fell over while Tsubaki tended to him.

"Alright enough of that. Anyone else wanting to argue?" Stein said. We all stared at Black Star with blank faces. Stein nodded.

"That's what I thought. Alright start resonating and practicing some more. Ready, go!" Stein said as he rested himself on a tree. I turned around to the tree that I was practicing on. I guess I could use my black blood, but not too much. I don't know what the madness wavelengths would've done to my strength, I don't want to cut down too many trees. I turned Ragnarok in my hand to face me.

"Ready Ragnarok?" I asked him.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Soul Resonance." We faintly said in unison. I could instantly feel our souls connect and begin to resonate with eachother. My power grew and I became even more nervous to use my black blood. I walked over to the trail and made sure no one was walking on it. I lifted my arm.

"Screech Alpha!" I yelled sending my arm and Ragnarok down with force to release screech alpha. I watched as it screamed loudly and was sent down the trail at remarkable speed. It hit at the turn and vanished as it demolished a bunch of trees. I turned around to see everyone standing around me.

"What?" I said getting slightly nervous.

"I'm glad that your on our team." Liz said through her weapon form.

"I remember that move, from when we were on the Nidhogg. It seems that the strength of Screech Alpha has deducted some." Kid pointed out.

"Y-yeah, I guess it has. It's s-stronger than it usually is though." I said. Everyone but Maka walked back to where they were practicing at.

"Wow, I remember fighting you and being slightly terrified that your move would eat me. It was definitely hard to block. I'm with Liz, i'm glad that your on our side." Maka smiled. I smiled back and we went back to our stations.

"I think i'm slightly deaf now." Theresa said.

"You'll get used to it." Maka told her.

"S-sorry." I apologized.

"What?" Theresa said. Maka started to laugh.

"We better get to work, if we're caught slacking off we'll be in trouble." Maka stated. We nodded at eachother and continued our practice. I looked at the trees in front of me, I wonder what Screech Gama would do... Then again, the scream is a bit too loud, I should wait until the fight and maybe suggest earplugs so no one goes deaf. I started to swing at the trees, hitting them but not with enough force to cut them down. I noticed that Stein was especially paying atteintion to me. After a couple of moments he would check on other students to see how they were doing, but he mostly focused on me. I could tell that it could've been an hour because everyone had started to shiver from being in the cold too long.

"Alright, I can tell that we need a break." Stein said bringing out yet another thermis full of hot chocolate.

"Your gonna' make us sick with all this hot chocolate." Kid stated.

"Would you rather I brought you nothing and let you freeze out here?" Stein asked him.

"I think we're good, thank you for the hot chocolate. I'm sure that Kid loves it too, isn't that right?" Liz said.

"Sure. Thanks." Kid said. I have no idea what that was about, but I should probably ignore it.

"After your done drinking your hot chocolate, line up straight and be ready to sparr a random apponent." We listened to Stein then got to drinking our hot chocolate. We had a while to warm up, so we stood around and chatted with eachother while drinking whatever hot chocolate we had.

"You guys are all sissies, the cold hasn't bothered me a bit! Just shows how much better I am than all of you." Black Star protested.

"That's what you tell yourself, but we'll all laugh when you come to school with a cold tomorrow." Soul said.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet me on that?" Black Star said.

"Sure, how much you puttin' up?" Soul said with his hand out.

"Twenty bucks I come to school with nothin'."

"Deal. If you come to school with any kind of sneeze, cough, or sniffle, I win." They smiled at eachother and shook hands to seal the deal. Amanda face-palmed as she watched Black Star and Soul discuss other stupid things.

"You've got a smart boyfriend." Theresa teased her.

"Don't even." Amanda said an angry mark forming on her forehead.

"Chill out, what did I do?" Theresa said.

"Many things, so quit talking to me until you can tell the truth." Amanda said. Amanda stormed off in one direction leaving Theresa there.

"I don't understand what i've done, but she's got her problems too." Theresa sighed.

"Is she?" Maka started.

"Yeah, she's totally bi-polar. It's why even though she's a meister and i'm a weapon, though we're sisters we can't resonate souls. Her bi-polarness is only affected by certain people. I happen to be one of them." Theresa explained.

"Is she usually this angry?" I asked.

"Yeah. Out of all of her crazy emotions, anger is one that is usually played out on me. I can handle it though, she's had this problem ever since she was 7 and i've gotten used to it." Theresa said.

"That's good. I hope she'll get over it though." Maka said.

"She will. It will take a while, not only is she bi-polar but she has anger issues. All the things she gained from my father except for her looks. I took after my mothers traits but I look a lot like my dad. We're kind of the opposite."

"I see."

"Alright, you've had enough time, get in line." Stein said. We all hurried to the spot in line we stood in and Stein pointed at certain people to be sparred.

"Black Star and Tsubaki will face... Soul and Amanda. Crona and Ragnarok will face... Maka and Theresa. Kid, Liz and Patty will wait until an opponent is ready." Stein said, "Black Star vs. Amanda. Get into positions in the middle. Everyone else step back so they can have room." Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Amanda walked into the middle of the circle (imaginary one btw). I watched as they're weapons took form and landed into their meister's hands easily.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Black Star threatened.

"Only if you have the strength to." Amanda countered.

"Shut up, i'm a lot tougher than you."

"Maybe, but i'm smarter." Amanda smiled.

"Go!" Stein yelled. Amanda stood there and waited for Black Star's attack.

"Speed Star!" Black Star shouted as he ran around Amanda to get her back. Amanda easily turned and blocked the strike. She threw Black Star backwards. He did a back flip and landed as he smiled. He changed Tsubaki into a smoke bomb and fled. No one had noticed where he had gone. I watched Amanda to see how she would deal with her situation. Her eyes were closed and she was obviously focusing her senses to find Black Star. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and walked backward a little to dodge Black Star's hand. His hand was flashing with a blue static, that's probably his soul wavelength. She stepped forward a little and swung Soul at him, Black Star easily dodged the scythe but didn't expect Amanda's back foot to connect with his face. Blood slowly dripped from Black Star's mouth.

"Is that all you got?" Black Star said.

"Not really, just waiting for your next move." Amanda answered.

"That won't be long." The smoke cleared and Black Star had Tsubaki in his hands once again. This time she was her normal chain scythe. He threw one end of Tsubaki at Amanda which she ducked under and wrapped the chain around Soul. She pulled down and sent Black Star tumbling to the ground. Amanda stomped her foot into his head. Black Star struggled to get up, but he had the smart idea of shooting his soul wavelenth into her ankle. She fell back with a loud yipe! She put her hands up in surrender when Black Star held one end of his chained scythe to her throat.

"You win." She smiled.

"Of course I did. I'm god! And your nothing but a small weakling." Black Star said to her. Soul turned back to normal and helped Amanda up. She tried to stand on her ankle but struggled to keep her weight on it.

"Oi Stein, is it alright if I take her to the infirmary?" Soul asked Stein.

"Sure, be careful on the ice." Stein warned them. Amanda nodded. They started to walk/limp away and Soul kissed Amanda on her forehead. Everyone started to chat about the fight. Amanda did really well, considering that she was up against Black Star and his special move 'speed star'. I definitley wouldn't of been able to fight that.

"Alright, shut the chit chat up. Next is Crona vs. Maka, get into positions." Stein demanded. We walked into the middle of our area, ready to begin. Maka only smirked at me, which made me nervous.

"W-what? Why are y-you l-looking at me like t-that?" I asked her.

"No reason, i'm just excited to fight you again. It reminds me of when we last fought, this time I won't be inside your soul though." she giggled.

"Ready? Go!" Stein shouted. I hadn't had time to react because Maka had projected herself toward me and swung her scythe. It impaled my side but got stuck.

"Don't we remember this from last time?" I taunted as she pulled the scythe back out. I could feel the madness start to surface but I pushed it back with as much strength as I could. I only took one step before Maka had one of her fists in my face. The first punch connected with my face but I ducked after the second one and slammed my body into hers. She fell back and I took this as my chance. Well, until she wrapped one foot around my ankle and tripped me. This time I was on the ground. She was getting ready to impale me again but I decided to act.

"Screech Alpha!" I shot it towards her which she easily blocked. It pushed her back a bit and hurt Theresa a little before it disipated.

"Fiery night!" Maka announced. The blades on Theresa expanded and the fire that was there looked like it was moving. What did this move do? It seemed that Maka started to move faster than she did before and I could feel the heat radiate off of her scythe.

"Why are they fighting so hard? They're going to hurt eachother." I heard Kid say.

"Don't worry about it. This is Maka and Crona we're talking about. Even if they hurt eachother, they'd never kill the other and they'd laugh about it later." Stein said. I smiled at the thought, until the hurting Maka part popped up. I hesitated for a moment leaving Maka a perfect shot to hit me again. She sliced me with her scythe again, it freaking burns! I think she did eternal damage to me.

"Eaugh!" I yelped as black blood splatted out of my mouth. **KILL HER**. I stopped for a moment to think and I shook my head. I can't start thinking like that right now, I have to beat Maka, not kill her.

"Crona, if this is too much we can stop-" Stein started.

"No! I'm fine, just leave me be." I said panting. Me and Maka stood a good distance away from eachother, I took a step forward but Maka didn't move. I pushed foward and she blocked Ragnarok with Theresa. We were face to face inbetween blades. We smiled to eachother and jumped backward. **DECAPITATE HER.** I shook my head again, this is so annoying. I charged at Maka which she didn't expect at first but her natural fast reaction skills allowed her to move in time. I swung my arm in her direction, releasing another screech alpha. She dodged it and came back at me.

"Screech Gamma!" I said as I blocked the scythe. It vibrated at a fast speed which cuts whatever it touches.

"Ah! That hurts!" Theresa said as her face appeared on the scythe with some blood running down her face.

"Sorry Theresa." Maka apologized as she jumped back. Maka came back at me as I tried to get ready. **CUT HER**. I shook my head and when I realized what happened I looked at Maka. I had cut her arm pretty deep. Dang it, I had been trying not to (severely) hurt her. It makes it worse that I lost control of my brain and actions for literally 2 seconds.

"You alright?" I asked her. I suddenly got a huge migrain and I dropped Ragnarok. My hands flew to my head as my ears rang. Ragnarok dissolved back into my blood. I could feel people gather around me and I couldn't tell what they were saying to me. **KILL THEM ALL, TAKE THEIR SOULS, DO IT FOR YOUR MOTHER**. My eyes flew open and I saw Medusa's face. Her smile haunting, the snakes starting to intertwine with me.

"Ahh!" I yelled and started to step backward. My foot connected with something and made me fall. I felt something really hard and painful hit my head before everything went black. What seemed like an endless black hole turned into something really bright white. I still had ringing in my ears when I opened my eyes. I saw Stein and Nygus's faces when I could clear the blur from my eyes. Their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear a thing they were saying, I covered my face with my hand to keep they sun out of my eyes. So, i'm still outside...

"I think he's coming back." I could faintly hear Stein say.

"Can he hear you?" Nygus asked him.

"What?" I asked.

"Crona! Are you okay?" Maka came up to me.

"I-i don't know. W-what happened?"

"Thats what we'd like to know." Stein said. I tried to sit up but the headache kept me from getting up. I rubbed my temples with my hands.

"You still have a headache?" Nygus asked me.

"Ngh." Was my only response. The noise, talking, the sun, it was all making the headache worse.

"I presume that means yes, you think he'll be fine out here?" Stein asked her.

"I don't know exactly what happened. I'll give him some aspirin for the headache and he'll be fine out here but as soon as this practice ends I want to see him." Nygus told Stein. Stein nodded and Nygus left.

"Crona are you okay?" Maka asked me again.

"I g-guess." I replied. I closed my eyes and focused on getting rid of the headache.

"Take this, then just stay there until practice ends." Stein said taking my hand and putting the aspirin in it. I popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed hard to get them down. I covered my face with my hands while my eyes were closed, hopefully I can sleep. I could hear Maka sit next to me.

"You hit your head pretty hard on a rock and some ice." Maka said.

"Oh? Well that explains the after headache." I said wincing. I looked over at her and noticed that she was sitting in the snow. Isn't she gonna get cold?

"Yeah, i'm sure your definitely ready to go home." Maka giggled.

"Definitely. Aren't you cold? Here take this." I said struggling to take the coat off of me to put under Maka.

"I'm fine, i'll just get a little wet from the snow melting." Maka said.

"That would give you a cold, here." I said handing her the coat. She put it underneath her and smiled.

"Now your gonna get the cold."

"I don't get cold or hot, so I don't get illnesses related." I explained, smiling. She punched me lightly in the arm. She giggled for a second and watched everyone else around us.

"Well, since you and me are out... Kid and Black Star get to duel." Maka said.

"Why are you out?" I asked her. She lightly raised her bandaged arm, where I had cut her.

"Oh." I said, the guilt flooding me.

"It's alright, it was an accident and we were being pretty rough." Maka says pushing my face.

"I'd say, my jaw still hurts." I whined.

"Oh shut up, you deserved the punches." she teased.

"Maybe." I said giggling.

"You know, your attitude and understanding has changed a lot." Maka said.

"You think?"

"Yep, before you would've freaked out if I said that you deserved the punches, you would've thought I was being literal. Plus, you never would've teased back, mr. my jaw hurts." Maka said smiling. She layed next to me on the coat and we watched the clouds go by. We were there for a while, listening to the wind, the trees sway, crickets, gunshots, metal clinging, oofs and ows, it was peacefull.

"I love you Crona." Maka said faintly. My face instantly heated up.

"I l-love you too." I stutterd. Freaking stuttering, hate it! Then, I could hear deep and soft breathing next to me. I turned to see that Maka had fallen asleep. I smiled at the sight, she's so beautiful. She looks like shes so relaxed while shes asleep. I scooted a little closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. I watched her sleep (not in the creepy way) and I soon fell asleep too. When I woke up me and Maka were surrounded by people. Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Amanda, Theresa, they were all standing over us.

"W-what?" I said my face becoming very warm and obviously changed a shade of red.

"Your sooo cute!" Patty squealed. I looked at Maka, who was turned towards me and our hands were entertwined. She was still asleep, so she didn't get to see this... I sat up quickly, bringing tons of pain flooding to my brain. I winced but got up and stood.

"W-why would you watch us!?" I asked nervously.

"Well why not? You two were just there asleep. You both talk in your sleep you know that right?" Liz said. My face became more crimson red and my cheeks were super hot.

"Something about, I love you. Want to stay here forever..." Amanda giggled.

"Also some kissing sounds and stuff." Theresa laughed. Amanda punched her in the arm. My face wasn't even a face anymore, it was a melting tomato.

"Aw, come on Crona don't be embarrassed. It's completely normal." Kid said.

"N-normal f-for w-who?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly. But it seems to be, seeing how adorable you two were." Kid replied.

"Don't worry about it Crona, we were just getting ready to go when we saw that you two were asleep. It was just to cute to walk away from, hope you didn't mind that I took pictures." Tsubaki said holding up her camera.

"P-p-pictures?" I nearly fainted right then and there. But all of our attention was drawn to Maka.

"Nng." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around half-asleep and noticed that we were surrounded. Her face turned a light tinge of pink.

"W-what are you looking at?" Maka asked them.

"Nothing." They all said and walked away. My mouth dropped. They came and teased me but wouldn't give Maka anything? Guess that was probably better though.

"What's going on?" Maka said looking around.

"N-nothing. They s-saw us s-sleeping h-here." I said.

"Oh, you fell asleep too?"

"Y-yeah, apparently." I reached out my hand for Maka, which she took and I helped her up. Her legs and skirt got a little soaked from the snow but not too badly. If I make my nurse visit short we can hurry home and change.

"So, to the nurse's office now?" Maka asked me.

"Y-yeah." I replied. My face was still super red and hot. I couldn't get the thought of them just standing there and watching, which made my blush come back. When I got to the nurse's office, Nygus already had everything out to test me for whatever. I sat on the edge of one of the infirmary beds.

"Alright, i'm just gonna check for injuries and a concussion. You'll have to ask Stein about your sudden migrains." Nygus told me. I nodded and let her do what she was doing.

"Nothing is out of the ordinary, you should be set to go. Quit hurting yourself, I think this is your 4th or 5th time to the infirmary."

"Ha," I laughed nervously,"There will probably be a lot more."

"I hope not." Nygus said. I think she smiled but its hard to tell with the bandages wrapped around her face. Maka took my hand, thanked Nygus and started to lead me through the halls. She dragged me all the way out of the DWMA, with little chat here and there. She mostly just wanted to know why everyone was so fixed on staring at us while we were sleeping. I told her that they thought we looked 'cute'. About half way home, she slowed down a bit and my legs finally got to catch up to her on their own.

"So they thought we were just cute?" Maka asked me.

"Yep."

"Okay, why did it look like you were going to faint?"

"T-tsubaki took p-pictures." I admitted.

"She took p-p-pictures?" I nodded. Her face turned pink and she bowed her head. I noticed that she raised her head and was looking right at my face.

"W-what?"

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Well, after you had dropped Ragnarok and gripped your head I took a hold of you to see if I could snap you out of whatever was happening. Your eyes burst open and I thought I did it, but you didn't see me. It's almost as if you were looking right through me. Your eyes, they were abnormally dilated and a paler blue than they usually are when you have hostile moments." Maka explained.

"I d-did?" She nodded. Hm, should I tell her I saw Medusa? That would worry her though, but would it help? We finally got into the apartment and I closed the door behind me. I turned around and Maka pushed herself into me. She gave me a tight hug.

"Your starting to worry me." She said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you can't stop whats happening to you. I don't understand how this is happening to you and not Stein though. Stein is way more unstable than you and Cumo."

"Marie's wavelength, it's strong and it impacts him in a great amount of ways. Your wavelength is keeping me sane so far... Cumo didn't have anyone, Kid doesn't have you and Marie's soothing wavelengths. Your's isn't as strong as Marie's, but it's definitely helping me." I explained to her.

"Oh, I see." Maka said. She backed up, she gave me a smile.

"You going to be okay?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine." she said confidently, "just be ready for next month's check-up with Stein." Maka said.

"Right, i'll be sure not to forget that." I said.

"Good, so what do you want for dinner?" Maka asked me.

"Sanity."

* * *

**Bahaha! Fluffy, Madness, Fights! How was this chapter? Sorry it took so long for me to get done, I have school. Highschool if freaking hard guys, i'm like dieing from homework overload. I try to use all of my spare time to write the story but my aunt and uncle (I don't have parents) always tell me to go outside and do something 'productive'. This is productive! So productive, that I entertain all of you! Btw, if its in all caps &amp; bolded its his insane thoughts. If it's caps and not bolded, it should be bolded. Guys its literally 2:07 a.m. right now, Death the Kid is ashamed of me. If there are mistakes its not your mind playing tricks, it's my brain slowly dieing. Ugh, kill all the hardships in life! Ha, if only it was that easy... Well, I noticed that the story was losing fluffiness, so here was some! How'd you like it? I thought it was cute! Tsubaki's picture taking is funny, which isn't random btw it will come into use eventually! Give me some ideas! I love hearing your guy's opinions and suggestions. You don't have to upload only one btw, give me tons of them! I'm blabbling, so i'll let you go and rest your eyes after reading so much... ha... Well, suggest, like, fav, and keep reading! Bye Bye!**


	25. Sick

It had been a whole month of uncontrollable hostile thoughts, worried faces, hard practices, snow and suffering. I'm starting to get headaches from resisting my madness, Stein's worried that it's eating away at my insides. My check-up is today though, I hope that its fast and there are good news. I doubt that my hopes will be true. Today is December 12th. Don't judge me, i've been counting down the days to the DWMA anniversary party. I hate that day, I wish it wasn't so horrible for me so I could enjoy it. But, unfortunately thats not gonna happen. I need to quit pretending i'm asleep when i'm thinking.

"Hello? Crona... get up." Maka softly said. I half opened my eyes and acted as if I just barely woke up. I've actually been awake since 4 this morning.

"Hm? Is it 7 already?" I said tiredly. I could feel a weight on my stomach, I opened my eyes fully to see that Maka was sitting on top of me. She gazed down at me with a big smile on her face. My face heated up instantly and she started to giggle, which probably means my face turned red.

"I love it so much!" she giggled, "come on I made breakfast already." She jumped off of me and stormed into the kitchen. Good to know she's in a good mood. I stretched and got out of bed slowly, trying not to make myself dizzy. I walked out into the kitchen and saw Maka sitting quietly at the table with a big smile on her face. My face grew a smile as I sat down and she pushed a plate towards me.

"What's on the special today?" I asked her.

"It's a french toast I made. It's not boring and plain. I added some stuff and it tastes so much better!" she said stuffing her face. I slightly giggled at the sight of her. I grabbed my fork and began to devour what she had made. She was right. There was cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger, tiny pinch of powdered sugar and chocolate syrup, topped with a slice of banana. It looked pretty and delicous, it tasted even better.

"This is amazing, thank you Maka."

"Of course!" she said grabbing seconds. I giggled at her once again. I love it when she's in a good mood, it always brings a smile to my face. She got about half way through her second plate when she hesitated to take a bite. I was about to get up and put my plate away when I saw Maka frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She pushed her chair behind her and ran to the bathroom. I was totally confused at first but realized what was going on when I heard gagging sounds. I left the plates on the table and ran after her. But, the door was shut in my face.

"M-maka! A-are you okay?" I asked after I heard the gagging sounds stop.

"I-im... fine." she said slowly. I don't think she is, she was happy and eating but all of the sudden she ended up here. She was probably eating too fast.

"Are you sure? Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine... thanks..." she paused for a moment, "I don't wa- actually grab me a glass of water please." she said. I hurried to the kitchen and filled a glass of water for her. I went back to the bathroom door and knocked.

"It isn't locked." I heard her say. I walked in and saw her sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. I handed her the glass of water and at next to her. She still looked cheery but a little green.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I'm okay. I think I ate too much too fast."

"You want to be left alone?" I asked.

"No, its fine. I think I might go take a nap on the couch though. Watch some T.V. before we have to leave." she answered.

"O-okay." I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her to the couch. I handed her a pillow and blanket and set the trash can near her. She gave me a smile and turned on the T.V.. I smiled back, handed her a new glass of water and went to clean up breakfast. I finished cleaning the dishes and began to wash the table. I glanced up and seen that Maka had already fallen asleep. I picked up her empty glass and filled it. I set it back down on the coffee table and sat next to it. I watched as her chest rose and fell. I pulled the blanket up to her neck and smiled, she looks so happy. It looks like Maka's gained some weight, her stomach is a bit bulky. I've gained weight too though... I stood and looked around the apartment, it looks pretty clean.. I can finish my book, or sit in the arm chair and watch T.V.. I decided to go ahead and read my book but sit in the arm chair just in case Maka starts to feel sick again. I sat down in the chair with my book and glanced at the time. It's 8:30, I don't need to get ready for about 7 hours. Don't know why i'm worrying about it, although I do hope that Maka will feel better by then. I opened the book to the previous page I was on and began to read. The T.V. seemed like its volume was low, perfect for reading. I read for what only seemed like an hour, when I looked at the time it said 11:45. I lifted my neck and stretched it to get the kinks out of it. I guess I didn't realized how into the book I was. I put the book back into the bookshelf and started to make some tea. I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Crona I was-" Kid started. I put a finger up to my face and walked out into the hall, quietly closing the door behind me.

"Hey Kid. Sorry, Maka's taking a nap she isn't feeling too well." I told him.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to lunch with me. But, if she isn't feeling too well then we can raincheck it." Suddenly the door opened behind me. With sleepy eyes, Maka walked into the hallway too.

"What's going on?" She asked yawning.

"Nothing, Kid was just inviting us to lunch. But, you weren't feeling very well so I thought maybe next weekend or something."

"Hm? Oh, no we can go. I'd love to. I'm feeling better." Maka said. Kid smiled.

"Wonderful. Do you want to go now or wait a bit'?" Kid asked her.

"Uh, lets wait a bit'. You can come inside and wait with us. I saw that Crona started some tea." Maka replied. I nodded and opened the door to let everyone inside. They walked in and sat on the couch. Kid started to look around.

"What are you looking for Kid?" I asked him.

"Is someone else here?" Kid asked.

"No, not unless Blair let herself in." I answered.

"Is she under the couch?"

"Uh, I doubt it. Why would she be under the couch?"

"I can fe-." He looks down at what seemed to be the arm of the couch or Maka's belly. His eyes went wide for a moment, then went to normal.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked him. She looked down at the arm of the couch then back at him. She moved back from the side of a couch a bit and picked up a pillow.

"Oh, was this bothering you? It was behind my back, i've been having back pain lately." she said.

"Oh, uh... Y-yeah... It was unsymmetrically placed." He said sweating a little. He gave Maka a nervous smile then looked at the T.V.. Okay then...

"Um, anyone want tea?" I asked them.

"I'd love some, thank you." Maka said. Kid nodded. I poured three cups of tea and handed one to Maka and Kid. I kept the third one for me and sat in the arm chair next to them.

"So, where did you want to go for lunch Kid?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, theres a new sandwich place nearby. Tsubaki suggested it to me, so I thought it must be pretty good if Tsubaki liked it." He said.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked him.

"Oh, Tsubaki is actually a really picky eater. She's the greatest chef I think anyone has ever met, but she can be really picky."

"I didn't know that." I said.

"Yeah, not many people do." He replied.

"Is she going to lunch with us?" Maka asked him.

"No, Tsubaki has shopping to do, she invited Liz to go with her. Black Star and Patty ran off somewhere, probably having some kind of challenge against eachother. Soul and Amanda had a date. I invited Theresa to come though. She said she'll be over here in a minute." He said.

"Great, I needed to talk to her anyway." Maka said. Kid and Maka continued to chat with eachother. I cleaned up everyone's tea cups and washed the counter. Sometimes I think i'm a clean freak. I noticed the Kid kept glancing at me. I was about to ask him if there was something wrong but Theresa had knocked three times then just walked in.

"I hope you guys don't mind me just walking in." Theresa said.

"We don't mind. Your welcome here anytime." Maka said.

"Thanks. So, when are we leaving?"

"You guys ready?" Kid asked me and Maka. We both nodded. I grabbed Maka's coat from the closet and handed it to her. Its gotten pretty cold outside, we've had more snow and the temperature has been in the 40's lately. I helped her put it on and we headed outside. It only took us 8 minutes to get to the shop. This made Kid really happy, arriving at a 'perfect time'. We giggled at his reaction after he found out we walked for 8 minutes. We told him our orders and sat down at the table with the window.

"It smells good in here." Maka said.

"It smells like fresh produce." Theresa agreed.

"Thats good. We've got real food." I said.

"She said it'll be done in less than 5 minutes." Kid said sitting next to Theresa.

"They aren't very busy, usually restaurants are busy by lunch time." Theresa said looking around.

"This restaurant opened yesterday. They haven't spread around Death City quite yet." Kid said.

"Oh, well that makes sense. By the way, thank you for buying us lunch. It's been awhile since we've all hung out." Theresa said.

"It's my pleasure. I thought we all deserved to get out this weekend."

"Yeah, I definitely did."

"Us too." Maka said. A lady walked up to our table and sat a platter down with our sandwiches.

"Enjoy! We are also giving out free hot chocolate to celebrate our opening. Would anyone of you like some?" She asked pulling out a notepad.

"I'll pass, but the rest i'm sure would enjoy some." Kid said.

"Alright, thank you for supporting us. Have a nice lunch." she said walking away.

"She was nice." Maka said grabbing her sandwich.

"Another thing Tsubaki liked about this restaurant. The employees are nice. They're still hiring though." Kid said.

"Good, i've needed a job." Theresa said. We all looked at her.

"What? Do you know what its like living with Amanda and Soul? It's unbearingly horrible. You do not want to hear the things i've heard." Our faces go from confused to horrified. We began eating our sandwiches and didn't ask anymore questions. We all gained some blush from the unwanted knowledge. Mine didn't go away as fast as everyone elses. I kept having flashbacks of the night that I was drunk and I tried to distract myself.

"Crona are you alright?" Maka asked me.

"I-i'm fine. E-excuse me." I got up and walked to the bathroom covering my nose. I locked myself into one of the stalls and shoved pieces of tissue into my nose. I kept having flashbacks and it gave me a bloody nose. Maka has been moody, sick, and had more of an appetite lately. Could she be? No, there isn't any way. She's only 17, she can't get- can she? I'm still only 15, it's not possible. I'll be 16 soon, then it could be possible. Maybe... I don't know how to do deal with this!

"Crona? Are you alright?" Kid said walking into the bathroom.

"I-i'm fine." I answered.

"It doesn't seem like it. I can hear you hyperventilating." Kid said. I stopped breathing for a moment and started to calm myself.

"I-i'm fine." I said for the 3rd time. Kid sighed.

"Alright, i'll tell them that your fine." He walked out. I started to breathe in and out very deeply trying to steady myself. I pulled the tissues out and checked to see if I stopped bleeding. I walked back out and silently ate my sandwich while everyone else chatted. The lady from before set down our hot chocolates and walked away. Someone not paying attention knocked into her and sent them both, along with dishes and silverware tumbling to the ground.

"Ouch!" The lady yelled as she examined her hand. It was bleeding from the knife that was on her tray. I knew what was coming next so I stood and started to walk away. The thoughts were attempting to bubble up and I tried walking to get my mind off of it. I walked outside and my eyes started to sting. My headache came all of the sudden and set me falling onto my knees. I gripped my head and waited until the pain subsided. The pain had pushed into my face, almost like a ton of weight laying on top of my head. I tried standing and heard someone scream my name before everything went black. I woke up light headed and tried opening my eyes. It was bright which made me squint.

"Crona? Are you okay?" I heard Maka say. I moved my face so I could see her and smiled. Her face was red from crying.

"I'm alright." I told her.

"I've never seen you do that before." Theresa said. She looked really shocked.

"Do what?"

"You didn't just pass out Crona. You were screaming." Kid said.

"Screaming?"

"Her name." Maka whispered.

"What? Whose name?" I had a idea of who, but I don't want it to be true.

"Medusa." She said so quietly that it almost wasn't audible. I sat up and covered my face with my hands. I can't believe that just happened. I felt Kid's hands brush the snow off of my back. I stood up and dropped my head down. I don't want anyone to see me, I can't deal with it. My eyes started to burn with tears i'm holding back. I could hear Maka sniffling and Theresa walked towards Kid. I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up to see it was Maka. My tears started to flow, I couldn't hold back anymore.

"We can't make you hold back anymore. She's killing you." Maka whispered in my ear.

"I have to. I have to keep you safe." I said.

"I'm sorry guys, I wasn't expecting this to happen." Kid said.

"It's alright Kid. This is something we can't control or prevent. We're trying to figure out a way to help him." Maka said letting me go.

"I know. I'm sorry still. How about we go on a walk and pretend that didn't happen for now?"

"I'm up for that." Theresa said.

"Yeah me too." I said. Maka looked at me, smiled and nodded to Kid. I took Maka's hand in mine (which made me slightly blush) and we all walked towards the park. They avoided the conversation of what just happened completely and we talked about a bunch of different topics. Foods, restaurants, weird ice cream flavors, the snow, bugs, animals, etc. Eventually we all went silent and Maka popped up with the strangest question.

"Hey Theresa, is there someone particular you like?" Maka asked her.

"Huh?" Theresa's face turned pink.

"Well, there's me and Crona, Kid and Cumo, Amanda and Soul, I think Black Star likes Patty; not sure about those two, Tsubaki has a crush on Black Star, so who do you like?" Maka asked her again.

"Well uh... There's one person but I don't think they like me. We don't talk or hang out very often." She admitted.

"Really? Who?"

"I'd rather not say." Theresa said, her face turning darker.

"Oh, okay. If you don't want to say then that's alright, sorry for asking." Maka apologized.

"Are they one of our group of friends?" Kid asked her.

"Kid I don-" Maka started. Theresa smiled at Maka and gave her a hand gesture that said 'its okay'.

"Define 'our group.'"

"Me, Liz, Patty, Maka, Crona, Soul, Cumo, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul."

"Yes. It is someone in our group."

"Do they already have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" he asked her.

"No. I don't think they have a crush even. Well, as far as I know. Like I said, we don't talk often." Theresa answered.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. I have an idea, but I won't say it." Kid said.

"Me too, but we can talk later." Maka smiled at Theresa.

"I already told you Maka. Well, gave you a hint." Theresa smiled back at Maka. Maka sat in thought for a moment.

"Ohhh, yeah! I know who, I won't tell promise!" Maka and Theresa giggled. Maka stopped laughing and put a hand to her chest.

"Wow guys, i'm really tired i've lost all of my breath. Can we rest somewhere?" she asked. I pointed to a bench that wasn't too far away. Luckily there were a couple. We sat down and rested. It looks like Maka was the only one who got really tired.

"You could've asked to stop awhile ago Maka. Seems like you over drove yourself." I told her.

"I was having too much fun talking, i'm fine anyway." She said catching her breath. Kid looked at his watch.

"Wow, it's 2 o'clock. I need to get going, it was fun guys see you later." Kid said. We waved goodbye.

"We better walk back to the apartment and start getting ready too." I told Maka.

"Yeah we should. Theresa wanna' hang for a minute? We have a appointment with Stein but on our way there we can drop you off at your house." Maka said finally catching her breath.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." Theresa said. We started to walk to my apartment, fully engaged in conversation.

"So, are you alright Crona?" Theresa asked me.

"I'm okay." I answered.

"No, I mean are you alright. As in, mentally... not to be rude..." Theresa said.

"Your not being rude." Maka assured her. They both looked at me waiting for an answer. But, I don't know what to tell them. I don't know myself, if i'm alright. I really need to tell Maka that Medusa is planning something, but she's already been through so much with me. I don't want to worry her...

"We'll see what Stein says. I'll tell you afterwards, if i'm alright." I answered.

"Oh, okay." She said, looking as if she were dissapointed.

"Crona is going to be fine! He's strong and all of his friends are here to support him." Maka smiled as she hugged my arm. I pulled her close to me as we walked. I was blushing the entire time, but it was worth it. Maka made me feel safe, and obviously made Theresa feel better.

"Your right Maka. I shouldn't worry this much. I guess we should talk about something else. Hmm... so, hows studying going for you Maka?"

"Hm? Oh, its wonderful. I'm totally gonna nail this test and beat Ox again! Crona, have you been studying for the test lately?" Maka asked me.

"Test? What test?"

"Oh, well thats a no. The big exam that's next week! It's huge, its a whole chunk of your grade and it has a rumor if you ace it, then you'll create the next death scythe." Maka explained.

"Wow. I d-didn't know... I better get to studying..."

"Yeah, that would really suck if you failed it."

"I heard that Kid failed it last year." Theresa added.

"He did." Maka confirmed.

"What? How?!" I questioned.

"You know how OCD Kid is, he didn't finish his name in the time that we had." Maka said.

"That's nuts." Theresa said.

"Soul told me that Kid tore his paper while erasing and had a breakdown."

"Oh, well thats not surprising." Theresa giggled. I smiled, we had gone from a seriously depressing topic to laughing about Kid's OCD. This is why I love the friends I have so much. No matter how depressing or dire a situation is, they always have some way to laugh. We started to talk about other people who had failed the test. Soul failed because he attempted to cheat instead of study, then he got his cheating methods taken away and didn't know any of the answers. Patty failed because she thought that the test could become a pretty giraffe, until she broke its neck. Liz failed because every question to her meant something about nails or hair. We laughed the entire way to my apartment. When we got there, Theresa plopped herself onto our couch.

"That was a long walk! I'm tired." She said.

"I'm tired too." Maka said sitting next to Theresa.

"It's almost 3. We have about half an hour before we need to leave. Does some tea sound good?" I asked them

"Please!" They said in unison. They looked at eachother and started to laugh. I started the tea and watched as Maka and Theresa talked. They really are best friends now. I haven't seen Maka have a super close friend that was a girl. Atleast she found someone who wasn't too girly, someone she could relate to. Maka pulled out a book from one of the shelves. She opened it up, from where I am standing its looks like a photo album. I walked over to them and leaned over Maka to see what she was looking at. I saw a picture of Maka when she was a little girl on a swing, a female figure is standing behind her holding onto the chains. The picture didn't get the woman's face in it.

"Is that your mom?" I asked pointing at the woman.

"Hm? Yeah, I was 7. She took me to the park that day, Papa was there too."

"Did he take the picture?" Theresa asked.

"No, I don't know where he was. Probably flirting with some other girls." she replied.

"Oh, okay. So, your dad cheated on your mom even back then?"

"Well, I believe so. Its not surprising."

"Oh. Ooh! Who's this?" Theresa says pointing to a picture of a girl with short, light brown hair.

"That was Yumi, she was my best friend when I was little."

"Was she nice?"

"Definitely. She saved me from being bullied about reading and my pig tails. She told the kids off, they were scared of her. Now that I think about it, I don't think i've ever seen those boys again."

"Why isn't she your friend now?"

"Oh, well... There was an incident in her family, she ran away without telling anyone, even me, and no one ever saw her again. I don't even know if shes alive still or not." Maka turned the page and continued. I heard the tea start to whistle, so I got some teacups out. I poured everyone their tea and we continued to examine Maka's photo album. After we had practically gone through the whole book, it was time for us to leave. I set our cups into the sink for me to do later. I grabbed Theresa's and Maka's coats from the coat hanger and handed it to them. We left just in time and headed towards Theresa's neighborhood. I tried to enjoy the outdoors the most I could of, i'm savoring all the nice things I have while im sane. After my mind can't handle the madness any longer and lets go, I won't know anything but destruction and murder. Maka and Theresa talked the entire time. We were about to walk down Theresa's street when Amanda came up to us. She noticed Theresa and nearly had a freak out session.

"Oh Theresa, there you are! I need to talk to you, its important." Amanda said pulling her to the apartment.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I be mad at you?" Then, they were too far away for us to hear. Me and Maka looked at eachother, shrugged and continued our journey to Stein's house. We made it there a bit earlier than I thought we would. Maka knocked on the door and it didn't even take 2 seconds for Marie to open the door.

"Oh hello! Welcome, i've missed you guys so much!" Marie said pulling us into a bone breaking hug.

"H-i M-Ma-r-ie. Um, we c-a-nt bre-athe." I managed to squeak out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just haven't seen you guys for forever. Come on in, it's cold outside." She opened the door more and we walked inside. It was definitely warmer and cozy. I could smell that Marie had a waxpot somewhere, it smelled a lot like, cookies maybe...

"Thank you Marie, how are you by the way?" Maka asked her.

"I'm doing fine thank you. I'm almost ready for my little boy to come." Marie smiles. She was pretty much the size of a very large watermelon.

"Our guests are here I see. Crona, i'd like to see you now. Afterwards we can eat dinner." Stein said walking into the room.

"Very well, I'll just talk to Maka. We always have stories to tell." Marie said sitting next to Maka on the couch. I could hear them begin to talk as I walked into Stein's lab. He shut the door behind me and patted the table for me to sit. I pulled myself up to the table and waited for his questions.

"Alright lets get started. I'll begin by a blood sample, i'll ask some questions and we can evaluate how you're doing." Stein said. I nodded in reply and watched as Stein attempted to stick a needle into my arm, as a result it broke.

"I see that your black blood is getting stronger, again I hate to ask but would you cut your wrist so I may have a blood sample?" Stein asked. I cut my wrist and watched as a little blood escaped the wound and seeped into the beaker Stein was holding. Only seconds after I cut, the wound sealed itself into a black scab. I can tell that i'm starting to heal faster, and my black blood seems to be even stronger.

"Stronger and faster, good to note." Stein said writing on a piece of paper. He used a needle to extract some of my blood from the beaker and placed it under a microscope, which showed a picture onto his computer screen. Stein sat and watched the screen for a while, writing notes down on his paper. He adjusted his glasses, took his wheely chair and sat next to the bed i'm sitting on.

"Alright. So, how's your headaches been doing?"

"They've been okay. I can start to block out my hostile thoughts but it causes bigger headaches and I usually collapse." I answered.

"Okay. Where has Ragnarok been lately? I've noticed his absence."

"He's focusing all of his energy on keeping me sane. He doesn't have control over some of my actions anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I-I guess that the madness is starting to take over more of me than he can handle." He wrote some more notes down.

"Why is Ragnarok focuses so hard for you? Last time I remember, he didn't care about you, Maka, or any of your friends."

"I d-dont know honestly. I haven't heard him talk to me either. I should try to communicate with him, to make sure he's okay."

"Go ahead and do that, be sure to report to me what happens. So, what kind of control does he not have over you?"

"Well, he obviously can't keep the headaches away. Also, my blood is usually controlled by him, but it seems that its been hardening on its own."

"I see..." he said writing something down. "Have you had more energy lately? More hungry, figity?"

"No, not that I noticed. Maka has been eating more, she's seemed happier too."

"Maka? Hm, thats a bit strange. Have you had any blood to blood contact with her?" Stein asked me.

"No. I wouldn't dare transfer my blood to her, that would hurt her."

"Crona you do know that-... Nevermind." Stein wrote something down and began clicking things away on his screen. I wonder what he was just about to say. He rolled his chair over to his microscope and turned it off. He wrote some more notes down on his paper, then ripped it out of his clipboard and placed it into a file.

"You wouldn't mind me doing some testing on Maka would you?" Stein asked me.

"W-what kind of testing?" I asked.

"Just the same as your tests. Blood sample, questions and evaluation."

"An evaluation for what?"

"Nothing at the moment, I just want to make sure she's in good health too." Stein answered.

"D-do you think I could be a h-harm to her?" I asked.

"That depends Crona. It depends on your mental state and how you react to certain things."

"Oh." I stared at my fingers searching for something else to say.

"Alright, now for your evaluation. It seems that you have gotten stronger and faster, and your losing control. Your blood is full and rushing, which is why I asked if you had more energy or if you were hungry often. I want to see how you do on a mission. I request you and Maka go on a mission together, you may pick one other team to come with as a support. I suggest you pick someone who hasn't been on a mission for a long time, maybe someone in your friend group. Soul and Amanda would be a good choice, considering they both are demanded by Lord Death to get a mission done. You all can finally do a mission and get some experience with your new partners. Do you believe you can still summon Ragnarok?" I answered by bringing Ragnarok into my hand as a sword. He looked the same, maybe a bit bigger in size though.

"What the hell do you want?" Ragnarok said angrily.

"S-sorry! Just testing if I can still use you."

"Whatever. Don't summon me unless its important, or else you can say goodbye to your mind."

"No! S-sorry Ragnarok, won't h-happen a-again." He dissolved back into me and Stein only watched.

"Well, question answered. Alright, I need you to continue practicing your swordsmanship and your defense, also your sane state. I will hopefully start a plan on how to get your headaches and your hostile thoughts to go away temporarily. I will update you on that."

"T-thank you Stein."

"Of course. I'm not just doing this because your a student of mine and i'm worried that you will hurt others. Crona, your pretty much my older son. I can't stand to see you like this, going through this, and suffering. Especially after everything you've had to deal with."

"Thank you." I choked. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. Why is everyone working so hard for me? Why does he consider me as family? I don't understand, but its the greatest thing I could ask for. I didn't even have to ask.

"Alright, lets go to the living room. I'll do a small checkup on Maka and we can eat dinner, as a family." Stein said patting my back. I wiped the tears from my face and smiled. We walked out into the living room.

"Maka i'd like to see you." Stein said.

"Me? O-okay." Maka looked at me strangely. I gave her a smile, she smiled back and followed Stein into his office. I sat down on the couch across from Marie. Marie stared at me with a smile.

"W-what?" I asked her.

"Are you excited?" She asked me.

"N-no, should I be excited?" I wondered.

"Oh goodness, you both don't know! Ah, well it's still a bit early, so i'll leave that for the both of you to figure out. Here Crona, have some tea." She handed me a small cup of tea and sat back in her seat. We chatted for a while waiting for Stein and Maka to finish up. I wondered what Marie meant by am I excited, or the part where she said that we don't know. I question what we don't know about. Marie was finishing up her conversation about how much her baby has been kicking, when Stein and Maka came out of the office. Maka came out smiling and sat next to me on the couch.

"Alright, I'll start dishing food and we can eat." Stein said. We sat down at the dinner table and ate dumpling soup that Marie had prepared for us. We talked for hours and laughed most of the time. At around 10:30, I could tell that Maka was getting tired and honestly I was pretty tired too. We said our goodbyes to Marie and Stein. We walked home, Maka was freezing and it snowed the entire time. By the time we got home, Maka was shivering and she could barely move her toes. After taking her coat off and pulling off her shoes, she ran into our room and jumped into bed. I also jumped into the bed with Maka and she cuddled up to me. I was blushing a lot, but it was dark enough that she couldn't tell.

"Why are you always so warm?" she asked me.

"I d-dont know." I said, blushing even more. She giggled and brought her face up to mine.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine. Doing the best that I can, so I can always be here with you. How are you doing?" I answered and questioned.

"Honestly, i'm worried about you. I was so worried today, at lunch. How you collapsed, then you were screaming and her name came out of your mouth. Theres no doubt that she's in this, but I just don't understand." she answered.

"Well, stop worrying. We're going to be fine, and she's going to be dealt with soon enough, along with that new kishin."

"Okay, I'll try." Her face became gloomy and I took the chance while her face was still so close to mine. I kissed her, and rolled on top of her. My face was flaming hot. Maka was shocked, but once she knew what had happened she smirked.

"What're you gonna do now?" she asked. I seen that I had also pinned her hands against the bed. As soon as I noticed, my face was lava hot and I removed my hands from hers. She laughed and kicked me down, she then sat on top of me.

"Now your stuck." she said. She laughed again, then kissed me. After we broke the kiss, she flopped back down onto the bed and snuggled closer to me. I held onto her and watched as she fell asleep. I soon fell asleep as well. It seemed that I woke up in a totally different place. I was laying on top of a rug, with a crytal ball on top. I couldn't see anyone else around and I recognized that I was in Medusa's lair. The crystal ball suddenly had pictures playing in it. I watched the images flash. I could see a small house, with white brick and a pretty yard filled with flowers and freshly cut grass. Then, it was as if it was inside the house. A baby, around the age of four was playing blocks. He had blonde hair and green eyes, shaped tilted but sad, like mine. He watched as a young girl and a teenage girl walk into what looked like the kitchen. The young girl looked as if she was 13 or 14. She had short pinkish-purple hair and dark blue eyes, they were shaped very round and bright, like Maka's. The teenage girl, looked around the age of 16 or 17. She had blonde hair pulled up into a side pony tail and her eyes were also a dark blue, they were shaped round but tilted. The boy suddenly looked towards a end table near a wall as a tall man wearing long black pants walked by and bumped into it. A picture had fallen but the man grabbed it. The picture had 3 children, and two parents. I couldn't see the parents faces but the children were the three that I had just seen. It suddenly turned into a taller, older person's point of view and I watched as the little boy smiled at whoever was about to pick him up. The boy made me feel happy and I felt as if I should know him.

"Disgusting little creaturessss." came the hiss from Medusa. She startled me and made me squeak, I bounced back and nearly fell off a ledge.

"M-Medusa!"

"Don't be surprised you idiot. Your in my lair, watching my ball. Since when did I give you access to it?"

"N-never, s-sorry."

"Don't apologize. I don't need to hear your pathetic words and shaky voice. If I didn't give you permission to something, then stay away from it!" A snake shot at me and hit my stomach but only pushed me far enough to hit the other platform. I sat on my butt watching Medusa walk up to her crystal ball.

"These hideous things, all because of you and that girl." she said rubbing the ball.

"What d-do you m-mean?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid. Take a look at these creatures, don't they look familiar? Do they make you happy? They are abominations that should never step foot into this world!" She spat at me. I have no idea what she is talking about. Medusa rubbed the ball once more and the images disappeared.

"Well? Are you going to answer me? Don't they remind you of people?"

"N-no." I lied.

"Your so idiotic. Useless, unbearable! They come from you! You've already started the process, why should you and that girl be any use to me?!" I have no idea what she is talking about, it seems that she is babbling crazy things like a lunatic.

"You haven't even begun your mission and your already failing!"

"I-i'm s-sorry! I d-don't know w-what i've done!"

"Sure you don't." She said aiming a finger at my throat. She flicked it up just a notch and a arrow came at me. I rolled and dodged in time for it to miss.

"I'll m-make it up t-to you!" I tried saying.

"You can't make it up to me! You've failed, your a useless piece of trash that you've always been!" Another arrow came at me but barely missed and scratched my side.

"Anything! I'll d-do a-anything!" I yelled. She hesitated for a moment.

"Anything you say? Well, you could stop fighting the madness. That will definitely help with the process and maybe you could be of use."

"The m-madness? Why would t-that help?"

"You'll be in my control. You could join me and we can finish what I started a long time ago. I'm not leaving, but you're precious Maka is if you don't listen to me!"

"O-okay! Three months and i'll stop restraining, all done with it." I didn't want to, but nothing can happen to Maka.

"That'll be too late! The process is too far already and waiting longer will ruin my plan! Two weeks."

"Three months."

"Two weeks!" she demanded. She sat there in thought for a moment. Her face turned as she smiled evily. "Alright, three months. But, after that you won't even get to kiss your Maka goodbye as I torture and kill her in front of your eyes."

"O-okay." I finally got a good glimpse at Medusa. She was less translusent than before and she walked more than she floated. Her eyes were more fierce and her hair was a bit longer.

"Fine then, three months. But, don't you dare fail me again! You have a mission to accomplish and you aren't going to defy me. I want you to let the madness overcome you. I will help guide you to where I am, then we can easily begin our plan to replenish the kishin. You will be strong again, without any fear or doubt. It'll be like before, but better. Cooperation is key Crona." Medusa explained.

"A-alright. What's the k-kishin g-going to do?"

"What I planned before. I want to see the world in my hands, the DWMA will be gone. I'll even spare your little Maka, she can be of use as long as she doesn't get in your way."

"I d-don't want Maka to s-suffer like I will."

"Oh? So you want her to die? How about I kill her now, would that be better?" This time a snake was shot at me and wrapped around my neck.

"No, don't!" I yelled. The snake squeezed and I could hardly breathe. Medusa snapped her fingers and I was lifted into the air by the snake.

"Your black blood is working, good to know. If it wasn't, your neck would've just snapped by weight and pressure." I choked as the snake continued to squeeze.

"Thats better, I can't hear your annoying voice. The choking is music to my ears." She hummed. "Don't forget about your three months. I'll be waiting for you Crona. Don't dissapoint me, or else." she smiled viciously. She walked away and snapped her fingers once more. I was dropped to the ground but more snakes gathered and wrapped around my neck. They squeezed together and I could no longer breathe. The pressure was agonizing and I was losing oxygen every second. I finally bursted awake choking and coughing. Maka jumped up next to me.

"What the- Crona? What's wrong? What's going on?" she said touching my neck. I looked up into the vanity mirror on the wall just in time to see a gigantic bruise fade from my neck. I continued to cough and choke until I had regained all of my oxygen.

"Now Crona! Tell me what just happened!" Maka demanded. I looked at her sadly.

"Medusa is after us." I said.

"What do you mean she's after us?!"

"Medusa is making me stop resisting the madness." I watched as Maka's face widened and she was about to say something, "but not for three months! I have no choice! She'll kill you if I don't do it."

"How would she kill me? She's not even alive! For all we know she just shows up in our dreams and causes harm to our brains!"

"Maka! She's showed up in my dreams, not only causing harm to my brain and sanity but she's physically hurting me! She just attempted to kill me by choking me with snakes!"

"She what!? What am I supposed to do Crona? I can't just sit here anymore and watch this! It's hurting me!" tears began to form in Maka's eyes.

"No, don't hurt please, don't cry." I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tightly.

"We need to get you help, and we need to kill her again. We need to figure out how she got away with reapearing." Maka said.

"I know, but we have to deal with what she says. Even if it means it hurts me. But, I can't let her do anything to you. I've dealt with this before, I can deal with it again. You could live without me Maka, you've got tons of friends and a family that need you. But, if she did anything to you... I just couldn't be it. I wouldn't be able to live. Your all I have Maka." I said with waterworks streaming down my face. Maka pushed against me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Don't you dare say that you only have me. You have a family too Crona, and friends! I wouldn't be able to live without you, you have been the light in my dark world and i've been the light in yours. We need eachother and niether of us are going to leave the other!"

"A-alright. But, I still have to keep my word. I have to stop resisting the madness in three months, no ifs or buts." I told her.

"We have to do something before. We have to train harder and get our information before. We have to eliminate the kishin and Medusa before then!" I pulled her into another hug but softer this time. I could feel her melt into my embrace.

"We will, we have to report this to Lord Death immediatly." I told her.

"Okay." she whispered into my chest.

"We should get to bed." I said.

"Yeah." We let go of eachother and layed down. Maka cuddled up to me again and we fell asleep for the night. Before I had completely fallen asleep, I could hear Ragnarok. _"Stupid snake bitch."_

* * *

**Wow guys, just wow. This is over 7,000 words and almost 8. This took forever for me to think up and type. Can you guys guess what's happening to Crona? Or maybe even Maka!? It's just getting so intense! I really need suggestions for my chapters, I love hearing your guy's ideas! They inspire me and I always give a shout out to the person. =) Anyway guys, i'm so sorry this took forever. I went through finals at school, then finished everything up and began a new tri, i've also trying to deal with some depression. Your guy's suggestions and comments have been making me so happy and thoughtful though! Continue reading, suggesting, and hopefully I won't be so lazy and caught up in my own problems to get a chapter done sooner. I've been trying really hard and you guys get me through =) See you all next chapter! Bye Bye!**


	26. Mission

**I promise i'm not dead! See! I uploaded a chapter! It's not as long as they normally are, sadly. I've been really busy with school lately, there is also the fact that I have 0 internet. I have been nowhere for the past couple of months. My house doesn't let me have internet, everyone else can, but I can't. It has some weird grudge against me, idk what I did to it though. I have internet at school, which is where I read stories, but the story I write is on my laptop and I don't chance my laptop's safety at school. I would cry myself to death, literally, if my laptop broke. So, i'm at my grandma's for a couple of days and i'm going to upload a story or two, just for you guys! Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and saw that Maka wasn't laying next to me. I got up and out of bed slowly walking towards the kitchen. Maka was sitting on the couch with a book, she seemed calm. I continued into the kitchen and was about to grab a glass of water.

"Crona, when do you want to go see Lord Death?" Maka asked. I turned around and saw that Maka had put down her book.

"As soon as possible..." I answered. She glanced at her book once and then got up to put it away. "Or, we could go later?" I suggested.

"No, we need to talk to him immediatly like you said last night. I'll call him and make sure he knows that we're coming." Maka said walking to the bathroom. I put the empty glass that was in my hand back into the cupboard and went to the bedroom to get dressed. I finished dressing and fixing my hair a little, then went to get Maka's coat for her. Only seconds after picking up her coat, Maka was ready to go and waiting at the door for me.

"Are you ready?" Maka asked me as I helped her put her coat on.

"As ready as i'll ever be." I answered. We spent half an hour walking through the cold snow and trying not to slip on the DWMA steps. Finally after getting up the DWMA steps, we had walked to the death room and didn't even have to knock. Maka was very out of breath, i'm surprised that she's still walking.

"Hiya, Hiya! How's it going?!" Death said in his high pitched voice.

"Hello, Lord Death." Maka said.

"My, my. Sit down, you shouldn't have to walk up that many stairs in the snow in your condition." Lord Death said. Maka pulled up a chair that somone had left in here and sat down to catch her breath. I wonder what he meant by, 'her condition'.

"S-sorry to bother you Lord Death. But it seems, I have a p-problem." I said.

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Well, um. M-medusa has s-shown up again. She's after m-me and M-maka." I answered.

"Hmm, well thats a surprise. I was sure that we eliminated her after Maka's Genie Hunter."

"T-that's what we though too. She has threatened me. I only h-have t-three months of sanity left, after that she's making me stop resisting my madness. If I fail to obey her, she'll k-kill M-maka." I said, attempting to not tear up.

"Oh... Well that's a problem isn't it. It's a bit hard to gather info, train and look for her in three months. I was planning to start our Kishin investigation this week, but it seems that we have a very big problem."

"Lord Death, isn't there a way for us to search for Medusa and the Kishin? I'm sure Medusa's reapearance has something to do with the Kishin." Maka spoke up.

"True, but that'd be a bit hard. I'd have to send multiple groups to get info on the Kishin, then multiple other groups to get info on Medusa. Unfortunately we don't have enough skilled and trained meisters and weapons to take on either task." Lord Death explained.

"Me and Crona will take on the Medusa part. Soul and Amanda, plus Kilik and his twins can be in our group." Maka said.

"Good group choice, but Kilik and his twins cannot participate. I have already gathered a small plan. Instead of Kilik, I will have Kim and Jaqueline join your group."

"Why Kim?" Maka asked.

"Well, it seems I have recently learned something about her. I feel that she would be a great addition into the search and she has her own info she can supply to you."

"Okay.. When can we get started?"

"Well, not quite yet. See me tomorrow morning, I will have a complete plan. I will also have everyone else here." Lord Death explained.

"But, we have to act fast! Why waste a full day if we can get a headstart now?" Maka asked.

"Indeed, we are in a race against time. But, you must remember fast and foolish actions are what get us lost and killed. You should know Maka, your one of our very best students." Maka had stayed silent.

"T-thank you Lord Death." I said.

"Your welcome. Also, I expect good grades from you Crona. You have been here not quite a full year, but i'm sure you can do very well. You've been learning fast and I know you can work hard. I want to see you in one of the first lists after the big exam. I also expect your presence at the DWMA anniversary this weekend." Lord Death said.

"O-okay." I answered. Crap, although I had been tracking time to the DWMA party, I had forgotten about it!

"Crona, Stein wants to see you after class tomorrow morning. Is there anything else you children would like to ask or tell me?"

"Okay. Whats happening to Cumo?" I asked him.

"Oh dear. Well, I don't know if Kid has told you this or not, but... It seems that the kishin's wavelength has gotten stronger, her soul protect won't last much longer and will cause students to panic. I had to put her into a sealed room that hopefully works to hide her soul wavelength. She recieves no visitors, it is restricted." Lord Death explained.

"I see." I answered. I tilted my face down, which had shaded it. I wonder how long it'll be before i'm just like her. When I can no longer control myself.

"Now, don't worry about it Crona. You'll be just fine!"

"Crona?" Maka attempted to peer at my face.

"I see that you need some time. I'll see you two tomorrow morning, ta ta!" Lord Death waved his big hand in the air and sent us on our way. I didn't respond, I could hardly turn around and walk out of the room.

"Goodbye Lord Death, i'll see you later." Maka said. Before I could hear her step towards me, I started to run. I didn't know where to go, but all I could do was run.

"Crona!" I heard Maka yell. I ran as fast as I could around the school. When I finally gave out, I found myself on the balcony of the DWMA. I started to bawl. I couldn't be strong anymore, I can't fight, I can't keep it together, I can't save anyone. I don't know why I don't just give up now. Let Medusa take me, give in to the madness, not care anymore. Its her, Maka. She's the reason why I can't do it. I'll keep my promise to myself, be strong and sane for her. But, I don't know how long I can do this anymore. My legs finally gave out and I sat in the middle of the balcony bawling my eyes out. I don't want Maka to see me like this. I have to be strong for her, she's already hurting because of me. I don't want to cause anyone else pain. After what seemed like hours, I got up from my puddle of tears and sat on the edge of the balcony, watching the sun laugh at me in the noon sky. Maka is probably really worried about me right now. I guess I should head home soon. I tell myself I need to go home, but I can't move. I'm stuck here to think about everything i've done wrong and the things I should've done right. I don't get why this is so hard for me to understand. Everyone around me has been here for me no matter what i've done. Obviously there are still plenty of people who hate me, I don't blame them. I'm just so confused to why anyone would be nice to me. I've killed so many people, hurt so many people, why can't I just be hated? Maka is the one I question the most about... I nearly killed her, but ended up nearly killing her partner instead. I've sworn to kill her so many times, but she ended up being my friend. She's helped through all of my hardships, even though I betrayed the DWMA. She's become my girlfriend, after I had caused her so much emotional harm. I still don't understand.

"Crona?" I heard a female voice say. I wiped the tears from my face and looked back. Tsubaki.

"H-hi Tsubaki." I turned back towards the city.

"Maka's trying really hard to find you right now." Tsubaki said.

"I know." I answered.

"Are you hiding from her?"

"No."

"You just wanted to be alone, I see. Is there something going on?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not between me and her. I just needed some time to think about something."

"Okay. I understand that it's something you don't want to share. I'll leave you be and i'll tell Maka that you're fine. Crona, if you ever need help and you feel like you can't tell Maka. I would be happy to hear you out." Tsubaki offered.

"T-thank you. It's not that I can't tell Maka, I just don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have."

"Thats alright. Just don't hurt yourself keeping it in. It hurts Maka when you hurt yourself." I could hear Tsubaki turn around and leave. No doubt that she'll tell Maka that i'm here. I felt a wet substance hit my hand. I looked up, no clouds... I brought my hand up to my face and found more wet. I looked at my fingers, black blood. I pulled myself off of the ledge and onto the platform, examining my hand. I touched my nose, more blood. I looked around but theres nothing here to harm me. I backed up away from the balcony and then found myself falling to the ground. I hit the ground, unable to move. I could see and hear feet coming for me before I blacked out. The next moment, I was laying in a bed with a major headache and my legs felt very weak.

"What?" I said as I attempted to sit up. A huge pain went through my head.

"No, lay back. You hit your head really hard." I heard Stein's voice. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I already knew where I was, the infirmary. I didn't want to be blinded by the bright lights. I set my hand on top of my eyes, then I slowly opened them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That's what i'm trying to figure out." I could hear him typing.

"It's the black blood and the madness, isn't it?"

"It is, I feel that it is producing your madness faster. We have located the kishin. It won't be long before we can attack." Stein said.

"You have?!" I questioned.

"Yes. We are currently setting up a plan to infiltrate her."

"Her?" I asked.

"We figured out who this kishin is. She's very very old. She came from a child, this child was a witch. This child had very imaginative dreams, she was sad. Her mother was killed by Lord Death and she wanted revenge. So, she created a character from her dreams to get revenge and rule the witch's." Stein explained.

"What's her name?"

"The kishin, Matilda. The witch, Mayhdan."

"Mayhdan? That's a name i've never heard before."

"Indeed, spelt weird as well. She was a witch of dreams, she had great potential for the witch's. But was washed with revenge when the witch's refused to attack Lord Death."

"That makes sense. Does Maka know i'm here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Tsubaki went after Maka, to tell her that you were alright. I don't think she had any intention of telling her where you were."

"How did I get here?" I said trying to sit up again.

"Me and Spirit walked by when we saw you bleeding and collapse."

"Oh. Tell Maka i'm here please. I need to see her." I said. Feeling a little guilty that I had left her earlier.

"I will. Stay and lay down. You shouldn't move, I don't know how injured you are." Stein pushed me down. Then he left to find Maka. I looked around the room, the same as ever. I'm in the same bed that i've always used. How many times have I been here now? Six, or seven times? I've lost count. The table next to me had a bag, labeled for me. I grabbed and examined them. They're pain pills. Yeah, I definitely need these. I took a couple, hopefully getting rid of my headache.

"What happened?!" Maka ran into the room and sat next to me.

"I don't know, honestly." I said. She looked at me sadly, then shoved a big book through my skull.

"Maka Chop! Why would you leave me like that!? You almost worried me to death! Especially now that you're in a hospital bed." She was super angry. Can't blame her...

"Hey, hey! Be careful with him, I don't know what damage has been done. I need to take some tests." Stein said. I rubbed my skull.

"I actually deserve that. I shouldn't of abandoned her in the Death Room. I'm sorry Maka, I freaked out." I apologized. She sighed.

"It's alright. I can see why you'd freak out. Honestly, I probably would've done the same." She sighed again. Then, she smiled and took my hand in hers.

"But, i'm here now. So everythings okay." she said. I gave her a smile back. I saw Stein's face go all confused and then realization.

"Okay. So from what I can see, your blood count is gigantic. Ragnarok is losing your madness battle, so are you Crona. You restraining this is putting pressure on your sanity, it's starting to take over your soul." Stein explained.

"You can see the madness spreading over his soul?" Maka asked.

"I can, it's not a pleasant sight. We need to go battle that kishin, Lord Death will tell you tomorrow morning what our plan is." Stein said clicking the computer off.

"Is he going to come home?" Maka asked Stein.

"No, he can't afford another fall like that. He needs to stay here and rest. Tomorrow morning is the only time he will be allowed out of that bed." Stein said. Maka sighed.

"Okay, I'll stay too." Maka said squeezing my hand a little. I could tell that she was nervous and scared for me. I don't want her to be afraid.

"Maka, it's going to be alright. I'm going to be alright. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at me.

"I need to go, but i'll be back to check up on you. Stay. In. The. Bed. If I see or hear you out of that bed, I will dissect and suture your arms to it." He said pointing and glaring at me. I gulped.

"Y-yes sir." I replied. He smiled, nodded, and walked out of the room.

"I haven't heard him say that he'd dissect something for awhile. That means he's real serious." Maka giggled.

"Uh, y-yeah." I said nervously.

"Are you going to be able to fight?" she asked me.

"I hope so. I'll need to practice before the fight to be sure. My madness could come in handy, if we met Medusa." I said.

"No, don't resort to madness. Ever. It's hard to get out of once your in it, you should know that." Maka said. I could feel her frustration.

"You're right. I don't know what i'm thinking." I sighed. Maka gave me a serious face and I could feel her hand tighten on mine.

"I have something to tell you-" she began to speak but was interrupted when Stein came back into the room.

"Crona, Lord Death needs to see you." Stein said. Then he looked inbetween us, "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. It's not important." Maka said. Then she fake giggled like it was nothing. She obviously needs to tell me something.

"Okay." I sat up. I gave Maka a confused look. She shrugged and acted like she hadn't said anything. She stayed seated where she was while Stein helped me out of bed. She's bothered, I can feel her tension, nervousness, and frustration. Stein started to walk me down the halls towards the Death Room. I wonder if she's been trying to tell me something but i've been too busy with my stupid madness storm to even pay attention to her. Is she breaking up with me? The thought sent tons of pressure through my body.

"Are you okay?" Stein asked me.

"Fine, lets keep walking." I answered. He gave me a wonderous look but continued to walk. She wouldn't break up with me, she would atleast try to fix us first. I wonder what's wrong.

"Crona, are you listening?" Stein asked me.

"Uhh, I guess I wasn't. Sorry." He sighed and repeated what he said.

"I said, Lord Death is going to ask you some questions. Only a few, but you might be here for a while. I need to stay with you so you don't fall again, so call me when you're finished." Stein said setting me down in a chair in front of Lord Death. I nodded. I watched as Stein left.

"Hiya." Lord Death said.

"Hello." I almost whispered. Why do I feel like i'm in trouble?

"You made quite an exit earlier. May you explain?" Lord Death asked. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I was thinking of how Cumo has been locked up and how she's acting. I've realized how my body's been rejecting my sanity, my very own sanity. I can't end up like her, plus I was worrying what would happen if I lost my control when I was with Maka. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her. I've already-"

"Okay, okay... You don't have to explain anymore. I get it." He sighed, "now wipe those tears from your face. You shouldn't worry about this. We will make sure nothing like this happens to you. It was very unfortunate that Cumo ended up like this, but her madness was already very progressed." He pressed one of his big fingers to my face and wiped a tear that had escaped my eyes. When did I start crying? I wiped my face until it turned red.

"S-sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now, how is Maka doing?"

"She's pretty stressed about what been happening to me. I feel like she's trying to tell me something, but we get interrupted. I'm pretty sure it's important but she shrugs it off." I admitted.

"Ah, I see. She will tell you soon enough." Does he know what she's going to tell me or is he just giving me wise words? I don't know anything anymore. "Do you know who is responsible for releasing this kishin?"

"Huh? Uh, no." Is he suspecting me?

"I've heard that Medusa has been visiting you in your dreams and has been quite violent." Lord Death explained. I sighed in relief.

"I think she said, some teenage boys? She didn't tell me their names, I doubt she knew them herself."

"I see... I wonder why some teenage boys would mess with this kishin. She is very old and has only been published once, but that hasn't gotten out to the public." He stood there rubbing the bottom of his mask in thought. I tried thinking of reasons why someone would mess with it in the first place, if they aren't Medusa or being controlled by her.

"This kishin has been getting closer, she's destroying city after city with only dreams. She's trying to scare us, picking us as her last target."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"This kishin was made from a witch's child, she was too little to understand. I killed her parents, she wanted revenge and came after me with her creation. 'The Witch Of Nightmares', we called her." Lord Death said.

"S-stein explained most of this to me." I said.

"Yes, I knew he would. Mayhdan created Matilda a very long time ago to search and destroy everything around me. Then target me when i'm last. Mayhdan was killed, murdered by her own kind. Matilda was sealed away in a hidden tomb, but now that she has no owner to boss her around... She's continuing the last mission she'd been assigned."

"That makes sense."

"Indeed. Matilda isn't a functional 'person'. She's a puppet made for destruction. She has no thoughts or feelings, just orders."

"So how do we stop her?" I asked.

"She's almost literally the Sand Man. She is made of sand and weilds the power to manipulate people's dreams that turn into nightmares. Problem is, if you die in the dream you die in the real world."

"What kills sand?"

"Water and fire. The only way to wash and melt her down is to destroy the protective sheild that makes her look human."

"You want me to do that?" I asked him.

"You haven't discovered this yet, but you have a secret weapon. It's deep inside you. It was created when Medusa first tried to kill you. You and Ragnarok worked together to heal and in the process, the black blood created something that'll destroy everything." Lord Death said pointing at my hands.

"I don't want to know that! What if I succumb to the madness and use it against the DWMA and my friends? If I haven't found it out, my madness definitely will." I yelled. I almost got out of my chair but remembered that i'd fall.

"It's alright Crona. You won't, I know you won't. I only told you this, so you could become stronger, quickly. It won't be long before our battle. I know that you don't want to hear this either, but I have a feeling that you're the only one who will be able to defeat Medusa."

"I want to kill her." I blurted. I was surprised at my own words, I didn't think of this often.

"That's a surprise. Marie told me that last time, you told her that you weren't sure if you wanted to kill Medusa or not. She is your mother."

"Medusa is my mother, but only biologically. Marie is my real mom, the only mom I ever had." This time I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"That is very sweet. Stein has talked about you a lot lately, I think he's been worried about you. He doesn't show it, but he does care about you and Maka. He thinks of you as his son."

"I'm glad." I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"This is a nice conversation, but I do believe I have one more thing to ask you." I nodded for him to continue. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"The fight. It is going to be quite difficult. You and Stein are going to battle Medusa, Maka and her team are going to fight the kishin. You and Stein are going to fight Medusa while she is weak and unable to completely call her power. So, we must work fast."

"O-okay. Yes, i'm ready."

"Crona, this is going to be hard. Even if Medusa is very weak, she can still kill you or Stein. I want you to be aware of this, you can die. Be ready and prepared."

"I'll t-try." I said, getting nervous.

"Don't worry too much about it now. I just needed to warn you, so you don't walk in there like a hero and never come out. We don't need another Black*Star."

"I agree." I said honestly. I don't think anyone could live with another Black*Star.

"Alright, be prepared. I'll see you and the team tomorrow morning. You are excused." Lord Death waved his big hand. Stein came in and helped me back to the infirmary. I looked at the clock, 6:48 p.m.. Maka wasn't there anymore, she must've gone for dinner. I'm not surprised I lost track of time, I missed most of the day after passing out earlier. It didn't feel like I was in the Death Room for very long though, time goes fast I guess. Stein continued to test me for any injuries, of course I had none, the black blood has been doing it's job. He waited for Maka to come back before leaving, just in case I happened to have another freak moment.

"Bye Stein, thank you." Maka smiled and waved goodbye as Stein exited. Then she pulled out a container, my dinner.

"Thank you Maka." I said as I started to open it.

"You're welcome. I went home and made some dinner so that we didn't have to eat greasy, unhealthy food." Maka started to dig into her serving. I took a bite of mine.

"This is really good Maka. Thank you again."

"Of course." She replied, kissing my cheek. I blushed a little and she giggled. We conversed as we ate. Maka tried her hardest to keep her food in her mouth when she laughed.

"Ah, i'm stuffed." Maka said leaning back in her chair.

"Me too." I said putting our containers down on the side table.

"It's getting late, we should get to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow."

"Yeah. Hey, what were you going to tell me earlier?" I asked.

"Uh, oh. Um, nothing too special." Maka got up.

"I can tell that you really want to tell me." I said, lightly grabbing her arm.

"It's fine, I can tell you another time. Maybe when we have better timing." Maka went to get a blanket. Better timing? Can she not tell me because I'm in the infirmary? It must be important.

"Here." Maka handed me a blanket.

"Thank you. Maka, I can tell it's important. Why can't you tell me? Nobody else is here, just me and you." I tried prying.

"No, I'll tell you sometime else. I don't feel like telling you now." I could feel her sadness. Did I make her sad?

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to tell me, then okay. But, you'll have to tell me sometime, I hope before we go battle."

"I will, I promise." She said taking my hand in hers. "Go to sleep, I'll be right here." Maka sat back down in her chair and leaned her head on my bed. The lights automatically turned off at 10 and I was still awake. I could tell that Maka had fallen asleep, because of her slow, steady breathing I knew she was at peace. I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking about all of the things that she could be wanting to tell me. Then it hit me. The thing I didn't want to think could actually happen, i'm sooo dead. Maka doesn't seem mad at me, more like sad. I hope this doesn't make her sad. I understand why she won't tell me, because of everything that we've gone through. Should I just tell her that I know? Wait, I mean suspect, not know. I don't know. I hope it isn't what it is.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! It's been forever and I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I try to answer all of your guy's questions. So, if you have any, don't put them in the reviews just P.M. me. I will absolutely get them there. I will answer them, no exceptions. BTW, Imma give some shoutouts to some really awesome writers. moon dogie, you are a amazing writer. You have inspired my writing a lot and I hope you continue with your amazing works. If you guys haven't checked out his writings, are you crazy!? He's absolutely awesome and I had to give a big shout out to him. Thank you Serpentine Zhark for continuing to read, review and like! It means a lot to me. This also goes out to a lot of other people. Also to mageofarrows, I hope your story is going well. I hope that I helped, I really enjoy your stories and your shoutouts. Thank you to all my readers for being here for me even if I fail to update a story. I never give up on my stories, remember that! It's something I won't let happen! Anyway, I'll let you all get on with your lives... See you all next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	27. New

**Sooo... I decided to be nice and upload another story in the same day. You're welcome! Anyway... I hope you enjoy, this one is a bit longer than the other one. Well, read on!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with someone's face, in my face. I sqeaked loudly and tried moving away but ended up falling out of the bed. That next moment, I was staring at the ceiling while I heard someone on the other side of the bed laughing uncontrollably hard.

"P-patty?" I questioned. My only answer was her continuous laughter.

"Holy crap. I didn't expect him to wake up." Liz said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why is he on the floor!?" Maka ran around the bed and helped me up.

"Patty." 5 people said at once. I looked around. Patty, Liz, Kid, Soul, Amanda, and Theresa. Plus Maka, who was helping me back into the bed. She handed me a pastry.

"I went to get you breakfast and apparently I shouldn't of left." Maka let out an irritated sigh.

"Calm down Maka. Patty didn't do any harm, she was just trying to be funny." Soul said.

"Her 'funny' caused Crona to fall on the floor. Stein would dissect you all if he found out Crona fell out of bed." Maka argued.

"Whatever. Can we go see Lord Death now?" Soul asked.

"We have to wait for Stein."

"Screw Stein." Maka threw a book at Soul and hit him square in the face.

"Ow..." Soul whimpered. Amanda poked his face.

"You deserve that." Amanda said. Soul grunted in response. All of the sudden, the door flew off of it's hinges and came in Black*Star.

"Haha! Your great god has arrived!" He laughed.

"Black*Star! Not the door again." Tsubaki came in running after him.

"Looks like the whole Welcoming Comittee is here." Stein said as he walked in. "And the door is broken... again."

"Sorry." Tsubaki whispered.

"It's fine, just means more library time for Black*Star." Stein smiled.

"What!?" Black*Star almost screamed.

"Anyway, one final check up for Crona and then he'll be up. The rest of you may leave now." Stein said. Patty was still laying on the floor.

"Patty, let's go." Liz said. Patty continued to laugh. "I bet Lord Death has a giraffe." Patty was up in less than a second and was running down the hall.

"Giraffe, giraffe!" she sang. Everyone had left. Stein was checking everything so I could leave.

"He stayed in bed, correct?" Stein asked Maka.

"Uhh, yep!" Maka lied.

"Okay, good. Everything here looks good. Except your blood count has gone up enormously, I think that means the kishin is getting near." Stein said.

"Can Crona leave?" Maka asked.

"I suppose. But with the kishin drawing near, his blood is tripling every night. I don't know how much longer you'll be able to resist Crona. With your blood tripling and the kishin's madness coming closer, whether you resist or not you're going to have thoughts and ideas."

"And not the good kind." I didn't phrase it as a question, but Stein answered anyway.

"No, they won't be."

"I guess that means we need to train harder and attack before it does." Maka said.

"Yeah. So, can I go now?" I asked. I started to leave anyway.

"Yes, but as soon as your thoughts start, come and get me." Stein said.

"We will!" I answered as Maka and I walked towards the Death Room. I ate and finished my pastry on the way there. When we got there, everyone was lined up and quiet. For once.

"Hiya! Welcome back! Let's begin shall we?" Lord Death greeted. "Well, first of all. The kishin-" Lord Death gave the rest of the group complete background of the Kishin. He told them everything that Stein told me.

"So, Matilda is coming after you?" Liz asked.

"Indeed." Lord Death answered.

"I think it's odd that Mayhdan wanted to kill your surroundings before she goes after you." Kid stated.

"Yes, well she wanted me to be afraid. It'd be a bit hard to kill my surroundings now.. Death City is in the middle of nowhere, exactly where I wanted it to be."

"So the kishin, Matilda, is killing the small villages that people have placed in the desert?" Maka asked.

"She is. I have a feeling that she will be able to enter Death City soon. We must be prepared, she may attempt to flee, she may not. If she flees, we must follow her. I unfortunately, will not be able to go." Lord Death said. We all nodded in understandment. "I have evidence that Matilda is now associated with Medusa. Medusa is weak and vulnerable, which is why she is using Matilda to interfere with us."

"Hold on, Medusa is alive?" Black*Star asked.

"Not exactly. You can say she is a.. spirit, ghost.. call her whatever you'd like. However, she is gaining a solid form and that's why we need to stop her immediatly. I have gathered the groups." Lord Death pointed out the people, "You all, except Crona, will go after Matilda. She is, like I said a bit ago, made of sand. We defeat her with fire and water, which I will supply for you, we can only kill off her sand after we break her human shell."

"That makes sense. So, who is going to kill Medusa?" Kid asked.

"Crona and Stein."

"Are you kidding? Medusa nearly killed Crona last time! Who says she won't now?" Maka blurted. I looked at her like it was okay, but she gave me an irritated look.

"Maka, I know. Medusa doesn't have the power she did before, Crona is stronger. Stein will be with him." Lord Death explained.

"That doesn't make it any better. Medusa got into Stein's mind last time, she can do it again. She'll only make a puppet out of Stein." Maka argued.

"Maka, I know what's happened. But it will NOT happen again."

"You promise?"

"I cannot promise what I don't know. I'm sorry. Facts is all I can give you, Crona and Stein are stronger and have more control than they did last time. Anyway, our attack day will be next week, Wednesday. By then, Matilda will have moved in closer and we can get a force to attack her at all sides. We will attack her before she can infiltrate the city." Everyone but Maka nodded their head in agreement.

"What if she comes earlier?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, then we attack with all we've got."

"You said something about Kim yesterday." I remembered.

"Oh, yes! I can't believe I have forgotten that. Ahem, well another piece of our attack Matilda at all sides plan... Kim, will aid us."

"And how exactly?" Soul asked.

"Kim is a witch! But, she is here for our good. She will seal all of your wavelengths, she is also our healer. She will sheild your minds from Matilda's dream magic."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Did you just say that Kim is a witch!?" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Who's Kim?" I heard Theresa whisper to Maka.

"A friend and a student here. Apparently also our witch healer." Maka whispered back.

"I know, it's a shock. But, atleast she's fighting with us and not against us!" Lord Death said. I saw Kid facepalm. "You're all excused! Ta ta, have a nice day!" Lord Death waved us off with his big hands.

"I never would've guessed." Tsubaki said.

"Right?!" Black*Star agreed. This kind of annoyed me. Kim has always been a friend and a classmate to them, but if they figure out she's a witch it changes everything? I don't understand.

"Crona." Maka tugged my arm.

"Huh?"

"Class is this way." Maka pulled me towards her direction.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry, I was thinking."

"Obviously. I don't like the plan, I think it's another failure."

"So you think I can't fight?" I asked, slightly offended.

"No, that's not what I meant. You've already gone through a bunch, why should he force you into that again."

"Don't you think that our last fight would make me stronger? Make me hate her even more? Cause' that's exactly what happened, you don't think I can do it." I stated.

"No, I don't." She admitted, "I don't think you or Stein can do it. I think you both are going to end up in the same place you did last time. I'm sorry, but I can't handle you going off and attempting to kill Medusa while i'm off killing another kishin. I won't be able to focus."

"So, I affect your fighting?" I questioned.

"No! Okay, stop. Please. I don't mean any of that." she took a deep breath, "What I mean is, if you nearly or completely die this time, I won't be able to handle it. Not right now, not ever again." Oh.. I get it. It's because of THAT. I need to figure out if i'm going to ask her about it or not.

"Okay, sorry. I get it." I wonder if she knows what i'm talking about. I need to find a way to tell her and make her believe that I won't ever leave her. Death is definitely not going to keep me from her. We sat down in our usual seats. Class started like usual, except Stein was in class on time. Stein talked about Lord Death's plan, he also talked about the emergency plan. Which was to attack Matilda with our best fighters and attempt to push her out of the city. Then Stein made an announcement to the class...

"This class will start practicing their defense starting tomorrow. You will start practicing attack on Wednesday. If you fail to meet my requirements I will put you back into the NOT class." Stein scanned the crowd, "Alright seems like you all understand, today is the exam. We have already wasted most of our time, the tests are on your desks, so let's begin. Ready, set, go!" Stein turned the knob on the timer for 40 minutes. We all instantly started the test. I was sooo not prepared for this! I remember Maka and Lord Death telling me that it was going to be soon, plus all of the teachers putting up note reminders around the school. I didn't pick a book up to study once. I'm dead! I started to fill in questions, I got about 40 done when Stein said we had 15 minutes left. There are 100 questions, I have 40 done, 15 minutes left, I don't think i'm doing very well. Most of them are pretty easy, considering that i've heard everyone talk about them all the time. They were starting to get tricky, with trick questions, confusing explanations, etc. Plus there's an essay part, I most likely won't get that far. I continued, guessing for the answers I didn't know and reading as fast as I can to get through it.

"Time's up!" Stein yelled, the bell rang not even 3 seconds after he excused us. I only finished 82 of the questions, if I missed any then I didn't get a passing score. We handed him our papers on the way out of class. Stein got my attention.

"Good job Crona." he said.

"I didn't get that far, I tried though." I replied.

"You surprise me. You did very good, you got through way more questions than anyone else did. You answered more questions than Maka and Ox." I blinked in surprise.

"Wait what?"

"Maka only answered 68, Ox got 64. You answered the most questions out of the entire class. Good job."

"Let's see if I actually got them right." I said.

"You did fine." Maka said. I smiled. There is no way I outdid Maka and Ox, they are the best students here. Even if I answered more questions, that doesn't mean I got them right. I bet I got more than half of them wrong, leaving me at less than 41 answers.

"So, we go to Soul Mechanics now correct?" Maka asked me.

"Yeah, Marie usually teaches that class." Maka stopped.

"Oh crap."

"What?" I asked.

"That means Spirit is the sub." She brought her hands up to her eyes, "I already have a migrain. This is going to be a long class period." Maka slowly walked. I guided her to the classroom, as soon as I opened the door she moved to the side and I got caught into a tight embrace from Spirit.

"Papa has missed you so much! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I haven't missed you." Maka walked to her seat. Spirit watched Maka walk away and then realized that he wasn't hugging HER. He looked down at me then let go in an instant. I could see he sweat dropped then shuffled to the desk in front of the class. I am slightly horrified. I know why Maka avoids him now. It wasn't that he hugged me, well maybe slightly, but the way he hugs. I don't usually say this, I wanted to barf. Which is odd for me because it sounds an awful lot like Ragnarok.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you." I apologized when I sat down next to Maka.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"I thought that maybe you should actually get to know him, accept him. I completely regret it." I smacked my head down onto the desk.

"Holy crap, what did he do to you?!" I could feel Maka poking my face and head. Then she poked my ribcage which sent a loud squeak out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with my hands and tried to sink low into my seat, my face heated up with embarresment. I could see that Maka was trying her hardest not to laugh. The bell rang and Maka couldn't help it, she laughed. Which caused my blush to grow.

"Alright, to start-" Spirit started, "Maka as much as I love you, I need you to be quiet during class." Maka completely ignored him and continued to laugh until it slowly died and she was drying her tears. Spirit was patient the entire time.

"Ahem, well anyway. I'll start with role taking, then we can begin our test." Crap another test! I don't know nearly as much in this category. I hope I do good. Spirit handed out all of the tests (starting with Maka of course) and started the timer for 60 minutes. This test was actually way easier than the other one. I knew every single answer, and I finished the essay question no problem. I looked at the timer, 19 minutes. I looked over at Maka, she was still working... What is wrong with me? When did I all of the sudden become smart and understand everything? So Maka wouldn't notice that I finished first, I went back and darkened all of my answers.

"Stop!" The bell rang and we did the same thing as last time, we handed the 'teacher' our paper as we left.

"Wow Crona, look at you today. You answered more questions than me and you finished before me. You're on a roll!" Maka bumped me.

"You noticed?" I asked, I could feel that I blushed.. again.

"Well yeah, you darkening all your answers isn't going to fool me." She was smiling, "I hope we don't have fitness testing. It's so cold outside, especially with the gym attire we have to wear." Maka whined.

"I don't think we do, I hope we don't. I guess we'll have to see." I said. We walked to our next class, fitness. Sid's my teacher, Nygus is the girl's P.E. teacher, but both of them were replaced with subs. I lined up with the rest of the class and waited for our schedule.

"I was told to make this announcement. If you are a student in Professor Stein's first hour History class or in Professor Marie's fourth hour Soul Mechanics class, you are excused from this class for the rest of the week." He looked up from his clip board, no one moved. "I have a list. Crona, Kilik, Ox, oh nevermind here is the paper. If you're on it leave." he handed a kid the paper. About 13 of us left, the sub had to count us to be sure no one skipped. The girl's class only had 3 people leave. I started to get dressed.

"I wonder what this is for." I heard someone say.

"There's another kishin loose." said another.

"I bet I know who's behind it." I heard. I walked out into the hall before I could hear who they blame. I wouldn't be surprised if they pointed to me. I've always been the bad guy, the traitor, the monster. I won't ever get to leave those names.

"Hi." Maka slightly startled me.

"Hi, um where do you want to go, since we're excused?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think it's a bit odd that we got excused today, we haven't started training yet." Maka stated.

"Maybe they weren't supposed to announce it until tomorrow but did it anyway..."

"I'm not sure. Oh well, it got us out of fitness testing."

"But you like to test."

"Yeah. I like to test, it's fun. But, fitness testing isn't fun. I finish way before everyone else and I get glares and stupid nicknames. I usually ignore them, but i'm a little annoyed that i'm way more advanced than the rest of the class."

"Me too." I admitted.

"Well, we have a full hour to waste. So, want to go to Deathbucks and back?"

"Yeah." She took her hand in mine, which made me blush. I blushed the entire way, but we went to Deathbucks. We walked in from the cold wind into the welcoming warmth. It was comforting, coming from the cold and being invited by coffee scents and warm surroundings. I was about to order the usual, but Maka decided differently.

"The usual for Crona but a Decaf for me please." She ordered. The man tipped his hat and began to make our beverages. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I want to try something new." Then she gave me a big smile and payed for our drinks. I didn't think anything of it. I took my drink and conversed with her on our way back to the DWMA. When we got back it was lunch and the 'gang', as I call them, were waiting for us by the stairs.

"When did you get coffee?" Amanda questioned.

"Just barely. We don't have to take P.E. because of our situation, so we had an hour of free time today." Maka answered.

"Wait, so the people participating in this fight don't have to take P.E.?" Soul asked.

"Nope." I answered. Then he fist bumped Black*Star and made weird noises with him. Friend thing I guess...

"So, shall we go to lunch?" Maka asked.

"Sounds like a good idea." Theresa said. Then, Maka took my hand in hers and we started to walk to lunch. Maka's been grabbing my hand the entire day, I wonder if it has to do with our mission. I really need to figure out how to tell her I will NEVER EVER leave her, i'll even go against the marriage vow, 'till death do us part.' I won't leave her then either. Wait, marriage... No, that's silly. We haven't even been dating a full year yet, not until April 29. Well, she is... No, that's not an excuse and I don't know if she is or not! I need to conteplate this...

"What do you want Crona?" Maka asked me.

"Huh?" I looked at the lunch board. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized we were in the lunch room, "Oh, uh.. The spaghetti sounds good." I answered.

"Great." Maka agreed. We stood in line for what seemed like forever! When we finally got out of line, we sat down with the gang and chatted while we ate. They mostly talked about the DWMA dance this Saturday.

"Are you going Crona?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Why wouldn't he go?" Amanda asked.

"Long, long story..." Soul replied to her.

"I, uh, I don't know.." I answered Tsubaki.

"What do you mean, you don't know," Maka said, "Of course you're going. Last year was, troubling... but that's in the past and we can let all of that go." Maka said squeezing my hand and giving me a bright, reassuring smile.

"O-okay." I can't disagree with that face. I can't really disagree with her anyway, I try but I get so nervous that I fail. I'm getting better at standing up for what I want though.

"So, is this a fancy party or whatever?" Amanda asked.

"If you're asking whether you have to wear a dress or not, yes you do have to wear a dress." Soul said.

"Why!" She whined.

"Why is it a problem? You wear a skirt and a tube top everyday." He stated.

"Dresses are different..."

"How? The only difference is that they aren't connected to your top." Theresa argued.

"They're different!" Amanda repeated.

"Why don't you just wear a fancy skirt and not your usual one?" I suggested, "It's a formal dance, but it doesn't restrict skirts."

"Good idea!" Amanda said.

"My father only put up that rule this year. Some morons came dressing like girls and offended A LOT of people. So to avoid that, girls have to dress formally as do the boys. I am not the door greeter this year atleast..." Kid said.

"Thank Death that those boys are expelled from all DWMAs." Liz said.

"Oh, it was those boys.." Maka said.

"What boys?" I asked confused. They all looked at me and then looked at the table shyly. Except for Black*Star.

"Black*Star, who are they talking about?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh, I probably shouldn't..." then he looked around, seeing that everyone else had cowered, "it was the boys who pushed Cumo down the stairs and bullied you." Black*Star said.

"Thank you."

"Whatever, atleast I was man enough to say it." Black*Star began to boast about how he is so much manlier and awesome than everyone else.

"Are you okay Crona?" Tsubaki asked me.

"I'm fine. I don't understand why you guys think I couldn't handle that. I'm actually really glad that they are gone." I looked down at my spaghetti, i'm not that hungry anymore.

"Crona's right, we kind of have been treating him like a little kid." Kid said.

"Yeah, sorry Crona." Soul said. Then everyone began to apologize, except for Theresa and Amanda. They had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well... Since we are over that, what's been going on with Cumo?" Liz asked Kid.

"I'm not allowed to talk to her anymore, she's gotten out of hand. I wish we could kill the kishin already, every week my guilt and regret builds." He answered.

"Guilt and regret for what?" I asked.

"I feel like it's my fault that she's there. I'm the cause that she couldn't escape from her madness."

"That's not true. I promise that you aren't the reason. Trust me, i'm going through it too."

"Why is it that she can't be sane but you can?"

"I'm not sane. I'm actually killing myself slowly, that's why she hasn't been holding back."

"Oh, so you, sitting in front of me, are dieing?"

"I am, but it'll be gone as soon as we kill this kishin." I said. I looked down at my plate of food, yeah, i'm definitely not hungry. I got up and threw my trash away, then went out into the hallway. I could hear Maka follow me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I leaned against a wall, I suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Yeah, just dizzy. I think i'm fi-" Then I fell to the floor. It wasn't like last time, I just fell..

"Crona! You are not fine!" She helped me sit up. I lifted my hand, well atleast I can move.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy." I said, "Well I think i'm fine. Like Stein said, my blood is tripling every night, so how much has it duplicated by now?"

"I don't think you're fine. I think we need to get Stein before you pass out or hurt yourself."

"Okay, Stein is a good idea-" then I passed out. I could tell I wasn't out for very long. I woke up in the arms of Stein. I looked around me, I was being rushed to the infirmary. I could see Maka's face, she was red-faced and crying hard. I tried reaching my arm out for her and tell her i'm okay, but I couldn't feel my arm. I could feel every other limb but my left arm. I looked down at it and found that I was bleeding from a gushing wound on my wrist. Then I passed out again. When I woke up, I heard a bell ring. Maka was at my side crying heavily still.

"Hey." I croaked.

"Crona! You're awake!" she surprisedly said. Then Stein came into view, pushing her aside. Then Stein started to flash a light in my eyes.

"He seems normal now." He whispered to himself, "his arms are completely healed..." I could feel him moving stuff on my arms. I looked to see that there were bandages wrapped around them. I was also cuffed to the bed.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You had a madness attack, if you would call it that." Stein said. When I raised my eyebrow in confusion he continued, "You blacked out, but you were still awake. You tore open your arms with your bare hands and I had to restrain you, before you hurt someone."

"Was I attacking?"

"Not at the moment, I think you were trying to get your blood flowing for a big attack. I restrained you before you could even move your wrist."

"Oh. So, i'm a danger now, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so," he sighed, "but I can't keep you locked in here or in a cell. You can't go anywhere at all, except I will allow you to practice with the other students but with a major amount of supervision."

"Okay." I almost whispered.

"What could of been the cause for this?" Maka asked, "he was fine earlier, is there some kind of trigger?"

"Well, his blood could be speeding up more than I thought. For triggers, I could say that fear, anger or stress could set him off."

"That would make sense, especially what we were currently talking about." Maka said, nervously scratching her arm.

"For his and student safety, he won't be able to leave this infirmary. His lunch will be delivered here and you can visit him during passing time and during lunch. He's only allowed to leave when he practices, but it won't be much of leaving because he'll be heavily supervised." Stein explained to her.

"I see... Well, while he's okay now... Can we take a small stroll around Death City? We won't be long, I promise. Just two hours and there won't be anything to upset him." Maka pleaded. I watched her plead and it was actually really cute. I blushed at the thought... Stein stayed quiet for a bit, I bet he was thinking really hard. Then he sighed, glanced at me, then went back to Maka.

"Alright, fine. Only two hours, nothing upsetting, be back here fast." Stein said. Maka's voice was really high pitched and almost a squeal.

"Thank you so much!" she rushed to my side and unbuckled my wrists from the bed. She grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She let go of me with a big smile and pulled me out of bed into a run.

"You'll see!" We slowed from our run to a walk as we left he DWMA entrance. First we went to our apartment. It was really clean and it smelled nice. She grabbed her purse and we walked to the park. It was a slow, steady walk, which made everything nice. We sat down on a bench.

"I wanted to give this to you." Maka said handing me a small box.

"Thank you." I said. I shobok the box slightly and almost opened it.

"No, don't open it right now. Wait until the DWMA party, then you can open it."

"Oh okay. I have something for you too, I don't have it with me right now though." I said, "Did you have any other plans before we go back to the DWMA?" I asked her.

"No, I just wanted to take you here to relax and give you that. What do you want to do?" I smiled.

"Follow me." She giggled, I took her hand in mine this time but I still blushed. I brought her downtown.

"Are you sure? Aren't you afraid that something will stress you out?" Maka asked me as we walked down the street.

"A little, but i'm in too good of a mood to care." I said. I pulled her into the jewelry store.

"What are we doing?" Maka asked.

"Go pick out a piece of jewelry." I told her.

"Are you serious?" I nodded and waved my hand to tell her to continue. She smiled and started to walk around the store. She pointed to a couple, then changed her mind, then a few more, then changed her mind again. She finally settled on a small, red rimmed bracelet. She said she loved it, but I had a feeling she only got it because it was the cheapest thing in the store.

"I would like to buy this please." I said to the cashier. She nodded and rang it up. I noticed that Maka had liked the pure emerald necklace and ring that was on the counter. She didn't say anything about it. I acted like I bumped into a stand and knocked some things over.

"Woah! Are you okay Crona?"

"I'm fine, just bumped into the stand. So, theres a dress store next door, go ahead and find something i'll be there in a second." I said.

"I should help you clean this up." Maka said.

"No, it's okay. I need to finish paying for this and clean this up. You'll be a bit anyway, so go ahead." I gave her a big smile, which she returned. She reluctantly went to the next store. I picked up everything and put it away then went back to the counter.

"I'd like to purchase these." I said picking up the emerald jewelery. She looked at me, the jewelery, back to me.

"You are very nice. There should be more people like you. What are you buying this for?" The girl asked me.

"I feel like she deserves something really special. Especially after what we've been going through, what she's gone through. So, she needs something. I think i'm going to marry her." I unsubconciously blurted. Then I realized what I said and blushed enormously.

"That's really sweet. Here, I even gave you a discount. Don't tell the boss." She gave me a wink and handed me a velvet box that had the ring, a nicely decorated box for the necklace, a cute little plastic container for the bracelet and a bag for it all. This is awesome.

"Thank you." I gave her a smile then walked over to the other store.

"What do you think?" Maka said walking out of a dressing room.

"That's really pretty, what else have you picked out?" I asked.

"There are a couple others, I like them a lot too. I don't know, I think i'm going overboard." Maka said.

"No your not. Show me them." I said. She had a big smile on her face again and she began to try on dresses and show me them. They all looked wonderfull. She skipped one, I noticed.

"What about that one?" I asked her.

"Huh, oh. This one doesn't really fit.." she lied.

"Just because it's expenisive doesn't mean I won't buy it. Pretend they don't have price tags. Just, choose what you like." I said. She smiled and handed me the dress. The price tag said $2,450. Yeah, I understand why she wouldn't want me to buy it.

"Pshh, you call that expensive? It's only two hundred and fifty dollars." I said, lieing. I said it so she couldn't tell, I think I did a good job.

"Wait what? I thought it said more." Maka tried grabbing the price tag to see it.

"More what? There are no prices, just what you want." I smiled, "So, do you like this one the most?" I asked her.

"Yes," then she tried grabbing it again, "if it's too expensive then forget about it."

"No, it's not expensive. It doesn't have a price. Go to the flower shop and pick something. No price tags." I said. She gave up trying to get the price tag, kissed me on the cheeks and walked to the next shop.

"Are you buying all of those?" Some lady asked me.

"Uh, no. My girlfriend was trying them on and picked this one." I said handing her the other dresses.

"Okay, Miranda can check you out." she said. She started to put the dresses away. I walked over to the counter and rung it up.

"Wow, that's one of the prettiest dresses we have," Miranda said, "here, this comes with it. It's free." The lady handed a bag with a dress in it and some kind of fancy perfume.

"Thank you." I smiled and went to the next shop to find Maka. I found her gazing at the tiger lilys.

"Why are you buying all this stuff for me?" she asked.

"Because you deserve to have them. You've earned it." I said.

"I don't understand though. You've gotten me everything I want, I haven't given you anything." I could see her tears as she continued to examine the tiger lilys.

"You've given me a life, you gave me love, and friendship. Things that wouldn't of ever seemed possible for me, but you did it. I love you because of that. I-" Maka interrupted me with a big kiss on my lips.

"Don't say anything else. I get it." Maka wiped away her tears and grabbed a bundle of tiger lillys. I smiled and bought her the flowers. We walked back to the DWMA, the day was over and I could tell that we were a bit longer than two hours. Stein was at the entrance, he looked furious. I couldn't see a scalpel, which is a good sign, but then again I don't know where he could be hiding them.

"Do you realize how long you've been gone!?" Stein nearly screamed. I looked at the clock inside the building. Uh oh...

"Four and a half hours..." I squeaked. Stein's face stayed stern but he sighed deeply.

"Yes, four and a half hours. I thought something happened, but Jessica called me and told me what a good son I have."

"Jessica?" I questioned.

"Son?" Maka said. We were both confused.

"Jessica works at the Monty Harv Jewelery store. She chatted until her jaw fell off about what a good kid you are. Marie tells the entire city about Crona, some she's told that Crona is our son, some just assume. Marie is best friends with Jessica." Stein explained.

"Oh... I didn't know that." Maka said.

"Well, if someone comes up and asks me if i'm actually Stein's son, i'll know how to answer." I said.

"Well, looking at your bags of items, would you like to take a stop to your apartment and then back?" Stein asked. I lifted the bags a little and examined them.

"That would be great..." I answered.

"Hurry, this time. I don't want you to be out any later than half an hour, no exceptions." Stein said. We nodded, I was scared that he was going to dissect me.. We hurried, almost ran, to the apartment. While Maka was searching for a vase for her flowers, I hid the necklace and ring I bought for her. I set them in my suit that I planned to wear to the DWMA party, hopefully I get to go to it. Then I put the perfume I got for free next to the dress I bought her and added a note that said, "This'll come handy this weekend. I love you 3"

"Crona? Where did you go?" I could hear Maka walk towards the bedroom. I came out before she could enter.

"I'm right here. Are you ready to go back?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just making sure you were alright. You were awfully quiet."

"Eh, just putting some stuff away. We better go before we get dissected by Stein." I said. I took her wrist and wrapped the bracelet she picked out around it. She gazed at it for a moment then gave me a big smile. She grabbed my hand, making me blush, and we headed back to the DWMA. We were only gone for twenty minutes luckily. Stein wasn't waiting for us this time, we found him in the infirmary. When we walked in, the lights were shut off and he was staring intently at a computer. The computer screen was mostly black but had some kind of orb, I couldn't see what was in it though.

"Stein?" Maka said worriedly. Stein got up and clicked out of the picture really quick.

"Ahem, good you were on time." he said turning to face us. His movement turned the lights on, I guess they're automatic.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, unfortunately. Why don't you come in and sit down."

"You look stressed and worried." Maka told him.

"Well, what I just found out is stressfull and worrying." I sat down on my bed and Maka sat in a chair. "I wish I could tell you, but we should wait to see what happens before I do that." Stein continued.

"Who does that belong to?" Maka asked.

"What do you mean?" Stein replied.

"I know what you were looking at, who does it belong to?"

"I can't tell you. It's too upsetting for everyone."

"We can handle it."

"No, i'm sure you can handle it. But Crona, and some one else can't." Stein replied. I could see Maka's eyes squint in thought then burst open in realization.

"No way. Are you sure?" Maka said.

"Well if you saw it, you know it. You can't tell anyone, not even you-know-who." Stein said. At this point I was totally confused and I really wanted to know.

"He has to know. He has the right to know." Maka countered.

"No, not right now. Not until after the kishin is vanquished." Maka sighed.

"Fine, but you should wait to tell him when he's surrounded by his friends." Maka said.

"What's going on?!" I nearly screamed.

"Nothing." They both said at once. I sighed really loud and annoying and flopped on my bed.

"I promise we'll tell you at a different time." Maka said. Upside down, I checked the clock. It's four o'clock.

"Hmm, school ended an hour ago?" I said.

"Yeah, i'm surprised you both didn't get spotted on your way back here." Stein said.

"I didn't see any students on our way up here." Maka said.

"That's odd."

"Oh my Death! We missed your biology test!" Maka then flopped down next to me.

"Yes, you did. But because it was for good reason, I can give you both a retest."

"We'll be in practice tomorrow."

"Take it now. I have the extra copies with me, plus I need to start grading everyone's tests." He shoved the tests over our faces.

"Why did you have to put it in my face?" I said spitting out the paper.

"I felt like it. Now, Maka go to the other side of the room, I'll start the timer when you're both ready." Maka moved to the other bed and set up her work space. Stein supplied us with pencils and started the 60 minute timer. I didn't study for this test either... I was two seconds away from finishing my 98th question when the timer went off. It scared me, which caused me to squeak and accidentally throw my pencil. Next thing I know, Maka bursts out laughing and she's on the floor crying.

"Hey, not my fault I squeak when i'm startled!" I said blushing furiously. Maka tried talking but couldn't over her laughter. I looked up to see my pencil and a bunch of paper on the floor.

"Oops..." I whispered. When I threw my pencil, it hit the stack of ungraded papers Stein had and sent them tumbling. He sighed and started to rub his eyes.

"It's fine. Just clean them up." Stein continued to grade the paper he was working on. I got up and started to clean up the paper mess I made. I could hear Maka's laughing stop but instead of her being happy and coming to joke with me some more, she ran to the bathroom. Stein turned in his chair and followed her. I was about to get up and follow too but Stein put out his hand as a gesture of, "stay here." So, I stayed and continued to clean up my mess. It took about five minutes to clean up, there were a lot of papers, but Stein and Maka weren't back. They were taking a long time. Just then Stein came back in, but no Maka.

"Is she alright?" I asked him.

"She'll be fine. I went and got her some water and some food."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. She's..." then he stopped, examined me, then chose a different answer, "She'll have to tell you. It's not my place."

"But.." then I stayed quiet. "Can I go to the library?" I asked.

"No, you cannot leave the infirmary." I sighed.

"Okay." I went to my bed and made myself comfortable. I can tell this is going to be a looong week and a half.

* * *

**Shout out to Yellowpikmin. They gave me the suggestion of going to Lord Death. Sorry I didn't give you a shout out last chapter. Things are getting a bit heated, aren't they? Wow, it's starting to all add up... It's going to be a really sad moment when I give you guys the last chapter of this series... I hope that won't be for a while though. =) Anyway, I hope that you guys are satisfied with my chapters. I've been busy, so I usually have been writing these from 11 at night to 3 in the morning. So, if there are mistakes, you'll know why. I uploaded a christmas short-story for Soul Eater (Even though it's February, ugh CronaDarkOne get it done!) Ahem, but yeah... I'm also going to upload a sneak peak first chapter of one of my next stories. So, definitely check them out. =) The christmas one is obviously labeled christmas... The sneak peak is labeled, Help Is Needed Not Wanted. Enjoy those. Enjoy the rest of this. Enjoy everything! Okay... Bye Bye!**


	28. It Begins

**Madness thoughts are marked with because the bold I orginally put usually doesnt transfer into the story as I paste it here. Anyway guys, I know it's been a long time since i've updated but I only have internet at school and my laptop doesn't go to school with me. So enjoy this chapter. I really hope you like this chapter. I worked soooo hard on this. Just so you know, if you were wondering, this chapter is over 9,000 possibly 10,000 words. Enjoy!**

* * *

It sucks to be escorted places like some criminal. Today was definitely not one of my good days. It's only Tuesday, which means that i'm going to be soooo bored and lonely until this weekend. I don't even know if I can go to the DWMA party, I guess we'll have to see how my sanity is by the end of the week. I was escorted to practice, but instead of being where everyone else was, I was placed deep in the little forest. (how odd that a desert has a forest) Stein lied back on a tree and just sat there, watching me. It made me nervous... I tried to overcome my anxiety and asked Ragnarok, for the first in in forever, if he would be alright practicing. He gave me a, "Shut the hell up," and transformed into his sword.

"Just relax. Try stances at first." Stein told me. I nodded and began all the stances I knew. I don't have many. Most were just made up from fighting all the time, I didn't know any actual stances. Stein stood there and examined me. His facial expression didn't change, he didn't seem very interested.

"A-am I doing them right?" I asked. He ignored me. So, I just went on with my wobbly, undefined stances.

"Blocking." Stein said. I could hear him quite clearly, though I thought he was just whispering. I shook it off and started my blocking. It was weird without a partner, someone to block off. My blocks were probably very weak and unreliable. I suddenly felt like something was going to happen. It was a strange feeling, I hadn't had it in a long time... Then Stein threw a scalpel, at my head! I blocked it with my sword and started to rant at him. All I got as a response was a, "mhhm." I feel like i'm a study rat. But then I heard a twig crunch. I turned around to see Maka. He wasn't aiming at me...

"Why would you throw that at Maka!" I screamed at him. But seriously though, why?!

"Crona, do you realize how far you went to actually block that scalpel?"

"I thought you threw it at me!"

"Crona, you were all the way over there." Stein said pointing to, literally, the other side of the area.

"Oh..." I quietly said. I could see a big splotch in the dirt where my feet took off the ground and I landed here. Maka was still white-faced and wide-eyed behind me.

"Alright, Maka?" Stein asked. She carefully nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Why was she here?" I asked.

"Probably to ask a question, but oh well. I have my results now." Stein got up and walked toward the other groups.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Just to check on Maka and the other students. Go ahead and practice, just don't wander." Stein warned. I nodded, though he couldn't see me anymore. I looked around and thought about what I should do. Guess I should practice my blocking. It's hard to actually block without someone attempting to hit me though. I went against the idea of blocking and decided to attack the tree instead. I threw a swing at the tree, I didn't swing very hard. Somehow, the blade was halfway through. Nevermind... I'm going to need some thicker trees if i'm going to attack. I walked over to the biggest and thickest of the trees and I didn't swing very hard. I ended up hardly a quarter of the way through. So, I began to swing and attack the tree. I didn't use any of my special moves, like 'Scream Resonance' or 'Screech Alpha'. 'Screech Beta' is a mild version of the Alpha. I would destroy everything around me.

"Fix your stances, you aren't going to get anywhere that way." I turned around and saw Maka. She didn't have Theresa with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I passed off everything Stein wanted me to. Then I bickered with him about throwing a scalpel at me. Plus, using you like some test subject. I didn't enjoy that much." She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little and she giggled.

"Why do you enjoy that so much?" I asked, rubbing the red out of my cheeks.

"You're just so cute!" She giggled again.

"If you think so," I said smiling, "are you just going to watch me practice?"

"Well, I wanted to help you a little. Theresa decided to find us some water bottles first though. I can speculate and help you with your stances and blocks. You're awful at those." She made me smile.

"How did you get so good?"

"Practice. I had to get used to my weapon first. Theresa was hard to get used to. I'm still having trouble with her actually. She, as you know, is double sided. I have to work more on balance."

"Balance?"

"That's one thing you lack. You don't have a sense of balance, i've noticed. You've been getting better though. I think it was because of how you used to live."

"Yeah," I paused for a moment, "I'm still trying to get used to this life style." I could remember the first day I arrived here. Everything scared me. I didn't move away from . Sid scared me the most, he still terrifies me... I shivered at the thought of him.

"Are we going to practice?" Maka asked me.

"Oh, yeah. I am." I started to hit the tree again. Maka stopped me and moved my limbs to a more 'appropriate' spot. I swung again. The sword went farther in this time. The stance she put me in gave me more leverage.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Continue." I started to smack the tree again. I used different stances, the ones I usually used. Maka fixed all of them, which made it easier for me to hit. I could see a big difference after Maka helped. My swings were more controlled and less shaky. I started to get tired of swinging though, I felt like I should start blocking.

"How long have we been practicing?"

"I think about an hour. I wonder why Theresa is taking so long." Maka looked around her, "Wait, why hasn't Stein come back either?" Maka walked back to where everyone else was practicing. I started to get worried. It had gotten pretty quiet out here. Maka was gone for about ten minutes. I got worried about her. She came back out of breath.

"No one is here. I checked every practicing area. I can't find Stein either."

"I can't go back without him. I absolutely have to be escorted everywhere. There are no exceptions." I explained to her.

"I'll escort you."

"Doesn't count. You have to be an adult."

"I'm pretty sure I can be qualified as an adult now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm- Nevermind, now is not the time I should explain. Just, come on."

"I can't. I don't trust myself." I admitted. I'm afraid to be alone with anyone I know I could hurt. I could hurt Maka, I don't want that to happen. I don't want my madness to take her as a easy target. I don't know how to deal with that.

"What? Of course you can, just please. I'm really worried and I don't want to leave you out here all by yourself." I looked around me. Well, Stein isn't here. He left, so I guess it would be alright. But should I really follow Maka all the way? No, I need to be somewhere safe. I can't trust myself.

"O-okay... But, you have to take me to the infirmary. I don't trust myself being close to anyone else." Maka smiled, nodded and took her hand in mine. We took off towards the school.

"You need to trust yourself more often Crona." Maka said.

"I can't. Not while i'm in the condition i'm in now." I answered. She gave me a funny look but brushed it off.

"Hey, look!" She pointed. All of the kids were bunched up together. I could hear yelling and screaming. Then, I could hear Black*Star's voice. Of course. He's fighting and Stein is the spectator. I wonder who he's fighting.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Maka let my hand go and she ran into the middle of the circle.

"Maka?" Soul questioned. Then he spotted me, "Stein!" Stein rolled around the crowd and found me. He gave me the evil eye and started to walk towards me. Oh crap, i'm in so much trouble.

"You can't be here. Go back, now." He tugged on my shirt and dragged me a little ways. He finally let go of me and pointed up the hill. "You shouldn't of even left. I thought I told you that you can't go anywhere without supervision." Stein lectured.

"It's not my fault I was left all by myself. I thought something happened. You can't expect me to stay up there, continuing to wonder what was going on. I was going to the infirmary anyway." He had pissed me off. I couldn't look at him. He put his hand on my chest as I started to walk towards the school again.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back up the hill." I pushed his hand off of my chest.

"You've made me mad. I can't deal with it. I'm going back to the infirmary to cool off so I don't hurt anyone. So leave me alone." I started to speed walk towards the school. Stein followed me for a minute, but turned back towards the fighting circle. Go back. I heard a voice. I shook my head and continued to the school. Kill the children.

"No!" I started to run. In only a couple of seconds, I was in the infirmary. I don't know how, but I had to cool down somehow. Kill the annoying one. I shook my head and started to pace the room. He's loud and hurts your ears. Bring him some pain. I could feel my head start to ache. I ran over to the door and locked it, then placed one of the visitor chairs under the door knob. The blue-haired boy must be destroyed. I continued to shake my head, to try and get the thoughts to go away. I didn't stop shaking. Murder him. Torture him. Eliminate him... The words hissed in my mind. I couldn't take it anymore.

"No!" I screamed. My fist came in contact with the wall. I could feel it break every finger and bone in my hand. When I examined it, it was bleeding prefusely and was angled weird. In only two seconds, the cuts healed and my bones mended. I had a completely normal hand again. You know you want to... I kept shaking and my hands cradled my head. I shut my eyes as hard as I could. Bring the boy something to care about. I could feel my fingernails dig into my temples. I don't know how to deal with this! I have to do something to stop! He hurt Maka. My eyes bursted opened and I screamed.

"Nooo!" My vision faded and I had no control of whatever happened next. I could feel myself tearing things apart and breaking everything. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know if I was hurting someone. I could hear someone far away. I could feel myself wanting to get closer. To be able to rip a person apart. When I could see again, I was standing in the middle of the infirmary. My hands were bloodied and broken. I watched as they fixed themselves and were as good as new. I looked at my surroundings. All the beds were scattered, two of the mattresses were torn. One of the beds were in the window, caught by the bars behind the broken glass. All the curtains were gone and torn. The desk was in half, tons of the wood scattered in big shards. All the medicine cabinets were broken, the medicine all over the floor. I apparently couldn't get through the door, I broke the chair and there were claw marks in the metal. I tried breaking through metal and almost succeeded. What am I? I stared at my hands. Me, I did this. I used my body, my hands, my feet, to hurt and break everything around me. I began to cry. I am a monster. An uncontrollable monster. Why do I still live? I sat in and rocked myself as I cried.

"Crona?" I heard Stein jiggle the doorknob.

"What's wrong?" I heard Nygus.

"It's locked. I can hear him crying." Stein jiggled the doorknob again, "Crona! It's alright, let us in."

"Here, I have a key." I could hear the door knob jiggle again.

"Damnit, sorry I changed the lock." Stein's voice said. I could hear banging.

"Please don't come in." I whispered to myself. I looked up for a second. I noticed I had no shoes and my clothes were ripped. Great. I started to cry even more. What did I do to myself? Did I really hurt myself to get to someone else? Why? I continued to rock and bawl. I can't take this anymore. I want it to be over with. I could hear the wood that held the door's lock split and break. The door flung open and I heard Nygus gasp. I heard footsteps run towards me and Stein's hands grasp my arms.

"Crona, it's alright. Come on look at me." He lifted my head but my eyes stayed closed. The tears overflowed my eyes and continued to pour. He stopped my rocking and picked me up. I could feel his body come in contact with mine and his arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes in surprise. Is Stein hugging me? Sure enough, his chest was pressed to my face and his arms were wrapped around me. I couldn't hug him back. Not after what I had done. I closed my eyes again and bawled even more. I can't believe I had destroyed everything and of all people, Stein, hugged me anyway. I heard more footsteps run towards the infirmary door.

"What the hell happened?!" Maka yelled. I could hear her gasp. Probably because of the broken door and ruined room. But most likely the sight of me and Stein. "Oh my Death." Her footsteps were soft and slowly came towards me.

"It'll be alright." I heard Stein say. His arms stayed around me and I could feel Maka's hand on my back. After what I had done, the people around me aren't afraid? I destroyed the entire room with my bare hands. I almost broke through a sturdy metal door with my fingers. How can they not be scared of me? I could kill them all and I wouldn't have to use Ragnarok. I can't deal with this. My crys became louder and I cried harder. A couple of hours later, I hadn't talked to anyone. After what I had done, I didn't deserve to talk to a living being. I was put in a bed with my hands and feet cuffed and they rolled me into the closet. Which was also all messy and torn. I stared at the ceiling the entire time. They were cleaning the other room and trying to fix what they could. I could hear them taping a garbage bag over the broken window. They wouldn't let Maka see me.

"What are we going to do about him?" I could hear Nygus ask Stein.

"What do you mean by that? We're going to keep a close eye on him. I won't ever leave his side. I am responsible for him and I won't let anyone try to aggrivate him."

"Stein, he's become a danger. We can't just keep him cuffed to a bed all the time, it's not safe."

"He's not a danger, the madness and the black blood is. It's not his fault his witch mother had given him this fate. We have to deal with the madness and black blood, we have to give him a safe enviroment, we have to keep him sane."

"Stein, we can't do that. Not anymore, it's gotten way out of hand. I mean, look at whats happened. What if he had gotten out? Or was still outside?"

"He wouldn't allow that." I could hear him sigh, "Like I said, i'm responsible for him. He's my son and I won't let anything happen to him. Not as long as I live." I could hear someone's movements stop.

"What? Don't look at me like that, continue cleaning." Stein's voice said. Nygus continued to clean. It was another few hours before they took me out of the closet. The room was really clean, the beds were back to normal. Except, two of the beds didn't have mattresses. They placed me at the end wall, next to the bagged up window. I could feel the light breeze from outside brush my skin. They placed one of the bed sheets up as a curtain and covered me. I still haven't seen Maka. She's either really mad, sad, and disgusted with me, or everyone is keeping her away from me. Either way, she's safe. Nygus was right, I am a danger. I can't be controlled anymore. I still have a whole week to get through. How can I do this?

###Time Skip###

It's been a very, very lonely three days. I haven't had any outbursts, but that's only because i've been isolated. I was out of the bed once. I went to go to practice yesterday. I was out there for a long time and did really well. I did everything Stein told me to do. Stances, blocks, attacks... I did some other exercises too, which I think helped. I need to practice more, especially if i'm going to be the one to kill Medusa. I still haven't figured out the new attack that Lord Death told me I had. Maybe it was better I didn't know until the fight. Maybe it'll become more usefull that way. Today is Friday, the last day of the week. No more students will come in this weekend. I haven't seen Maka at all. Stein tells me it's because the chemicals in the air aren't good for her. I broke so many different chemicals that they mixed and could've become potentially harmful. It's been enough time for the stuff to air out though. It's still a hazard to her for some reason.

"Can I see him yet?" I heard Maka in the hall.

"You should get to class. Talk to Stein about it, until further notice i'm not allowed to let anyone talk to him. Not even the students that come in here are allowed to. I'm sorry Maka." Nygus answered.

"It's been four days since i've seen him! I think in my condition I have more right than anyone else to see him."

"Maka, yes, you do. I will agree. But it isn't my call. Stein has taken responsibility for him, so he makes all the choices." I could hear Maka's voice hiccup. Nygus made her cry. It made me really angry, but I had to keep calm. I can't lose control now, i'm so close to being free again.

"I can't do this for much longer! I'm depressed and lonely. I'm not the only one who has to see him. But apparently no one even cares." Maka's sadness remained, but I could feel her anger rise. She stomped away. I could hear Nygus sigh, she closed the door.

"Crona, do have any requests?" Nygus asked from across the room.

"No, not really. Well, my only request i'll ever ask for is for Maka. Listen to everything she says and take it to heart. She doesn't say what she does to get attention, to be mean, or for any other reason but to speak the truth. I know, because I can feel how she stays confident when she speaks. I can feel how her words resonate." I answered.

"I can tell your relationship is very strong. I will tell Stein." she walked to her newly ordered desk and began to do paperwork. They cleaned and ordered new stuff for this room. They even got some upgrades. I guess my destruction wasn't completely a bad thing. I stared out the brand new window. I wonder what everyone is learning in classes. It's only first hour. All of my friends are in Stein's class. I wonder how he's doing. It was a bit odd, when he hugged me. I don't know how to deal with it. I can't process why he did it. Me and him haven't talked since. He comes in very often, but only to ask Nygus how i've been doing. She always tells him good news, well except the part that i'm so depressed. I feel like i've died inside again. I can remember a song that I heard a long time ago. I was on a mission for Medusa when I heard it. At the time I hated it. Now, I can relate.

"To my mother, to my father. It's your son, or it's your daughter. Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me, should I turn this up for you?" I sang, "I sit here locked inside my head, remembering everything you said. The silence gets us nowhere, gets us nowhere way too fast. The silence is what kills me. I need someone here to help me. But you don't know how to listen and let me make my decision." I could hear Nygus stand up and leave the room. I stopped singing for a second, listening for what was happening. I heard her steps continue down the hall. So, I continued to sing.

"All your insults and your curses make me feel like i'm not a person and I feel like I am nothing. But you made me so do something. Cause i'm fucked up. Because you all need attention, attention you couldn't give-" I continued to sing the rest of the song. This is the only time i've cussed, other than hell which isn't exactly a cuss word. I hadn't realized that Nygus had come back with Stein. They stood behind my curtain, listening. I repeated the song once more, but this time I cried. I couldn't help how much the song described Medusa and me. It wasn't until I heard Stein sigh that I realized they were there. I stopped crying.

"Alright, we have to talk." Stein said pulling back the curtain and pulling up a chair for him. I couldn't tell, but it looked like Nygus's face was wet. Did my song make her cry? Nygus nodded at Stein and left.

"There isn't anything to talk about." I told him. I continued to stare out the window.

"Yes there is. Hey, look at me." I didn't make any effort to move, so Stein pulled my face to face him. "I know it's hard. I know it's depressing. I know it's tense. I need you to be the strongest person, you and Maka. You both are our only saviors." Stein explained.

"I'm not anyone's savior. All I ever do is hurt and kill." I countered.

"Don't say that. Here," Stein started to undo the straps keeping me to the bed, "You aren't a monster, you aren't a murderer, you aren't anything. You are Crona. A good boy, a boyfriend, a f-, a friend... My son." His words brought the tears right back to my eyes.

"I can't do anything right! I've hurt everyone here, i've killed my classmates." I cried, "I can't kill Medusa. I can't face her."

"Yes you can and you will. I know you can, you are the only person who is capable. I need you to believe in yourself." Stein uncuffed me completely and sat me up. He turned me towards him.

"I won't do it right. She'll kill me before I could even enter her hideout."

"No she won't. She thinks she can still get you on her side, especially with how far you are in your madness. So, if you can believe in yourself and remember the people who are here for you, you can do it. I promise Crona. I don't make promises ever, but i'll keep this one."

"I'm scared to leave Maka. I can't leave her right now. I can't leave her ever. I promised and I won't break it."

"You won't leave Maka. I won't let Medusa hurt you. Maka will be safe and you will be too."

"I can't leave the baby!" I shouted. Then I realized what I said and covered my mouth with my hands. "I can't believe I said that aloud."

"What?" Stein said shocked.

"Forget that I said that. It's only something i've been thinking. I have no idea, I wanted to go search up symptoms. I've been wanting to ask Maka about it." I confessed. Stein shook his shock.

"Okay... I am giving you more freedom than I did last time," Stein ignored what I said and went on, "You will be able to go anywhere you want in the school. But, only during classes and after school. You can't leave the building unless I go with you." My face was beet red from my last statement. I nodded in understanding.

"Maka will also be able to come see you. She can see you during passing time, lunch, before and after school. I think you both need to talk. After school, there will be no one else but you and Maka in here. Can I trust you?" I hesitated. Can he trust me? Can anyone trust me? but... It's Maka, she trusts me. I nodded. I realized that after my baby comment, I had stopped crying.

"Okay. I'll tell Maka. She'll be very glad." Stein answered. He got up from his chair with a smile. "I'll be heading back to class. I don't want to hear you sing another of those songs. Hear me?"

"Yes sir." I answered. He gave me a pat on my shoulder and left. I started to get up so I could stretch my legs. I was two feet from my bed and Stein popped his head in the room. It scared me and made me squeak, causing me to blush more.

"By the way, after you and Maka talk, come see me in my classroom after school." Then he was really gone. I could hear his footsteps go all the way down to his classroom.

"Okay..." I whispered to myself. I stretched out. I was in that bed for four days, well except for yesterday. But I was only up and moving for about two or three hours, then cuffed into the bed again. I glanced at the clock. There is still about ten minutes of first hour, ten minutes of passing time, then second hour will start. I wonder if Maka would visit me during passing time. Marie's classroom is on this level (second floor), so I would presume she would. I guess we'll have to see. The ten minutes went by and I was sooo bored. I thought I was more bored just staring at the ceiling... Nope. It's worse when you're free, but have nothing to do. I stared out the window the entire time.

"Knock knock." I heard a voice. I looked over. It was Theresa.

"Hi." I didn't expect her to come see me.

"Maka doesn't know i'm here. She hasn't gotten to leave Stein's class yet."

"How come?"

"Stein is discussing something important to her. So, I figured i'd come visit for her."

"Thank you." It was nice of Theresa to think that. Does Theresa consider me as a friend? We haven't talked much, just hung out because she's Maka's best friend/partner.

"Of course." She sat down in a chair, "I heard about what happened Tuesday." I sat down across from her.

"Yeah..." I replied. I didn't really know how to answer to that.

"I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't caused you that kind of trouble." She admitted. Why does she think that? It wasn't her that made me mad, it was Stein and the anger pulsing from Black*Star.

"What do you mean? You didn't have any role in what happened."

"But I did. Stein was spectating Black*Star's fight with me. He got cocky, challenged me and I kind of had no choice but to fight back." That explains why Maka let me go and ran into the circle.

"You had a choice and you still weren't what caused me to go berserk. Black*Star can't take anything from you."

"But, he did. He advertised me like an object. I can't just let him get away with that."

"No, but what did he take? How could he advertise you, I don't think he even knows you."

"He heard gossip, which happened to be true... Then, advertised it and when he saw my expression, got a laugh out of it. I couldn't take it, I had to get my dignity back."

"What did he advertise?" I asked straight out of curiousity. She gave me a faint smile which faded quickly and she bowed her head a little. "Oh, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. I'll understand. Black*Star did it to me once."

"How did that end?" she asked.

"Maka."

"Oh." Theresa knew what that meant. When it came to Maka, everyone knew that it didn't end in handshakes. "That's how this ended too."

"Maka won't deal with Black*Star any other way. It'll always end with blood and a very big spined book. I don't know how to deal with him."

"I don't either. I was glad she came to my rescue, at the moment I wasn't in the best shape." Theresa said.

"I know how that feels." I said. I got a flashback of when me and Maka first became friends. She held her hand out to me, I was so confused. I took it, cried and became friends with the best person in the world.

"Crona?" Theresa questioned my blank face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just remembering something." I glanced at the clock, "You'd better go, the bell will ring in about three minutes." Theresa looked back at the clock and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Theresa gave me a sad smile and walked out of the room. I hope shes alright. She didn't look like she was in the best of moods and she didn't really look like herself. I sighed. I guess it's not just me. The bell rang, which signaled for second hour to start. I looked around the empty room. I wonder if I could go to the library... It was empty and so were the halls. I couldn't hear any footsteps.

"Hmm..." I thought to myself. The black blood has given me sharp senses. So, if I hear any footsteps outside of the library I can hide. I made up my mind and glanced out into the hall. No one was here. I started to walk towards the library, which was downstairs by the lunch room. I listened for any footsteps. One was walking towards me. I looked around for any hiding spots. I noticed a little hole between the wall and the lockers. I squeezed myself in and watched the students go down the hall across from me. Phew... I'm glad they went that way.

"Close." I whispered to myself. I looked around the corner, no one. I ran to the library and quietly closed the door. No one knew I had entered. I searched up and down the library. I had been here so many times that I mesmerized every row of bookshelves. I found four books I needed and quietly exited. I hadn't listened for anyone and ran around the corner. I smacked right into someone.

"Ow! Hey, watch where your go- Crona?" The person I ran into ranted. I shook the dizziness from my head that I had gotten when I fell. I looked at the person I ran into. Maka.

"Oh my Death! I'm so sorry. What are you doing out of class?" I asked. Maka started to pick up my books. I helped. I was so glad that one of the romance novels I borrowed had covered my 'secret' book. Of all people, Maka was the last person I wanted to see it.

"I was going to turn in my book of Soul Resonation to the library while I was in Marie's class. Spirit is still the sub by the way, ugh. What are you doing out of the infirmary?"

"I'm supposed to stay hidden, but I can go wherever I want during classes and after school." I answered.

"You're caught. But luckily, by me." She gave me a big long hug. I embraced it and decided to give it back.

"I miss you so much." she whispered in my shoulder.

"I miss you too." I returned. I heard footsteps coming towards us and hurriedly gathered my stuff. I looked around, Maka gave me a confused look.

"Somebody is coming, I have to hide." I whispered. I looked around for anything to hide in or behind. Maka pointed to the custodian closet. She opened the door and shoved me in. Then closed the door. She was in the closet with me.

"Don't you have to be in class soon?" I whispered to her. She stuck a finger up to her mouth and nodded. If she had to be back soon, then why was she in here with me!? I heard the footsteps walk by without hesitation. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until the person was long gone and I let out a long exhale. I listened a moment longer for any footsteps.

"I think we can go now." I looked around the room. There were a bunch of chemicals along with mops and brooms. The room was so tiny. It was just then I realized that Maka and I were really pressed up against eachother. My face became very hot and I couldn't move.

"Okay, let's go." Maka didn't have any problem with our situation. Not until she tried opening the door. The knob wouldn't move.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I could hear the knob jiggle but she hadn't opened the door.

"Um.. It won't open..."

"What do you mean it won't open?" I tried looking over at the knob. I was really cramped right here.

"I think we jammed the lock when we hurried in here." Maka said jiggling the knob again, "I have to be in class in five minutes."

"I have to be in the infirmary by the time class ends or i'm in so much trouble." I said.

"Crap." Maka gave up on the door and sat back where she was. "Kinda tight in here." she said.

"Yeah, i'd say so." My face got hot again. I haven't been pressed this close to Maka since the time I got drunk. I shouldn't of thought that, now my face got way hotter and the rest of my body did as well.

"I guess we're stuck until the janitor comes back," Maka said, "better get comfortable."

"Y-yeah, I d-don't think that'll h-happen."

"Geez Crona you're really hot. It's making the room like a sauna." That comment didn't really help my situation.

"N-not m-my f-f-fault." I stuttered.

"What's wrong? You're stuttering a lot." I could feel her shift her foot a little which caused an entire shelf of products to fall and one of the actual casings came down. I lifted my hand up and caught it, but it had pushed Maka closer to me. I could feel every part of her against me, which made me blush so much more.

"C-can you go b-back a l-little?" I asked.

"No, I can't move." I tried to push the shelf backwards hoping that she could push it back up. "C-can you get a h-hold of it?"

"I'll try..." I saw her fidget until she got her hands up she pushed it upwards a little, "I think I got it."

"Can you b-back up?" I could feel one of her legs move away but stopped.

"Theres something in the way, I can't." I could hear her grunt, "This is getting heavy." I tried to grab a hold of it again so it wouldn't fall out of her grasp. I slipped on something round and we both tumbled to the floor along with the casing. Luckily, it caught the other side of the wall before it smashed us. Though, we were still very squished together and she was on top, so I couldn't do anything to move everything around. My body was very, very hot and I could tell that it was getting warmer by Maka's body heat.

"A-are you hurt?" I asked Maka.

"No, i'm worried about you. Did you hit your head?"

"I don't think so. I-I am r-really c-cramped." I admitted. Maka moved her head up and down and examined our situation, her face turned very pink.

"Well, we haven't been in this position for a long time." She gave a fake giggle.

"S-shouldn't the noise c-caused s-someone to worry?" I asked, trying to ignore that she stated the obvious. I don't know how to deal with this.

"It should've, but everyone is in class." I tried to move a little so Maka could be in a more comfortable spot. The casing was hanging right above her, so i'm sure that she didn't feel too comfy. Unfortuately it cause us to move against eachother and my body couldn't take it. So I stopped, hoping that a certain thing wouldn't happen.

"I better not be in this position for too long." she said moving.

"D-don't do that!" I pleaded. It was too late.

"Why-" she looked down. "oh... that's why.." her face started to become as pink as mine.

"That." I squeaked. I was so embarrassed, although I shouldn't be. It's completely normal, but I guess me and Maka hadn't really kissed or hugged for a while.

"S-sorry." Maka said, "I guess we haven't been very close lately." She kissed me. It hadn't helped what my body was telling me but I kissed her back. My pants became very tight and I tried to stop.

"M-m-maka, w-we can't." I tried warning her. Maka looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"W-well, for o-one we're in the j-janitor's closet. T-two, S-stein could f-find u-us at any m-moment."

"That doesn't matter. I was supposed to be back in class ten minutes ago and class won't end for another twenty minutes. We'll be fine." She said kissing me again. I could that she really wanted to, but I couldn't. Not while i'm in the condtion i'm in and while she's in the condition I think she's in. Me and Maka nearly jumped out of our skin when we heard a loud knock on the door. Maka looked at me with wide eyes and went to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Is everything alright?" Stein's voice said. Crap, I knew he'd find us.

"F-fine. We're k-kinda s-stuck..." I answered.

"Stuck?"

"The shelf fell on us." Maka said. Her face was pure red, this is the first time i'd seen Maka blush like this. "A-and the door is jammed."

"How'd you two get in there in the first place?" Stein asked.

"Um, l-long story s-short... I accidentally bumped into M-maka, I heard s-someone c-coming towards us, so s-she pushed me into t-this c-closet and f-followed m-me i-in." I explained.

"I see... Any explanation to why the shelf fell?" Stein said, suspecting we were having... making love.

"W-we weren't d-doing t-that!" I yelled, my face becoming so much more red, "I p-promise. I-it just came down on u-us." Although, we almost made love... I heard Stein sigh.

"Sit tight, class is almost over. I'll find the janitor and make sure to tell him not to go into this specific closet until third hour starts."

"Okay." Me and Maka responded.

"Why do I always have to keep my eye on you two?" I heard Stein question as he walked away. I could hear his footsteps continue down the hall and up the stairs.

"I t-told you." I said to Maka. Her face turned a brighter red.

"I know. I don't know what came over me." she looked around, "I guess it's because we've been separated. I couldn't take it and now i'm alone, pressed up against you. I took advantage of our situation, i'm sorry." I could see the blush fade from her face and she became tense. I felt bad, I know that she hadn't meant to take over the situation.

"I-it's okay. I w-was t-thinking it too. If it h-hadn't b-been for my m-madness condition, we probably would've gotten f-farther." I explained. Her face brighted a little but stayed mostly gloomy.

"I know that's not true but thanks for trying to cheer me up." I was about to say something again to reassure her. She kissed me hard to shut me up, "Which means that it worked. You don't have to say anymore." She gave me a big smile. I felt my face cool down a little and I gave her a smile back. I could hear the bell ring which made me squeak. Maka placed her hand over my mouth to quiet it.

"You're gonna get us caught." she whispered to me. I was getting a headache from being so close to all of the people's footsteps. I could hear every crunch a chip made when it was stepped on, the squish of gum, the squeaks. It was all very annoying and it didn't help that I was on the floor, where I could hear every single bit of it.

"Are you okay, Crona?" Maka asked me.

"Headache." I replied.

"How? It's so quiet in here. Do you have a book under your neck or something?"

"You can't hear them." I sighed, "Nevermind. I don't think so." I lifted my head a little and found one of my books. I picked it up and read the title from the side. 'The Basics of Child Development'. I hurried and put it back under my head.

"So you did have a book. Speaking of, what books did you get? I noticed you had three books when I stumbled into you."

"I got, um... two r-romances and a p-p-puzzle book." I lied. The puzzle book was the child development book I wanted for research. I wanted to see the symptoms, signs, and what I should do if Maka were to be... in her special condition...

"Ooh, a puzzle book? That's cool, can I see? Maybe it'll be something to do while we wait for passing period to end."

"No!" I yelled, then I corrected myself, "Ahem, uh no. It's dark lighting in here. It would hurt your eyes."

"Nonsense, it'll only be five minutes. Come on, I wanna' see!" Maka tried reaching for it.

"Wait, haven't you already read all of the puzzle books in the library?" Maka stopped and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right. I hoped that they had some new ones. I guess theres no sense in reading a old puzzle book. What romance books did you get?" She asked. I let my hand search around my surroudings for any of my other books. I found one, but it was too big to be my novel.

"What's this?" I questioned as I raised it to my eyes. I read, 'Advanced Psychology of the Soul Wavelength'. "Was this the book you were returning?" I asked Maka.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I forgot all about that. I guess once we're out of here, i'll have to go turn it in."

"How long is passing period?"

"About ten minutes." Maka said. Then she shifted.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my back really hurts. I've been in one spot for too long." I could see that there was just a little space between me and the door. If I moved towards it, then Maka could have room to sit next to me.

"I can find a way to move. It'll be awkward, but it'll get us out of this position." I suggested. Maka thought for a moment.

"Okay." she answered. I slowly and carefully I slid towards the door and Maka started to shift herself the other way. My back hit the door and Maka wasn't to the floor yet.

"Can you fit?" I asked her.

"No, not really." Maka said. I started to stretch out and layed completely still. Maka finally got to the floor.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Yes. It'll have to do. I do hope that Stein hurries." The tardy bell rang, which scared me and made me squeak again. Maka giggled.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You're silly. You were startled by the bell twice." She giggled again. Her laugh made me smile. I could hear a few straggling feet running towards their classrooms. I could also hear a pair of footsteps that were determined in this direction. I presume it was Stein. Sure enough, the footsteps reached the door and there was a knock.

"Hello?" Maka answered.

"The door opens inward correct?" Stein asked. I thought back to when Maka pushed me in here.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Okay. And there is a shelf that's fallen?" Me and Maka made 'Mhm' sounds. "Great... Sorry to say, we're going to have to take down the door."

"T-take down the door?" I asked surprised.

"Sit tight, again. I'm going to get the janitor and hopefully we can quickly get you guys out of there."

"Just get Black*Star." Maka said. I waved my hands out and was signaling 'No, very bad idea!'

"I could, but i'd rather have a door intact so we can put it back on it's hinges." Stein said. I sighed in relief. I heard Stein's footsteps quickly walk away.

"Why were you saying no?" Maka asked.

"Oh um..." I didn't really want to say, that'll make me seem more like a monster, "W-when I was in the i-infirmary, my m-madness was t-targeting Black*Star." I answered. Maka's eyes went wide for a moment, then softened into sympathy.

"I'm sorry Crona. I didn't know."

"I-it's fine." It was taking Stein quite a while.

"Are you going to the DWMA party tomorrow?" Maka asked.

"I doubt it. Too many people and i'm a disgrace to our school. I don't think anyone wants to see me. The person who released the kishin and started the madness."

"Knock that off. You aren't a disgrace to anyone. A lot of people here love you and they would whine if they didn't see you there."

"Most people keep grudges."

"Some people do. But that was a year ago. A year ago tomorrow the kishin was released and literal hell broke lose. But a year ago tomorrow, I became your friend. I don't regret that, neither does our group." Maka said. I could see Maka's bright smile in the darkness and tears came to my eyes. I forget how inspirational Maka could be.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't regret that either." I said.

"I would give you a hug, but i'm kinda stuck." Maka said. Which made me smile even more. I reached out and took her hand in mine.

"Just you being here is good enough." The sound of a drill on the door scared me and made me squeak. Maka laughed so hard at me.

"W-why m-me!?" I stuttered. Maka wiped the tears from her laughter away and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I don't know what i'd do without you." Maka said.

"I think the same." After a few moments, the door behind my back was removed.

"Okay lovebirds, get out." I heard the grumpy janitor's voice. I scooted myself out, then grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her out.

"Thank you Olsen. I owe you one." Stein said.

"Yeah you do." the old man replied. He rolled his eyes and set down his drill. I went back in and grabbed our books, making sure that my secret book was hidden.

"Alright. Maka, you have practice with me this hour. Crona, head back to the infirmary." Stein ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied. I started walking up to the infirmary.

"Wait Crona!" she said running up to me, "You almost took my book."

"Oh, whoops." I handed her the textbook and turned to walk back up to the infirmary. I turned to look at her for a moment but stopped when I saw her confused and frustrated face.

"Crona... What's this?" she asked raising my secret book in her hand. My face turned crimson and I ran back down to where she was.

"I d-don't know. I must've g-grabbed it by a-accident." I said. I switched the book in her hand with her actual text book.

"Are you sure? It took you an awful long time to realize you had that." Maka said, suspicious of me.

"I m-must've! It w-was p-probably close to the b-book I w-wanted to g-grab." I lied. I hate lieing to her. I don't want to lie, but I want to have research before I ask her questions.

"Okay..." Maka's face stayed confused but she started to walk with Stein.

"I'll return this!" I said to her back. I sighed. Crap, that must've been a big give away of what i've been up to. I feel really guilty for doing this to her. But I didn't want to be rude and ask why she's been so... strange lately. Once I knew that they left, I went up to the infirmary.

"There you are." Nygus said as I entered.

"Um, yeah... I kinda got into a situation..." I semi-explained.

"You weren't in trouble were you?"

"No." I set the books down on the bed I was currently vacating.

"Alright. Did you go down to the library?" She asked.

"Yes. I got three books." I answered.

"Interesting. I expected you to take your chance at finding something to do." Nygus said while filing her papers, "I was right." She started some other paperwork.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm in charge of filing new student's application forms."

"How many new students do we have next year?" I asked.

"About two hundred at the moment. But we have five hundred graduating." She answered.

"Are meister and weapon numbers going down?" I asked.

"No, only two hundred have enrolled at the moment. There will be more as the summer goes on and fall rolls around." Nygus explained.

"Oh. So, about three times the number now will enroll by the time the new school year starts."

"Yep, pretty much. There are going to be very many kids."

"Wow. It's going to be really crowded next year." I commented.

"You aren't going to be here next year." Nygus said.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting nervous. Are they kicking me out?

"You're a senior. You graduate this year too. By the results of your test scores, your more than ready to graduate. I do hope you make- um... what's his name?"

"Ragnarok?"

"Yeah. -Ragnarok a death weapon. That would be... interesting. Since he's fused with you." Nygus said.

"I'm a senior?"

"Yeah. Lord Death wondered if he should've started you out as a freshmen and had you graduate from the NOT class. He decided that you could control yourself and graduate as a senior. Since you had a special bond with Maka, that was his best choice."

"Oh. I didn't know that." I said.

"You didn't? I thought you knew. Well, I better get back to my applications." Nygus said. I could tell her focus had been directed to her papers. I would only distract her.

"Okay." I walked over to my bed and grabbed my secret book, although it wasn't so secret anymore. I used one of my romance novels and put it over my secret book. I began reading it. Hopefully I can make sense of it. Hopefully i'm also overthinking Maka.

"I'm leaving. Stein wants to see you as soon as it's six." Nygus said, pulling me out of my reading trance.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Nygus walked out with a big folder in her hands. I looked up at the clock, five... I guess I didn't hear any of the bells. School has been out for a while. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my reading. So far I could make sense of what I was reading, unfortunately the more I read the more I could understand Maka's behavior. My eyes became tired and I looked at the time. 5:58. I better go see Stein. I hid my 'secret' book under the bed and set the romance novel down on the side table. I headed down to his classroom. Once I entered, I noticed that Maka was talking to Stein.

"So if you need anymore help, call Marie. She'll know how to handle your situation." Stein said to Maka as I walked in. He turned his head and noticed me standing here. "Oh, hi Crona. I was just talking to Maka, but she should be leaving now."

"Yeah. I'll see you in the infirmary Crona." Maka waved to me as she left.

"Alright, take a seat." Stein said pointing to a vacant chair. I sat down in it, slightly worried about what Stein wanted to talk to me about.

"Why did we need to talk?" I asked.

"You aren't in trouble. I wanted to go over your test scores and talk about something else."

"O-okay." I stuttered. Stupid stuttering, why now?

"Your test scores are amazing and you were worried about your history test. You got the number one score, you beat Ox and Maka." He gave me a half-pat on the back. I guess he's still a non-touchy person, I am too, I just wonder why he hugged me that one day.

"D-did I really!? How are my other scores?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Soul Mechanics you got a 99. My Biology test you got a 94. Marie was really proud to hear that you aced her test. Speaking of, Marie would like to invite you and Maka to dinner the night after tomorrow. She's making a special meal, so don't let her down." Stein explained.

"Wow, I didn't expect myself to do so well. I haven't studied at all."

"You haven't? You got quite lucky, congratulations."

"What else did you want to speak to me about?"

"Oh yes... Tomorrow is the DWMA party, I asked for special permission to grant you entry. You are going Crona. Lord Death didn't even hesitate, he thought it was a magnificent idea."

"O-okay. I d-don't have any party attire here." I said.

"You also have been granted to spend tonight at home. You spend the night at home tonight, then spend your entire day with Maka. Afterwards, if your madness controlling is in perfect shape, it will be decided whether you stay home or come back to the infirmary."

"R-really!? T-thank you!" I jumped out of my seat and set myself at the end of his desk, "You aren't joking, are you?"

"I'm not. Go pack your things and head home. I don't want to see you in that infirmary again, get going." Stein's face stayed monotoned. But I could tell that he was happy for me. I said thank you again and ran to the infirmary. Maka was sitting in a chair waiting for me. She noticed the big smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Maka asked.

"I get to go home!" I yelled excitingly. Maka's face brightened one hundred times brighter and she hugged me.

"I'm happy for you!" She let go of me and ran into the closet. When she came out, she was pulling a suitcase that she brought for me a long time ago to store my clothes. "Pack up!" she said happily. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed all of my clothes and my books. I shoved them in the suitcase, not caring if it made it messy. I hooked my arm into Maka's and we were on our way home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Obviously long I know but it's to make up my absence. It will probably be a while before I update due to my internet issues but I'll work hard to get it to you guys. Don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well! I uploaded a story that explains my OCs so that you aren't confused. You're welcome! Anyway, see you next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	29. The DWMA Party Surprise

**Okay, so I deeply apologize for not updating for like ever. I'm sure you're all like "Wtf, really?" and you have every right to be annoyed and angry at me for being so late with my chapters. I had some MAJOR internet issues and I literally could not upload any chapters. It was so irritating. So, for my apology, i'll upload all of the chapters I finished to make up for the lost time. I'm sorry again guys!**

* * *

Saturday, December 20th. Today is the DWMA party. I woke up in a bright room and I turned over. I half opened my eyes and saw a peacefully sleeping Maka. She looked so dreamy. Her hair flowed over her face and a little bit of drool escaped her lips. I smiled. Home at last.

"Mmm..." Maka murmured as she shifted in the sheets. She rubbed her eyes and gazed at me.

"Hello handsome." she smiled. I felt a little blush rush to my face.

"Hello beautiful." I returned. Her smile grew and she threw a pillow over my face. She giggled and got out of the bed. I removed the pillow and threw it at her as she exited the room. I heard her laugh as she arrived at the kitchen. I got up and put the pillows back in place. I hurriedly put on a grey long sleeve shirt and some jeans, then went to the kitchen after Maka.

"What sounds good? Eggs and bacon, pancakes and toast, cinnamon rolls?" Maka suggested.

"Hm... How about I make breakfast and surprise you." I said.

"I don't know..." she said picking up a spatula, "Can you handle it?" she teased.

"I think I can. I'm not sure, what do spatulas do again?" I replied. She giggled at me. She handed me the spatula.

"Don't burn anything." she gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked to the couch. She layed down and made herself comfortable. She turned on the T.V. and started to watch 'Sherlock Holmes'. I rummaged in the fridge. I found the ingredients I needed and began to cook. I turned on the stove and set the pan down on the hot burner. I stirred an egg mix and poured it into the pan. I loved the sound of it sizzle and the smell of the eggs cooking. I pulled apart little pieces of ham and added them as the eggs hardened. I quickly cut up some celery, red bell pepper and added them along with some spices to the eggs.

"Smelling good!" Maka said. I smiled and started to mix the batter of strawberry pancakes. I added some cinnamon to spice it up. Once her omelet I created was done, I set it on her plate and waited for the pancake to finish. Once done, I added it along with a fresh strawberry and some whip cream. I set it on the table and went to fetch a glass of orange juice.

"Bon appetit!" I said as I set the glass down next to her plate. She got up from her spot and sat at the table.

"Wow Crona. Thank you." She took a bite of her pancake. "Of course you'd make my favorite pancakes."

"You're welcome. I wanted to make today special." I said.

"Why?" she asked between bites.

"Well, I feel like I need to make up for the time that we missed out on. Plus today is the DWMA party, it's special and I wanted you to be happy."

"Aw Crona. It is special but nothing is more special to me than spending time with you." She got up from her food and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"Always." Maka replied. She let go and gave me a big smile before sitting back down to eat her food. She took a big bite and motioned for me to sit and eat too. I finished cooking my food and sat across from her.

"Is it any good?" I asked her. Her mouth was full so she just gave me a big nod. Then she stopped, waited a second, then quickly walked to the bathroom. She shut the door before I heard gagging sounds. I got up from my seat in an instant and tried to enter the bathroom. When the knob didn't turn I realized that she locked it.

"Maka? Are you okay?" I asked through the door. My response was more gagging. I knocked and waited for a response. I'm pretty sure I cooked the eggs all the way. I wonder why she is sick. Does this mean she can't go to the DWMA party? "M-maka?" I was about to knock again but she opened the door with a towel to her mouth.

"I'm fine." she sighed. She threw the towel into our dirty pile and walked back to the table and began eating again. She just threw up... and she's eating again?

"A-are you sure?" I asked as I sat.

"Yeah." Then she shoved a piece of omelet in her mouth. Okay... If she says she's okay, then she's okay.

"I'm finished. Thank you Crona, I really appreciate it." She got up and put her dishes in the sink.

"You're welcome, anything for you." I responded. She set her hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. She's perfectly fine... I don't understand.

"We need to talk." She said sighing. I could still feel that she was happy but she seemed like she has had this pressing urge to tell me something. I can guess what it is.

"Okay." I said. I picked up my empty plate and set it in the sink. Maka turned off the T.V. so she could tell me without any distractions.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while. For two months, to be exact-" she started, "There has been so many distractions. So, I haven't been able to. Now we are alone and you aren't in the infirmary. So, while we're both in good moods i'll come out and say it."

"O-okay." I said. I tried to prepare myself. I didn't seem very ready though.

"Crona, i'm p-" Knock, Knock, Knock. Both of our heads whipped to the door. "Again!?" She let her head drop to the table.

"They can wait, finish what you were going to say."

"No, go get the door." I felt dissapointed. I got up and opened the door.

"Hi Crona!" Patty screamed as she grabbed me into a crushing hug.

"Geez Patty, he needs to breathe." Liz said. Patty let go of me and I dropped to the ground.

"Oops, sorry!" she giggled.

"Ahem, anyway..." Death The Kid said, "How are you?"

"I-i'm fine." I answered. I got up from the floor and Maka walked up behind me.

"Why don't you guys come in." Maka said.

"Thank you." Kid said. They entered and sat on the couch.

"It's clean. I like it." Liz said.

"I don't like to live in a mess." Maka said, "Neither does he." Maka pointed to me.

"I clean a lot when i'm home." I said. Kid nodded, he knew exactly how that was. Kid would clean everything if he saw a speck of dust fall. I'm glad i'm not such a clean freak.

"What are you guys up to?" Maka asked.

"We thought it would be fun if we took you dress shopping." Liz said.

"Oh, I already have a dress." Maka saw Liz and Patty's dissapointed faces, "But, you can do my makeup and hair." They cheered up instantly and were excited.

"Thank you Maka!" Patty said. She started to bounce a little where she was sitting.

"Yeah, thanks Maka. We really appreciate it." Liz added.

"I thought I could take Crona out shopping as well." Kid said.

"The party doesn't start until six though." I said.

"It's nice to have an outfit way before the party starts. I thought we could pick up a couple of other things too."

"Okay. What will Maka do in the meantime?"

"It's fine. I'm inviting Theresa over so we can go and pick out her dress. Since they can't pick out mine, I thought it would be nice if we also went to Tsubaki's and picked out something for her." Maka said.

"Yay! Makeovers!" Patty giggled.

"Thanks Maka, again. It'll be fun, we promise." Liz said.

"Alright then, we'll leave you girls alone. We can go now, Kid." I said getting ready to leave.

"Okay, see you later." Kid said as he waved at his weapon partners and left with me. We walked out of the building and down the sidewalk towards the middle of town. I followed Kid, I had no idea where we were going.

"What are we doing first?" I asked him.

"Well, we're going to find you a suit. That normal white one of yours is kind of old, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah. I guess so."

"See, good reasoning for a new suit. I'm buying so don't worry about prices."

"Thanks."

"Of course. Well, let's see." We had arrived at some of the local 'fancy' attire clothing stores. He was trying to figure out which one we would go to.

"Aren't they all the same?" I asked.

"Of course not! We have to go to the store with the perfect seams and symmetrical fashions." He ranted. I sighed, theres Kid for ya.

"How about we go to one you usually visit?"

"Good idea." He started to walk and I went after him. He was walking pretty fast. I wonder why he was in such a hurry. We walked into a REALLY fancy story. That was literally what the store was called too. The name of the store is "Really Men Fashion".

"Ah, here we are." Kid lead me to the suit part of the store. There were a bunch of suits that looked identical to me. They were all different prices and had 'special attachments' but they looked the same.

"What one do I try on first?" I asked Kid.

"Hm..." Kid picked up a suit. He examined it for a moment then placed it back, picked up another one and put it back. He did this for about an hour with tons of different suits.

"Why don't you ask someone for the specific suit you're looking for?" I suggested to Kid.

"Good idea." He walked over to one of the store's employees. "Excuse me sir, do you happen to have a suit that would match this man?" Kid's hands motioned over to me. The guy looked me up and down and stood there with a strange look. It made me nervous.

"I think I do. Follow me." We followed the man to far back in the store and he picked up a specific suit. Kid took the suit and began to examine it as well.

"Yes, it's perfectly symmetrical. Go try it on Crona."

"O-okay." I answered as he shoved it into my hands. Kid lead me to the dressing rooms and pushed me into one. I started to dress into it, hanging my other clothes on the convenient hooks. The suit was a dark grey and it was long enought, luckily, to fit my long legs. There was a pocket on the left side of my chest with a little napkin in it. Geez, this is a reeeaaalllyyy fancy store. The collar fit perfectly with my long neck. It was comfortable but looked awkward with my normal shoes. I walked out to show Kid.

"Ah, yes. It's perfect. I'd like to buy this, by the way are there any shoes that would match it?

"Of course." The employee turned around and picked up a pair of shoes he had already gotten for me. He set them down in front of me. I exchanged my old, dirty shoes for the brand new, fancy shoes. They fit perfectly and complimented my outfit.

"Very nice. Go change and give me the suit. I'll pay for it." Kid said shoving me back into the dressing room. I undressed from it and flipped it over the stall door so Kid could go pay for it. I did the same with the shoes. I changed back into my normal clothes and exited the stall. I looked around but I couldn't find Kid.

"Kid!?" I called. No answer. I was in the back of the store and Kid went to go pay for it. Maybe he's at the front desk... I walked until I got there but no sign of him there. But the employee that was helping us was.

"Um, sir?" I tried to inform him.

"Yes?" The man replied almost annoyingly.

"Did you see where the person I came here with went? I can't find him."

"Oh, the kid with the white stripes? Yeah, he's over there." The man pointed to a rack of suits.

"O-okay, thank you." I couldn't see Kid but I imagined he was somehwere near here. I looked around and caught movement in the corner of my eye. The bottom of one of the suits were moving. I pulled back the suits to find Kid sitting in the middle gazing so happily at a price tag.

"K-kid!? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Have you seen this! It's so beautiful, so symmetrical." He lifted the tag up for me to see, "It's $888! Such a marvelous amount of eights. Two at the sides and one in the middle, plus 8 itself is beautifully symmetrical. It's brilliant!" He started to cuddle the price tag.

"Are you okay Kid?" I asked him.

"Of course I am! This is the most beautifully symmetrical thing i've ever seen! I must marvel over it, it would be a shame to let this be ignored." I sweat dropped. I'm never going to get out of here... The suit Kid bought for me was next to him wrapped in perfect plastic.

"Uh... Can we go? I'm sure there are other symmetrical things you can find."

"No! I must have this." Kid got up and looked at the suit that the price tag belonged to. His face became very disgusted. "Why? The price is beautiful but why to such an unsymmetrical item like this? It's depreciating."

"Sir, we'll have to ask you to leave. You've caused a lot of disrupting and you are bothering other customers." Said one of the employees that approached us.

"Why!? Everyone should know what a disgrace this wonderful tag is attached to." Kid stated.

"Sir? Are you mentally challened?" The man asked rudely.

"Mentally challened!? How dare you mock my ingenious sense of balance. What a shame."

"Can we just get a price tag that says $888? I'm sure he'll stop afterwards." The man looked at me like I was stupid and went back to find a blank price tag. After a few moments he came back with a newly printed price tag that said $888. I attached it to my suit, which Kid had thought was symmetrical.

"Hey Kid, look! A symmetrical price tag with a symmetrical suit." I said showing it to him.

"My goodness! How did I not notice!?" He got up instantly and began to cuddle my coat. I wonder if Kid's always been this symmetrical obbsessed or if the madness wavelengths just agravate it. I dragged him out of the store.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him.

"Follow me." He started to walk the pace he did before. How long have we been in town?

"What time is it?" Kid looked around for a clock, "It's... 9:30."

"So we've been in that store for an hour and a half?"

"Apparently so. Aha! Here we go." He turned into a store and I followed. The place smelled very strong like perfume. It was filled with purses and jewelery. I glanced at a few price tags as we walked by. Geez Kid has some expensive taste.

"I took it upon myself to plan this day for you. I wanted to help you find something very special for Maka. I ordered a corsage according to how Maka described her dress to me." He asked one of the employees about his order. The person came back with a little clear box that held the corsage for Maka.

"Thank you Kid."

"You're welcome. I can't be with Cumo today and it makes me sad to think that could've been you and Maka. I want you both to have a wonderful night. Especially since this will be your first DWMA anniversary party." Kid handed me the corsage. It was beautiful. A beautiful red flower with little green gems surrounding it. A small strap was at the bottom so it would attach to Maka's wrist, it looked a lot like a vine.

"It's very pretty. Thank you again. How do I repay you?"

"You don't. It's something I want to do for you. You deserve it." Kid said. I gave him a light smile. "Alright, let's go find you some cologne." We stayed in the same store but went to a section for men's bags and scents. Kid looked at many different colognes but rejected most. He finally sniffed at one and tried to spray me with it. I wasn't expecting it so it made me squeak when he sprayed me with the cold liquid.

"I like it- a... achoo!" I sneezed at the mist of scents. I recovered from my sneeze and Kid was examining the cologne bottle.

"You aren't allergic to anything, are you?" He asked.

"No. Ragnarok makes me immune to everything. Why do you think I never get sick?"

"True. Alright, let's go find that other thing.." Kid payed for the cologne and carried it in a small bag that had the store's logo. We left the current store and headed towards some other stores.

"What other thing?" I asked as I caught up to Kid.

"You'll see." Then all of the sudden he turned and I had to come to a stop before I tripped over a little kid.

"S-sorry!" I said as I turned into the store. The store we walked into was Deathbucks.

"I'll have a caramel latte and Crona here will have his usual." The man tipped his head as if he had a hat and began making our drinks.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"Well, we've been walking for a while and i've been dragging you everywhere. So I thought we needed something to boost our energy." Kid payed for our drinks and handed me mine.

"Thanks." I said as I sipped at my warm coffee.

"Well, i've gotten all the things I wanted to get you. Is there anything you want to get?" Kid asked me.

"I noticed that the flowers I gave Maka earlier this week have already died. We can go get some new ones."

"Good idea." Kid said. He began walking in a direction. I ran after him.

"How do you walk so fast?" I asked him.

"I only wish to be able to get where we want to be. I'm not fast or slow, just simply going at my own pace."

"That makes sense." I said. Kid nodded his head in satisfaction and we continued towards the flower store of Kid's choice. We walked into the warm air which felt nice. The flowers were very pretty.

"I haven't been here before." I stated.

"You haven't? It's expensive, but the flowers here last much longer and the scents are really extravagant."

"Is that so?" I said gazing at a group of roses. They were a really bright red. They were beautiful.

"Indeed. Pick whatever flowers. I'll pay."

"You don't have to pay this time. I can do it."

"Nonsense, my treat." Kid waved his hands toward the flowers. He went around smelling a few while I picked out some to take home. I found some tiger lilys that Maka had really liked. I picked out a couple and ordered them to be placed in special wrapping. Kid happily payed for them and we practically skipped out of the shop.

"It's a nice day. Anything else you want to grab before we go back?" Kid asked.

"Can we go find some cards?" I asked.

"Cards?" Kid asked, starting to walk a direction.

"Yeah, some like you would give for a birthday, or easter or something like that. Something that says 'we still love you'."

"For who?"

"Cumo." I answered. Kid stopped. His head lowered a little but he straightened out.

"I haven't seen her for a while. They moved her to a cell that specially hides her soul wavelength. My father has put up guards so I can't see her."

"Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. I thought it would be nice to buy it for her and leave it in her room for when she get's back."

"No, no. It's thoughtful and nice. I agree, let's go find Cumo a card." He said. He began walking again. I glanced at one of the clocks that were randomly placed about the city. It's eleven o'clock. I wonder if we should head back soon.

"Here we go. This store's cards are amazing. You could even grab one for Maka if you want." Kid said. I nodded and headed inside with him. The place was filled with magazines and books but had a isle or two full of cards. I found one easily for Maka. It said, 'although we may be in a tough situation, the love between us can never burn away.' I thought it was cute and true, so I picked it up. One for Cumo was a little hard. After a while of searching, I finally found one that would do. 'A family member is a cherished and loved brick that holds us up and i'm glad to have you a part of my family structure.' They were a bit cheesy and long but it works. It gets the point across which is what I need. I used one of the pens at the desk and left a little note from myself in each card and placed them in their own individual envelope. I convinced Kid to let me pay for these. Holy crap can Kid negotiate. I never thought i'd get through the conversation but Kid realized how nervous I was from trying to convince him to just let me play for once. He caved in and let me pay.

"Anything else?" Kid asked.

"Not that I know of. Unless you want to get something."

"No, no. I believe we are finished. Let's head back and see what we can do for lunch." I nodded in agreement. We started to head back to my apartment. Surprisingly for a Saturday, not very many people were out today. Kid decided to stop at the park for a moment.

"Let's rest for a moment. We've been walking for quite a while." Kid said. Which I thought was odd. Neither of us were tired but Kid wanted to rest.

"Is there something wrong Kid?" I asked. I noticed that when he sat on one of the benches he let out a long sigh.

"I'm okay." He looked up at me with a half smile but let it drop when he noticed I wasn't buying his 'i'm okay' act. "Fine. I'm worried about Cumo. No one will tell me what's wrong but everytime I bring her up Stein and Maka give me a sad look. It's the same look she gives you."

"She gives me? I haven't noticed any look." Well, maybe I have. She gives me a sad smile every once in a while.

"Well, I know why she gives you that look. It makes me worried that they're giving me that look because we're in the same position."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to speak more about this subject. But, i'm pretty sure you'll find out tonight. Then you'll understand."

"You've made me so confused." I admitted.

"Sorry. We will have to talk about this later. It's noon now, so we should be heading back."

"O-okay." This time we did go to my apartment. I'm still confused to what Kid was talking about. Is it about the thing Maka tried telling me this morning? Either way i'm sooooo confused. I walked inside the apartment to be greeted by the smell of makeup products.

"What is this, a beauty shop?" Kid asked as he walked in. All the girls are covered in makeup and had products everywhere.

"We were just trying out different makeup concepts. You know, for the party tonight. We all want to look perfect." Liz explained. Theresa turned around and mouthed, 'help me.' Maka stiffled her giggle behind her hand. Theresa's cheeks were covered in blush to the point that you couldn't tell that she even had cheeks.

"Theresa looks like Patty now." Maka said. Theresa's real blush was very noticeable behind her makeup.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Yay! Theresa looks like me!" Patty giggled. She wrapped Theresa in a big hug giving her the lost breath feeling she gave me everytime she hugged me.

"Cute." Maka whispered. No one else heard it but me. I raised a eyebrow at her. She put a finger up to her lips, telling me to not say a word about it. My hearing, physical ability, etc. have all been enhanced enormously since my black blood has been duplicating. It's very annoying most of the time. Liz tried to separate Patty from Theresa. It took a while, considering that Patty's grip is like a alligator's. Theresa was practically dead after we finally got them apart.

"Well... I was hoping we could go and find something for lunch." Kid announced.

"Sounds great." Theresa said still dazed from the monstrous hug.

"We might want to go wash our faces though." Maka said.

"Take your time." Kid replied. The four girls got up and each found themselves a wet towel to clean the makeup from their faces. Maka smeared her lipstick which made me giggle.

"What!?" She said. She started to rub her face with the towel to try to find what I was laughing at. She only made her lipstick smear worse and I giggled harder.

"Here." I stole the towel from her grasp and started to wipe it away. It came off pretty easily.

"Thanks." she responded. She kissed my cheek and threw her towel into the bathroom.

"I think we're ready to go." Liz said.

"Food! Food! Food!" Patty ranted.

"I was wanting to go where we went last time. Hopefully we don't get a bad experience this time."

"Oh! You guys could get a discount if you went." Theresa said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I work there. Didn't I tell you guys?" I had a blank face. I was trying to remember if she had told me or not. I don't think so, but then again i'm not very sane, so it wouldn't be surprising if I forgot.

"No, I don't believe so." Kid said.

"She told me." Maka admitted, "We talked about it the first time we went. You don't remember that?" Kid thought for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember."

"Can we go now? I'm starving!" Patty pleaded.

"Are you okay with going there Crona?" Maka asked me.

"I don't see why not." I answered. She gave me a smile and we all headed out. Just like last time, we only took 8 minutes to walk there. Kid was very happy.

"Magnificent! We've done it again, could this be a sign of symmetry?" He dreamed. Patty was laughing at Kid.

"Are you going to be like this the entire time?" Theresa said poking at the diamonds surrounding Kid.

"You should of seen him earlier." I sighed.

"I bet he was really bad." Maka said. I nodded my head.

"I'll pay." Kid offered.

"Oh no you don't! It's on me." Theresa said entering the shop first. Sandwich Heaven is the restaurant's name. We walked in after Theresa and we were amazed by the improvements the shop had. It was very clean and everything was beautiful. It was decorated nice and had a good atmosphere.

"Where should we sit?" Maka asked. We scanned around and the place was filled. We could only see one free booth, which is where Theresa was sitting. We joined her and sat at the table.

"This place is really cool." Liz said.

"Thanks. I gave the boss an idea of a theme and she loved it. I didn't even mean to." Theresa commented.

"Wow, that's great Theresa."

"Yeah. Well, here's the menus." Theresa handed each of us a tiny book full of food options. I found a couple that sounded good. I waited until Maka decided what she was going to get first.

"Oh! Hot grilled chicken topped with spicy sauce!" Patty announced.

"Are you sure Patty?" Liz asked her little sister, "That sounds really... hot."

"That's what makes it good!" She licked her lips.

"Okay, but don't whine when you have a stomach ache and your mouth burns." Liz said. All of us gave Theresa our orders. She commented on a couple saying, "Oh that's amazing." or "Definitely yummy." I ordered a simple pulled pork sandwich. Surprisingly Maka ordered the same as me.

"I'll be back." Theresa said. She went towards the front counter to tell them what we wanted.

"So, we haven't talked to you for a while." Maka said to Kid.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I've been... busy." Kid replied.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, Kid. Is there?" Liz joined in.

"No, I'm fine. Am I giving off the impression that i'm sad?" Kid asked.

"Kind of." Maka replied.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to."

"Don't be sorry. I think some of us have special reasons to be sad, so it's okay."

"Thank you, Maka." Theresa came back and sat at our table.

"It'll be about five or ten minut- What did I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing important." Liz answered. Theresa looked back and forth between a few of us and began to speak again.

"I ordered some desserts for afterward, so don't get too full."

"Thank you Theresa." Maka said.

"Of course! I want this lunch to be perfect."

"Why does everything have to be perfect today?" I asked.

"Well, tonight is a special night," Theresa slightly glanced at Maka, "So I don't want anything during the day to ruin that."

"Good call." Liz said.

"Thank you." Theresa replied. It got quiet for a minute. No one spoke, they just looked around nervously.

"Break the awkward silence!" Patty shouts. Then she bursts into laughter after listening to my high pitch squeak. My face instantly turns a bright red and I couldn't help myself from hiding behind Maka. Maka giggled a little.

"It's alright Crona. She scared all of us." She told me.

"I'm the o-only o-one who s-squeaked." She giggled again.

"That's your thing though. It's cute." My face turned a darker shade of red. I pushed myself closer to her and she set her hand on my back. I could feel her rub soothing circles to try and calm me down. Theresa giggled a little then began a new conversation.

"Well, anyway... is everyone excited for the dance tonight?" Everyone either nodded or replied with a simple, "yep."

"So whose going as dates?" Maka asked.

"There's only you and Crona; Soul and Amanda. Sadly, Kid has to go stag. Plus Patty and I don't have dates either. Liz who are you going with?" Theresa asked.

"Huh?" Liz said, "Oh uh, no one. I'm hoping there'll be a cute guy to flirt with though."

"Liz can't get dates." Patty giggled.

"I can too! Boys just can't handle my beauty." she retorted.

"Or your attitude." Kid added.

"Kid!" Liz said surprised.

"I'm just kidding!" He defended. The waitress came by and set down each of our plates of food. I slowly poked my head out from behind Maka and scooted my plate towards me. The food was definitely fresh. You could see how bright the vegetables were and the bread was really soft. I took a bite and was delighted with great flavors. Almost everyone mmm'd after their first bite. I surely did. After everyone finished I watched Theresa wave. I turned around and saw that she waved to a girl dressed in the restaurant's work uniform who was currently wiping a counter.

"I hope you guys didn't get too full. I warned that I bought dessert too." Theresa said.

"Yay, dessert!" Patty cheered. Theresa's smile grew.

"I thought you'd like some."

"Dessert is awesome!" Patty replied. Theresa looked over at Maka and I glimpsed Maka's eyes flicker to Patty. Then she made a nodding motion towards her. Theresa's face blushed and she shrunk a little.

"Ahem, so does anyone have anything to say?" Maka said, pointing her voice to Theresa.

"Uh, yeah... I do." Theresa said nervously. "B-but i'd like to do it outside, after dessert." Kid raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Okay... So, what time does the party end at, Kid?" Liz asked.

"Well, it starts at 6. I believe it'll end about midnight." Kid looked for a clock, "At the moment it's one forty-five, so we still have around two hours before we should start getting ready and four hours before the party starts."

"Phew! I'm getting real nervous." Maka said.

"Why is that?" Kid replied.

"Well, it'll be Theresa's, Amanda's and Crona's first time there. I know Crona has a hard time with crowds and basically people. Plus his madness issue, I hope it won't drag him down from having fun." She looked over at me.

"I-i'll try." I responded. She smiled.

"That's all we need." She grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. One of the waitresses came over with a platter of desserts and handed each of us a plate. We all thanked her and started to eat our dessert. Patty devoured it in two seconds. I counted. Then she sat back and patted her belly to show that she was full. Theresa giggled at her and ate her own dessert. There was very little conversation during the sweet meal. I patted my mouth with my napkin after I was finished. Theresa may of picked the messiest dessert there was. A chocolate fudge pie drizzled with a warm chocolate syrup and powdered sugar.

"Thank you Theresa, that was delicious." Liz said.

"You're welcome. It's my favorite and I knew everyone else liked chocolate, so that was the first thing I picked."

"You definitely picked right!" Patty said patting her stomach again. Theresa's face turned a slight pink.

"I t-thought so." She stuttered.

"So anyway, now that we're done with lunch, who wants to go on a walk?" Maka asked.

"Definitely, I want to shed the calories I just ate immediatly." Liz said getting up. Everyone else agreed and we headed out of the restaurant.

"Thank you Theresa. It was much better this time." I told her.

"Of course. Let's pretend that never happened, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled. She gave me a wink and walked with Maka. Kid caught up with me.

"Did you tell Maka anything I told you?" Kid asked me politely.

"What? No, i've been with you this entire time. I wouldn't say anything either, I told you I wouldn't."

"I know. I apologize." Kid gloomed.

"Don't worry Kid. It'll be better soon."

"I hope so."

"Hey Kid! Why are you bein a slow poke?" Patty yelled at him from the front of the group. He regained his monotone like posture and sped up a little.

"Just a little conversation is all. I think you're hyper from all that chocolate."

"What? No way, I don't get hyper!" She said jumping in place.

"Yeah, you don't get hyper." Liz said sarcastically. She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her along as Patty continued to jump.

"Hey Maka why don't we sit at these benches?" I heard Theresa say.

"That's a good idea." Maka replied. We all stopped at the benches. I brushed the snow off of one with my sleeves and let Maka sit down. I didn't want to have the snow melt and make her cold.

"Thank you Crona." She said as she sat.

"You're welcome." I sat next to her.

"Kid, time?" Theresa asked. He looked around for the park's clocks that were randomly placed around. His head stopped moving as he spotted one.

"Hm, it's almost two-thirty. So I believe we still have an hour and a half to kill." He reported.

"Thank you. Um, Patty?" Patty hadn't sat down, instead she stood by a bench but was still jumping in place.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Could I talk to you?" Theresa asked.

"Yippe!" Theresa took that as a yes and lead Patty a little away.

"What's going on?" Liz looked extremely confused.

"You'll see." Maka murmured. I heard it perfectly, seeming how all of my senses are inhanced. Only Kid heard it too. I looked over to see Theresa fiddling with her fingers with a wild blush on her face.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked Maka. She put a finger up to her lip as in, 'shh.' I nodded and watched as Theresa said something. Patty stopped jumping, which made me really worried for a second. Then the biggest smile I could ever see showed up on her face and she practically tackled Theresa screaming, 'yes!'

"So it is!" Kid stood up.

"What?" Liz asked still looking very confused.

"Theresa had a crush on Patty!" He announced.

"T-ther... P-patt... What!? I'm so confused!" Liz nearly screamed.

"Liz. Theresa just asked Patty out to the dance as her date." Maka explained very slowly. Liz's jaw dropped.

"My little sister has a date!? With a girl!?" Liz covered her face with her hands. "How did I never notice?"

"Notice what?" I asked.

"That my sister was into women." She said quietly.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kid asked out of curiousity.

"No, definitely not. But, I just never would of guessed! And she's my sister!" Liz rubbed her forehead, "I'm going to need some major aspirin to figure this out." Maka giggled.

"You know, they're really cute. Even if they are opposites." Maka said watching Theresa hug a really hyper Patty. They walked back hand in hand. Well, Theresa walked but Patty was jumping higher than before.

"I'm dating Theresa!" Patty screamed in excitement.

"I can tell." Liz said putting on a smile for her little sister.

"Thank you Maka." Theresa said.

"For what?" Maka asked.

"For helping me get the confidence."

"I didn't do anything. You did all of this on your own, I was just here as a support. I'm proud of ya." Maka said. Theresa gave her a big smile.

"Now I just get to figure out how to tell my sister." Theresa said pushing hair out of her face.

"Huh?" Maka said confused.

"Amanda is against LGBT. It's one of the biggest reasons why she doesn't like me." Theresa said, "But i'm happy the way I am. I finally got to ask out the girl I love."

"I can see that you're glowing already." Maka said with a big smile. I smiled too.

"Thank you. Hey, Patty... Want to walk with me back to my apartment really quick? I have something to give you." Theresa asked Patty.

"You already have a present for me? You shouldn't have!" Patty squealed.

"I bought it so we could celebrate our new relationship. You deserve it." Theresa said walking with Patty. They had left, leaving Me, Maka, Kid, and Liz.

"I still don't understand." Liz said.

"That Patty and Theresa are lesbian?" Kid asked.

"No."

"Then what?"

"How has everyone got a date but me!? Am I really that ugly!?" Liz shouted.

"Liz you're not ugly, like at all... I was jealous of your looks when I first saw you." Maka said, "The right guy just hasn't shown up yet."

"The right guy I want is in a relationship." Liz said, then quickly covered her mouth. "I didn't want to say that."

"Liz, have you got a crush on someone?" Kid asked her.

"No. I don't have a 'crush'. I've liked him for a long time, i've just ignored my feelings. He doesn't like me anyway, hardly pays attention to me."

"That's what Theresa said. Look where she is now." Maka pointed out, "You just have to try. How about starting to get to know him?"

"Quick question..." Kid said.

"Hm?"

"Is he in our group?"

"What are you, ?" Maka accused him.

"I got the last one right!" He retorted.

"Yes, he's in our group. Happy?" Liz said.

"Thank you." Kid said. Then he put a finger up to his chin in thought.

"Ahem, anyway... I won't ask who this man is, but if he doesn't notice you, just start to get to know him. Maybe he'll realize how cool you are too." Maka said.

"Yeah. I already know a bit about him, I doubt he knows anything about me other than i'm Death The Kid's weapon and i'm Patty's big sister," Liz sighs, "I guess i'll take your advice Maka. Thank you."

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked them.

"It is getting to be a bit cold just sitting around. It's almost three by now, so we should probably head home. In an hour i'll come over to help do your and Theresa's makeup. Without Patty's help..." Liz said. Maka giggled. I laughed a little too from the memory of Theresa's red made up face.

"Aha, I know who it is!" Kid announced.

"Don't say it or i'll unsymmetrically shoot you." Liz told him.

"Please anything but the lack of symmetry!" Kid pleaded.

"Then don't say anything."

"I'm not! I promise!" She sighed.

"Anyway, we should go. I'm going to grab me and Patty's dresses and we'll be over. As for you Crona," she caught my attention, "You should grab your tux and needed party items and come over to the mansion with Kid. Black*Star and Soul will be there too."

"O-okay." I answered. We all got up. We waved to Kid and Liz as they walked in the opposite direction of us.

"Wow." Maka said.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone has started to fall in love. It all started with you and me." She gave me a big smile.

"Y-yeah. Black*Star and Tsubaki don't have anyone." I stated.

"They have eachother. Tsubaki has loved Black*Star ever since she met him. Sure he's crazy and a little innapropriate at times, but that's what she loves about him."

"I didn't know that you knew that."

"Well, I obviously don't talk to Black*Star about it, but they have a inner bond that's more than soul resonance. I see it all the time."

"Soul perception?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Marie's classes have been helping. I've been visiting her often as well, she loves to teach me new things. Just like Stein, i've begun to see personalities inside of everyone's soul. I don't have to reach out to them very often to do it though, which is great."

"How come you've been visiting Marie?" I asked. She usually didn't like to leave the apartment unless she was with someone. Usually I would go with her, but with the madness and me being in the infirmary, I can't be there. Her face bloomed a little red on her cheeks but she answered without hesitation.

"I've had some important stuff to meet her about. I'll tell you the biggest reason tonight. I hope you're prepared." She says.

"I'll try to be." I try to give her a smile. We arrived at our apartment. Like Liz asked, I grabbed my tux and a few other things to take to Kid's mansion. Maka was in the kitchen preparing a few snacks and some tea for the girls before they came over. While she did that, I layed out her dress, her bracelet, her perfume, and a little note next to it all. I exited the bedroom with my things and closed the door.

"Are you all ready?" She asked me.

"As i'll ever be." I replied.

"Nervous?"

"I'm more than nervous.." I admitted. This party was giving me so much anxiety.

"Don't worry Crona. You'll fit right in. You'll have a good time, I promise." She said. I gave her a real smile.

"Thank you Maka."

"You're welcome." I walked up to her and gave her a light smile. She closed her eyes and gave me a big smile to express her excitement. I tried to do something brave of me, and made a move before I left. I leaned down into her smile and gave her a kiss. I could feel her surprise, but she relaxed after a moment. When we broke the kiss, she was smiling even wider than before.

"I love you." She tells me.

"I love you too." I say. A deep blush had taken over my face but I smiled nonetheless. She began to push me out the door.

"You don't want to be late. Liz would hurt you and me if you didn't show up when she planned you to."

"O-okay. See you at the party." I say.

"See you there!" She closed the door. I sit there staring at the door she just shut in my face. I nervously sighed and began to walk to Kid's mansion. On the way, I tried my hardest not to get my tux or shoes or anything with me dirty. I don't think Liz cared when I showed up, as long as I had enough time to get ready. I wonder why Maka was in such a rush. Maybe her excitement? Not sure... I arrived at the steps of the mansion and didn't even need to knock. Kid opened it immediatly and pulled me inside.

"Welcome. Now save me from those morons." Kid said. He was sweaty and panting. I'm guessing that the 'morons' were messing with Kid's symmetry or something. I walked into the living room completely confused. Then I saw Soul just standing there. He didn't have any of his clothes with him and he was wearing pajamas...

"What are you wearing?" I asked him.

"What does it look like? They're pajamas." He answered.

"Well, why? Where is your stuff?"

"Wait, where's Black*Star!?" Kid shouted. Soul shrugged. Kid went wide eyed and ran out of the room. Soul and I stared after him in confusion.

"I don't have my stuff because Kid busted into my apartment when Amanda and I were taking a nap. He just grabbed my hand and basically kidnapped me. I don't know what in the hell he was thinking. I don't need two hours to get ready, it takes literally five minutes." Soul explained.

"Oh, well... Can you get back to your apartment in time to grab it and get back here before an hour?"

"Yeah, as long as you keep the symmetry freak calm." I nodded and snuck Soul out of the house. I set all of the stuff I was still carrying down on one of Kid's kitchen chairs. I put the ring and necklace boxes on the table so I didn't lose them in the mess of my party stuff. I went into the bathroom and changed into my suit that Kid had bought for me. When I walked out, Kid was standing there panting. He noticed me and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Where's Black*Star?" I asked him.

"Dead." He answered. I went silent trying to understand what he meant. He sat me into one of the kitchen chairs and leaned himself against a counter. I was still silent, confused and a little worried.

"So, does the suit fit nicely?" Kid asked. We both already knew it did, I have no idea what he was trying to do now.

"Y-yeah... Where's Black*Star?" I asked again. Kid didn't say anything. He only pointed in a direction. I followed his finger out into the hall where Black*Star was laying on the ground next to a frying pan.

"Did you hit him with the frying pan!?" I nearly screamed.

"I had to."

"Why!?"

"He was running around pushing the pictures about and had a pair of my underpants in his hand singing and running about the mansion. I couldn't just let him live." I examined the hallway. I noticed that all of the pictures had been moved back into place and Black*Star was on the floor with his own underpants on his head. I knew it was Black*Star's by the very distinct #1 on it.

"Well what do you expect to do with him? He has to be ready in less than two hours." I asked.

"He should wake up in about thirty minutes, give or take. We all know how Black*Star is, no matter how hard the blow to his skull. By the way, where is Soul?"

"You pulled him out of his apartment so fast that he didn't get to grab his stuff. So I sent him to grab it quickly. By now, there shouldn't be anything to slow him down because Amanda is at my apartment getting herself ready."

"He has to be here!"

"He has to have his stuff!" I countered.

"Fine, shall I help you get ready?" I gave him a very confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair. You simply cannot go like that."

"My hair is fine. It's always like this."

"Then you should change it up a little. Try something different."

"I-I don't like different."

"Come on. I won't cut it. I'll promise." I thought for a moment. Maybe I could do something a bit different... Something not permanent and will take forever to fix.

"Promise?" I said making up my mind.

"Promise."

"Okay..." I hadn't had a second to process when Kid pulled me down into another kitchen chair. He ran to the bathroom for hair supplies. I was very nervous. He came back with a spray bottle, a brush, and a comb. I felt a very cold mist against my neck which made me jump.

"Relax, it's just water." I shivered at how cold it was, but sat still for Kid to do my hair. I then felt the brush go through my hair, which went through smoothly.

"Hm... Your hair is very healthy. It still needs to be cut though." Kid commented.

"N-no scissors!" I said. I heard Kid sigh.

"I promised no scissors. I'm only going to make it straight so that the strands don't poke out."

"O-okay." This time, something smoother went through my hair. I assumed that it was the comb. He brushed through it with the comb a few times before he sprayed more water into my hair and combed it again. After about five minutes of combing it endlessly, my hair dried straight and Kid was finished.

"Done. See, it's different." Kid handed me a small mirror. I looked in it and slightly gasped. I had never seen what my hair would look like if it was straightened. The ends still curved a little outward but the rest was completely straight. It wasn't dumb looking, but it wasn't comforting to see my hair different than it was everyday.

"Okay, I have my suit and hair done... What do I do now?" I asked.

"Oh, you're not done with your suit. You need a either a straight or a bow tie."

"O-okay." I followed Kid upstairs and into his room. He pulled me into one of his closets. He had like four of them completely filled with clothing. I thought that Maka had a lot of clothes... I can't imagine what Liz and Patty's closets look like. He pulled out a few ties for me to try on. None of them matched my outfit so he began to put bow ties on me. One fit perfectly. It wasn't the same color of my outfit, but it was a nice color and it made my suit stand out.

"Bow ties are cool." Kid whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He pulled on it one last time and it was put in place. Of course he fiddled with it for a bit longer, trying to make it symmetrical.

"Good?" I asked.

"Go look in the mirror." Kid told me. I nodded and went to the bathroom to look. Kid picked out a really cool bow tie. I enjoyed the way I looked. Even if my hair made me a little uncomfortable. I exited and went to go find Kid. He wasn't back in his room, so I went downstairs to the kitchen. When I walked in, he was examing one of the boxes I had set on the table.

"This is a beautiful ring." Kid said. My face became a very bright red.

"I-it is."

"I can only imagine who it's for and what it is for."

"Y-you can?"

"Of course. It's obviously for Maka. What are your intentions?" Kid asked as he set the ring down.

"Well, I... I um... I wanted to um... M-marry... her..." I stuttered terribly. This was the most I had stuttered in a very long time.

"Oh, I see. I had expected. Question though Crona." He said as he sat in a chair, "Do you want to make this commitment?"

"Yes. I do... I don't love anyone else but her and I know that we haven't even dated a full year yet, but I can't imagine myself with anyone else." I said.

"Usually nobody can. You and Maka share a very strong bond, one I haven't seen in a long time. So I can say that you two will be good together truthfully. Is there any reason that influenced you into this?"

"W-what? No. I love Maka. There isn't anything or anyone who influenced me into this, I love Maka. I couldn't be with anyone else that isn't her. I couldn't love anyone else." I explained. Kid sat there in thought for a moment. For a second I thought that was a wrong answer but he shrugged.

"Okay. I was just wondering. Sorry to worry you with that question."

"A-alright..." Then Soul walked in with his suit and shoes in hand.

"I'm ba-... Wow, Crona... Your hair..." He commented.

"Is that a good or bad comment?" Kid asked.

"I'm not sure exactly. I'm not used to seeing it... straight..."

"It's something different. Don't judge it." Kid said.

"Okay, whatever. Where's Black*Star?"

"Dead." Kid and I said at the same time. Soul raised an eyebrow in questioning but ignored us.

"I'm going to put my suit on and fix my hair, i'll be back." Soul left to go change. I looked down to the ring and necklace. I picked them up and placed them underneath my regular clothes.

"Again, sorry to bother with the question. I was only curious." Kid apologized.

"It's alright." I said. I looked at the time. It was 4:37. We still had an hour and a half to be ready. I was done, Soul was nearly done, and Black*Star... He could wait.

"Are you going to get ready, Kid?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. With the Black*Star business I forgot..." Kid started towards the stairs, "I'll be back." I looked around Kid's kitchen. Everything was so big... I wonder if me and Maka could move into a house. That is if she says yes... I heard a groan out in the hall.

"What the hell?" I heard him say. "Why are my underpants on my head?" He walked into the kitchen with them stretched out into his hands.

"How's your head?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"N-nevermind..." I guess that hit with the frying pan didn't effect him. Other than he was unconscious for about half an hour. I went into the hall and picked up the frying pan. I set it on top of the stove, not sure where Kid put his pans. Soul then walked in all dressed up.

"Wow Soul, looking fancy." Black*Star commented.

"Sure. Where's your suit?" Black*Star went blank faced.

"Uh... I was supposed to bring my suit?" Soul and I facepalmed.

"You were going to go to the party in that?" Soul said pointing to Black*Star's clothes.

"Why not?"

"It's a party not a basketball tournament." I saw Soul look up at the clock, "You live too far away to leave and come back in time. When Kid comes back we'll have to see if he has a suit for you to borrow."

"What's the big problem? It's not like anyone will care if I go in shorts."

"Many people would. What would Tsubaki think?"

"I'm halarious."

"She'd slap you. Tsubaki isn't violent, so that proves the point." Soul stated.

"Who isn't violent?" Kid asked entering the room.

"Tsubaki. Do you have a suit for mister forgetful?" Soul asked pointing to Black*Star.

"I doubt it. He's too short to fit them and his shoulders are broader than mine."

"I guess we're going last minute suit shopping then."

"At this time?" Kid said.

"Well what else do you expect us to do? The one he owns doesn't fit him and yours would practically kill him. Let's go find him a suit."

"You can leave your stuff here, we'll be coming back here anyway." Kid said. "Come on, if we're going shopping we better get going. We have to have enough time to go back to Crona's apartment and pick up all of the girls." I began to follow them and almost forgot the ring and necklace. I grabbed them and put them in my pockets. I carried the corsage I got for Maka around with me. We walked to the nearest suit store we could find. I was greeted with many smells which slightly disgusted me as we walked in. There were tons of booths of different brands of men's cologne. That's probably why the mixed smells were so overpowering. We asked the man at the desk about a exact size for Black*Star. He had to pull out a clipboard and search through it for a few moments before he shook his head.

"I'm guessing that it's hard to find a suit size for Black*Star." I stated as we left the store.

"Most built people are taller. So it's definitely difficult to find a specific one." Kid explained.

"Enough with the short comments, I could kick all of your asses." Black*Star said.

"Says the person who could get his ass whipped by his own weapon." Soul snickered.

"Shut up! I told you not to say anything about that!" Black*Star punched Soul in the arm making him stagger a little.

"What's he talking about?" Kid asked. Soul started to laugh.

"Black*Star made a... comment about something. Tsubaki kicked his ass and he couldn't sit for a whole week." Soul continued to laugh.

"Shut up! That's not true!" Black*Star punched his friend again.

"Quit punching me!" Soul punched back. They started a punching war between the two of them.

"Knock it off! If you tear a hole in Soul's suit i'll have to punish you for creating an asymmetrical mess!" Kid said pushing them apart. Black*Star and Soul looked at eachother for a moment before laughing. I laughed at their idiocy. We ended up going to three different stores before finally finding one that had Black*Star's size. Black*Star tried it on along with some matching shoes and sure enough, it fit. We left and realized that we had spent an hour scrambling for a suit for Black*Star. We started to walk towards my apartment to pick up the girls. We were about ten minutes early, so we sat in the hallway just talking to eachother.

"Sorry Kid." Soul said.

"What for?" He asked.

"Everyone here has a date except for you."

"And Liz." Black*Star pointed out.

"That's not the point though. Kid has a date, he just can't bring her. Liz didn't even try to get a date this year."

"Yes she did. He just ignored her and dated someone else." Kid said. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked.

"I can't say." It got silent for a moment and we all jumped when my apartment door opened and Maka stuck her head out.

"Oh, you guys are early." She stated.

"Just a little." I said.

"We'll be just a minute. We're cleaning up our makeup mess then we'll be out." She went back inside. I noticed that she was wearing a light tint of blush on her cheeks and some eyeshadow, her lips were also glossy and a bit of a reddish-brown color. I liked it, but I enjoyed her beautiful face without the makeup.

"They made themselves up more than last year." Soul stated.

"This is important to them, especially after what happened last year. Plus there's also the fact that almost all of them have a boyfriend now." Kid said.

"That makes sense." Black*Star said, "But I still don't get why girls use makeup to make themselves 'prettier'. To be honest, they look better without it."

"Don't say that to their face unless they're your girlfriend. You'll get bitch slapped harder than a horse on racing day." Soul said.

"I've learned my lesson." Black*Star said apparently referring to the earlier conversation. Maka popped her head out of the door again.

"Okay, we're ready. We'll go one as one though because some of us are fixing our dresses really quick." Maka looked inside, "Amanda, he's ready." Amanda walked out in a black tank top with a long black skirt that flowed around her feet. Her hair was up in a bun and her makeup only had lipstick.

"Come on loverboy, we get to dance tonight." She said looping her arm into Soul's.

"You don't mind if we leave ahead of you guys, do you?" He asked Maka. I saw that Amanda gave me a face. I didn't know what it meant, it kind of scared me.

"No, go ahead." She answered. "Theresa, are you ready to go?" Soul and Amanda left. I felt like I did something wrong, but I wasn't sure...

"Almost." I heard her voice inside the apartment. "Wha!"

"Caught ya!" I heard Patty say.

"Theresa don't trip on your way there." Maka warned.

"I'll try not to." She said as she exited. Her hair was curled and pulled into a pony tail. She wore a long purple dress that stopped at her knees and the top cropped at her collar bone with the sleeves following to her shoulders. Her makeup mainly consisted of light purple eyeshadow and blush. Her shoes were flats and she still ended up being taller than Patty. Patty came out holding Theresa's hand. Her dress was short and pink. It stopped at her thighs and the top portion sparkled and cropped at her chest. I had no idea how she was going to dance in her bright pink five-inch heels.

"Have fun!" Patty yelled at me. She lead Theresa with her.

"Good luck." Theresa said as they left.

"Hold on Black*Star." Maka said as she went back inside the apartment. After only a few moments, the door opened again and Tsubaki stepped out. Her dress was green and went to her knees, the top attached with spaggetti straps which were covered with a sash that went along her shoulders. She wore flats almost exactly like Theresa's but a different color. Her hair was down but super curly. She didn't have any makeup on.

"Hello beautiful." Black*Star greeted her. He tried to be gentleman like.

"You found a suit that fits." She commented.

"Yeah... We'll have to thank Kid for that... and possibly pay him back." He said.

"That's alright. It makes you look handsome." She smiled. I could see a blush go across Black*Star's face which made me slightly giggle. I stifled it though as Liz came out of the apartment. Black*Star took Tsubaki and they both left. Liz was wearing eyeshadow, lipstick and eyeliner with mascara. Her dress was the same length as Patty's, it was black though. The top part wasn't cropped, it was short sleeved with a low collar. She wore shoes the same as Patty's except they were black.

"I was going to ask earlier." Kid said, "Would you be my date for tonight?" He put his arm out for her.

"Sure, that would be nice." She said. They both began to leave, which left me alone in the hall. I waited for Maka to come out.

"I'm sorry, I lost a shoe." Maka said as she shut and locked the door as she exited our home.

"Found it though?" I asked.

"Yep."

"That's good. You look very beautiful." I commented, a small blush surfacing on my face.

"Thank you. You're very handsome. Did Kid do your hair?"

"Yeah, he did." I said, instinctively running a hand through it. I pulled a strand in front of my face so I could examine it. "It was straighter before. It looks like it's started to curve again."

"That's alright." She said pecking a small kiss on my cheek, "It looks wonderful." I smiled at her kindness. I looped my arm into hers and we began to walk to the party. Her dress looked better on her than it did on the manniquin. Her dress was red and went to a little past her knees. It was spaggeti strap and the bottom was fluffed a little. Her shoes were red also and were semi-heels. I noticed she was wearing the bracelet I bought her. I couldn't wait to see her face when I presented her the necklace and my proposal. I blushed a little at the thought...

"It's a bit cold, did you bring a coat?" I asked her as we walked outside.

"Oh, I forgot it." She looked behind her. I knew I wouldn't get cold so I began to take off the coat portion of my suit.

"I know it's not that warm but I hope it'll do for the time being." I said as I wrapped it around her shoulders.

"It's warm enough. Thank you, Crona." She said.

"Of course." I gave her a smile and we walked the rest of the way to the DWMA. We walked in the cold and luckily the wind didn't pick up. Last year, if I remember correct, it hadn't snowed in Death City at all. In fact, it was still sixty degree temperature. Death City weather is strange... It took us only about ten minutes to get to the DWMA but five minutes to get up the steps with Maka in her heels and there was so much ice. She nearly slipped three times while we climbed up the stairs. I wonder how Patty and Liz got up them... We arrived at the entrance with Maka panting like she nearly died.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Just tired is all. I nearly fell a few times, it brought my heart rate up a little." She explained.

"Okay." We entered the school and she handed me my coat back. I put it on and fastened it. Before we got to the party room, I stopped Maka.

"Here." I said gently taking her hand and slipping the corsage onto her wrist. She gasped.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful! Thank you." She gave me a hug. I got a whiff of the perfume that I had set out for her.

"You're welcome." I said. We pulled away from eachother and she gave me a big smile before she started to push me towards the party room.

"Come on, everyone is waiting." She said. I took her hand in mine after she had stopped pushing me and we walked into the area, meeting up with everyone else.

"About time." Soul commented.

"Shut up. You left first." Maka said. Soul snickered.

"Anyway... My father should be making an announcement soon. Go ahead and enjoy the food." Kid said waving his hand towards the table.

"Don't mind if I do." Black*Star said, already a peice of meat in his mouth. Tsubaki only giggled at him. The rest of us slowly made our way down the table with our plates and filled them with what we wanted. I taste testing the drink I had before I started to drink it. I stared suspiciously at it.

"Lord Death closely monitors the drinks if you're worried that they might be spiked." Maka snuck up on me. I jumped a little, almost dropping my drink.

"O-okay." I nervously laughed. I took a sip of my punch and enjoyed the sugary taste instead of the expected bitter alcohol.

"They won't do that again. They learned their lesson about that." Maka stated. I knew that she had gotten revenge for getting me drunk. Soul and Black*Star didn't have brains for about a week when Maka was done with them. The music quieted and the lights dimmed as they focused on Lord Death on the stage. We were looking at him through a mirror though.

"Hiya Hiya! How's it going!?" He greeted his guests. "I'm sorry to say that I couldn't leave my mirror this year to personally converse. Due to a situation that happened last year, we can't take that chance." I saw a few people slightly glance at me. It slightly made me angry, but I ignored it. I expected a lot more reactions than this.

"Anyway. Eat, Drink! Enjoy yourselves! The party lasts until midnight so dance your heart out!" He announced, "That's all I have to say." I could easily hear Kid's sigh.

"My father means to mention a few other things." He said stepping into the middle of the stage, "He would like to greet and thank all of you for attending the founding of our precious DWMA. We've all gone through so much and it's an honor to see so many celebrating this wonderful day..." Kid continued for quite a while. Maka told me that last year Black*Star had hung on a curtain during Kid's speech and tried getting everyone's attention towards him. I looked for him and laughed a little when I spotted him leaning on Tsubaki asleep. I tapped on Maka's shoulder and pointed at them. She laughed a little and approached Tsubaki.

"It seems that he fell asleep." Maka said pointing out Black*Star.

"Oh, yes. He did... It's better for him to sleep than him getting on the stage again." Tsubaki said. Maka giggled.

"Where did everybody else go?"

"I'm not sure. They all seemed to spread out." Tsubaki said looking around her. Her tall posture gave her an advantage to look over most of the crowd. "I see Soul and Amanda by the food table. I can't find Theresa or Patty. Liz... I don't know where she went."

"Oh okay. Just wondering. I wonder where those three went..." Maka said looking around herself.

"We can go look for them, if you'd like." I offered.

"No, they might want privacy. We'll just leave them alone. If they don't show up in a hour or so, then we should look."

"Alright." I responded. We decided to stay near Tsubaki, not wanting to push ourselves through the crowd to get our spot back. Kid continued his speech for about an hour. Most of us started to sit on the floor, bored of this talk.

"Maybe it would've been better for Black*Star to interrupt." Tsubaki said looking at her sleeping meister.

"-And again, I say thank you for attending this special occasion." Kid finished. Then he bowed, "Go ahead and dance, eat and drink! Make yourselves comfortable." He gave everyone a big smile and walked off stage like a champ.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki began to shake her meister in hopes of waking him up before Kid came over. Black*Star's eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

"Where's the bacon?" He asked as he stretched.

"The bacon? We're at the DWMA party. Fix yourself." Tsubaki told him. He looked around and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Did Kid already do his... thing... what was he going to do again?" Right on queue, Kid made his way into our small group.

"How was my speech?" He asked.

"What speech?" Black*Star asked. Tsbuaki thumped him upside his head. "Oh, right. That was wonderful. But I could've done better." Black*Star laughed.

"Uh huh. Let's see you try. But anyway, the party is going to last for a while so do whatever you'd like. Midnight we all must head home, but i'm sure most of the guests would leave by nine or so."

"The speech was great Kid. Thank you." Tsubaki said as she led her meister somewhere else. Now that he was awake, he could easily stir up trouble.

"Well, it seems that everyone has gone off to do their own thing. I have some... business to do. I shall see you all in an hour or so." Kid said as he waved goodbye and left us in the crowd.

"W-what should we do now?" I asked Maka.

"Kid set out a few games for the guests to enjoy. Would you like to search for one?" She asked with a big smile.

"Okay." I responded. She smiled wider and looped her arm into mine. She led the way mostly. I had no idea where we were going. I wonder if she knows where to go because she's gone to a few of these parties. Kid must do this same thing every year...

"Let's see... We can play twister."

"T-twister?" I asked.

"Twister is on a mat with a bunch of different colors. Two to four players stand on each end with a person spinning the wheel. The wheel decides which color and which limb the players move. It's fun because everyone get's twisted up with eachother. It looks like they're playing it a different way though." Maka explained.

"H-how are they playing it?" I asked. This sounds like we get very close to eachother... That doesn't sound fun.

"Well, looks like they are using just their feet. You put one foot on someone else's foot and someone puts their foot on yours. You get very close to other people so the rules are that you can't say awkward, weird, strange, or any sarcastic comment about the game or your position or else you're out."

"How is that f-fun?" I asked.

"Just because of how hard it is not to say something. I always laugh. I don't think we should play that though." Maka said.

"Good idea..." I said staring at the players warily.

"We can play one of the board games." Maka suggested.

"Which one?"

"Hmm... There are ladders and chutes, candy land, monopoly, chess, scrabble, and a few others. If we played those we could finish our drinks and food."

"That sounds fun." I stated.

"Good. I'll let you pick." She pushed me towards the tables with the games.

"A-are you sure? I'm positive that you'd rather pick a game. Something you would enjoy."

"No. You pick."

"I would like any game you picked... Why don't you?" I said nervously.

"I know you would. So pick." Maka giggled. I turned towards the tables.

"O-okay..." I went through the games. It looked like ladders and chutes, monopoly and scrabble had already been taken. I picked up a pink and white box.

"What did you get?" Maka asked. I showed her the box. "Candy Land? That's a fun game. Have you ever played it before?" I shook my head. "Oh, well let's play it then. Look! There's Patty and Theresa. They can play with us." Maka pointed to the two girls casually giggling with eachother.

"I can set it up at a table if you go get them." I offered.

"Okay." Maka gave me a smile before walking off in the girl's direction. I picked one of the five tables that were empty. There were twenty or so tables around this part of the room, but almost all of them were filled with people eating and chatting. I set the box down and pulled the board out. The game pieces were small and there were a bunch of cards that needed to be reshuffled. I set out everything, unsure of where to put the pieces. Maka came back with Theresa and Patty right behind her. Patty looked to be really excited to play. She was half jumping from foot to foot.

"Shall we begin?" Maka asked.

"Would you explain how to play?" Theresa asked.

"You've never played either?" Maka asked her.

"No. I've heard of it and it sounded so fun... I've never had the money to buy a board game though." Theresa explained.

"I see... Well that's okay. Crona hasn't played it so I need to explain it anyway." Maka gave her a reassuring smile. Theresa smiled back. I noticed that Patty had already picked who she would be. Maka was fine with it. She explained the game for about five minutes, repeating a few parts to make sure me and Theresa got the idea of the game. We nodded when Maka asked if we understood. After she had finished, we recited the game's rules and objectives to her. She smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Let's get to playing!" She exclaimed. Patty shouted wildly and started to bounce faster, obviously very excited to play. All of us sat, except for the hyper Patty, and began the game. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right at first. Then I watched as everyone else took their turns and I started to believe that I could play. The first game went long, Theresa and I frequently asked if we could do certain things. Maka would explain why we could or couldn't. I think we spent about half an hour on the first game. Maka won.

"Want to play again?" Maka asked. I noticed Theresa looked up at the clock before turning to us and nodding.

"I think we can play one more game." Theresa said.

"I'm gonna kick your butt!" Patty challenged.

"Come get me!" Maka giggled. I laughed at them as they battled eachother throught the second game. They yelled at eachother and laughed. I could tell that Maka really enjoyed this game. Theresa giggled at her girlfriend and played at about the same pace that I did. This game was only twenty minutes long.

"Stay away!" Maka yelled as Patty got close to the end where she stood.

"No! Move!" Patty said. She was one square away from Maka. Theresa took her turn and moved. She was about to the end but not close enough to win. Neither was I. I got closer as I took my turn, but not as close as i'd liked to be. Maka picked up a card and facepalmed.

"Noo! I don't want to go back that far!" Patty laughed evily and pushed Maka's character back before Maka could take her hand away from her face. Patty then grabbed a card and laughed loudly as she reached the end and won.

"I win!" She exclaimed.

"I claim a rematch!" Maka yelled. Theresa laughed at the two girls.

"We'd love to play another game, but I promised that i'd take Patty dancing by eight."

"Yay dancing!" Patty jumped and started to run towards the dance floor.

"That's alright," Maka smiled, "go dance and have fun. I want to take Crona dancing anyway."

"D-dancing?" I stuttered.

"See you later Maka." Theresa waved goodbye and ran after Patty.

"Yes dancing. We're at a party. I want to see what you remember from the last time we danced." Maka said pulling my hand into hers. I blushed.

"I c-can't dance."

"Yes you can. I watched you, it's good."

"N-no..." I stepped backward taking her with me.

"Yes you can silly. Come on. We only have to do one song, then we can go do something else for a minute."

"O-okay." I gave in. Maka gave me a big smile and tightened her grip on my hand. She led me towards the dance floor. Not many people were dancing at the moment, still too many for my liking though.

"Don't be nervous. Just look at me and follow my movements." Maka told me.

"I'll try." I watched her as she began to move her body to the beat of the song. I slowly began to move the same. Maka's smile lit up her face as she twirled and rocked her hips back and forth. I smiled at her confidence and I slowly got accustomed to the song's beat. I moved on my own and I started to enjoy my dancing.

"See! There you go!" Maka giggled. I caught myself giggling too. I pulled Maka's hands into mine and we danced together. It was a fairly paced song so we both could easily match the beat. I apparently didn't notice that the song ended and a new one began. The new song's tempo was completely different and fast paced, that hadn't stopped our dancing though. We easily transitioned to the new song and we laughed the entire time. After a while of continuous laughter and some up-beat songs, I could see that Maka was getting worn out. So as the song ended, I grabbed her hand and lightly led her away from the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" She breathlessly asked me.

"Um, how about we get some water?" I suggested. She nodded and we went to the refreshments table. Maka drank over three glasses of water.

"Did you get bored of dancing?" She asked me as she filled up her fourth glass of water.

"No. I was getting a bit tired and I could see that you were too."

"We don't have to stop dancing because I get tired."

"I know. I thought it was best though. I mean, you're on your fourth cup of water." I giggled as she drank it down.

"Yeah... I got a little thirsty."

"I see that." I looked around the room. Some couples were dancing, others eating, a few lingered around the room chatting. I tried to find a glimpse of any of our friends in the frenzy of people. I found Liz walking around. She seemed a bit lost.

"So, Liz didn't have a date, correct?" I asked Maka.

"She couldn't find anyone to go with her. She was a bit picky though. I would be too, if I were her."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, look at her. Tall blue-eyed blonde with big features." Maka explained.

"I still don't understand."

"She's basically a man magnet. Not that they all go to her for a relationship..."

"Are you jealous of her appearance?" I asked. It erupted out of my mouth before I could think of how Maka would react... She didn't look angry though. She looked startled, but her eyes quickly darted away from me and her face turned a rose red color.

"N-no. I'm not 'jealous'. It's just that she has something I couldn't ever have, I accept that, although I may thing back to it sometimes." I turned to her and pulled her kinda close.

"Well, whether you're jealous or not, I think you're absolutely perfect in every way. Nothing about you should ever change." She looked up to me and she smiled brightly. Her face turned a darker shade of red but she didn't let that bother her.

"Thank you Crona. That means a lot to me." I gave her a smile back and I could feel my face warm a little with a blush blossoming across my cheeks.

"U-um, done with your water?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think so." She threw away her cup and we walked around the room. "I don't think i've ever seen you laugh so much." Maka commented.

"Uh um... Yeah, I was having a lot of fun. And you were dancing with me, we both looked silly and I enjoyed it. My stomach hurts a little from laughing so much."

"I'm not surprised. You laughed quite a bit. I love your laugh, you should do it more often."

"L-laugh?" I asked.

"Yes. It's wonderful."

"I don't think I enjoy the sound of my laugh. I like the feeling though."

"Why wouldn't you like it? It's amazing. It makes me laugh and smile." Maka said. I blushed a bit more from her comment.

"T-thank you." I said. She giggled a little and I watched as she tilted her head upwards to look at a clock.

"It's almost ten now. The party ends at midnight I believe..." She said.

"I think so. Um, M-maka?" She looked up to me with a slight smile.

"Hm?"

"C-can we go to the b-balcony?" I asked her.

"Yes. I was actually going to suggest that."

"Oh." I nervously giggled, "Well, shall we head there?" I handed my hand out to her. She looked at my hand for a moment before her mouth stretched into a long, sweet smile and she put her hand into mine.

"We may." I smiled back and I led her to the closest balcony. Luckily it was the one with the perfect view of the city. I checked my pocket to see if the box was still there, and it was. It sent a hot flash of nervous anxiety through my body but I willed myself not to shake. We stopped at the edge and Maka let go of my hand to look over the concrete railing out to the city.

"It's so beautiful. The lights, the small breeze and the soft chirping of the crickets. I can hardly hear the other guests from out here." I watched as she looked below to where the entrance was, "It doesn't look like anyone is leaving either."

"It's quite the party and apparently, as i've heard, you all didn't have much of a party last time; so i'm sure they're trying to enjoy this party until the end." I said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Very true. It's very nice out here. I'm glad we came out." She leaned herself against the concrete railing. I came up beside her and leaned as well. The light breeze sent Maka's hair lightly flowing and it was a magnificent sight, I thought. She always looked so beautiful, but tonight was a bit different. It wasn't because she put makeup on and wore a fancy dress, I thought she looked way more beautiful when she was herself. Everything around us in this moment made her look so gorgeous and perfect. I couldn't tell her how beautiful she was, i'm lost of all words. I blushed a little from watching her gorgeous self enjoy the outdoor enviroment. She turned her head a gave me a big smile.

"You're blushing. What have I done now?" She asked giggling a little. My blush deepended from her realization and I stuttered trying to give her an answer.

"N-nothing..." I willed myself to tell her my thoughts of her, how beautiful she was, "Y-youre just v-very..." I stopped. She giggled.

"I'm what?" She said waiting for an answer. I gulped down my nervous tension.

"V-v-very g-g-g-gorgeous." I stuttered. I saw her face turn very pink and she giggled again. She moved herself away from the balcony, turned me towards her, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you my gentleman. You're very handsome yourself," she said as we gazed into eachother's eyes. Her eyes were so bright, filled with joy and enlightment. I could tell she was really enjoying tonight. I was too. I felt a pulling, being so close to her face already, I moved forward and met my lips to hers. When we broke apart her eyes were still closed. Her face stayed pink and her smile grew. She finally opened her eyes and I felt that this may be the best time to do what I had been planning to do.

"I have something to tell you." It was echoed. She said it as well and we both laughed nervously realizing.

"You first." She told me.

"A-are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Y-you can go first. What I want can wait a bit." We had an entire night. And she wanted to talk to me too, so it wouldn't be any trouble.

"No, it's alright. I want you to go first." She said. I could tell she was nervous, her voice wavered a little.

"O-okay." She unwrapped her arms from my neck and we stood apart a little. She hung her hands at her sides and I put them into mine. I stared at our entwined hands for a moment before blowing out a shaky breath and beginning.

"We began dating April 29th this year. Today is December 20th. And therefore, we've been dating for a full nine months. It's flown by so fast, but I can see what's changed. We've both changed so much within that time and it's been an improvement. Ever since the day we became friends, I had a whole new life and you were the highlight. The spotlight for my future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Maka Albarn." I let go of one of her hands and I could see her face widen in surprise as I pulled the box out of my pocket. I stood back, one hand still in hers, and kneeled on one knee. It didn't take long for her free hand to cover her mouth and her eyes to fill with tears. "So, I ask. I ask for you, Maka Albarn, to be my wife." I let go of her other hand to open the box. The box revealed the beautiful emerald ring. I small whimper came from her and the tears flowed freely from her eyes. It seemed like a lifetime for her to finally answer.

"Yes. I say yes!" Then she squealed and jumped on top of me. The box closed in my hand, with the ring safe inside as she cried the happiest tears i've ever seen. We were both on the concrete ground and I heard clapping. Then it grew. My face turned a dark shade of red as I looked over and saw that Kid stood right in the middle of the entrance to the balcony. There was plenty of people behind him who had started clapping as well. Maka looked up and she smiled so brightly. She let go of me and I grabbed her hand. I opened the box and placed the ring onto her finger. I was so glad that the ring actually fit on her finger.

"It's so beautiful Crona. Thank you!" While still holding her hand, I pulled us both up to our feet.

"Of course. A-anything for my f-fiancee." Her face turned a darker pink and I leaned down to kiss her. I felt a little embarrassed, but very happy, when there was more clapping and loud cheering. Then I realized, as there was a bunch of flashing, that people were taking pictures. Maka and I pulled apart. She hugged me really tight for a moment and let go. I heard foot steps toward us, they sounded furious and stern. When I turned to look who it was, there was already a finger in my face. Spirit stood there with the angriest face.

"You- You- You..." He didn't finish any of what he was saying. He seemed so furious though.

"Papa-" Maka tried scolding.

"No it's okay." I told her. She looked at me a bit confused but hadn't continued her scolding. Spirit stood there, furious and with his finger still in my face.

"S-s-spirit. I-i'm sorry I hadn't come to you first."

"Hadn't come to me first!?" He yelled, "Stein knew before me!" I flinched a little from his raised voice. But I stood strong, although my knees threatened to shake and I wanted to find .

"I-I k-know... I apologize. I w-was afraid. I felt that if you said no, I couldn't love Maka." I told him honestly.

"You should've talked to me! We could've figured something out."

"Papa, you're too protective. You followed me to every one of our dates. Don't think I didn't see you." Maka stepped in.

"I was making sure he didn't touch you!" He defended.

"He's my boyfriend- er, I mean fiancee! I wouldn't let him touch me in any way I didn't want him to. Besides, we're talking about Crona. The sweetest person you could ever meet. He would never have such intentions."

"He wasn't such a sweet boy when I met him." I flinched in pain of memory. And flinched again when I heard a loud slap. When I realized it wasn't me being hit, I saw that Maka had slapped her father. Without the book.

"Don't you even dare put that against him. None of that was his fault. That was a year ago anyway. He was saved. He was treated. He is Crona. Crona is finally who he can be without being restrained and being commanded like a doll. I don't want you to ever ever bring that up again." She stepped back away from him. It was very silent for a moment.

"Alright." Spirit finally started, "I'm sorry. That wasn't okay to say." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't want to see my little girl be taken away from me. You're such a big girl now."

"I grew up a long time ago Papa. You just couldn't see it. I've grown more than you can understand." Maka said. She looked a bit ashamed, but not of Spirit. Of herself. I wasn't sure what to think of this moment.

" I apologize Crona. I need to have more trust of you. I realize that you wouldn't hurt my Maka in any way even if you could." Then he took an awkward step toward me. I wasn't able to realize what he was doing until he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I'd be happy to have you as a son."

"S-s-s-spirit!?" I heard Maka stutter. Spirit continued the hug until I put my hands around him as well. I didn't know what to say, as this was a very awkward moment.

"T-t-thank you." I finally said. And the clapping began again. Spirit let go of me and rest his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't expect any grandchildren for a while though." He said. I kind of glanced over at Maka. I still had my suspicions, and I wasn't sure, but it looked that her face drained of color a little. Spirit began to laugh then, "Now, i'll leave you two be. I need to go talk to Stein." He looked a bit weary and ran away. I was so confused as to what was happening.

"Quite a bit has happened for only fifteen minutes time." Kid said as he approached us. "I'll pull the curtains to the balcony and i'll lead everyone away. Give you two some time to celebrate alone and get some peace."

"There's no need to draw the curtains Kid." Maka said, "We'll be fine. Just as long as no one tries to confront us once again. I enjoy the lighting anyway." Kid gave her a small smile and nodded. He walked away and I watched for a minute as he shooed people away.

"Crona." Maka caught my attention.

"Hm?" I answered.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I-i'm fine." I told her, "A bit shaken, but i'm alright."

"I'm sorry about my Papa. He get's way too carried away when it comes to me. And don't be afraid of his subtle threat."

"Subtle threat?" I questioned.

"His 'I don't expect grandchildren for a while.'" She quoted.

"I didn't notice it was a threat." I said.

"Well... It was. He's had some investigating he's done lately and he thinks he is so sneaky but he really isn't." Maka said looking a bit annoyed through the balcony entrance. I was confused to what she was talking about but tried to listen.

"I-it's okay." I told her. She looked at me, then started to gaze out towards the city. She sighed deeply and turned towards me again. She smiled, but it quickly vanished. I wondered what was wrong. I held onto her hands and pulled her towards the edge of the balcony. I watched as she stared down at our hands again. I looked down at them as well, and rubbed them, softly brushing my finger against the ring I proposed with.

"I guess it's my turn to say what I needed to tell you." She says, breaking the silence. I felt a bit nervous to hear what she had to say, but I was sure that she was way more nervous.

"Alright." I replied. She moved herself away from me and stood in the middle of the balcony. She closed her eyes and took a long, shaky breath. I could tell whatever this was, she was super nervous.

"I know you've been investigating too. It was obvious as soon as the pregnancy book fell out of your pile of books. I'm not mad that you did. I was a little hurt that you didn't come talk to me though." She explained. I felt really guilty about that. I knew I should've gone to her. But this was another scary thing to do. So now, she reveals whether my suspicions are true or not.

"But it's okay. I understand why you didn't come to me. Marie and Stein knew that you were curious too. Kid even. I'm very observant I think, when i'm self conscious about what others think of me. I've gathered a lot of information. Almost everyone has been debating the same topic about me... And I hadn't realized that it was so obvious." Maka took a deep breath again. She clasped her hands together and forced her own eyes to look into mine.

"I'm-" She paused, "I can't say it. I planned for this." She leaned down and pulled a folded up paper from her heels. She walked over and handed it to me and walked back to the middle of the balcony.

"W-what's this?" I asked.

"Read it. It's a poem and it'll tell you what i'm trying to say." She said as she fidgeted. I slowly opened the folded paper.

{I love you, I really do. I wish to spend eternity with you, I hope you do too. Nine months is a long time, but it's worth this rhyme. A hug was all it took, and both of our worlds shook. Now we stand strong, and hopefully it lasts long. Again I love you, and I hope you know. I'm pregnant. We've made a small life together, as delicate as a feather. The baby is happy, to have you as their daddy. Love you Crona.}

I finished reading. A teardrop fell onto the paper, I hadn't known I was crying. My suspicions were true and Maka finally told me. With the paper still in my hand, I quickly walked up to Maka and pulled her into the tightest embrace. I could feel as she tightened her muscles but then relaxed and I heard a muffled sob as she pressed her face into my shoulder. I squeezed tighter and held her close. Something felt... wrong. I wasn't sure what was bad though.

"I love you." I heard Maka whisper.

"And I love you." I whispered back. The feeling got worse and really fast. Something felt hot against my back. I knew immediatly what was happening. The feeling got burning hot and I pushed Maka. I watched as she stumbled backward and Kid (somehow was suddenly there) caught her as she nearly fell onto her bottom. I stepped backwards. Instantly, there was a big explosion and I no longer had a floor underneath me, just air.

"Crona!" I heard Maka scream. I could see Kid, Maka, and Stein's faces over the balcony as I was falling through midair. There was concrete all around me, broken into big and small pieces. I was afraid I may be crushed by one. I spinned to see a face in the darkness, not recognizable though. I realized just then as the witch wavelength was extreme, that I was staring into the eyes of Mayhdan. The bigger figure next to her was Matilda, her puppet kishin. I could feel something big next to me and defended my face as I hit the ground. One the bigger pieces of concrete landed on top of me. Everything was a hot flash of pain, but I wasn't unconscious although I couldn't see anything but black. This is where the battle begins...

* * *

**So I apologize again for not updating in forever. I'll be uploading a few chapters that I hope will make up for it. And I hope you enjoy these chapters. We're getting close to the end I feel. I'm so happy that you guys have stayed with me this long. It means so much to me and I love the comments and supportive feedback I get from you guys. I love everyone who comes to me and asks to review a story for them. I love those who invite me to help them build up their story. Thank you guys you are awesome. I love all of my readers and I thank you all for loving my story. Bye Bye!**


	30. The Battle

**During this chapter, a few japanese words will come up during the actual battle and I thought it would be a wonderful idea to inform my amazing audience what they meant. If you were to just read, then the words would make no sense and you'd wonder why the words had the effect they do during the fight. Kasai: Fire. Yokubo: Lust. Aku No: Sin. I would also like to remind my readers that anything inside these symbols, , are thoughts of madness. They would be bolded, but during the conversion process of WordPad to , it gets erased. So it's just easier for me to use those rather than try and track down all of the madness. Enjoy! Also, I'm apoligizes in advance for the things that happen. You'll know what i'm apologizing for when you read it...**

* * *

Everything was black and filled with pain. I could hear Ragnarok finally, after him being dormant for so long.

"Quit being so weak, remember who you are you little bitch. Get up." He was saying through our blood bond. I could feel my blood harden, my muscles strengthening, and I stood up. The piece of concrete was no longer heavy and I wasn't in pain. I lifted the hunk of rock off of me and threw it to the side. I looked up to see Kid hanging on tight to Maka who was peering over the broken balcony.

"Oh thank Death he's alive." I could hear her say. I could hear her heartbeat from all the way down here, she was terrified. She thought she almost lost me.

"I promised you that i'd never leave you, remember?" I yelled to her. I could see the tear streaks down her face. "You all better get ready to fight. Mayhdan and Matilda are here." I didn't watch them for much longer. I stared into the shadows, where I once saw two figures. They had dissapeared, but they weren't gone. I could feel their soul wavelengths in the city, creating chaos among the people. I started to run. I could feel everyone else, they were terrified but they were ready to fight. I could feel Black*Star the most, he was waiting for us already in the city. His wavelength was strong and he was more than ready to start kicking some ass, as he would phrase it. I finally reached the spot where Black*Star stood, Tsubaki in her kisagarami form.

"Took you long enou- what the hell happened to you?" Black*Star said, having to double take. I looked down at my clothing, which were beyond torn. I had just realized that my left arm didn't even have a sleeve anymore. My clothing must of been torn during the blast, and after the concrete fell on me. Even my shoes were worthless. I kicked them off.

"Mayhdan and Matilda attacked the academy first, me and Maka were in the blast of the balcony, but I made sure she was safe. As for me, I fell." I explained.

"Damn. Where the hell was I in all of this action!?"

"Black*Star." Tsubaki said, giving him some kind of secret hint. He looked down at her and realized where he was.

"Oh..." He said, his face turning a shade of pink. It had confused me, but I ignored it. I could feel the rest of our group's souls, they were almost here.

"Ready to fight the final battle?" I asked Black*Star.

"Of course I am. I was ready a long time ago. It took forever for her to finally show up." He responded. I smiled at his response. The smile faded very soon though. I could feel my blood boil. It was itching to cause some of the chaos the witch was doing.

"Calm yourself pipsqueak. Don't get bird brained," I could hear Ragnarok say. I grinded my teeth, trying to restrain the madness. Black*Star could see me tense.

"Hey, uh, are you going to be okay? Being so close to Mayhdan?" Black*Star asked. I didn't respond, because I couldn't. I had no idea how my sanity would be during our battle. Just being close to her makes the madness excited. I shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to chance it," I said, "If I do go crazy, Black*Star, you can go ahead and hit me. I know you've always wanted to." He gave me a surprised look, like he'd been so shocked for me to make that statement, then softened his face and nodded. Everybody finally caught up to us. Kid and his weapons were ready to go, as was Maka and Amanda.

"Are you all ready for the finale?" Kid asked. We all gave a slight nod and I could see Black*Star smile. I knew he'd been waiting for this.

"Maka, find Mayhdan and her puppet please." Kid asked. Maka closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them with a jolt, a determined expression rested on her face.

"She's in the middle of the desert. She terrorized the city and fled. Though she's just sitting there, she's waiting for us. Mayhdan's puppet is next to her, awaiting the next command. Mayhdan has a bit of movement toward the city I believe," Maka paused, "I can't find Medusa though."

"That's alright, Crona and I already know where she is." Everyone jumped at his voice. Professor Stein stood there with Marie at the ready.

"How do you already know?" Maka asked.

"It's a bond between Crona and Medusa that makes them know where eachother are all the time. Before, her soul was too weak to sense, but now, she's easy to spot. As for me, well, I just know." He explained. We all heard a sudden explosion and a witch, who looked like a teenage girl, was very visible on a broom as she flew around dropping little bombs.

"Mayhdan!" Black*Star screeched and began to run.

"Black*Star!" Stein yelled at him, "Maka, Kid, help out Black*Star. Crona and I will head towards Medusa and will battle Matilda if she comes in contact with us. She should be around Mayhdan though, so watch out. She has the power to manipulate dreams, but that doesn't mean she can't make illusions that you can only see even if you're awake. Be careful. Kim will be around to help as well if needed." Stein gave the two a nod before he turned to me and began to head in Medusa's direction. I followed as closely as I could. Of course it was a long run. We had to head across the desert sand to find the Forbidden Forest. My mother had created a lair inside a cave that dwelled deep inside the forest. Of course, stupid teenagers would come across it and investigate, but they never returned after infiltrating the lair. I should know. I helped her eliminate the teens. That was a long time ago though, I need to remind myself that. It wasn't my fault that I had to do those things.

"Alright Crona, here's the plan: We head inside the cave, ready for anything Medusa might throw at us. We need to be smart and ready for whatever she has planned for us, understand?" I nodded. He continued, "Good. Now, we'll both enter at the same time. Be ready for an arrow attack which will probably be multiplied. I don't know how strong she is now and she might have some kind of extra abilities because she's a, um, 'ghost or spirit.'"

"Sounds smart. I have to warn that my blood is boiling and I don't know what will happen if Matilda and Mayhdan end up in the cave as well. I might crack and change sides. It's hard to know at this point." I explained to him. We both continued to run, but it had become very quiet. I could tell he was thinking, but i'm not sure if he was ready to kill me if it came down to it.

"I understand. I expected that this may happen. Mayhdan is in the city right now so we have no control over that. Like you said, it's hard to know what'll happen. Especially if she does show up in the cave. But I won't let you hurt anyone or yourself. You'll be dealt with and treated as soon as possible."

"Treated? Don't you think it might be better to..." I tried to say it, but I choked on the word. Stein seemed to know what I was trying to say though because he shot down the idea immediately.

"Absolutely not, Crona. You'll be treated, not killed. You're a son to me and Marie. You're a DWMA student and almost graduated. You're one of the best students. There isn't any way we'd just let you go like that." We ran in silence once again. Though it didn't last long because we had arrived. We stood about ten feet from the entrance and Stein looked at me with a fierce stare.

"Watch yourself. We don't need you nearly killed again. Use your new skills on Medusa and avoid her arrows. Maka isn't here to be her target, so you stay out of her line of fire." Stein whispered. I nodded in approval to him and we slowly walked inside the cave. It was dark at first, but then everything suddenly became very bright as the torches on all the walls lit up. We could hear a barely audible laugh and then her form appeared. She stood in the middle, where her crystal ball used to be.

"I wondered when you'd show up. I knew it wouldn't be long. Have you come to join me son?" She asked in that cold, blood chilling voice of hers. I stood there in silence. Seeing her now, I could tell she wasn't alive. Only an apparition that was barely clinging onto the tears of humanity or monster in this world. She was obviously not the human, but a very, very cruel monster. She stared at us for only a moment with a sneer.

"No? Okay, well you and Stein may die now." Then, she shot a tripled layer of her arrows that divided to hit the both of us at the same time. Stein must of been training very well lately because he did a far jump and landed perfectly as he dodged. As for me, well I ducked and rolled really fast. Definitely not the super hero style.

"You have more agility I see. Now, let's see how strong you are." She ignored Stein completely and shot an arrow at me. I had stood up just in time to block the arrow with Ragnarok and I don't know how, but I deflected it. "Impressive," She commented, "But not enough." And another wave hit. This time she targeted both of us, but we both dodged again. She started to laugh. I don't know what she thought was so funny.

"You two are jokes, honestly. You haven't even tried to hit me and we've been fighting for a good five minutes. You've stared at me with white rage but you haven't even made a move. It's ridiculous." Stein glanced at me for a moment. I wondered if he was thinking that too. That we weren't trying hard enough. No, this is a trick. She wants me to attack. I have to defend myself first and wait for the right time to strike. It's the only way i'll survive and defeat her. I was jolted back to focus though when the ground underneath of me began to shake... and move. I stumbled a little but gained my balance after a few seconds. A big storm of arrows came through the earth and I jumped away as fast as I could, but I could feel it catch the side of my leg. It was a small scratch compared to what i've suffered before. The wound didn't even bleed, a small scab covered the area before the blood could seep. I guess this shows how strong the blood is at the moment.

"Well isn't that interesting. I wonder if you could be immortal if we added a bit more... insanity." She smiled, "You hear that? You could be an immortal being if you just came with me. You'd never feel pain again, never be sorry for anything, you'd live forever. Doesn't that just sound blissful?" She looked at me like she had a chance to convince me. But if those were her thoughts, she was very wrong. I tried to keep her distracted though. I lowered my guard and acted like I was thinking about it. "Ah, see? It sounds good, doesn't it?" She walked a little closer to me but then realized that she'd be making herself vulnerable to Stein. So, she set up a vector plate that threw him into the wall. He had no idea it was coming and it made me feel a little bad that I distracted him too.

"Don't worry about him, darling. He'll be back up in a few moments." She walked closer to me, seeing as Stein wasn't a potential threat right at that moment and continued, "You could live with me again. No, actually, you'd have your own place. You could create chaos that made you ruler. You could have everything you want." She came as close as she dared with me. I could feel my insanity jump up in excitement when she brought up the idea of chaos. I stood my ground though, but still keeping up my act. I tried to make it seem like I was really considering her offer. That I really could be the ruler.

"P-promise?" I stuttered, like my old self.

"What do you need a promise for? If you could be a ruler, you'd have everything you want and you would never have to rely on someone else's promises." She came closer again, believing me, "Take my hand. We'll kill Stein together and we can begin your reformation of a New World." She literally handed her hand out to me. Ragnarok still sat in my right hand and I slowly raised my hand up, as if I was actually joining her.

"Crona! Don't do it! You know what she'll do to you!" I could hear Stein yell at me. I looked at her and I hesitated. My hand moved backwards again and it seemed like I was withdrawing her offer. But she brought her hand closer to me and walked closer.

"Don't listen to him. Look at me. Does it look like I could cause any harm to you? You'd be immortal soon anyway, there's no reason to be afraid of me." I stuck my hand in hers finally. And her evil smile grew. "Good boy."

"You know, being immortal sounds amazing. I know i'm gullible too. But i'm a person that I didn't used to be," I said as I tightened Ragnarok in my hand. Her smile fell and she hadn't expected me to lunge Ragnarok at her. I brought him up with an amazing speed I didn't know I had, but then the wall in the cave blew up and we all stumbled and fell to the ground. A big dust cloud filled the cave and we coughed to try and fill our lungs with fresh air and not minerals.

"Damn you Mayhdan! Just fight me, will ya?!" I could hear Black*Star yell. Then he emerged from the dust. "Oh, what the hell?" He shouted as he noticed me and Stein. That's when I realized that Medusa had dissapeared within the dust. I knew that she couldn't just un-materialize. Her power had depleted her of that ability, so she was hiding somewhere. The dust settled quickly as everyone else ran into the cave.

"Crona! Are you okay?" Maka yelled as she gained sight of me. I replied, "I'm fine. You should focus on Mayhdan and Matilda. Medusa is somewhere in here, so watch yourselves." Everyone looked around and we all saw Medusa, Mayhdan, and Matilda sitting where the crystal ball used to be. They were an obvious team.

"Should I begin now, Mother?" Mayhdan asked Medusa.

"Mother!?" I heard five people yell at the same time. As for me, I was a little suprised but really not impressed. Medusa had gained Mayhdan's help by treating her like a daughter. Medusa was the witch mother that Mayhdan never had because of Lord Death. Matilda stood there next to the two witches and she looked like an obvious puppet. Her face was very blank and she seemed stiff. Mayhdan and Medusa shared the same evil smirk on their faces.

"Show them the power you inherit, Mayhdan. Let the Kishin create destruction. Don't bother with screw head and black blood child though, they're mine." Mayhdan's smile grew and she walked slowly towards the group. "Ah ah ah, but the blonde hair girl isn't to be harmed until I say so." Mayhdan whipped her head back towards Medusa and she whined, "Seriously? Of all people, you won't let me kill her? I know who she is and what she does, I can't just let her sit here and destroy Matilda." Medusa gave Mayhdan a hard stare and she responded firmly, "You listen to me and obey! Do not, hear me, do not touch blonde pig tails. I have a plan for her." Mayhdan nodded and continued her persuit towards the group. Medusa continued to anger me, which I think made my blood boil further. My vision blurred a little and I had to shake my head to make it go away. I had to think clearly. I couldn't give into the madness. There's a gap in the ground that separates the other stone platforms from the crystal keep. Mayhdan smiled wildly and did a somersault and a flip across the gap. She landed one foot at a time and she laughed as she lifted her hands and brought them down with force as she yelled, "Kasai!" A form of fire that was shaped like an actual female person sprinted forward and threw fireballs at our group.

"Duck!" Yelled Kid. I watched as each of them ducked and they rolled from the line of fire. Literally. They all got up quickly and made their own attempts to destroy the 'Kasai' threat. Stein and I both turned towards Medusa who was alone with Matilda next to her. Though seeming so stiff, Matilda sprung into action as soon as Mayhdan screamed, "Dream Destruction!" Medusa laughed a little.

"You tried to pull a trick on me, didn't you?" She directed her question to me, "You know, you're not as sneaky as you think you are. As soon as Mayhdan senses that i'm in danger, she comes to my rescue. She's the real child I wanted. She's loyal, smart, strong, and she's a girl. She is the daughter I've always wished for." That bit hurt just a little. I remembered all the torture and darkness that surrounded me when I was young. If I had just been a girl and inherited her witch powers that all could've been avoided. But my human father, who I had no idea about, didn't give her a daughter. He gave her a son and she had to deal with me. I'm sure that after carrying me for nine months she didn't want to kill me and try again. She wasn't going to tolerate another baby. Maybe if I was a girl though, she may of thought about more children. I shook my head and erased the thoughts. The point here now is that she rose from her grave and she's creating destruction across the people. She has to be destroyed. As her son, the son she never wanted and tortured for most of his life, I am responsible to kill her. She brought me into this world and i'm here to take her out of it.

"You've never been a mother." I commented. Then I sprung from my spot and waved my sword above my head to make a strike. She threw a vector arrow at me to defend herself. It hadn't hit me, but it did hit the sword. It pushed me off course and I landed far from her but I ended up deflecting the arrow. Stein then lunged and I went for a strike as well. She may be weak, but she's still strong in her own sense. She can send a limited amount of arrows, though her limit would be a thousand or so. Again, to defend herself, she sent arrows at the both of us. Stein dodged, he didn't have the deflecting powers I did, and he landed perfectly. I heard a loud grunt and a sound of metal clashing on the stone. I looked over to see Kid hit the wall and his weapons fell out of his hands.

"Kid!" They both yelled. Liz and Patty's faces appeared on the metal of the guns and they both looked so worried. Kid though, looked very determined and he picked up his guns and ran into the action once more. "I'm fine, Liz, Patty. Let's just finish this Kishin off," Kid said to reassure his weapons. They nodded and their faces dissapeared from the gun's gleaming metal. Kid looked like the perfect example of a new Lord Death. Though, I don't see that happening anytime soon. I could see Maka in my peripheral vision and she was in action. She cut Theresa down with a loud swoop and missed Mayhdan by inches. Mayhdan looked a little surprised to see Maka get so close to her but instantly smiled and yelled, "Yokubo!" I had to do a double take as the person who formed looked a hell of a lot like me. I wondered if everyone else saw it or if it was just me.

"What the hell? Is it just me or is that a mirror Crona?" Black*Star yelled. Of course, he read everyone's mind and stated what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I see him. Yokubo means lust. So that would make sense." I heard Amanda explain. I could visibly see Maka's face turn beet red. Atleast I wasn't naked... I guess this was Mayhdan's way to slow Maka down without actually killing her. Next thing I know, I hear Medusa laughing.

"That's comical! A lust spell to slow Maka down and who is it she lusts? Pathetic Crona!" She laughed harder. I could see Maka's anger grow and she winced. She looked up to fake Crona and saw that he was drawing will power from her by only raising his hand. She jumped away and threw the scythe at the boy who looked like me. Her strain was obvious. The person looked exactly like me. But instead of killing him, she cut his hand off. She didn't have the courage to kill him, even though he was fake, he looked exactly like me and that had to be confusing to her. I came back towards my fight and saw that Medusa was watching the other fight rather than pay attention to ours. I walked slowly around her and jumped to make a shot. She had been expecting me though, I didn't have enough time to dodge or really block as she yelled, "Vector Storm!" A huge circle of arrows shot up from the ground. I deflected the one that went towards my face but it threw me across the room and I hit the stone wall hard. It knocked the breath out of me but I stood strong and circled around her once more. Stein circled with me and we both jumped. She smiled as she yelled, "Vector Sheild!" Stein and I both swung at her, not realizing what Vector Sheild meant. We were both shocked with a strange power as our weapons hit the sheild and were sent flying in separate directions. Stein hit the stone wall. I went flying and hit the platform with a loud thud and I rolled. I didn't get the footing I needed and bashed my head on the stone.

"Crona!" I heard Stein yell. It must've been a bad crash for me, because he was at my side in seconds trying to stand me up. I could feel that my skull had cracked, but it had healed the instant I gained the injury. I still felt amazingly dizzy but I stood up. I was light on my feet and that wasn't a good thing. Medusa, knowing how vulnerable I was in my dizzy state, sent a Vector Plate at my feet. I didn't have the brain function at the moment to move fast enough and I was trapped by the arrow's power. It flung me outside of the cave and through a tree. I literally broke a tree in half and rolled to a stop on the ground. My ribs broke, as did my arm, my ankle, and possibly more bones, like my spine, which took a few seconds longer than scratches to heal. It hurt like hell. Broken bones and concussions never hurt as much as blood rejection did, but it was still agonizing. The injuries healed and I was instantly at my feet running towards battle. Stein had already initiated a hammer power of Marie's to break the Vector Sheild. I had just noticed how strange it was that Ragnarok stayed in my hand this entire time.

"You okay?" Stein asked, still staring at Medusa as I run up to him. I replied, "As good as i'll ever be." Maka's fight wasn't interesting for her point of view. I could see bits of pieces between my fight of what she was doing. She was basically just defending her will power from fake Crona. She didn't have the courage to kill him because he looked too much like me. I stopped though, noticing as Kid shot his pistols at Matilda that there was a tiny barrier that kept any attacks from hitting her. It was hardly noticeable, it was see through and it was close enough to her body that you'd just think that she was immune to the attack. It must be like some kind of glass if something hit it hard enough. That's when I got an idea. An idea that might make me lose my battle eventually because of lack of energy and power, but it would be worth it. "Watch out!" I yelled as I ran toward Maka's fight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stein yelled at me. I ignored him and continued on my route and stopped a little ways before lifting Ragnarok and bringing him down with great force as I screamed "Screech Alpha!" The biggest version of the screeches was unleashed and it flew through fake Crona, who actually wasn't my target, and hit Matilda straight on. It smacked her with such a force that she went flying. She didn't go far enough to hit a wall, but rolled onto the floor. When she got up, the barrier was obviously gone and she looked terrifying because I obliterated half of her face. It's not like blood seeped from her face's cavity, but it was just a stiff sand. She was literally a sand man, woman version. I stood on the spot for only a few more seconds when I watched Mayhdan distract herself to look at Matilda. Her face burned with fury and I could see how hard it was for her to not kill me on the spot. She knew that Medusa wanted to deal with me so she instead took out her anger on the group. They were ready for any attack that she threw at them but I wondered how much they could take. Medusa was dangerous, I knew she was, but Mayhdan was Medusa's pupil. We have no idea how strong Mayhdan could be right now. I turned around and headed back towards Stein.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He scolded me. "I was helping," I exclaimed, "I was the only one who noticed the sand/glass barrier she had and it had to take a great amount of force to break it." Stein looked at me for a moment and was thinking whether I made the right move or not. I think I may of screwed myself, but atleast I helped to defeat the kishin. I didn't release her this time, instead I helped and that's what makes me proud. If I do die today, atleast there will be something to remember me by that wasn't murderous.

"Get your head out of the clouds," Stein yelled, "Your mother has a surprise." Sure enough, she was just standing there with that look on her face. A look that made her look like a simple smile, but I knew what hid behind it. I knew what she was going to do. "Vector Plate." She announced. Multiple Vector Plates surrounded us and pointed towards Medusa. I couldn't help Maka and the group anymore. She's isolated me and Stein. I didn't have any choice but to focus on her. I could see Stein tighten his hand around Marie. He was getting ready for a strike. It took a second, but then he jumped from his spot and swung at Medusa. His hammer didn't quite hit her, it smacked her arm which surprised her, but it didn't have any effect for a couple of moments. After a bit, she coughed and folded down to her knees as blood seeped from her mouth.

"Well, wasn't that a smart move? Use Marie to temporarily set pressure on my barely alive organs and use your stitches to keep them in place? Energy saving for your weapon and effective to weaken me." She explained. I honestly had no idea why she liked to talk and explain moves during fights. It was something she just liked to do. Now it's something that'll get her killed. "Screech Beta!" I released the second to most powerful screeches. This one runs across the ground as it yells and 'eats' whoever it hits. Medusa jumped, but not very far because she coughed up blood again and had to stop. The Beta had knicked her. It wasn't a straight on hit, like i'd of liked it to be, but it still immobilized her a little. Her arm bled where the Beta had got her but she simply laughed.

"Now you are beginning to get entertaining. Before, I had to attack and it was boring just seeing you deflect or block the attack. Idiots you are." She smiled again. The Vector Arrows she set around faded a little but their powers were still in effect. I had an idea. If we could weaken her, then the arrows will vanish. Eventually she'll only have her Arrow Sword weapon and we'll be hands on. That's where I take initiative of the fight and do it myself. That's when i'll be able to defeat her and Stein will join the group to kill off Mayhdan and the Kishin. My problem is that this is a suicide mission. For me to get so close, she would most likely have the proximinety to stab me as I kill her. I can't tell Maka or Stein or any of the others though. I can only tell Stein the main part of the plan and hide the fact that i'd be killing myself. I had to do this for everyone else. I can't think about me, though I would've liked to see my baby grow up. I made up my mind.

"Stein, we can weaken her and the Vector Arrows will dissapear. If we hurt her enough and drain her power, make her lose her energy, then I can fight hands-on. That's when i'll be able to defeat her." I told him. Stein looked backwards towards the Vector Plates and noticed the fade in them. He looked back up towards Medusa and squinted his eyes, "Okay, but theres one problem. I'm not letting you get close to her. You'll have to attack her with your screeches and i'll help you out." Damn it, he's going to be stubborn. I argued, "No. It's exactly as Lord Death said. I'm the only one who can defeat her. I know how to defeat her. I know my secret ability. I can do it." Though, I didn't actually know of my secret ability. I remember Lord Death saying something about it, but I never discovered it. Stein thought about it for a moment. Him and I continued to circle around Medusa, planning our attacks but still thinking defensive. After moments of precious time passing by, he swore underneath his breath. "Fine. But don't damage or kill yourself. We need you alive," Stein said. I almost told him that it was impossible, but I refrained. I couldn't lead him into the death mission as well. That was when we both jumped and I distracted Medusa as I tried to strike her and Stein was supposed to hit her with his soul wavelength.

"Idiots." She spat. She sent an arrow towards me, which I deflected and landed back on the ground. As for Stein, she swung around and connected her bare hand to his face. For a ghost, spirit-like thing, she was strong. He was surprised to be slapped by a witch and was thrown in a direction. He gained his balance though and skidded to a halt on his feet. He wiped his mouth of the blood caused from breaking his lip open and smiled up at her. "I thought you were better than this," he commented. She smiled back at him, "Notice how I haven't moved since your last attack. Does it really seem like you two are making any progress?" She had a point. We only got her to move from her still spot once and that's when we both got a hit on her. This entire time we've been blocking, deflecting, and dodging but we haven't made enough strikes on her. From the looks of it though, it doesn't look like she can take very many hits. This sure was a long drawn battle for a weak witch. I noticed that Medusa's powers were mostly used to attack us which is why she seemed so powerful, but her down-fall was she couldn't dodge and could hardly block. She was wasting her energy trying to kill us instead of saving herself from harm. Hmph, well, whose the idiot now?

"You seem so cocky for barely being alive." I said to her. She turned in my direction, "And the Demon Swordsman makes a pathetic insult? Hmph, I didn't think you could talk. Seeing as how you've killed entire cities, women, and children." A pang of guilt rang inside of me but I needed to stay strong and remember the facts. I wasn't the one making the choices. So I responded, "I wasn't the one making the call. All of my insanity is caused by you and you only. I could've been a normal child if you hadn't injected me with the black blood." She gave a smile instead of a frown. I hadn't expected any reaction other than a smirk or evil smile from her though. She was too predictable. "And like the black blood hasn't done anything for you? That blood of yours has saved your life so many times and you take it for granted. Isn't that right, Ragnarok," she questioned. She knew that Ragnarok was still present even after my near death experience. He wasn't as strong as before, but he still had his own will. He stayed quiet though, which surprised me. I wondered if he'd retaliate against me or if he'd continue our fight. He could do either one and we'd still die. I wondered which fight he thought was more worth it. I could feel his thoughts tumble around in my mind but none stood out until he finally said aloud, "Bitch, i'm only a sword because of you and that damned sister of yours. I could be human. So shut your filthy whore mouth and die already. This time stay dead." Medusa did frown this time. I think she expected him to agree with her and turn me into his slave again. It didn't work in her favor.

"You fool! I could've spared you! Now you'll all die!" I could tell she was really angry now. Her previous plan failed and I think she was having trouble thinking of any other tactic to bring me back to her side. She gave up and decided to kill me instead. Stein and I both tensed in defense and readied ourselves for any attack that she'd throw at us. She decided to go wide and released a wave of her snake arrows at us. They came from the sides instead of being directly straight, so we had little places to escape. I could probably defend myself and get hit then heal, but I worried about Stein. I knew he didn't have the same living chances as me. And so, instead of looking after my own living being, I went to Stein's line and deflected the most I could. Stein never got hit, which relieved me. As for me, I was scraped a few times and one nearly severed my ankle. The arrows were meant to hit the target at the same time, but because Stein and I were on two different sides and I went towards him, his arrows hit first which meant I had to turn around quickly and deal with the wall of arrows that were supposed to hit me. This part was harder, but Stein turned around with me and tried to block himself from the attack. As I noticed this, I basically jumped in front of him.

"What are you doing!? You're going to kill yourself!" He screamed at me. I knew he wanted to help me but he was more vulnerable than I was. And with the witch so close, my blood boiled and I itched to attack. The blood constantly fought with my sanity to take over. I needed to stay busy otherwise things could get ugly within my mind. "Don't worry about me, I'll recover. You need to dodge and not block with her arrows. She'll kill you." I responded to him. I could tell he was angry with my actions but he didn't understand how vulnerable he was compared to me. I knew that Medusa knew this as well. She would kill Stein the second she had the chance, which is why I need to protect him in sacrifice of myself. I believe that Medusa can't kill me unless we're in close combat. So far, it hasn't come to that point. Stein still looked at me sternly, he didn't believe I could save him without killing myself. To be honest, that was true, but it wasn't at the same time. This mission will kill me, it's the only way to defeat Medusa. I could save everyone here, but I will die. At the moment though, with me defending both Stein and I by deflecting Medusa's attacks won't kill me.

"Don't get yourself killed, Crona. Everyone still needs you, especially Maka." Stein reminded me. I looked down sadly after fending off the last arrow in Medusa's attack. I turned to Stein, "I know. Sometimes sacrificing is better than surviving. Besides, she has more chances of killing you than me at the moment." I stated. He looked at me determined and he nodded. He still didn't agree with me, I could feel his emotion, but he didn't want to argue. He knew he couldn't make me back down from whatever plan I had, so he was just going to go along with it. Only he didn't know that I had planned on leaving him. We both perked up in point seconds though because Medusa got our attention with attempting to set up more Vector Plates. I assume her plan was to project Stein and I towards her, but it failed. The Vector Plates showed up, but they barely pushed me and Stein even a foot.

"Damn it all." I could hear her swear under her breath. I realized just then that she's been wearing herself out more than I had originally thought. With Stein and I constantly dodging and blocking, she's had to send out all her strength. I looked behind me and saw that the older Vector Plates were still there, but they looked very faded. Now we had two choices, continue wearing her out with her own power, or we can get a big hit on her and make her lose power. Problem is, if we went with the first plan, I had a feeling she'd start to feel threatened and summon Mayhdan for help. We couldn't risk that. I assume that our best choice of action is to get a big hit on her, restrain her, and I could kill her. I hoped Stein had enough power to keep her restrained, cause' if that planned worked than it wouldn't be a suicide mission. I'd get a shot on her, kill her, and happily ever after. If Stein hit her with his soul wavelength then he could suture her to the ground, giving us an advantage point, and it would drain her power and make the Vector Plates dissapear. Our only problem now was getting close to her.

"Distraction!" I yelled. Medusa stared at me with blind rage but then smiled and laughed. "You think that's going to distract me? You have a long road in battle procedures if you're that stupid." She said. I smiled back at her. She has this thing, where she likes to talk a lot and she's not as alert as she thinks she is. Stein is also faster than he used to be. Stein was at her side in three seconds and was very close. I could see Medusa begin to say her attack and it was risky for me, because I could hit Stein too, but I sent the lowest form of the screeches.

"Screech Gamma!" A small form bursted from Ragnarok and followed it's path all the way up to Medusa. I think it was only effective to her though, because it pushed her thoughts away from her own attack and Stein reached his target. He screamed, "Soul Force!" I could visibly see his soul wavelength transfer from him into Medusa's body. After the Soul Force had transferred itself, Medusa was sent flying. She hit the wall in the cavern and she looked terrifyingly angry as she whipped her head up. "You little-" She started, but then she realized she couldn't move. Even as a apparition, the soul wavelength was still effective. It was strong too. Stein was stuck in his postion, he had been thrown around a lot and lost a lot of his own physical strength. I knew he had to focus hard to keep Medusa in her place. I just needed to get close to her. The Vector Plate barrier had dissappeared but now I needed to figure out how to kill her. I knew as soon as I attempted to kill her, she could break Stein's focus because of his lack of strength and she'd be free to kill me on the spot. I mean, either way, that was what was going to happen... But I needed to do this smart, so I kill her too. That's when everything turned to shit. After everything I had planned to do so Stein could get close to Medusa, Mayhdan decided to interfere.

"Medusa!" Mayhdan yelled. She was in our war space in almost an instant. She stopped in front of Medusa, crouched and sent one of her magic spells towards Stein. "Aku No," she said as she blew a bit of powder from her palm. The powder absorbed into a figure and it became solid. The form had turned into an exact version of Stein, but it wasn't someone that Stein lusted, obviously. This version of him was crazed. He had that maddened look and he was ready to fight. This figure would only attack Stein unless someone tried to attack the spell. Then the spell would defend itself and fight whoever else got in it's way. I could feel this spell's power and it made my vision blur. My mind swimmed and it was hard to keep my control.

"Stein, you shall pay for your sin. You shall battle your madness." Mayhdan announced. I turned towards the witch and I was angry. She thought that Stein was the threat? She met a whole new level of madness. With her literally being ten feet from me, the sin of madness released, and the black blood in general, I couldn't hold back anymore, the blood took over. I was still a conscious being, but my blood was what took over my body and my actions were total madness. My eyes changed color and dialated, the blood was at a constant hardened state. I felt the smile creep along my face, almost as big as cheshire.

"What, you want some too?" Mayhdan said, thinking she was cocky. I could feel her fear, she was afraid of Medusa's son. She knew exactly of what the black blood and the added madness were capable of. She wouldn't show her fear though, she wouldn't show her pain and suffering. She wouldn't fight me unless Medusa told her to do so. And there she was, throwing fake fight threats at me. Little does she know that I could rip out her throat in two seconds if given the chance.

"The only thing I want is your soul." My voice was deep and angry. This madness was nothing like before. I didn't have Medusa's influence to control me, it was just me. Medusa's spell would keep me as me, I just had the impluse to murder. My mind, because of the black blood, contained it's own demons and it was ready to unleash itself. I was a whole new force to be reckoned with. Mayhdan faltered for a moment, not understanding what I was about to do.

"Crona!" I heard Maka yell, "Don't let it control you! Get a hold of yourself." Her screams and pleads were useless now. I'm ready to kill. I began to walk towards Mayhdan. "No! Crona!" Maka yelled again.

"Stop it, he's gone," Kid said, "If you mess with him, he'll come after you. He's not Crona." I could feel Maka's eyes on me. Her emotions were so overwhelming. Fear, Grief, Anger, Sorrow, and most of all, Bravery. No matter how she felt, she was always brave. Deep down I knew that. My sane self would hope that she'd keep her bravery to herself so I couldn't hurt her. But I wasn't sane. I was mad! A walking and talking form of madness. I could be my own kishin and not even stray the path of humanity! Mayhdan was afraid, very very afraid, and I could see her tense as I came closer.

"Don't touch me!" She raised her hand, "Kas- AH!" I bolted towards her and grabbed her hand. She isn't capable of making any spell against me, I knew that, but decided to cause her pain anyway. There was a sickening crack, a few actually, as I twisted her wrist and arm. She refused to scream, but was left whimpering and nearly crying as I threw her onto the concrete floor. Her head had bounced when it hit the ground, but she stayed conscious. She watched me carefully with eyes that didn't want me to hurt her anymore. She wanted to live, but she also wanted to continue her revenge. Only I was capable of making such wishes. She could be a companion of mine when all of this is over, if she could prove herself. I thought better of it though.

"Stop it! I will leave! Matilda and I will vanish, just please don't kill me." Then she looked up to Medusa who was smiling at me. "I'll help you kill her! She's no mother of mine, or of any use to me, I'll help you! I promise! Please, just don't kill me!" She was bawling by this point. I smiled sweetly at her. I decided to respond, "Witches lie." Ragnarok, who was still in my hand, was thrusted into the witch's chest. Her tears had rolled down her cheek and she didn't make another sound as her soul floated above the ground. It was a perfect witch's soul. I didn't really feel like consuming it. Some small part of me willed me away from it. That was alright though, I had Medusa to take care of.

"My, my, you've really come a long way," Medusa commented, "I've taught you well and i'm proud of you. You've taken my education into use." I laughed. I'm not sure why that was so funny, but it seemed appropriate. Medusa continued to smile at me though. I had mocked her and she still smiled. It annoyed me. "You say 'education'," I began, "But i'm pretty sure you tortured me. You almost literally drilled the knowledge into my brain. What i'm doing right now is what is right. Also, what i'm doing next, is right." I lunged towards my mother. She didn't move at first, but as I got close, she got loose from Stein's sutures somehow. And that's when I realized that Stein had stopped concentrating on Medusa when the witch had released his own sin on him and I killed Mayhdan. He was still standing there with a shocked look on his face. I wasn't sure whether that annoyed me or not but decided to ignore him. He could be dealt with after Medusa is gone. If his own madness didn't kill him first. He was thrown into a battle, separate from mine, to eliminate his 'sin of madness'.

Medusa stood on top of one of the rocky pillars in this cave. She squatted there and examined me. I was no longer an experiment of hers, she had no right to stare at me! "You better wipe that smug look of your face." I warned her. She smiled anyway, "And what'll you do, my son? Cut it off?" I began to walk fast towards her pillar. "Oh, i'll do a lot more than that," I threatened. That's when I got really close to her placement and jumped. She had already begun to move away from where I was but she knew she wasn't fast enough. No matter how much she defended, moved, and attacked, she wasn't going to escape from my wrath. I moved at a slow pace, drawing out her survival time. Though it never mattered in the end how long they lived, they'd die and their souls were mine. She was scared of me for once, yes, I could feel the fear begin to radiate off of her. She knew that she'd die.

"Why don't you just join me, son? You can kill me when i'm no longer of use of course, but I will help you start a reign of terror. We'll start wherever you'd like, Death City probably." Medusa offered. I knew she was lieing. That's just what witches do, they lie. She was trying to save her own skin. She was also trying to get that child's reaction of motherly help. I used to be that way, but then I had made the realization that Medusa wasn't my mother. Not one that I could rely on atleast. I remember faltering when I came to kill her, and she nearly killed me. It didn't matter that she aimed at someone else and hit me anyway, it just meant that she had ridded of another nuisance. Now she was a nuisance, and I won't falter again. I came close to her, very close and whispered, "Because I don't work with witches."

That's when I lunged at her. She had already materialized a vector sword. I could smell the poison that laced the blades. She usually only used this sword when things came close and she knew she could be in trouble, but she did torture time to time with it. I was careful, acknowledging the fact that even with hardened blood, a scratch of the sword would slowly kill me. My sword couldn't be laced with poison, but with force, my blade was just as deadly.

"Don't you kill yourself!" I could hear Stein yell, "You've gone insane, but I know theres still a piece of Crona there. Remember who's here for you!" I took a slight glance at him. He was laying over in a corner, gasping for air after having all of his energy taken from him. He had apparently already annialated his sin. The madness of himself was gone. His weapon, Marie, had materialized into a human and was caring for him. She stared at me with determination and confusion. She knew that I was gone into a maddened vision of murder and revenge, but she was confused to whether the 'Crona' in me would ever let me go on with it. It didn't matter honestly, the 'Crona' that they believed was here is gone. He vanished as soon as the blood took over. The blood was what made 'Crona' the true Crona. But yet, that logic seemed to waver. I ignored it and continued with my quest.

I went for Medusa, she knew that I was going to strike and tried to block my attack. It simply protected her from getting cut or stabbed, but she was still weak. An apparition had no power against a force of solid madness. She was thrown off and stumbled. She rolled against the floor and quickly recovered as she stood into a lunge position. Behind her, I could see the ongoing fight with the gang and Matilda. I could feel the anger that Matilda possessed after seeing Mayhdan murdered. Instead of attacking me though, she used her fueling range against her current apponents. They were all tired and worn though. Both of our fights had gone on for about an hour. Everyone is weak, well except me, and were ready to get everything over with.

Maka continually glanced at me, worried that I really might be gone. Kid, Amanda, and Black*Star never had their concentration move from Matilda. Maka was truly the only one who could kill Matilda, but with her constantly looking at me, she'd never get anything done. That's why I had the sudden conclusion to kill Medusa and finish Matilda off myself. Then, if I feel like it, I'll kill off the rest of the people here. Or, I could leave them and come back later to finish them off. Maka is pregnant though, I remembered. I could take her with me, spare her and the baby's life. Later on I could convert her to my side or kill her after the baby was born. The baby would have me as it's father, it would be raised correctly to be a real conquerer and ruler. I guess we'll have to see what happens.

"If you worry about the others, then you'll kill yourself." Medusa began to speak, "It seems that Stein really is worried about you dieing. Why is that?" I moved my gaze back to Medusa. Her talking was really annoying. I was tempted to just slice and dice, but then decided to give her the satisfaction of stupid conversation. "I wouldn't know. It won't matter anyway. After you've been dealt with, I can have all the fun I want with them. You are annoying, they are fun." She smiled. It was a dumb and annoying smile. I was really getting tired of seeing it. There was nothing for her to smile about. She was going to die. Yet, she talked anyway, "Oh, but i'm sure you do care about one of them. Maka, maybe? What does she mean to you?" I could feel something stir inside my mind. What does she mean to me? I know that I cared for her, but in what way, and why? I shook my head. It doesn't matter if I cared about her. I don't anymore. She's no one but a walking soul to me. The only possible use of her's is that she carries the future ruler. A child who'd be my companion. I dismissed the plan for another time. "Nothing about her is important. Now stop talking, you're really irritating." I responded.

That's when I lunged again and Medusa dodged me. I'm starting to get REALLY annoyed. Why can't she just die already!? Maybe i'm the one getting distracted. The fight going on behind me is keeping me from killing Medusa first. Should I kill Matilda then? Yes, I should, I already killed Mayhdan. Why shouldn't I kill her puppet? And so, I turned around and aimed. "You are beyond my patience." I said. Then I swung my arm and for some odd reason, I didn't unleash a killing blow. Knowing that Matilda is a kishin, I knew that it would take atleast a Beta if she was already injured. Alpha would for sure kill her with my strength. But yet, I only unleashed Gamma, my weakest of the screeches. I didn't think much about it though. My attack was successfully thrown at my target and Matilda was thrown quite a ways from the impact. All of the people who were currently attacking Matilda looked away from their fight and stared at me. That's when all of them realized that I was truly gone. And they were scared. Fear radiated from them. They weren't afraid of me though, they were afraid that they couldn't save me from my madness. They were right, I had no savior. I glanced at each of them, making eye contact and turned back around to Medusa.

"Why would you help them if i'm your target?" She began talking again. I nearly groaned, "Please, would you just shut up. Nothing of my actions and knowledge belong to you. I don't have to talk to you. Just die already." I swung my sword at her and she blocked. She skidded a few feet back but kept my gaze. "You still care about them. Even in your maddened state, you have a deep kindness for each and every one of them. They've really corrupted you." Her talking made me angry and I lunged again. This time I made sure she couldn't block. Even though she didn't block, she did dodge and my blade only knicked the skin of her ribcage. I could hear her gasp, I cut deeper than I had thought but it wasn't going to kill her. "Where do you think you're aiming? I don't have a heart you dimwit. Ghosts don't have real organs." This time she swung at me. Which was pretty ballsey in her state of being. It caught me a little off guard but I didn't let that set me off course. I ducked and used my leg to catch her ankles while she still had the momentum from swinging. Her movements sent her backwards and she hit the ground harshly. She growled and regained her footing.

"You're right, ghosts don't have real organs. But they still have blood and they pretend to act out their nature. That blood is what is keeping you alive and you know that it takes only one stab wound to drain you. My cut will make you slowly bleed until it patches itself but you can never replenish your blood supply. You don't have a heart to circulate new blood." I added my logic to hers. I heard a grunt behind me and turned to see that Black*Star was hit by one of Matilda's attacks. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Medusa was smiling at me again. Her thoughts were unreadable, which I assumed was because she was an apparition, no organs means no brain I guess. I calmly walked closer to Medusa, she walked backwards from me. She wasn't going to let me get close, I knew that. Me walking was just to keep the fight moving and seem not so boring. Plus, I could catch her off guard anytime if I keep walking and then suddenly lunge at her. Good tactics keep me in the winning score.

"If i'm so annoying, why haven't I died already?" Medusa asked. I responded, "I'm waiting for them to come close to defeating Matilda. If I finish you at the same time as they kill Matilda, I won't have to wait to murder everyone else." I spoke instantly and without a thought about it, but for some reason what I said didn't seem likely to happen. Well, there was a strong possiblity that i'd kill Medusa the same time they defeat Matilda, but I didn't think it possible that i'd kill everyone else. It was a numb thought though, nothing of importance to me at the moment. "Well I guess i'll see my timely end very soon." Medusa commented. I responded with a smile.

"You know, your father always seemed to time things together, so he didn't have to wait for something else." Medusa started, "He never had the guts to murder, but you got that trait from Mommy." I never thought i'd hesitate during this battle. But at this moment I did. I stopped moving and waited for her to continue. She knew she got my attention. "He has the same pink hair and dark blue eyes. He was a sweet and smart young man, though he was always picked on, even as an adult." I was intrigued at first when she began to talk about my father, but I was instantly angry. How dare she talk about him! She murdered that man without remorse and tortured me when she realized I was her son and not her daughter. I didn't want to learn about the sweet man I would never become because I was corrupted by a bitch. "Shut your witch lieing mouth." I said angrily. She smiled and spoke, "He loved me. He truly did and he had no idea the plans I had for him. I wasn't going to kill him at first you know. Then I realized that with his good heart, he'd never succumb to my dark deeds."

She walked towards me this time. When she was only a few feet away, she decided to continue her story. "He died happy. Well, that's the last feeling he had atleast." She laughed, "I told him I was pregnant with his lovely child and he was a gleam of joy. He began ranting about all of these beautiful things he and I would become with you. And that's when I sat by him-" She paused. She looked at me in the eyes and took several steps back as she finished, "And I slit his throat as I said that the baby was one created for world destruction." I was beyond angry now. I was furious, in rage, without another blind feeling. "And i'll be slitting your throat for hurting such a kind man and for corrupting another," I responded. That's when I lunged for the very last time. I could hear a blade puncture through clothes, skin, and muscle until it went through every layer possible and out into the air again.

My mind cleared. The blood wasn't in control any longer. My vision was bold, my breath caught, and my mind was clean of all murderous thoughts. I looked down at my sword, it had indeed made contact with Medusa. It went right through her and I knew she was done for. I looked up to her eyes and saw that there were real tears rolling down her cheeks. A small smile was drawn on her face and it didn't possess the cruelness it always had. It was truly motherly. "I knew you'd do me proud one day son. And here it is." She said. I coughed. Blood spattered from my mouth and onto the floor. I looked down once again and it wasn't only my sword that had stabbed a person. Hers had also gone through me. I could feel the poison that her sword contained flow fast in my blood. My blood didn't have the ability to harden any longer and this new poison of hers would surely kill me.

"You were never my mother." I told her, "And I was never your son." I looked back up to her. She still smiled and I smiled back. I whispered the words that I never knew before. Death had told me I held the secret to killing Medusa. I have it now, as I die, I had the spell in my mind. I realize that was the secret, death was the moment when your mind ran clearly. You understood what was happening and this move of mine was one made for my own death. I whispered it to her, "Bloody Sacrifice." The spell had taken whatever energy I had left and threw it into her. She initially dissapeared in small specks of dust and her sword evaporated. The wound created by it however, remained. I held my hands to the gaping hole in my abdomen that gushed blood and turned towards everyone else. Stein and Marie stared at me with tears. Maka, Kid, Black*Star, and Amanda were busy. I watched for a few moments and captured the moment that Maka swung her scythe with her magic "Kishin Hunter", and she annialated yet another Kishin. It was then that I let myself collapse to my knees.

"Crona!" Stein and Marie screamed. They rushed to my position and Maka turned. She at first had a smile, but then realized my state of being. Her eyes widened in horror and she dropped Theresa. Never in her life has she ever dropped a weapon unless it was ripped from her grip. She was stuck in her place, I realized, in shock of what she was seeing. Kid, Black*Star, and Amanda turned as well, with terror struck among their faces. Each had started to run towards me, but as they moved, Maka began to run as well. I don't think I ever saw her run so fast before. But then, I didn't see anything anymore as I collapsed further and twisted so I landed on my back. Stein and Marie were with me first.

"Crona. I told you to not die. I told you. I told you." Stein was constantly saying I told you. He held me up softly and hugged me to him. I could feel a tear from him fall onto my face. I've never seen Stein cry before, I didn't think he could.

"I told you that only I had the power to kill Medusa," I started, "Here it is. I'm sorry I lied to you." Marie was more than crying. She was bawling to an extent that I couldn't believe.

"You knew that you'd die?!" She shouted at me. She was angry that i'd kill myself. I couldn't be mad at her for being angry though, I gave her a smile.

"Bloody Sacrifice is a power that would've killed me even if Medusa wouldn't of impaled me." I explained, "I had to do it. For all of us. I was the only capable one." Marie closed her eyes and moved her face from me. Although she couldn't look at me, she kneeled besides Stein and hugged his shoulder, sharing his grief. My vision was slowly dimming and I knew what was to come. I couldn't feel anything, surprisingly. I was happy in a strange way, even though I knew I was bleeding out and I was about to meet my end. I heard the hard footsteps as Maka finally caught up and she fell onto her knees nearly screaming as she cried.

"Not again! Oh, please, not again. Crona? Crona, please. Stay with me." Maka bawled. I heard Marie whisper a few words to Stein and he opened his eyes to look down at me. I felt a few more tears fall onto my clothing, neck, and face.

"I'm sorry Crona. I guess i've failed you this time. I can't save you from your demise," Stein cried. I shook my head and replied, "No Stein, you've never failed me. You and all of my friends have been the most reliable people i've ever had. I was glad, for the time I had, to call you dad. And to call Marie mom." Stein closed his eyes, letting more tears streak his grieven face. He moved me over to Maka, who held me way tighter than Stein did. She cupped her hand on my cheek, moving my face towards hers.

"You can't leave me, Crona. You promised. You promised me that we'd stay with eachother." She was rocking. A comfort to herself and trying to soothe me. "Crona, you can't go now. Now you must stay. Please. Please." She was ranting hysterically a little and I couldn't blame her. I'd probably be doing a lot worse if she were in my place. I weakly moved my hand up to her face and rested my palm on her cheek. She took a sharp intake of breath to the touch and the tears seemed to flow more.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll always be with you, I won't break my promise," I rested my hand on her growing belly, "Our baby is our life, Maka. And as long as she lives, i'll always be with you." She cried, "But Crona you're dieing! And I'll have to live with just myself and our baby. I can't do this alone. I need you. I love you. Please, Crona, please." It saddened me, that I would technically be leaving her. If it were my choice, i'd stay forever. However, Death and my fate had different plans. I had a small sense though that i'd somehow come back for her. As long as i'd known Maka, she'd been a silent cryer. Right now, she gasped so much, she was constantly whimpering and whining between each breath. Her lip quivered and her eyes wouldn't stop her water works. It broke my heart to break hers.

"I know i'm dieing. But Maka, i'll be back. I won't break our promise, remember that," I held her hand that I had earlier placed a beautiful emerald ring on. I could feel the ring and twisted it while keeping it on her finger, "This binds us forever. Our baby too. Maka, I love you, so much. I don't want to leave you and so I won't-" She interrupted, "Crona, you dieing is leaving me. I can't live without you. I can't wake up each morning without you by my side. I can't stand to live a day without your sweet smile and your bright soul. I can't raise our baby without their daddy. You're everything to me, I can't lose you." She shut her eyes tightly and hugged me as close to her as she could get me. My vision was still fading, getting faster I noticed, and things started to numb. I knew that our time was going to be short.

"Maka-" She was still gasping and crying aloud but I brought her lips to mine nonetheless. She kissed me back, though she let go soon so she could speak again. "What will I do without you?" I could tell that she accepted that I can't reverse my dieing process. She was still scared, extremely scared, and I honestly didn't know how to answer her question. I opened my mouth, beginning to say something and began to cough instead. It was a terrible cough, one filled with blood and some of my last breaths. I recovered quickly to say what I needed to say, "Our friends will help you. Stein and Marie will help you. They're your parents now, remember?" I smiled, despite the situation, "I'm sorry Maka. I didn't want anything to end this way. I love you. You mean everything to me. I'm trying not to break your heart, though it's probably too late." I gave her another smile.

"I love you too." Is all she could say. My vision was grey now, fading to black. To break the sad silence, I wanted Maka to tell me a story in my last moments. "Tell me, Maka, what would our house look like? How many children do we have? What's our daily fun?" Maka smiled too. I realized I could shine bright even though I was dieing.

"Our house, is two stories tall, white brick and a variety of flowers scattered around the front porch. The back yard is filled with lovely scents from the trees and flowers. A white swinging bench lays in a grove where it's always shaded. Our three kids, all chase eachother around the yard. Screaming and laughing their hearts out until their content. We sit on that swinging bench, hand in hand and my head resting on your shoulder as we watch our children laugh. The sun always shines-" She continued her story. I had closed my eyes with a long smile on my face. I was happy here, but my soul had dimmed then. Death had taken me to my new home and my last breath escaped my lips. All was dark, but not sad. Everything was gone, but I wasn't scared. No one was in sight, but I wasn't lonely. Everything was alright. That's when I passed on...

* * *

**I have to be honest... I cried while I wrote my story and if I made you cry then I hope that means i'm a good writer XD but I doubt it. Tell me what you guys thought about this one. This is the first time I had a full on battle to type out and I can tell you right now that I suck at writing the battle scenes. I'm bad in general XD But I want to know what you guys thought, what can I improve on? Also, to rest those who are seriously mad at me for killing Crona, this isn't the end of the story. We get a taste of Maka's point of view and we finally get to see what goes on in her head about their relationship. How will Maka cope? What will Maka do about the baby? Etc, etc, etc. Like I said, tell me how I did. Not just on the battle scene either, for this entire series. I want to know how my audience sees my story and how it could improve, my strong points, and my weak points. Be honest guys :) PM too guys! :) This was all I had gotten done in my abscence... I grant you all access to smack me on the back of the head for slacking majorly. *THWAK* I hope that makes you happy. Well, see you guys next chapter. Bye Bye!**


	31. The Final Moments

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy the difference in POV and the story plot of this chapter. So, I remembered that a few chapters ago Cumo had actually revealed some kind of secret to Crona and Kid, but I forgot about it and the subject was just randomly dropped. I'm really glad that I remembered it because it's an important detail and it would've sucked if I just kept you readers in the dark on accident. So, I incorporated it into our final chapter and I hope you all enjoy what I did with it. I worked hard and I hope it's the outcome all of you wanted. I've been working on this story for more than a year and i'm really proud of myself for making it this far. I honestly thought the story would be abandoned, but you guys kept me in line. Thank you.**

**Enjoy my wonderful 24,251 words :)**

* * *

Maka's POV

"The sun always shines and the creek keeps the air cool.-" I choked on my words as I realized that Crona felt heavier. I knew he was gone. The story that Crona had asked me to tell didn't just help him though, it was keeping me from lashing out and doing something stupid. And so I continued. The knowledge of knowing he had gone made my tears run faster and my throat squeaked out every word I spoke. I held him tighter to me and finished my story.

"We have picnics in the yard everyday and build a fire at night to make smores and watch the stars. Our children grow up happy and we grow old. When it's time for us to go, we still hold eachother's hand in the swinging bench. Happily Ever After." I began to bawl harder than I ever had in my life and Crona's body was as close to me as I could get him to be. I heard Marie and Stein crying silently with eachother. Behind me, Patty, Liz, Amanda, Theresa, and Tsubaki were crying hard. They whimpered and whined just as I did, but not to my extent. The boys, trying to stay strong, cried also. The tears on Black*Star's face were evident. I heard footsteps come towards me and a hand rested on my shoulder.

"We should take him back to the DWMA." Kid told me. I nodded, but I didn't let go of Crona. I didn't want to move him, even though I knew he should be somewhere of respect and not in a dark cave. Kid ran his hands from my shoulder and slowly down to where my hands held Crona. Soul came around and held Crona carefully as Kid removed my hands from him.

"No! I need to be with him! Please!" I thrashed out, trying to get away from Kid's grasp. He held me strong to him though, there was no way I could get away from him I realized. Soul still kept a soft hold of Crona until Stein got up and carried him with Marie at his side. She stuck very closely to him, which I assumed was just in case he had a breakdown. Kid leaned his face to the side of mine and said, "We'll walk with them back to the DWMA, but i'm not letting you go." I nodded and we walked, Kid still holding on to me. He was holding me so I didn't run away, but I honestly didn't have the strength for anything. The fight had exhausted me and feeling my near-husband's soul escape from me had wiped me out. There was no strength for me to fight. Everyone walked slowly on foot as we escorted Crona. Marie and Stein in front, me and Kid in the middle, the rest of us had decided to walk behind me.

"I don't understand why this had to happen again." I heard Patty say. Her sister Liz responded, "I don't know, Patty. It's worse this time, we can't save him." A curious Theresa then asked, "This happened before?" It was silent for a minute or two and I thought that the conversation had dropped, but someone answered her.

"Kind of. Last time, he was unconscious and lost a lot of... blood. Now it's just too late." Tsubaki said. Amanda spoke up, "Are you sure there's nothing we can do to save him?" They all were quiet again. Black*Star suprisingly spoke, "No. He's gone." Then I could hear a choke and it didn't come from any of the girls, it was Black*Star. His footsteps were louder and faster as I watched him suddenly pass all of us. He was running for an odd reason that I didn't know. To get past all of their questions? Maybe. It's possible that him and Crona were closer than I thought. I know that I wasn't with Crona all of the time, so maybe they did become true friends. I'm not sure. The thought of it though made me happy for a moment, but instantly dropped my mood again.

It took us all an hour to get back to the DWMA with our walking pace. Students had gathered around the steps to see the heroes who had saved the day come back. Their faces had turned dark as soon as they saw Crona. Even though an hour had passed, I was still bawling. Not to the extent I was earlier but it was a sad sight to let all of the students see. It made me cry harder when I noticed that people tilted their heads down and removed the hats that any of them were wearing in respect to Crona's death. The students had gained a respect to Crona as he started to get accustomed to the school. He went on missions and helped out any student who would let him. No one was afraid of him anymore. I noticed that I was moving around in Kid's arms and felt his grip tighten.

"No, no, no, no, no, please no." I began to blabber again. I wasn't screaming, it was a soft plead that I knew would go nowhere. These student's faces reminded me of what had happened and I started to freak out again. I was constantly trying to rip myself out of Kid's grasp. I tried jumping off of the steps to get him to let go but he turned around and went up the stairs backwards. I couldn't get him to let go. I closed my eyes and cried harder as I let myself go limp. Kid effortlessly carried me up all of the stairs and to the infirmary. Stein set Crona down on one of the beds and then proceeded to tell Nygus what had happened. I wasn't listening to what everyone was saying now though, my attention was fully on Crona. He was pale, oh so pale, and his lips had turned blue. He was stiff and looked too frail. I was moving again.

"Maka, stop." I could hear Kid say to me. "No!" I yelled, "Please, let me be with him. Let me go!" I was moving a lot more than I was ever before. I really needed to be by Crona's side. Stein stopped whatever he was saying to Nygus and ran over to us.

"Maka, calm down. It's alright." He tried soothing me. "No! Nothing is alright! I need to be with him!" I screamed. Stein then took me from Kid, who was struggling to keep me in his grasp. Stein nodded his head over to one side of the wall, "Grab a chair and set it next to Crona."

"But-" Kid tried protesting. "Do it." Stein said firmly. Kid nodded and moved a chair. I was still thrashing, though it was intensely difficult with Stein than it was with Kid. Stein moved me over to the chair and set me down. I stopped moving then and as soon as Stein removed his arms from me, I sprung foward taking the chair with me, and held Crona's cold and stiff hand. I cried harder. Everyone was staring at me with a deep sadness that made me feel bad for making such a scene. I ignored them though, because Crona was the only important thing at the moment. Stein pulled a curtain, so I couldn't be bothered. No one could really bother me though. Until I heard footsteps enter the infirmary and I knew exactly who entered.

"Where is she?" Spirit, with a desperation in his voice, asked Stein. Stein must of silently pointed because he moved fast in my direction. The curtain moved a little, but not enough to let anyone but Spirit in. He just stood there for a moment and stared at me. "M-maka?" I stiffened. I didn't know how I felt at the moment about him. I usually hated everything about him and I didn't ever want him around. Those feelings were silent though. I had an urgent need to hug him. I turned my head, and saw him, with tears in his eyes staring at me. His hands were clenched into fists, out of nervousy, at his sides and I could tell he was having trouble of knowing what to do. Instead of pulling out a book and Maka Chopping him or screaming in his face, I slowly stood up and walked towards him, flinging myself into an embrace. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around me and he held me tightly.

"Oh, my little girl, i'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." His head rested on mine and his embrace kept me tight to him as I bawled again. I had no idea how much I could cry in one night. "He's gone, Papa, he's really gone!" I cried into his chest. He whispered, "I know baby, i'm sorry. You need to stay strong though." His words weren't reassuring. I don't think that anyone could help me now, no matter what they say or do. Spirit began to speak again, "How about we go and find you something to eat and drink and calm down a little?" I shook my head so fast and hard it's a wonder how I didn't gain a concussion right then and there from it.

"No! I need to stay and be with him. He needs me and I need him." I tried moving, so I could get close to Crona again. I couldn't believe I left his side in the first place. Spirit's embrace tightened and kept me in place though as he said, "Okay, okay. You won't go, you won't leave him. How about I go and grab you something then? And i'll bring it here for you and me to talk and calm a little?" I thought about it for a moment. I knew I probably couldn't consume anything, nothing was appetizing at the moment. I nodded anyway. Talking seemed like a good idea, in fact it sounded blissful. Sure, I could talk to any of my friends and they'd understand. But talking to my father, whom I hadn't had a real chat with for a long time, seemed like it would help.

"Okay. I'll go get you and me something, i'll be back real quick. Okay?" He loosened his grip a little and I tilted my head up to look up at him and I nodded. He gave me an attempted reassuring smile and he walked me over to my chair, set me down, took one last glance at me, and quickly left. I was lonely now, I realized. I looked at Crona, who looked so... stiff. The tears threatened my eyes once more as I took his hand and felt no warmth. A new person entered the curtain just then. I slowly looked over and her face was red splotched, her eyes swollen. I assumed that's what I looked like too, maybe worse.

"Hey, you okay?" Theresa asked. She knew the answer, but it was a question that most people asked to reassure another. I shook my head and looked back at Crona. My dear, loyal, Crona... I kept my gaze on him and I heard Theresa awkwardly shift her feet. She let out a long, deep, and silent sigh before she grabbed the second visitor's chair from the other side of the bed and sat next to me. She sat there and watched Crona's lifeless body with me for a while. It was silent, except for the quiet whispers behind the curtain. She finally broke our calming and eery silence. "I'll be here for you anytime, you know that right?" She waited a moment for a response and got none, so she continued, "I can't imagine this pain you're going through. I can only try, but I know it'll never compare to what's real." I stayed silent. I didn't want to be rude to her, she was my best friend. I somehow didn't have anything to say to her though.

"I'm sorry again, Maka." She apparently gave up on me for the moment because she stood up and started to walk out the curtain. She just opened it enough she could step through when I said, "Thank you, Theresa." I looked up at her. She stopped for a moment, to nod and give me a smile, then left. I was lonely again. I took a shaky breath and turned back to Crona. His hand was so cold and lifeless, but I still held it and focused on the finger that could've had a wedding band in the near future. It took Spirit a while to come back with comsumptions but in the mean time I had fantasized of what our baby would look like. I still had no idea of the gender, but I did notice that Crona said 'she' when he talked about the baby in his dying moments. I decided that the baby would be a girl. During my baby fantasies, Spirit came into the curtain with stuff. He noticed the chair that Theresa had recently sat in and made himself comfortable in it.

"It's way past their hours, but I talked to Deathbuck's boss. He was a little irritated at first, and then I told him about you and he was high in spirits. So he gratefully whipped up your favorites. Chocolate chip muffins and peppermint mocha. Here." He handed me a small bag of four or five muffins and a medium cup of my coffee. He held his own bag of muffins and a small, very strong black coffee. "Thank you," I said as I tore open the muffin bag. He nodded and said, "Of course. I'll get you anything you need, anytime," he paused, "So, Maka, let's talk." I sipped at my peppermint mocha and took a bite of a muffin before answering.

"I don't know what to talk about." I told him, "Is there anything specific you want to talk about?" I knew what he actually wanted to talk about. I didn't really feel like it though, I had finally calmed enough to stop crying and I barely had enough strength to eat. I didn't want my sensitive self to break down again. He tapped his coffee cup with his fingers in thought. Finally he said, "We'll talk about school. How are your classes going?"

"Fine. I was distracted for a while though, I didn't get the highest score on the tests. I usually try my hardest, but this year it just didn't seem so significant. As long as I knew that I knew the material and understood everything I was content." He nodded, "Well, I always loved seeing my baby's name at the top of the list, but being the top isn't always what's important. I'm happy as long as you are." I smiled at the comment but it quickly dropped again. I wasn't happy. I knew I couldn't be happy for a very long time. Spirit knew that though.

"I had some extra studies I think. I did great in classes and accomplished everything in our criteria, but i'm always curious about more knowledge. I somehow stumbled upon learning new languages. Which I thought would come in handy in the future for missions. Once I become Death's handy meister, I could travel to all kinds of places and I think being able to understand the culture and language is important." Spirit nodded and agreed with me. We talked like this for about an hour. Despite the grief and anxiety through my system, I yawned.

"Oh, I forgot, it's like past four in the morning. You've gotta be exhausted. I'm sorry for keeping you awake. Stein sent everyone home already. How about we call it a night, yeah?" Spirit suggested to me. I thought about it for a moment. Could I sleep? At this stage, yes, I probaby could and would. I was afraid of sleeping though. That i'd sleep and when I woke, Crona wouldn't be here anymore. Someone would've hauled him off and I wouldn't ever see him until he was bundled into a casket. The thought sent panic through me and I was nearly awake again. Spirit must've saw my rising panic because he quickly said, "You don't have to leave the infirmary. You can stay here for tonight, with him. No one will take him from you, I promise." I was so moody that I nearly snapped and said that he had broken all promises he ever made, but decided that everyone was as fragile as me tonight and that I should stay as calm as I could be. I nodded in response.

"Okay. Goodnight, Maka. I'll just be staying in the infirmary lobby tonight, okay? If you need anything, i'm right out there." He pointed to the other side of the curtain. I nodded again. He gave me an attempted reassuring smile and gave me a hug before he left. I turned back to Crona. I put my hands in his and I rested my head on the side of his bed. It didn't take long before I fell asleep. I dreamed, surprisingly. It was a good dream, I imagined what our baby would look like and how she acted. She looked a lot like Crona. In the dream, she was about seven or eight years old and she wore a pink sundress with matching dress shoes. Her hair was Crona's lavender pinkish color and it reached to her hips, in twin braids that laid gently in front of her. Her and Crona were in a flower field, that was full of beautiful yellow flowers with splotches of white and pink in places.

"Here daddy!" She said happily. She reached out a lily, one that was rarest among the field of flowers and set it in his hands. He examined it for a moment and then placed it over her right ear. He smiled, "Now look at how beautiful that lily matches you. It's almost as beautiful as you, but most things can't do that." He gave her a wink and she gave him a hug. I heard another voice, one that belonged to me, I realized.

"Are you two coming in? Lunch is ready!" I dissapeared into a house, one that looked similar to the one I described in my story to Crona. Crona and our daughter, held hands as they slowly left the field of flowers to come inside the house. They nearly reached the house when Crona reached down to the girl and said, "You're growing up too fast. Do daddy a favor and stay this way forever." The girl looked up and said, "But then how would I annoy you with bringing boys home?" They both laughed at that and Crona responded, "Don't get too ahead of yourself Tiffany. You know I won't let any boy, or girl, claim you." She smiled at him, "Of course you wouldn't, Daddy." They then reached the house and stepped inside. Crona closed the door and I woke up.

I still had my hands rested in Crona's. He hadn't moved at all during the night. Still cold, stiff, and lifeless. I suddenly wiped a tear from my face that I didn't know was there. My face was actually already soaked, which I assumed that I had cried from my wonderful dream. It caused damage to me when I woke up though. I looked at Crona, after seeing him so happy in that dream, and realized that he'd never be like that again. I'd never get to see his smile and hear his laugh. He would never have a real relationship with our baby. I scooted closer to Crona and cried. I heard fast footsteps as Spirit came into the 'room' set by curtains. He didn't move me away from Crona, he just wrapped his arms around me the best he could without removing me from my spot. He rubbed my hair to soothe me and spoke soft, whispered words. It didn't really help, but I was grateful that he was trying.

"Spirit I need you over here." I heard Stein say from behind the curtain. He growled, surprisingly. "Are you okay, Maka?" He asked me. I shook my head, "No. I can't be okay. I won't be okay for a long time. Stein needs you though, you can go." This time he shook his head, "No, not as long as you need me. Stein can wait as long as you want me to be here." I stayed silent for a moment. Stein was now my dad too, Crona said. My dad and Crona's dad needed to get along and they needed to work together. I knew that they were already partners a long time ago, but were separated and Spirit was weary about Stein for a while. Maybe this could help him become more friendly with Stein. "It's okay. Stein needs you right now, so you can go. I'll call for you." I said. Spirit reluctantly let me go and went to find out whatever Stein needed him for. I resumed my crying.

"There's no way-" I heard Spirit say soon after he left me. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it didn't really matter to me at the moment. I was grieving, I was going to let myself mourn as long as it took. I was also going to spend as much time I could with Crona, even if he wasn't here with me anymore. He was too important to let go. And although he was so important to me, it was hard to see him so stiff and lifeless. So I closed my eyes and set my head down on top of the hand that I was still holding on to. It was warm, because of my hand, but his hand was ice cold. It was hard for me to process. At this point I was crying hard again and I heard people walk into the curtained room. I didn't look up to see who was here. I didn't want to be hugged or talked to, I just wanted to cry. There were two people who came in at first and they walked past me, to the other side of Crona's bed. Then two more entered and stood behind me.

"Maka?" A female voice asked. The voice was so familiar, yet it seemed like I hadn't heard it in years. "She looks just like you." Said another female voice, this one didn't sound familiar at all though. "She hasn't changed since she was six." Then the voice that sounded so familiar had finally registered. I choked, and instantly stopped crying. I slowly lifted my head, afraid that if I did see who I thought she was, i'd be hallucinating. Yet, as I looked up, a tall blonde haired woman stood there with pity and sorrow in her eyes as she gazed at me.

"M-m-mom?" I stuttered. I really thought she might be fake and that I might be going crazy after I lost my base of support, Crona. And although she looked so sad for me, she smiled and said, "Yes, honey." My mom, Kami Albarn, had arrived in Death City to see me. It was such a surprise and I was too shocked to move or say anything.

"Oh, so I don't get any recognition?" The other female said. This one I had never seen before. She had short, shoulder length red hair and seemed to be five or six years older than me. She was nearly as tall as my mom and shared her green eyes. My mother rolled her eyes and responded, "Shush Seirei, she's never even seen a picture of you." This girl, Seirei, smirked. "Figures," she remarked.

"K-k-kami," Papa stuttered behind me, "why the sudden appearance?" He seemed nervous. Then again, if I met my wife once again after I had cheated on her multiple times I would be nervous too. She didn't seem angry at him though, just annoyed, "Why do you think, Spirit? Look at my daughter, she can barely sit as she stares at the one she loves who had died a death that was undeserved." Seirei stared wide eyed up at my mom, "You aren't going to do that, are you? That's not why you said we were coming here. How do you even know Maka is in love with this boy? He could just be a friend." Kami shook her head and gazed at me with an intense understanding, "No, I know about him. I can see it in her eyes. I'm here to fix it."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, "Do what? Who is she? What's going on?" Kami only smiled though and said, "I'll answer any questions you have after i'm done. I need you to follow my directions right now though." Seirei stepped in, "Mom, do you really think that's a good idea?" Kami only shushed her. I however, stared at her extremely surprised after calling my mother, mom. My attention was snapped back to attention though when Kami removed Crona's hand from mine. I had an instant panicked reaction and reached for his hand again but my mother looked at me with a sweetness that calmed me. I trusted her with whatever she was doing.

"I need you to hold your hands with his and sit on the bed so you can be as close to him as possible. I'm going to start saying some things and when you hear, 'enlightment', you have to close your eyes, rest your head on his, and remember all of the love you two share. Make it your main importance and invoke it." Her directions were really specific and I wondered what this was for. I nodded to her and did as she said. I sat on the bed and placed my hands with Crona's, which Kami had placed on top of eachother in the middle of his chest where his heart is. Kami began saying stuff, which was in a different language, one I hadn't studied yet apparently. I wondered if this was a ritual to help Crona pass on peacefully and be put to true rest. If so, then i'd be happy to know that he was in blissful peace. It still set a dark feeling at the pit of my stomach though, cause' then i'd really have to accept that he's gone and i'd have to leave him.

"Oh, dear, this should be good." I heard Seirei say. Not long after, I heard Mom say 'enlightment' and then continued her chant. Doing as she told me to do, I set my forehead on Crona's. It was just as cold as his poor, stiff hands. I set the thoughts of stiff and cold aside when I desperately tried my hardest to focus on me and Crona's love together. To do this, I decided to play back every moment in our relationship. Our first kiss on the balcony, when we danced at Kid's parties, we became a real couple, we said I love you's, when we made love, when I found out I was pregnant, and finally when Crona promised that he'd become my husband and that he'd never leave me. These moments replayed in my mind and I found myself smiling with happy tears escaping my closed eyes. My mother's chant had suddenly become intense as her voice rised and her words seemed stronger. The last work she spoke was Makoto, and it delivered a fierce effect that seemed like a wind blowing around the room for three seconds. Everything settled down and I heard a thump behind me.

"Kami!" Spirit and Stein yelled as they ran over to the other side of the bed. "No, stop, it's alright. She's just fainted. Spirit, go get her some orange juice and a lot of fruit and atleast three chocolate bars. Now." Seirei ordered him. He must've listened to her because he left quickly. There was a bright light suddenly, one I could see even through my closed eyes. When it faded and I thought I could open my eyes without being blinded, I let myself move away from Crona and I did open my eyes. Crona looked just the same. A hope I didn't know I had vanished and I concluded that she performed a peace ritual. I looked behind me and noticed that Kami had apparently fainted and fell to the floor. Stein and Seirei were at her sides but weren't paying attention to her, they were staring at Crona. Kami didn't look so good though and I was about to go help, but I swore I felt Crona's hand move. I whipped my head back to face him. There wasn't any further movement. I must've just pretended that he moved when I turned to look at Mom.

"I love you." I whispered as I removed my hands from Crona's and hugged him. I cried happily knowing that he was in peace, but I was oh so very sad that he was gone. I think most of my tears were ones of sorrow. I rested my head in his neck and awkwardly leaned to the side, though I was still in a weird sitting position as I hugged him. I heard gasps from behind me, which I assumed were for Kami. But I was wrong. I felt a hand, which was still kind of cold, touch one of my pig tails and traced it to my cheek. I slowly lifted my head and as I did, the hand that was touching my hair cupped my cheek and wiped a tear away with the thumb.

"Why are you crying? I promised I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?" Crona said with a pained smile on his face. My eyes went wide and my breath caught. He was alive. Crona is alive. My once deceased fiance is alive. I didn't know what to do other than hug him again. I flung myself into a embrace with him and he made a loud "ooph" sound as I basically smacked into him and nearly squeezed him back to death.

"Hurting. Wound." He said inbetween his gasping breaths. I let go of him quickly and spoke a million apologies in one second. I nearly just killed him. Again. "H-how?!" I stuttered.

"How, what?" he asked. I wondered if he actually knew that he had died. I looked at the time with the clock above his bed. It was a little after seven in the morning, so Crona was dead for atleast six hours. I couldn't comprehend how Crona could've lived. Even after an hour of an unresponsive heart beat, not even the best doctor in the world could save his soul. I stuttered once again as I answered him, "H-how are you alive?! You've been... g-gone, for many hours. All night. I don't understand. But oh Death am I happy that you're actually here." This time I gently lowered myself into a hug with him. He could actually wrap his arms around me too. Although his voice was strong, but tired sounding, he was extremely weak. He would probably restart bleeding now that his organs were functioning. I sat up and looked over at Stein, who apparently had begun to cry. His cheeks were streaked with fresh tears and his eyes were filled with more.

"Stein! Stitches!" I yelled at him. I knocked him out of his shock apparently because he shook his head and looked at me for a minute. Then he quickly got up and ran out of the curtained area yelling, "Nygus! Hurry! We have an emergency surgery!" I looked back down to Crona, who was gazing at me with a smile.

"I'm fine, really." Crona tried telling me. I knew he wasn't and I was proven right when he began to cough. Blood splattered from his mouth in the process and my fears of his wound reopening were true. Stein was quickly back by then, with Nygus close to his side. Stein scooted me off of the bed and he rolled Crona out of the room. I yelled, "I love you!" As they took him. I was so tempted to follow them but I knew that Stein and Nygus would never let me into the operating room and I couldn't worry myself by standing right outside the door. Instead, I took one look at Mom, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"We can put her in a bed, so she'll be comfortable." I told Seirei, who was holding Kami's head up off of the floor. "Sure," Seirei responded, "You'll have to help me get her there though." I nodded and helped Seirei pick up Mom and take her to one of the beds. We left the curtains open and we sat down in the chairs as soon as we got Mom situated comfortably. Spirit showed up just then with all of the required things Seirei had asked for.

"Oh good, you got them. Thanks. Now we just wait about ten more minutes before waking her up and we can rejuvinate her." Seirei said as she took the items from Papa and set them on the bedside table. It was quiet for a few minutes. I could tell that there was a lot of tension between Spirit and Seirei and I wondered why. I wanted to talk to Seirei though, figure out why they were here, and why she had called my Mom, mom.

"Papa, would you go get me some water? All i've had to drink was coffee and that was a while ago." I asked him. "Of course, whatever you need." He said quickly before bolting away. I guess he was serious about getting me whatever I needed. He was gone and the weird silence resumed. I used this time to ask Seirei about what was going on.

"So... how come you and Kami are here?" I asked Seirei. She was apparently off into space because she shook her head and looked at me confused, "What?" I repeated what I asked her and she frowned. I couldn't tell if it was a frown in dissaproval or a frown in thought. Finally she answered, "Um, well I was told that we were coming to save you. I thought that you were in trouble." She paused a moment, "A-and losing your boyfriend is totally trouble, I agree, but um, I thought you were the one in danger." I was confused. Who was this girl and why would she be concerned with my life? Also, how did she and my Mom know that I was in 'trouble'?

"Oh, well, I was kind of. All of this happened because of a kishin, which I successfully eliminated. My um, fiance, Crona, he had killed his witch mother and she apparently k-killed him too," I explained. "I was in complete distress, and despite my circumstances," I self consciously touched my belly, "I honestly don't think I would of made it without him." She stared at me for a moment, glancing down at my stomach for a moment, and back up to my eyes. "Are you?" She asked, pointing to where my hand lay on my stomach now.

"Pregnant? Yes, I am." Seirei looked at me strangely. I couldn't tell if she was happy for me, confused, or dissapointed. It was a flash of emotions that crossed her face that I couldn't understand. Usually I was good at reading emotions, but apparently not so much with certain people. "Oh, well that's amazing. I just thought i'd be the first. You know, that's great anyway, an early aunt i'm happy to be." She finally said. And I was confused again. I tipped my head to one side, confused, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah, forgot that again. We haven't been formally introduced, have we? Well, I'm Seirei Albarn." She said handing her hand out to me, "I'm your older sister." I slowly stuck my hand in hers, extremely confused. I don't think i've ever been this confused in my life. She shook it and I limped. "S-sister?" I stuttered. She nodded with a smile. "Yep, fully biological sisters. Not half or adopted. You know, I honestly thought you might of put the pieces together after living with Papa all these years. After all of this though, I didn't expect you to." As if on que, Spirit came into the room with a bottled water and more muffins for me. I said thank you and then looked back and forth between him and her. They might as well have been twins, except for her emerald green eyes and well, that she was female. I was surprised myself that I hadn't put the pieces together.

"Well, Papa, how have things been?" Seirei asked him. He tensed a little and answered her, "Okay, I guess. I've done a lot of teaching. I did get some breaks when our kishin, the first one, broke lose. I was stuck teaching though during this one." Seirei processed the information for a moment. Her left eyebrow raised up as she said, "You're teaching? But, aren't you Lord Death's main Death Scythe?" Spirit must of saw this as a demotion, his face turned red and he started to visibly sweat.

"W-well I am. We like to give the kid's opportunities to take on the hard jobs. Lord Death does assign me missions a lot though. Especially if the job is meant for adults to take care of. And when i'm not teaching, i'm always by his side helping him out," he paused and thought a moment, "I've been teaching a lot lately because our Soul Mechanics teacher is seven months pregnant. She's on maternity leave since we can't force her to walk up our bazillion steps. Too much for her. So I guess i've been teaching for... hm, I think three months now. As soon as she hit four months on her pregnancy we told her that she should rest at home." I think I may of paled visibly, because Seirei looked over at me and said, "Oh, really? Well, I guess Maka will be missing scho-" I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"No, I won't be missing any school. Marie said I shouldn't be missing classes just to come help her out." I said quickly. Seirei must've not of gotten my hint. As soon as I removed my hand from her mouth, she gave me a confused look and started, "But I thought-"

"Nope! I even called her the day before yesterday. She persists I stay in school and not worry about her." I interrupted her. She finally got the hint because she shut up. Spirit was already catching on to something though. He stared between the two of us with a majorly confused look. "Hey, Papa, mind getting me a water too? And another one, in case Mom doesn't want her orange juice?" Seirei asked him. Still looking confused, he nodded and walked out. As soon as I knew he was out of earshot I turned on my newly founded sister.

"Why did you say that?!" I asked her. She looked truly innocent as she raised her hands into the air, "I don't know! I just assumed he knew!" I sighed, "No, he doesn't know. Last night my fiance actually proposed to me and Papa momentarily started hell. He eventually accepted the fact and made a side comment saying, 'I don't expect granchildren soon.'" I lowered my head into my hands, I was starting to get a headache. "I'm sorry," Seirei said, "Hey, how far along are you anyway?"

"I'm two days from four months." I answered. It's what I had worried about for so long. I knew that Stein wouldn't let me keep coming to school. I would rather not show up to school visibly pregnant anyway. I was torn though, to know that my education was going to be postponed. Stein said that he'd set up cameras for every class I had and he'd do private study sessions if I ever started to drop in grade average. I still thought it pointless, but I accepted the offer nonetheless. I said, "I already kept my pregnancy a secret from everybody except for Stein, and his wife Marie. My fiance didn't even truly know until last night. I can't imagine telling Papa."

"It'll be alright. By the looks of it, Mom and I will be here for a while. So if he makes any fuss, we'll just sock him in the eye." She gave me a wink. I smiled. I hardly knew my sister for even two hours and we were already making jokes. At least we were getting along for the most part. I still couldn't believe I had a sister though. I wondered why we got separated. I knew that Spirit had cheated on my Mom but I don't remember ever having a sister. I was six when they parted, somehow I didn't remember anything about Seirei.

"How old were you when Mom and Papa split?" I asked her. I think the question took her off guard because she looked a little surprised, "Um, you were six, so I was twelve." I had the look of surprise this time. "You're six years older than me?" She nodded. "How in the world do I have no memory of you?" Seirei then looked a little sad.

"The same reason why she took me and not you." Seirei answered. "What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed, "This is going to be crazy sounding, but not so crazy after what you saw Mom do to your boyf- fiance." I sat up and gave her my full attention so she knew that I was listening. I did listen too. Very intently. "Mom and I, we're what the DWMA sometimes hunt. We're witches," she paused to let that information sink in, "You were human when you were born though. I was a trouble maker, always making you cry and scaring you with my magic. I never meant any harm, I just thought it was funny. Mom tried her hardest training me to use the magic for good and not for making you mad at me. Damn you were a jealous little kid." She laughed. Then continued, "Spirit got drunk, and cheated on Mom. She let it slide the first time, but she was seriously hurt. She was depressed and had more trouble dealing with me and keeping you happy. Then he cheated on her again and she cracked. She let go of all her good wills and screamed and yelled at him. She divorced him. You were still so young and human. She didn't dare take you away from normality-"

"And so I took Seirei with me, to train her to be a good witch, like me. You enrolled in the DWMA and became the best of their students." Mom finished for her. She had apparently woken up just then. I smiled, knowing that she was still here, but I was confused, "Still though, why didn't I have any rememberance of my sister?" Kami gave me a sincere smile, "I didn't want you to remember your sister who hurt you so much with magic. I also didn't want you to stereotype me and her when you began your schooling. That era was filled with hatred for all witches and it still is. Especially after what Medusa has done. It's calmed a little though."

"How did you become such a great meister and make Papa a death scythe if you're a witch?" I asked then. She thought a moment then said, "Well, for one, witches weren't as hated back then. Though they were still majorly shunned. I looked and dressed human, keeping all witch powers hidden. I even used soul protect. A different kind of soul protect, but it worked. It was hard, really hard, but I made it and I was one of the best meisters despite my status as a witch." Seirei laughed, "I feel like you could be a motivational speaker now. Teach lessons about how being different doesn't keep you from being one of the best." I smiled at that and Kami did too.

"May I ask a few more questions?" I asked Mom. She nodded. "How am I not a witch?" Kami answered this one easily, "Genetics, dear. My mom a witch and my father human. It gave both you and Seirei seventy five chances of being witches. But then I had children with a human too, so it was fifty-fifty. This is how it turned out." I asked my next question, "How did you hide from the DWMA after running away with Seirei?" She smiled, "I wasn't hiding from the DWMA. I hid from DWMA students that graduated after me and who enrolled. All DWMA school headmasters knew about me and my witch daughter with me. I was a secret to the students and the rest of the world though. I still technically worked for the DWMA, i've gone on multiple missions for Lord Death after I moved away with Seirei. I took her along on a lot of them. Now she comes with me everywhere I go."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked my final question. She sat up and drank her whole orange juice before answering me. "I don't know. I've been all over the world and lived in so many different houses. It sounds kind of nice to settle down, I just don't know where to. Death City sounds great, especially with my daughter and her needs," she winked at me, "After the kishin though, it sounds like we'll have to go to Utah or something while everything settles down." I quickly said, "If you stayed, you'd have to use soul protect, wouldn't you?" Kami answered, "Yes. I would. That takes a lot of magic to keep up though. And it'd be hard getting along with the community with my status." I felt bad suggesting it. I longed for her to stay though. I haven't seen my Mom in over eleven years and now she was here, right in front of me and even brought me knowledge of my sister.

"It's alright. I'm not asking you to, I was just wondering." I said to her. She smiled at me, which seemed to say sorry. Spirit came back at that moment. Geez, he misses everything. He had two bottled waters in his hands and he hesitated in his steps when he saw that Kami was awake. "I brought you some water." He said as he handed her one and gave the other to Seirei. She said thank you and silence immensed. I noticed that everytime Spirit was in the room everything stayed quiet. I didn't blame Seirei and Kami not wanting to talk to him though. Just then, Nygus came into the room and told us that we had to wait in the hall while they set Crona up in here and get him some rest. She aplogized to me the most for kicking me out but I told her it was fine. I really wanted to see him and find out how he was doing, but I knew that he needed a little time to really sleep and relax so he could begin recovery. Mom was still really lightheaded and so we took one of the visitor chairs with us into the hallway. Nygus stayed in the infirmary and she locked the door once we all left.

"Are you okay?" Spirit asked me. I then realized I was staring intensely at the infirmary door with my arms crossed and I couldn't keep still. Once I noticed what I was doing, I dropped my hands to my sides, which were still balled into fists. "I-i don't know. Sorry." I answered him. "No need to be sorry. You have every right to not be okay." Kami told me. I nodded and I resumed staring at the infirmary door nervously.

"You know staring at that door isn't going to help, right?" Seirei said. I nodded, "I know. I just, I don't know. I feel like I have to be right here." Seirei actually gave me a sad look and started to talk to Kami. Seirei kept asking her if she was still dizzy and if she needed more juice. Taking that as a hint, Spirit left before even getting an answer from Kami. He was taking a lot up trips up to town, I would have to thank him. Speaking of, I remembered my muffins he brought me earlier and realized I was still holding the bag. I handed it to Seirei.

"They're cold now, but they should help. I'm sure you're hungry too Seirei, you both can have this." Mom refused to take them at first but I didn't take them back. I just hung them in front of her until Seirei took them. I gave her a smile and resumed staring at the door and I crossed my arms across my chest again. I must've been standing there for a while because Spirit came back with orange juice and he handed me a peppermint mocha. I felt bad that he kept buying me coffee, because I couldn't drink it unless it was decaf. I sort of lied to him earlier when I told him that all I had was coffee, because I had a sip of it and threw it away. I shook my head when he handed it to me, "I don't think this will help me at the moment, why don't you give it to Mom or Seirei? Or, you can have it." I said.

"You don't want it?" He asked. I was really tempted to just take it, so that I wouldn't feel so bad and so i'd have my favorite drink to comfort me. I couldn't though, the baby was too important. "I-I don't think it's good for me right now. It might set me more on edge than I am now. I already can't stay all that still." I tried explaining. He looked down at it, "Are you sure?" I nodded. Then he said, "If you're worried about caffiene it doesn't have any. I always order decaf for other people." I looked at him surprised. Did he really order decaf because of the reasons he stated or was he on to me? Nontheless I slowly took it from him. "Thank you. I don't mean to keep sending you back and forth from town. It must be tiring." I said.

"It's not a problem. I'm used to going back and forth, it's part of my job." he said, then he gave me a smile and a small hug. "I'm glad this is all working out for you, I was so worried about you. I didn't know if I could save you from whatever would come if he..." He stopped. I knew what he meant. Crona did die. I had to remember that, Crona died. He's here now though because of my mother's spell. He's alive because of a miracle. I just now wondered what it cost my Mom though. Most spells cost a little bit of magic and concentration, but a spell like that, to save the dead, it had to have some kind of catch. I remembered that she fainted right after she finished the chant. That must of been some kind of sign.

"I'll be okay now, that's all that matters." I said to Spirit. I then turned to Kami, "That was a big spell," I started, "What did it cost you?" Kami looked at me with a type of sadness in her eyes, "It's not important and nothing to worry about. What is important is that you'll be happy and be able to continue your life." I refused to take that answer though. "I'm serious, Mom. What did you give up to save my love?" She stopped eating the chocolate bar she was currently chewing and gave me a stern stare, "I said it's not important. It's also nothing for you to worry about, especially not right now. Just let it go, okay? We'll talk about it when everyone isn't so stressed out."

So she basically just forced me to forget about it. I couldn't push it because she was right, everyone was really stressed out already. Especially me and I couldn't imagine what my baby was going through. I felt a little bad. I sipped at my peppermint mocha that I hoped was really decaf and tried to comfort myself. I resumed staring at the infirmary door. I think an hour had passed by the time I realized that my feet and back really hurt. I winced as I tried changing how I stood.

"Maka, how about you take my chair? You ought to be extremely sore by now." Mom said. I shook my head, "No, i'm alright." She tsked, "It's not healthy to be standing in one spot for so long. And you know that, don't you?" I then assumed that my Mom knew about the baby. She was my Mom after all, she probably knew as soon as she saw me. She got up and slowly walked me over to her chair. She helped me sit down in it. Now she was standing though and I wondered if she could still be weak.

"How are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm fine," she answered, "I just needed to rest a little bit and pack up on sugar. I nodded in response and even though I was sitting down, a little ways from the door, I resumed to stare at it. I wasn't sure why I was so compelled to do so, but I just had to be alert if anything happened. My Mom turned towards Spirit, "Have you given Lord Death a report yet?" she asked him. He took a moment to think about it and shook his head. "I think you ought to go do that then." He ran wide eyed, realizing that he had lacked in one of his jobs. I was pretty sure that she did that to get us alone though.

"He doesn't know, does he?" She started the conversation. I knew what she was talking about, I shook my head. "Your love does know though, right?" I nodded, "I told him last night. A little late to be telling him, but I did." She then walked up to me and kneeled so she could talk to me face to face and with straight eye contact. "You're healthy I assume?" I nodded again, "Stein and his wife Marie were the first people to know. Marie brought it up to me when I tried to hide it from her and she's been asking Stein to do check ups for me and give me the proper health stuff." I smiled at the thought. Marie has always been so caring and she was a little hurt when I tried to hide my pregnancy from her. She told me that hiding was no way to deal with personal problems, and so she started to help me. Whenever Crona had his blood check ups, Marie and I would sit in the living room talking about our babies. I loved it and yet I felt like I was too young to be doing this.

"I know I should've waited and i'm sorry, it just happened." I told her. I'm pretty sure that was the line that every teen mom had ever told her parents. Kami smiled though, "I know. It's alright. It would've been better to wait atleast three more years but like you said, it happened." She glanced at Seirei, "You know, I was only fifteen when I got pregnant with her. I was terrified. I didn't have anyone to help me and I didn't have any parents to tell or hide from." I raised an eyebrow, "You were only fifteen? What did you do?" I asked, getting extremely curious. She made a thinking face, "Hm, well, I had tons of friends. Marie was actually my best friend in school. Her aunt, who was an OB that worked at the local hospital, helped me. She also babysat when I went to school and went on missions."

"You and Marie were best friends?" I asked dumbfounded. She nodded with a big smile, "She was. She was my lost loyal friend too. She didn't like me becuase of my performances, my completed missions, or my grades, she liked me because I was me. I was a really uptight girl who always studied and hardly left the house to have fun," she paused a moment, "Marie was my best friend because she loved bringing me out of my study rut. I learned new things with her and I discovered a lot of important things that make me, me today."

"Did she know who you really were?" I asked. That must've been a harder question because it took a minute before my Mom could answer. "No, not at first. She didn't know for a long time and when I finally told her, I couldn't tell if she was hurt for me lieing or because she felt bad that I was constantly in hiding." She smiled and I assumed it was her thinking of memories, "We always got past any fights that ever came up. I think she was the hardest one to leave when I fled the city." She looked down at the floor for a moment before she looked back up at me really seriously and took my hands into hers.

"I just want you to know that you're not alone and if you ever feel scared that you have friends and you have family that'll help you. I can't tell you at the moment whether i'll be staying or leaving but as soon as I know, you'll be the first I tell. I can promise though that I'll be here a week while your boy recovers a little. During that time, I will be with you always. If you have any questions, ask me. I want to be here for you as much as I can while I can." She rubbed my fingers and saw the ring.

"He gave that to me last night. And just so you know, he asked me before he knew about the baby." I explained She laughed, "Oh I wasn't all that worried about that. He seems like a really loyal boy. I can tell you two really love eachother." I nodded. She continued, "I will have to give him a good punch in the arm for not waiting though."

"Mom!" I whined. She laughed, "I'm kidding. I can't wait to meet this boy for real though. One day i'll have to take all of us out of the country and to somewhere really interesting. Like say, London? Or Brazil? Japan?" I stared at her, wondering if she really had to been to all those places. "You can't be serious, have you really gone out that far?" I asked. She nodded, "I have a lot of friends there too. Every city, country, and state i've been to, I have contacts with. I'm a famous girl." She winked. I gave her a big smile.

"Thank you." I said giving her a hug. It was the first hug I got to give her since she arrived. It felt so right and overdue. Nygus then opened the infirmary door and I basically shot like a rocket out of my chair. I couldn't tell if she was smiling because she always had bandages around her mouth, but I guessed that she was with the way her eyes squinted a little. She held her hand up before I could begin to even open my mouth.

"He just barely woke up and he hasn't stopped talking about you. He's persistant that he has you in there before anything else happens. You go ahead." She said moving out of the door entryway. She pointed to my Mom and Seirei, "You two can go in too. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." They nodded and began to enter. I was already at Crona's bedside before Nygus could hold the door open for me. He looked way brighter, his skin a mostly normal color and he had a gigantic smile as soon as he saw me. I reached his side and the first thing he did was that he rested one hand on my cheek and brought me down for a kiss. When we parted he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. He looked at me like I should know, "I scared you. This is the second time too that I did this. It won't happen again though, I know that for sure." I again wondered if he knew that he actually died. The last time something like this happened, he was severely injured and was in a emergency situation to get him stable. This time we didn't have emergency as an option, he was just gone. "Crona, do you know what happened?" I asked him. He looked at me a little confused, "Yes. I defeated Medusa, but she had nearly killed me in the process. I almost broke my promise."

"No, Crona. She didn't nearly kill you. She did." Now he looked extremely confused. "That can't be, i'm here now. Unless this is all a hallucination?" Somehow that made me smile despite the frustrating situation. "No, it's not a hallucination. You're here because of a miracle. That miracle would like to meet you." He still looked confused when my Mom walked up to the side of his bed next to me with Seirei behind her. It took a moment, but I noticed him constantly glancing between me and my Mom's faces and understandment crossed his face.

"I-is this? K-kami?" He asked. He stuttered and it reminded me of his old self. I nodded. My Mom handed her hand out to him, "In the flesh. I assume you are Crona, my baby's baby daddy?" She purposely phrased it like that and I had to roll my eyes. Crona was in the middle of shaking her hand when she said that and his face turned beet red. She laughed. "Mom..." I warned her, although I was still smiling. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It really is good to meet you young man. Maka has told me a little about you." She said. "And not enough." I think he took that as a small hint.

"W-what would you like to know?" He asked. She shook her head though, "We can talk about it another time. I need to go talk to Seirei and i'll be keeping Spirit out of here so you two can talk for a while. Then we have some business of cleaning up the city." Kami turned and began to exit. Seirei stood there still though. "Too bad you don't have a big brother, i'm sure he'd love this moment. I can't do it now but i'll have to take up that big brother role." She glanced at Crona. "Thanks Seirei, glad to know you've already fulfilled your role and we've known eachother for barely three hours." She laughed, "Of course little sis', who else is here to do it?" I had hardly known Seirei as my sister for three hours and she seemed so sisterly already. She even called me little sis'. I smiled and, even though it was a little awkward, gave her a hug. She hugged me back. Before she left she pointed to Crona, "You and I have business to take care of." Then my Mom yelled for Seirei and she left quickly.

"W-who was that?" Crona asked. "My sister." I responded. Again looking confused he said, "Wait, what?" I smiled and giggled a little, "I'll explain at a different time." He lifted his head a little to look at the door that Seirei had left in.

"Well, okay... You have to explain to me what you meant by saying that a miracle is why i'm alive and why you introduced your mom to me as the miracle though. I'm beyond confused and things are getting weirder the longer I stay awake." I sat on the edge of his bed and I set my hand on his. "Of course." I said. And so, I launched into the story of how my Mom suddenly showed up and brought him back. That story also launched me into the story about her and Seirei being witches. And that sent me into the story of how Seirei and I were separated when we were little. I also stated how much Papa had been running around for me and how much I was actually respecting him at the moment. I all of the sudden I remembered that I once had a cup of what I hoped was decaf coffee in my hand and now it was gone. Geez, I was losing track of everything... I had talked for about an hour and I had to shift positions so my back wouldn't hurt.

"Wow, well a lot happened. I missed everything." He said. I knew he wasn't dissapointed, because honestly that's probably a lot to process all of the sudden. I somehow managed it just fine. "You haven't missed everything." I said. He turned his head in confusion, "What do you mean?" I looked up at the time, Papa should be back by now. "Now you get to witness the moment when I tell my father about our baby." Crona began to instantly shake his head.

"I'd rather not witness that one." He was legitimately scared and I honestly was too. I knew I had to tell him though and so I decided to. It took me four months to tell Crona, which is ridiculous. I couldn't just postpone the news from everyone else. From my own father even. That would be just plain cruel. "I know. I'm scared to tell him too. We have to though. I can't be cruel and mean to him all the time. It's kinda hard to hide pregnancy anyway." Plans changed though when Stein came in with Marie. I moved off the bed the instant I knew who was here. Stein gave Crona the biggest hug i've ever seen Stein give. I've never seen Stein give anyone but Crona a hug. Well, and Marie too, but either way, it was a shock. Marie stood on the other side of the bed, waiting for Stein to move so she could get herself a hug. When Stein let go he was wiping his eyes and I did have to say that this tragedy was the first thing I ever saw make Stein cry. Marie leaned down and gave Crona a long hug also and she was crying by the time she let go.

"I must've scared you guys so bad. I'm so sorry." Crona said. He stared at all three of us, guilt obvious on his features. I wiped at my eyes and realized that I had started to cry at the sight of Marie and Stein with Crona. "You sure did," Marie said, "But you're here now and that's all that matters. I'm going to call the gang and tell them to come visit." She left to go find a mirror to start a big group call. Stein stayed for a moment. "I uh, have some news." We both looked at him waiting for him to finish, "The kishin and both witches were dead, so we went to go check on Cumo. She's safe and sane now, she can come visit you if you'd like her to." He asked Crona.

"I'd love to see her." Crona answered. Stein nodded, "I'll go get her." Then he left too. It was just me and Crona again, but I knew not for long. I then had an idea, I could tell everyone at the same time about our baby. Then I wouldn't have to tell in small groups, our gang's gossip, or one on one. I could tell my father at the same time too, and we might not suffer too much wrath from him. I also wondered if Cumo would tell her secret...

"M-maka?" Crona got my attention. "Hm?" I responded. I walked back over to the side of the bed and I put my hand in his. "Uh, I-i'm sorry, again, for causing all of this. For putting you and everyone through so much stress. The pain i've caused is so immense and it's so sad. I feel so guilty." He then moved the hand I wasn't holding over his face and closed his eyes. I sighed, "Crona, it's not your fault. I guess it's like you said, no matter what, you would've died. Your move was intended to kill you in the process. We're all just lucky that my Mom was here and she knew that there was something up." I paused, "Crona, when I stared at you. Afterwards, when you had gone... I was so heartbroken and beaten down. I don't think I could've carried on and if I did, I wouldn't be normal. I could never be okay or even near being the same after losing you." Crona's face turned red and I saw a tear escape his eye and roll down his cheek. His hand was still on his face and he gasped for a breath.

"I'm so sorry." Is all he could say. I could see the guilt in Crona and I felt bad that he had to feel it. I felt like it technically wasn't Crona's fault that all of this had happened. He did what he had to do and it ended the way it did. Luckily, we had power to reverse what was done and he was with us again. I don't think Crona would ever be the same again and neither would I. Our relationship is strong though and our baby too, so I think that's what will get us through our emotional stress. I leaned down and gave Crona a kiss on his cheek. My lips were wet from the tears but I didn't really care.

"It's okay, Crona. It's okay. Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." I set my hand that isn't holding his on his heart. "Crona feel." I told him. He was still crying and I think he was a little confused. He opened his eyes and stared at me but didn't move, so I gently grabbed the hand that was on his face and placed it over his heart. "Feel that?" I asked him. "As long as you can feel your heart beating, you have no reason to be sorry. Or to be guilty. You need to be happy and smiling. Be grateful that you're here and let the past roll away." I then set my hand on his cheek, "We're here for eachother." He nodded and he sat up abruptly pulling me into a hug. It was strange of Crona for sudden movements. He usually thought about all his actions atleast fifteen seconds before he did them. This action however, was spontaneous and something he needed. He held me so tight, I didn't think he'd ever let go. He cried on my shoulder and continued to whisper that he was sorry. I started to cry with him and hugged him back, more softly though, being conscious of his wound.

"It's okay. You're here now. No need to be sorry." I whispered to him. He tightened his hug in response, which I think meant that he didn't believe that. "Hey, i'm serious. It's alright." I told him again. I don't think he could talk, he was crying so hard and he continued to just hold me. So we sat there, holding eachother until he could calm down. I remembered that our souls were always in a resonation, because of the love we shared, so I sent calming vibes through our connection. I think it helped, because his crying slowed to a few sniffles and our hug loosened. When I thought he was stable enough, I let go of him. He let go too and I helped him lay back down. He technically wasn't allowed to be sitting up, but I wasn't going to whine at him at the moment. It was apparently hurting him to sit up and became comfortable that way cause' when I began to lay him down he winced a lot.

"I'-" He started. I interrupted, "Don't say sorry again. You have no reason to be. You do have to be happy though, give me a smile." He lifted the corner of his lips into what was supposed to be a smile, but it didn't really work. "No... That's not a smile. You have to really smile." I thought for a moment, "Remember when Blair took all of my clothes? And made me where all of my short stuff and then company came over and I was so embarrassed?" He did smile then. It was a real smile too. "I don't think I could ever forget that." He said.

"Good, cause' I know you liked it." His face turned a little pink but he softly laughed and I swear that was the best sound i've ever heard in my life. His smile stayed and he said, "I have a funny story I hadn't gotten to share yet." I sat a little closer to him and listened to every word that he said.

"Before the DWMA party, I went over to Kid's and in the midst of getting everyone ready, Black*Star dissapeared. I can't remember what he had done, but it was obviously about something of Kid's symmetry because when I found him, Kid had hit Black*Star in the back of the head with a frying pan." I smiled and I laughed. It was a good laugh too.

"Well of course Kid would. Black*Star is hard to deal with without force." I said. Crona's smile was significantly bigger as we talked about five minutes more. The door of the infirmary opened and Stein walked in with Cumo. Cumo looked so sad, but happy at the same time. Her hair was very unkempt and her clothes weren't what she had usually worn. It was a simple black t-shirt and black leggings with black socks. I'm not sure why her theme was black, but her face brightened up all those dark colors nonetheless. Then I noticed that her hands were in cuffs and black gloves covered them.

"Hi, Crona, how've you been?" She asked him. I watched Crona glance down at Cumo's cuffs and back up at her face.

"I-I don't know... Good, I guess. And what about you?" Crona responded. She shrugged, "Same answer." Crona pointed to her cuffs and gloves, "What's that for? Isn't the madness done and over with?"

"Safety precautions. For myself, and for others. A lot happened in that cell, Crona. It wasn't fun, but a few discoveries made my sane self keep intact. Though my insanity was strong..." She smiled despite the sad discussion, "I'm here now and it was all worth it. I get to see you and all my friends again. And- well, nevermind. I'll talk about that in a bit. Is Kid coming?" Stein nodded. I moved from the bed and gave Cumo a hug, although her cuffs made that a little hard.

"We missed you a lot Cumo. We were very worried too." I said. I had been worried about Cumo for a lot of reasons. First of all, she was my new friend and I truly felt like she belonged with us. She was just as shy and sad as Crona when he first joined us. I'm sure she's still in that phase, no one had gotten to really know her since the kishin was released. Except Kid of course. In fact, she's in the same boat as me. I was scared for her and what would happen... She doesn't seem too depressed though, so I hope that means all is well.

"The others should be here in less than fifteen minutes." Marie said as she came back. She must've had a long discussion with all of them while telling them to come. Probably telling them what had happened when my Mom resurrected Crona based on what Stein probably told her. "They're all really excited. None of them hesitated a moment to say that they'd come. Kid nearly dropped his mirror." She laughed a little when she talked about Kid.

"He was using a handheld mirror?" I asked. Marie nodded, "I guess so, his screen was really small and he was walking." I wonder what he was doing. Kid never uses a handheld mirror. Number one, because he can't have a call on two mirrors, making it unsymmetrical. Two, handheld mirrors that work with DWMA calls are bulky and awkward to carry around unless you have a purse. Unfortunately, handheld mirrors that are small enough to carry around conveniently don't work with calls. As I was still thinking, someone walked into the room. It was Kid. He made eye contact with Cumo first and practically lunged himself into an embrace with her. She couldn't hug him back, because of the cuffs, but I think he held her with a force that could've counted as two hugs.

"I've missed you so much." I heard Kid say as he hugged Cumo tighter. I was brought to tears at the sight of their embrace. I wasn't the only one. Marie and even Crona began to tear up. Cumo was visibly crying in the embrace, I could tell she really missed Kid too. Crona told me that a while ago she had said some pretty nasty things to Kid while she was dissolved into the madness. I knew that a person consumed by madness couldn't control what they did or said, though they consciously always knew what was going on. I bet Cumo felt really bad for all she's said and done to Kid. He let her go after another two minutes had passed by and gave her a small smile. He noticed the cuffs for the first time and gave a questioning and slightly angered look at Stein.

"Don't look at me like that, she wanted them. She wouldn't let me take her out of the cell until I cuffed her." Stein told Kid. Kid then turned his head towards Cumo with the questioning look, though it had softened and looked a bit sad. "Why?" He asked her. She looked down sadly but then looked him straight in the eye, "I knew the kishin and witches had died the moment they did because the madness had faded. I'm scared still though, Kid. I'm not stable and neither is Crona so soon after the madness dispersed. After what Stein told me though, i'm sure Crona will be fine." She gave a sad glance towards her cousin. "I just want to be sure that I don't do anything. I'm a powerful witch and I can't let myself loose because I know what I can do. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt any of you, not even if it was an accident." Kid gave her another hug, one not so long or tight. He let go and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. I wish you didn't have to be isolated or treated differently," his face turned determined, "In fact, as soon as things settle down, i'll be sure that the witches currently attending and those who wish to leave the path of witchy destruction, may come to the DWMA for help. It's a promise." She looked a little bright after he said those words. It also made me brighten, because if he did that, my mother... and sister, could stay here in Death City. "How long do you think that'll take?" I accidentally interrupted. I felt extremely embarrassed for ruining their soft and emotional moment and I felt my face heat up. Kid didn't seem to mind though.

"I'm not sure. It'll be a while. It should take around a month, a month and a half, for things to settle. Then I would have to take the steps of talking to my father. That part, depending on how the arguments start, would take from anywhere of a week to two months. It's a lengthy and confusing time frame." He thought for a moment more, but hadn't said anything. He turned back to Cumo and gave her a light smile and began a new conversation with her.

"I wonder what will happen with Kim." Crona said. I turned to him. "I wouldn't think that Lord Death would kick her out. She's a senior and she's done so much for our school. He knows there'd be a riot if he did anything irrational." I responded. He smiled a little at that and yawned. It had just dawned on me that Crona had just undergone surgery and was still resting technically. He had to be exhausted. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed again.

"You should sleep." I told him. He shook his head, "I should see my friends. I shouldn't be sleeping while they visit." I slightly smiled. He was always concerned about others and never himself. "I know, but you know what? You're here and alive, you will be for a very long time. Your friends have all that time to come see you and for you to see them. Right now though, you need rest and quiet." I told him. He looked at me a moment and I could see this information processing in his head. He tilted his mouth in thought and finally said, "Ten minutes. I'll be awake ten minutes that they're here and then i'll rest." My smile grew and I nodded in approval. I leaned down and gave him a kiss to his forehead.

"Maka?" I heard Cumo say. I turned around. "Yes?" I asked. She looked a bit nervous and looked back and forth between Kid and I. "C-can I talk to you in the hall?" I glanced at Crona and then back to her and nodded. Kid looked a little confused, Stein looked understanding, and Marie looked compassionate. I knew exactly what she wanted me to talk about with her. I followed her into the hallway and softly closed the infirmary door behind us. We were alone.

"How about we walk while I talk? I don't like being so close to them while talking about my topic." Cumo suggested. "That would be fine." I told her. So we started walking up the stairs to the next level and began to go through the hallways. It was strange to walk these familiar halls with no people to occupy them. It seemed too empty... I switched my attention to Cumo who began to talk.

"Sorry to take you away from Crona. I know you two should be spending a lot of time together after what happened. I'm sorry by the way. Stein told me everything that happened as he was taking me to the infirmary to see you guys. That's so tragic and scary, i'm sorry that you had to go through that temporarily." I tried to smile, but it came out a little sad, "It's okay. It was like you said, temporary. That's what matters to me." I told her. She shook her head, "You shouldn't of gone through it at all. Especially in your condition."

"Everyone calls it 'condition' and I don't understand why. It's not like i'm sick or dying. I wish you all could say because im p-pregnant." I stuttered over the word. And I sort of understood why it may of been hard for others to say. Cumo was right though. But she also needed to realize that she didn't deserve this herself. "You shouldn't have gone through anything either," I told her, "You have a 'condition' as well." Her face turned a bit pink and she smiled downwards. Then she raised her gaze to mine, "Yeah, you're right. But it is what it is I guess. I didn't know that you already knew. I was actually going to tell you." She stopped a moment, "A-and ask for h-help." I stopped walking and so did she.

"I'll help you with anything," I said, "What do you need help with?" Her lip quivered and her eyes teared up, "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I've never done this, obviously, but i've never seen anyone else do it either. I've been isolated all my life and i'm scared about this. What do I do?" I gave her a small hug and stepped back, with my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm scared too. You know what helps a little?" I asked her. She shook her head. "If you tell him first." Her eyes widened and she shook her head faster. She stuttered, "No, I c-can't. That's what i'm m-mostly s-scared about." I gave her an understanding smile and said, "I know. It's scary. I was scared too. I finally told Crona and I felt most of the fear lift from me. I felt way better and safer. It might not be the same, but I think it would help you too. You need all the help you can get in this situation." She was still crying and she tried shaking her head again. I rested both of my hands on her cheeks and made her look at me straight in the eyes.

"Hey, you're not alone in this. I'm here and i'm doing exactly what you are. I'll help you the entire journey and in the end, we'll be helping eachother. It's scary, hard, and unbelievable... But we both have plenty of people looking after us and we should look forward to that. Be grateful. Tell Kid and you'll have a stronger, more efficient support." I let go and stepped back a step. "Understand?" She nodded and her tears flowed faster. I gave her a big hug and we stood there for a moment. I let her calm down and let go.

"I'm telling everyone today my secret. As soon as they all gather with Crona, even my father will be there. Care to tell yours with me?" I asked her. I didn't expect her to and I certainly wasn't going to pressure her into it. She was wide eyed and tense for a moment and looked down towards the floor. I watched as her shoulders relaxed and her face turned calm. I think she reached a decision. When she looked back up at me, she had the faintest hint of a smile. "O-okay. I w-will." I smiled back and gave her a small hug.

"I'm proud of you." I said. I looked up at the clock which was placed in the middle of the hallway, for Kid's happiness. "Looks like about ten minutes has passed, I guess that the others should be here now. Do you want to walk a little longer? Or do you think you're ready to go back?" I asked her. It took a moment for her to answer. "C-can we walk for five more minutes? I want to think about how I should t-tell everyone." I nodded and we began to walk again.

"If it helps, i'll start the conversation. I'll even say it first-" Cumo interrupted, "No, no. I-i'd like to say it first. Y-you said your father will be there and I think it'll be harder for me to say it if I saw his face. G-going off of what I know about him, I think i'll know how he'd react." I nodded.

"You're right. Okay, i'll start out the conversation, get everyone's attention and begin a small and subtle speech. Then, whenever you'd like, you may say it first." I explained to her. She nodded in approval, "Sounds like a p-plan. I'm ready to go b-back now." I turned us around and we began to walk the way we came. It was faster for us to return rather than to leave. We hadn't talked on our way back, I assumed that Cumo was processing how she was going to say her news. I was currently doing the same. The time was short though, because we arrived at the infirmary again. I heard Cumo let out a long and deep, shaky breath. I opened the door and let her walk in before shutting it. I was right, everyone else was already here. They were currently laughing. I moved the curtain a bit more to let Cumo and I through and saw who all was here. Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Amanda, Theresa, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Marie, and Stein. They were all circled around Crona's bed and it made the room a tight fit for the all of us. Technically this was a fire hazard, but I don't think anyone cared as long as they saw Crona.

"Oh, hey Maka! Where've you been? I expected you to be practically glued to Crona's side." Black*Star announced to the room. I blushed a little, remembering that I was technically, until Cumo wanted to talk to me. "Black*Star, give her a break. She's gone through a lot of trauma." Tsubaki warned him. "Pshh, she's strong. She'll deal." He replied. Tsubaki gave me a 'sorry' look. I waved my hand, "It's alright. And like you can say anything, I saw you crying like a baby too." I replied.

"I-I was not!" He yelled, "Gods don't cry!" Everyone laughed. "Everyone cried," Liz said, "Even the toughest of gods would've cried." Crona looked a little guilty, but a smile still formed on his face. Amanda looked a little uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong, Amanda?" I asked her. She looked up surprised.

"U-uh no. I have a question, but i'm pretty sure that's disrespectful." Theresa rolled her eyes, "Like you really ever thought about what you say before you said it?" She commented. Amanda glared at her. "You can ask it." I said. She looked surprised again and nervously glanced between me, Crona, and her eyes landed on Stein.

"Okay, uh, Stein... How did Crona replenish his blood again? I know he has, um, black blood. He lost a lot of it and he's here now, but I was just confused. People who lose a lot of blood usually get hooked to blood bags and I was sure that you couldn't mix normal red blood with his..." She fidgeted and looked more nervous as she talked. She was right, the question was a little disrespectful, but no one judged her. I was sure that everyone else had the confusing question in their head too, even if it wasn't their top problem. Everyone then looked uncomfortable, but Crona seemed... intrigued?

"M-may I ask the same thing?" Crona asked. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. I guess they expected him to be mad or uncomfortable or something, I had too. Stein cleared his throat, "Yes, well. You're right. You can't mix red blood with his. He has to have black blood. I found Medusa's book, with Kim to decipher, and we discovered the black blood formula. Only we hadn't added the melted weapon. It's normal black blood and it's fused with Crona's perfectly fine." Everyone didn't seem so confused then, but it was strange to remember that Kim is a witch, and that Crona had different blood. I was fine with it, I had gotten rather used to it. I loved Kim as a friend just as much as I did before and Crona's blood had become a normal thing. Hell, even Ragnarok was normal. Wait, Ragnarok! I wondered if he'd lived through all of this...

"How's Ragnarok?" I asked Crona. Crona's eyes widened. "I-I forgot about him.." He said, "I can't hear or feel him. B-but he wasn't very social last time either." Last time Crona nearly died Ragnarok had gone dormant until he gained enough power to make himself known. He'd pop out every once in a while and make his rude and weird comments. Thing is, Crona did die this time. He was resuscitated and so he lives, but I wonder if my mother's magic saved Ragnarok too? Crona lost so much of his normal blood though, which was replaced by a blood substance that didn't have a part of Ragnarok in it. I honestly can't say that Ragnarok could've lived through this... I felt a guilty and sad twisting in my stomach. Damn. I hated that asshole of a partner but I had come to enjoy his company sometimes. Even if he was rude and never stopped calling me 'fat cow', I never wanted him to die.

"I don't think we'll see Ragnarok again." I said sadly. Crona looked sad too, "I-it is different. The blood isn't the same as it was before." He said. I nodded and everyone else looked a little sad. The sadness was wiped away though when Spirit walked in.

"Hey kiddos, what's going o- Ah!" Spirit walked in really fast and proudly but had tripped on one of the other bed's wheels. He fell face first into the linoleum floor. Everyone laughed, even Crona did. I should've felt guilty for laughing at my father, but I guess old habits never die. He stood up a bit too fast after smashing his face into the floor and stumbled into the wall like a drunken man. I just noticed that Spirit, as far as I knew, hadn't drank a drop of alcohol since this tragedy. That made me feel a little happy and proud of him, but I still slightly hated him like I always had since he cheated on my mother. He waited a moment, clinging to the wall, before he stood up again and he cleared his throat.

"Like I was saying, what's going on?" He asked as he regained posture. We were all slightly giggling and Kid answered, "Catching up." Spirit walked around everyone and stood in front of Crona.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" Spirit asked him. Crona looked a bit nervous to be talking to my father so casually but he answered anyway, "O-okay I guess." Spirit nodded and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Papa, wait." I said. He turned around, "What do you need, pumpkin?" I cringed at the dumb nickname. I asked, "Would you stay a minute, please? I want to say something to the all of you." He glanced back. "I need to get back to Lord Death, but I can stay for you. Be fast, please." He said. I felt the fear and nervousy grow in my stomach. I walked over to Crona, sitting on the side of his bed and taking his hand in mine. I exhaled a long, deep, and heavy breath. Cumo got the hint of what I was doing and decided to stand next to me. Kid was on the foot end of Crona's bed and he raised an eyebrow in what seemed like confusion. I glanced at Crona, who looked up at me with the same fear and nervousy that I had. I squeezed his hand lightly and he squeezed back.

"So," I began, "How long have we all been friends for?" I asked the group. I knew that between me, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki, it had been a very long time. I think eight or nine years... Between Amanda, Theresa, and Cumo, it was hardly a year. No one answered me, but they all sat in thought. I smiled. "See? Long enough for you to think how long. Even our three new friends have become our family. That's what we all are, family. Family do stuff together and we trust eachother. We help eachother out whenever someone needs a hand. That's what we all do, right?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yes, right. And we will continue for a long time, till' death likely, to be a big, happy, and growing family. I'm happy to of met every single one of you and get to know you. We're all a part of eachothers lives and we've gone through everything together." I glanced over to Stein and Marie, who looked like they knew exactly what Cumo and I were doing. They looked happy and supportive. "Cumo and I have some strange and, I hope, happy news. I would like to think that you'll all understand and help us both. Um, so, we uh-"

"W-we're pregnant!" Cumo ubruptly yelled. I looked at her a little surprised at the sudden yell of our secret, but I noticed that she had been shaking and near to tears while I was talking. I guess my speech was rather long and she couldn't take the pressure... I looked up at everyone's faces. Everyone was very surprised, some even had their mouths dropped open. I looked down at Crona who was visibily sweating and nervous and maybe a bit confused that Cumo was pregnant as well. I squeezed his hand again and he squeezed tighter. I wrapped my hand around Cumo and rested it on her shoulder, despite the fact that she was tall standing up and I was short sitting on Crona's bed. Everyone was really quiet. Kid's face was beyond comprehensible. I noticed that his eyes had dialated. My father, well I couldn't tell whether he was crying, fumingly angry, or about to faint. Just as I thought of fainting, Kid keeled over. Stein ran and barely caught Kid before he made it all the way onto the floor. Cumo ran away from my grasp and was at his side.

"Surprise?" I nervously and enthusiastically laughed. Theresa, Liz, and Patty then began to squeel and ran to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" "How far along are you?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" "Are you excited?" "Can I babysit?" They began to throw a bunch of questions at me. I then really laughed at their reactions and tried to answer as fast as they asked. Tsubaki, who hadn't squeeled, calmy walked over to me and then bursted into excited questions as well. All of the girls were happy for me and I was glad that they hadn't rejected me for my choice. Or Cumo either. I was sure that if Cumo was still standing here and not trying to wake Kid up that all of the girls would be bombarding her too.

"Hey, hey, hey girls, give her a bit of breathing space." Marie said pushing them a little away and shushing them. "I'm sure she'll let the baby spend time with you too." She gave me a smile and leaned down to hug me. I hugged her back. Crona was smiling as well and got a hug from her too. I looked over at Soul, who's mouth was still wide open.

"Soul, a fly is going to choke you if you don't shut your mouth sooner or later." I told him. He blinked out of his shock, "Why?" he asked. "Why I got pregnant?" I clarified. Soul shook his head, "No, sorry. That's a dumb question. Ignore that. This is so weird." He cradled his head in his hands. "What's weird?" I asked him. "That you're pregnant! You are the nerdiest and most responsible person i've ever known. This is the last thing I expected to happen with you. Atleast until you graduated or made a Death Weapon." I frowned.

"Are you calling me irresponsible?" I asked him. He shook his head again, "No! Okay, whatever I say, ignore. I don't understand what i'm saying apparently." Soul walked over to a empty chair and sat down. I looked to Black*Star, who atleast looked surprised at first, but not now. "And what have you got to say?" I asked him. He shrugged casually. "Nothing really. I may of sort of saw this coming. I'm surprised about Cumo, but not near as much with you." He answered. "What does that mean?" I asked him. He shrugged again.

"Nothing. Like Soul said, you're the nerdiest and most responsible person anyone has ever known; but Crona has surprised all of us a few times. He's quiet, shy, and a downer but he's done some pretty courageous stuff despite his personality. Why not you?" He explained. I went blank and had nothing to retort. He did have a point... Black*Star, for once in his life, made a logical point. I would have to be sure to go home and print a certificate of honor to him. I looked up to Spirit, who still hadn't moved and his facial expression stayed the same.

"Should somebody slap him?" Amanda asked. Crona shook his head, "I think he should stay that way. I don't want to deal with whatever reaction he has when he comes out of shock." I laughed a little. I knew exactly how Crona felt. I was scared and nervous of how my father would react and what he would say. Could he technically disown me now? I wondered that. I was his daughter and he was always so obsessed with me, but I wonder if this could make him lose that obsession. I'm not that innocent little girl he always thought I was. Though I do remember he sent me sexy underwear as a gift. That, i've never forgiven him for. I was still his daughter to him, right? He couldn't just give up on me? I didn't know and the more I thought about the questions the more sad and depressed I felt.

"Maybe we can pick him up and carry him into the hallway like a billboard?" Liz joked. Patty then clapped her hands and laughed, "Haha man billboard!" She always laughed and came up with the weirdest things. I wondered if she'd ever leave her childish faze, though I somehow knew she wouldn't leave all of it when she became an adult. Marie giggled, "Now now, we should get him out of his shock. I think it would be better to get things said and done with now rather than later. Do you agree?" She asked me. I nodded. I didn't want to figure out how my father felt and I knew he'd attack Crona, but I didn't want to wait it out. Theresa came closer to me.

"Don't worry. We're all here for you. If he get's too mean, we'll kick his butt. If he comes close to Crona, we'll kick his ass and boot him out the door." She gave me a reassuring smile. She knew that I was more worried about Crona than myself and she always said the right things to make me happy. Marie looked between me and Crona then stood up and poked Spirit's face.

"Eh, Spirit? You okay?" She softly asked. He was still in shock but then he blinked a few times and stared at her. "Am I okay? Okay? I'm okay? No, i'm certainly not okay." He weirdly ranted. He fake laughed and stuck both hands in his shoulder length hair. "My daughter, my seventeen year old daughter, is pregnant. She's with child. A baby is in her! How can I be okay!?" He began to yell and Marie took a step back.

"Look, I know it's surprising and it's maybe a bit early for you to accept, but you need to be her father. Quit your yelling, calm down, and talk with her. You don't have to accept the fact that your baby is, uh, grown and is having a baby of her own. But you still have to be her understanding father and be here for her." Marie told him. He glared at her. "I am her father! I've tried being her father for seventeen years! She rejects me! And now look what's happened, I stopped being so strict. I went out drinking and she met a boy. I didn't chase this boy away, instead I let him stay because I thought he may be harmless. Hell was I wrong! Now my little girl is pregnant!" He then turned his attention towards Crona. He pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Now you-" he started. Then Marie got angry. She grabbed Spirit's shirt and tugged him close to her and got in his face. "No, now you listen to me, Spirit. You will not accuse him. You will not accuse her. You shall not accuse anyone in this world of what's happened. Maka and Crona love eachother. They made a choice, one maybe made too early, but it happened. You are not going to yell at either one of them for what they choose. You will be a grown man who is compassionate and loving. Do you understand me?" Spirit shrunk down in his button up shirt and nodded. Marie smiled and let him go.

"Holy shit, Miss Marie." I heard Black*Star say. She smiled at him and straightened out her clothing. "What?" She asked. Spirit then looked around nervously. He glared at Crona, then looked at me hurt, and stormed out of the infirmary. Everyone stared at the door that he slammed behind him.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought, but just as wrong as it could've gone." I commented, "Thank you Marie. You looked scary and because of that, we won't feel his wrath." Marie continued smiling, "He was out of line. As long as he decides to be like that, he will need a stern lecture. It's been a long time since i've done that. Besides, I wasn't about to let him yell at my son and daughter-in-law for being a happy couple." I looked down at Crona who was smiling. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. Well, whatever you could call a hug while he's lying down.

"Thank you all, for being understanding. Soul, you're over reacting a bit." I said. He was in the chair and he still looked so stunned. "I am not. You're basically my sister. I have every right to react like this. I am so confused." Theresa raised an eyebrow, "What are you confused about? How it happens?" All the girls laughed and even Black*Star chuckled. "N-no! I don't even want to think about that!" He made a disgusted face.

"Seems like you and Amanda do enough of it for you to understand. Maybe I was wrong." Theresa continued. Amanda's face turned pink, "We do not!" She yelled at her sister. Theresa laughed, "I live with you. I'm sure that i'd know. Especially when my bedroom happened to be placed next to yours." Both Soul and Amanda blushed and everyone giggled. I felt a little uncomfortable because Soul was right. We treated eachother as siblings; though he did get jealous of me at one point and kissed me mistaking his feelings. He thinks of me like a sister and he's basically my brother. I was uncomfortable thinking of his sex life...

"Now let's not get into this conversation." Marie said. She was obviously uncomfortable as well. "He's awake!" I heard Cumo yell. We all whipped our attention from Soul and Amanda to Kid who was unconscious for a while. Cumo and Stein had been slapping him and dripping water on his face trying to get him to wake up.

"How did you wake him up?" Black*Star asked.

"I said seven." Cumo replied. I heard most of us giggle and laugh. Kid was slowly awakening and I heard him groan.

"Why am I on the floor?" He asked. Stein said, "You fainted." I saw Kid frown.

"I fainted? I can't imagine why unless something is unfixably unsymmetrical." Cumo scooted closer to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He gave her a confused face and said, "Why, yes love. Why do you ask?" She bit her lip, "Because I told you something and you passed out. Do you remember what I said?" Kid was silent for a few moments. "I don't recall." Stein and Cumo sat Kid up. Stein handed him a glass of water, which I hadn't noticed someone getting. He took it and began to drink it.

"I'm pregnant, Kid." Cumo said again. Kid suddenly spat the water he was drinking out and dropped the glass which cracked and rolled on impact with the floor. "S-say again?" He stuttered. He was wide eyed and staring at her like she said something tragic. Cumo tried giving him a calm smile. She grabbed his hands and set them on her slightly bulging stomach (trying to make them symmetrical in the process) and said again but slowly this time, "You and I have a baby. I am pregnant." Kid was speechless. His skin turned whiter than a ghost and his mouth dropped a little, then he froze like that. Cumo frowned. Stein waved his hands in front of Kid's face.

"Damn, so many frozen people tonight." Stein commented. He flicked Kid's cheek. He made sure to poke and prod at Kid in the most unsymmetrical way possible. Nothing really was fixing his shock. I was surprised that the unsymmetrical pokes and prods didn't fix him, Cumo even said seven again and he didn't move.

"I don't know what to do." Cumo said looking at Stein. He sighed and said, "There's honestly no way to fix someone's shock except for splashing water and slapping them. Otherwise, you have to wait until they calm and fix themselves." She pouted a little and looked back at Kid. I felt a little bad. Kid thought that he could rationalize and deal with anything that came at him. Apparently he never knew he could have children. He must've thought that since he's basically Lord Death's clone, he'd have to do the same to procreate. He was so wrong. His beliefs ended up getting his girlfriend pregnant.

"K-kid? I-i'm sorry. I didn't want to make you mad, or sad, or shocked, or whatever you're feeling. I w-wanted you to be happy." She wasn't crying and didn't look near to it, but she did look sad and maybe even a little guilty. "Cumo," I said, "Don't think it's your fault or that you should fix this. Kid's just in shock. He isn't mad or sad. He just needs to process." She looked at me and nodded, though her emotions were still displayed on her face. I knew how she felt because I felt the same way once. It was before I told Crona though. Crona reacted nearly right away and he was overjoyed. Theresa slowly walked up to Cumo and whispered something in her ear.

"Do you think that'll work?" Cumo asked Theresa. Theresa nodded and walked back towards us. She gave Patty a hug and watched Cumo. Cumo looked a bit nervous, but she did whatever Theresa told her to do.

"S-stein? May I have the cuffs off?" She asked him. Stein raised an eyebrow in question but grabbed the key out of his pocket and unbound her hands. They dropped from her wrists and she rubbed them softly. There was a red circle where the cuffs were placed. Luckily they weren't on her long enough to of broken her skin. Stein took the cuffs and put them in his coat's pocket. Cumo then turned back to Kid. She leaned forward, putting her hands on his cheeks and kissed him lightly. When she let go of her kiss, she slid down into a hug with Kid and held him tightly. We couldn't see Cumo's face anymore, but we watched as he began to blink. He looked down at Cumo and wrapped his arms around her. Cumo gasped and broke their hug to look at his face. She apparently began to cry because tears were already streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry Cumo. Don't cry." He said as he wiped away her tears. Cumo closed her eyes. "N-no, i'm sorry! I've hurt you and i've dissapointed you. Now i've done this and I can't forgive myself." She was still crying. Kid shook his head furiously, "No Cumo, don't think that. The pain wasn't your fault. I've never been dissapointed and this is my fault way more than it is yours. I was foolish. You were always innocent. You always will be." He hugged her and held her tightly like he had when he first saw her. We all watched this moment between them and I felt a happiness rising in me. It was such a sweet moment, I swore I would cry.

"Cumo, you mean everything to me. I didn't react well, i'm sorry. Truth is, I love that baby as much as I love you. It's certainly a surprise, I never thought I could have kids. But here we are and I know you wouldn't lie to me. I was mistaken and the mistake of mine got us here. This baby is ours and not a mistake itself, but a miracle. You're a miracle too, Cumo. I had never loved in my life and everything changed when I met you. I promise you that I love you and I love our baby." He went on a long rant and had to catch his breath when he was done. Cumo was crying still, but I was sure they were happy tears now.

"Aww, Crona look. Your cousin and I will be prego buddies. You and Kid will be baby daddies and you'll have babysitting wars." Crona looked up at me and said, "That's not funny." I laughed, "It's very funny." He smiled anyway. Then he frowned.

"M-maka?" I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "Do you think we may of done this too early? Are you going to be okay? You have school and still need to create a Death Scythe for Lord Death. Doesn't this ruin that?" He asked. I understood his concern, I thought about this many times myself.

"Were we doing this too early? Not necessarily, we just didn't use protective measures. Was this a mistake? No, I don't think so. Will it ruin school and Death Scythe? No, it won't. I'll still finish school and graduate the same day that everyone else does. It'll be a little harder being a mom and taking care of our baby while doing school, but i'll deal with it. Plus our baby has daddy too. The Death Scythe can wait. I can graduate DWMA and still make a weapon for Lord Death. I don't have to be a current student to do that. I have to be a previous, successful student." I brushed his bangs from his face, "Crona, what we've done is for a reason and I don't regret any of it. I'm happy that we're here and gotten this far. Our choices weren't wrong in any way, shape, or form. You're just letting my father's words get to your head and you're taking too much meaning from our friends. You believe in what you think and not what others are influencing your mind to do. Get it?" He looked down for a moment, then his gaze met mine and he nodded. I smiled and gave him a small, quick kiss on his lips.

"Okay, Crona's been awake from surgery for a whole two hours and a half. He's exhausted. Let's let him sleep, yeah?" I said to the group of people in the infirmary. They all looked at me and either nodded or said yes to agree with me. They started to pile out of the room. Stein stopped before he closed the door.

"You can stay in here with Crona. You should have a little alone time with him before he falls asleep. Don't keep him awake for too long though, he still needs a lot of rest." I nodded and he left. He closed the door behind him. I turned around and walked back to Crona. He was looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. He looked back at me, a little surprised, but smiled. "I-it's nothing. They didn't make you leave?" I shook my head.

"No. Even if they would've kicked me out of the infirmary I would've sat at the door. I can't leave your side for a while." I admitted. It was true. Earlier when I left and walked with Cumo, I had an anxiety that was eating away at my mind. Our serious chat dimmed it a little but it was still there. I knew it was too early for me to leave his side.

"I'm okay, Maka." He said worriedly. I shrugged and said, "I know. I just have this inner feeling that I shouldn't leave you. I can't leave the school. I'd probably go insane if I left. I'm happier here with you than I would be moping at home anyway." He smiled and commented, "You don't mope. You pout and whine."

"Hey! I don't whine!" I defended. He laughed. "Yes you do. It's c-cute though." I smiled catching him stuttering again, "No, it's not cute. But your stutter is adorable." He groaned, "No, that definitely isn't adorable. It's horrible. I'm trying so hard to get rid of it. I was good for quite a while. It sort of came back though."

"I know you hate it. I also know that it will go away, unless you're nervous or embarrassed. It's so cute though, i'll always miss that if it does go away." I said. He shook his head and smiled. He turned his head towards the window again and his expression grew serious.

"How far along are you Maka?" He asked. I was surprised at the sudden topic change but I answered nonetheless, "almost four months. Why?"

"I asked Stein a few questions about this a while ago, for Marie's pregnancy though, not yours. I don't think you were pregnant at the time. He said that when Marie turns four months, she can't teach until a month after she has her baby. It's so she doesn't over work herself and hurt the baby. That means that you won't be able to go to school soon, will you?" I frowned and answered, "No, I won't. I'll have to stay home and Stein will be setting up camera's in every classroom, except for fitness which i'm exempt from, so I can still technically attend class. Why are you worried about this?"

He sighed, "I just feel like i've ruined your schooling."

"I told you. This doesn't ruin anything. Crona, this baby bonds us and I won't let anything get in the way of our family. Yes, there are things I still have to do to become a good mom. Like finish school, which I will do. You shouldn't worry about it, it'll be done and i'll be fine. What about you? You're daddy. You have to be in school too." I said. He responded, "It's different. I don't have to skip school, or carry around weight that hurts my feet and back. I don't have to worry constantly about a life that relies on me." He thought about that last point for a moment, "Okay, nevermind, yes I do. Either way, it's different and it's not fair." I shook my head and gave him a smile. The smile confused him.

"Crona, you're worrying too much. Do you know what you should be worried about?" He stayed silent, "Getting rest. Our baby is healthy and fine, mommy is too. Mommy has everything planned out and she's ready for everything. Daddy just needs to sleep and get better so he can hold the baby when they come."

"I'm sorry. I know I worry too much. I can't help it. I'm so nervous and scared. I feel like i've ruined your life." He said sadly. I set my hand on his cheek and leaned close to him.

"You've never ruined my life and there's only two ways you could. This definitely won't ruin my life. It enhanced it. We started a family and a family is what we'll be forever. Remember the house?" I asked. "Yes," he said quietly, "I won't ever forget how you described our house. It was beautiful. By the way, what are the two ways I could ruin your life?"

"If you ever cheat on me or leave me." I said.

"I'd never do that." He said instantly. I gave him a smile and said, "I know. You haven't left me both times you could've. And you love me and our baby too much to cheat on me." He smiled too and he blushed randomly. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"What is it?" I asked him. He stuttered, "N-nothing."

"No, I know that there is something. Now tell me." I crossed my arms on the bed and resting my head on them while looking up at Crona. He groaned a little and turned his body a little towards me. "It's a awkward question." I shook my head and argued, "Nothing you ask me will be awkward." I knew that wasn't true, but I wanted him to tell me anyway. He opened his mouth for a second, nearly to ask, and then closed it again. His blush deepened. I giggled. "Just tell me," I insisted. He shifted a little again and tried to say it.

"C-can I... Um... I can't ask." His blush darkened and he held his face with his hands.

"Hey Crona." I said. "What?" He asked through his hands. "Did I ever tell you that I love it when you blush?" I giggled. He slid his hands from his face with a big smile.

"I think you did, once or twice. You have a constant thing for bringing up memories, you know that?" He said. I nodded.

"I love reminding you. It makes us both happy. I'm going to make a big collage from all the pictures that our friends took of us and the notes we've given eachother. Then hang it up on the wall for the memories to be there forever." He smiled, "I would love that." He sighed and tried to ask his question again.

"Can I.. Um.. f-feel your belly? To feel the b-baby?" He asked finally. He thought that was an awkward question? Psh, not even. I smiled brightly and stood up. I still wore my yellow vest and black cloak, but I pulled up my shirt a little to expose my belly. It was slightly rounded but a hardly noticeable baby bump. Crona's face turned a dark crimson and he hesitated. So I softly grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my bare skin. His hands were so much warmer now than they were before and I nearly teared up at the thought of it. I let go of his hand so I could keep my shirt up and he placed his other hand on my bump. He stared in awe and I saw his eyes dialate slightly.

"She's so beautiful." He said. I froze a little and stared at him.

"D-did you say she?" I asked him. His hands tensed a bit and he looked up at me. His blush continued to darken.

"Uh, y-yeah. I guess I did. I don't know... I just had a glimpse of something. Like her soul. I'm not sure." I smiled and said, "You said she and then you said her. You think our baby is a girl?" He looked down to where his hands were cradling the small bump where our baby was.

"Yeah. I guess I do. What do you think?" He asked me. I remembered the dream I had when I fell asleep next to Crona. Him and that little girl in the flower field.

"I think she's a girl too." I said finally after a bit of thought. He smiled, "Okay, she's a girl. What would you name her?" I thought about my mother instantly and nearly said, Kami. But I hesitated. The dream popped into my mind again. What was it that Crona called her when they were walking to the house?

"Tiffany." I said. He raised an eyebrow, "Why Tiffany?" I smiled and told him something I told no one before.

"It's my middle name." I admitted. He looked stunned, "really?" I nodded, "What did you think it was?" He tried to look calmer, but failed, and said, "I don't know. I d-didn't think you had one. I don't have one. Er, well if I did then I don't remember."

"I've never told anyone what it was. For the longest time, i've hated it. Some people have pretty middle names like Dawn, or Grace, or Shea. I got a common name, Tiffany. My grandmother's name. I've never even met her. Now though, it doesn't seem so bad." I explained. He looked confused and asked, "No one knows your middle name?" I shook my head, "No one but me, my parents, and you."

"That makes me feel special." He said. I smiled widely, "It should. You are special. Really, really special." He smiled too and looked back down to the baby bump that his hands still held.

"I think Tiffany is a beautiful name..." He paused a moment, "What would we name her if she turned out to be a boy?" He asked. I thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I've never had to name a baby before. Besides, I named the girl, you get to name the boy." I laughed when he groaned and flopped on his back, putting his arm over his face like a tragic moment. "I can't name. I can hardly remember people's names." He whined. I giggled, "Who's the one who whines now?" I teased. He smiled underneath his arm and went quiet for a moment. I watched as he tilted his lips in thought.

"I have no idea." He said sitting up far enough to prop himself on his elbow. He winced and I was about to chastise him but then he said, "Michael I guess." I leaned towards him a little and pulled down my shirt.

"Why Michael?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. It sounds nice I guess, it's the only name that seemed appealing." I thought for a moment, "Maybe you don't remember your middle name and that's what it is?"

He smiled but he shook his head, "I doubt I have a middle name. But Michael wouldn't be a bad one. Medusa wanted a tool and gave me a first name only to put on the birth certificate and call me her child. I doubt she took the time to give me a middle name." I nodded and agreed. He was right. Crona's real name is spelt Kurona and it means 'Dark One'. She changed the way his name was spelt only to keep people from glaring and calling her a horrible mother while she was in civilization and I assume that's what happened with Cumo as well.

"Okay fine. You don't have a middle name, but now you do!" I said.

"What?" He asked. I laughed.

"You said you don't have a middle name and I believe that. You can technically have a middle name and not be on the birth certificate. You name yourself. So your middle name is Michael and if we have a baby boy, we'll name him that too." He looked a bit skeptical. "Oh come on," I said, "It's okay. Not like someone can come up to you and refuse that you named yourself something. It's your choice. Do you want to have a middle name?" Crona thought for a moment.

"Why not?" He responded.

I smiled, "See? Now you're Crona Michael Gorgon." He smiled too and said, "You're Maka Tiffany Albarn." I shook my head and he was confused. I clarified, "I'm not Maka Tiffany Albarn. I'm Maka Tiffany Gorgon."

"I haven't married you yet. We're technically just engaged. That's how it works, right?" He asked. Although he had grown to adjust to most things and learned a lot, he still had a lot to discover. I nodded. "Yes, but I can still call myself a Gorgon. Remember, I can call myself what I want? And you can too." I explained.

"I don't know why you'd want my last name." He said.

"Why not?" I said, repeating what he said. He realized what I did and gave me a playful 'stop it' face. "Because I own the name of powerful witches who caused lots of pain and suffering among innocent people. Even I have ruined my name." He explained. It made me a little sad because he had a point. But he shouldn't let past things form his name.

"No, Crona. It was owned by witches, it's not now, except for Cumo. You said that you ruined it too and you didn't. It was your mother's work. Not yours. So don't say that. I love your last name, and you know why?" I waited for an answer and he shook his head no. "Because it's been insulted. Now here you are, a heroic young man who will retitle himself and his family to fit a beautiful future. As far as I know, you and Cumo are the last Gorgons. You've already started good deeds to fill your name with good titles."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Which part?" I asked him. "I've already started good deeds." He responded. I thought for a moment of all the good things he's done.

"You better be ready, it's a long list." He stayed put though and didn't say anything. His face told me that he didn't believe he's done any good. I took a deep breath and began.

"You have done some very bad things against your will. You've been abused and enslaved by your own mother. You know what you do? You're offered help and friends and family and you accept it. You don't scare yourself into thinking that Medusa would hunt you down. You look to the future and think of the improvements your life would have to have friends and family. So you joined us. We became your family. You've saved us multiple of times and we've saved you. You've stuck your neck out for every one of us when we had a problem. None of our friends can say anything bad about you because you've done everything right. You're a shy, timid boy who knew nothing about the real world. So we helped you. Well we tried to, but you mostly helped yourself. Every moment you've had with us is a learning experience for you. Even when you struggled, you helped others in need. Crona, you've done so much that it's hard to remember and name everything. Did you know they started writing the new version of DWMA history book this year? They wanted me to send in a few articles, so I wrote up about twenty papers. All of them but two had your name mentioned and, or, you were the main character. They loved them and they used fifteen of them. They're still updating and they've been asking me to write up more articles if anything big comes up. Do you know who will be the headline of the new paper?" I asked, "You. Every paper i've written has had the best and most heroic and truest stories about you in them. Some papers had to be finished and published by Lord Death because I was absent for a few events, but I read over the papers I mailed and even Lord Death had your name in them. You've done a lot for us, Crona. You're blind to what you've done, but the DWMA isn't the same without you." I finished.

Crona's face had slowly turned from disbelief to wonder and admiration as I continued talking. He now looked at me like he maybe was blind. "I didn't know you were writing papers for the updated history books," he said, "you're not exaggerating about my name and the papers?" I shook my head.

"I have no reason to lie or exaggerate about that. I tell all truth." He looked down at the bed in thought.

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't know." He said.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked.

He frowned a little, "Well, you're here trying to make me laugh and happy and I keep downing the topics you come up with." I attempted to give him an understanding smile and said, "Crona, you've been through a lot and it hasn't even been a whole day. It's like half past one in the afternoon, they day isn't near to being over. You were resuscitated from being dead for six whole hours, gone through major surgery and had blood shoved back into your system, then had to stay awake for two and a half hours trying to entertain our friends. You are allowed to be a downer." He looked at me surprised.

"I- wha- um... I don't know what to say now." Crona said. I gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't say anything. Sleep." I told him.

"What if i'm afraid to sleep?" He asked. "Why are you afraid of sleeping?" I questioned. He looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm afraid of never waking up. That I really will leave you and the baby and I won't be able to come back." It was a legitimate fear and honestly I was afraid of that too. For some reason though, I knew that he was safe. Whatever spell my mother casted saved him thoroughly enough that he couldn't possibly die for a while. I scooted closer to him.

"I'm afraid of that too, Crona. But you can't stay awake forever. You need to heal, so you need a lot of sleep. I promise I won't be leaving the room, i'm quite tired, I stayed up till' four this morning and got up at like six forty. I'll stay here and take a nap with you, will that help?" He nodded and I gave him a small smile. I was about to move off the bed to get the chair and Crona grabbed my arm. "What is it, Crona?" I asked him.

"U-um... You c-can s-sleep on the bed w-with me." He stuttered. I took a short glance at the bed.

"It's a small bed..." I said. He stuttered again, "I-it's okay. We're both s-small people. If I put the guard rail up, y-you can fit with me at the edge." He explained. I took a few more hesitant glances at the bed. "I-it'll make me feel s-safer." He insisted. I gave up, "Okay, fine. Let me go grab a few more pillows." He gave me a big smile and I walked off to the closet and found like a bazillion pillows. I grabbed three and went back to Crona. I lifted up the guard rail in the bed on his side and placed a pillow inbetween him and the railing for comfort. He scooted as far as he could and insisted again that he was comfortable and that I should lay down. So I placed my pillow on the bed next to his and scooted to put the guard rail up on my side, then put the third pillow in between me and the rail for comfort. I finally relaxed on my side next to Crona.

"T-thank you." he said. I smiled and said, "Of course. I wasn't going to just say no and make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable. This helps the both of us anyway." He turned onto his side, facing me.

"So do things improve from here now?" He asked. I nodded.

"It should. I doubt very much that anything could hurt us now. Everyone is happy, with their issues resolved... Well, for the most part. It'll take a lot of time for people to relax and begin normal schedules again after this kishin." I explained. He was silent for a few moments and I watched as his eyelids slowly drooped closed. He yawned.

"You know, a while ago I had the strangest dream." He said. "What happened?" I asked. He frowned though his eyes were closed. "I don't remember it all, it was strange. I think in the end it was a nightmare and I woke up screaming, but there was a part that really intrigued me and it felt so familiar." He was quiet for about a minute and I thought he fell asleep but he began talking again, "I just remember the picture frame. Three beautiful kids and two faceless parents. The youngest, a boy maybe three or four, with blonde hair, sad green eyes, and the cutest little face. The middle child, a girl maybe twelve or thirteen, with short purplish hair and round dark blue happy eyes, she looked as if she was ready to launch you into a hug. The oldest who was maybe sixteen or seventeen, a girl with blonde hair in a side pony tail, with saddish but content dark blue eyes and a smile that could warm your soul." He smiled at the memory of his old dream. "They were a beautiful family," he yawned again, "And I hope we'll be like that one day."

His breathing steadied and it deepened into a peaceful rythym. I knew he finally fell asleep. I tried to picture the children he dreamed of and soon fell into my own daze. It was a quiet and sweet moment. I said before falling asleep, "Our family will be perfect. Because they'll always have a caring and loving father."

THE END

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Okay, I know the ending is horrible... but I was lost on what to do. So, i'm going to give you guys a choice on what to do to help you guys fulfill your needs in completion of this story. Option 1, I keep the ending as is and thats it so I can begin the sequel (yes, i'm making a sequel and it's about all of their children). Option 2, I create a sub-story about Maka's pregnancy, how she deals with school, Crona, Cumo, and her new family (mother and sister). I'll let you guys pick on that, i'll update the answer in about two or three days and begin my work. You may PM or comment the answer. I do want you guys to PM me what I could've done better to make this story more enjoyable for you. I also want suggestions from you guys for the sequel, because either way option 1 or 2 is picked, it's gonna get done. I hope to hear from you guys soon! Thank you for sticking with me. You guys are the best! See you next story! Bye Bye!**


	32. The Final Decision! Authors Note

**Hey guys!**

**I am back! No, I am not dead. No, I did not forget about the story and the decisions being made. **

**I had been working through school, my relationships, and crappy life at home. As I have stated many times before, I do not have internet at home either. So of course, I cannot post without WIFI. Well, I have finally visited my grandmothers and i'm finally updating all of you anxious readers about the ending of this story.**

**I have asked whether there be a part 2 to this story so that people may feel more satisfied about the ending and their questions will be answered. Or, I would leave it be and begin the sequel, which includes the gang's lives as adults and their children! Very interesting. **

**Well, I have calculated results from a mix of comments and private messages. Congratulations to the people who had wanted a more satisfying ending. I am making a part two, which will include Maka's life as she is pregnant, Crona's sore recovery, Maka's conflicting discovery of her mother and sister, etc. I do hope you enjoy it, I am posting the first couple of chapters as soon as I finish up this explanation. **

**For those who had desperately wanted the sequel, i'm very sorry, you'll just have to be patient in order for part two to come out and finish up. In the meantime, give me ideas! What's the plot? Give me the villains! I have already figured out the design of every child, so sorry that you may not help with that... But I would greatly appreciate help for other things. **

**Anyway, thank you all! You have been very faithful and i'm very honored to have such great people reading my work. I hope you enjoyed CroMa a CronaXMaka Story. Stay tuned for part 2! I'll try not to stay away for too long ;)**

**See you in the next story!**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
